Trop gentille pour toi, Potter !
by likyboy's
Summary: Les Madusiècles II : Cinquième année. James est attiré par Lily. Pas une surprise. Le contraire ? Difficile à croire ! Une malédiction sur leur dos ? Encore mieux ... Sans compter une jeune prof, une infirmière sexy et des serdaigles bizarres...
1. Du 'Gueuldebwa' à la rentrée

Disclaimer : Les personnages cités dans l'épopée d'Harry Potter sont propriétés de son auteur, madame Rowlings, les autres sont de mon cru. Je ne tire aucune profit de cette histoire.

Voici le deuxième volet de la saga des Madusiècles (yep, on ne se refuse rien). Elle se concentre sur la cinquième année de nos protagonistes qui va être un peu agitée... Elle se constitue de 14 chapitres, en ce inclut un épilogue, et est la suite directe de We were friends (dont la lecture n'est pas indispensable à comprendre cette fic, le seul point important étant :**_ en première, Lily se sent à part, touche James, sa magie fait des étincelles, ils deviennent amis._** Voilà, vous êtes parés.)

Bonne Lecture !

* * *

**Trop gentille pour toi, Potter !**

**Chapitre 1**

_**(**__**Faut pas croire tout ce qu'on dit**_**)**

_Question :_ Qu'est-ce qui sent le fromage, goûte le fromage mais n'est pas du fromage ?

_Réponse :_ L'orteil de James dans ma bouche.

Réveil douloureux et, comment dire, un peu âcre… Okay, j'admets, James est fantastique. Serviable et attentionné, amusant et racoleur. Oui, je sais, James est mon ami – que dis-je – mon meilleur ami. J'ai beau crier (en même temps, quel besoin de sortir avec une fille pour que tout le monde le voit ?), critiquer (et cette manie de se passer la main dans les cheveux, vraiment !) et même le détester parfois (par exemple quand une de ses ex m'a empêchée de dormir en pleurant sur mon épaule toute la nuit), il n'en reste pas moins mon préféré.

Mon petit Jamesie. Qui a tant fait pour moi. Je l'adore. Mais, même pour lui, il y a certaines limites que je ne suis pas prête à franchir : déguster son pied en fait partie.

Je retire le bout de chair inopinée de ma bouche en grimaçant. Le soleil tape dru et il doit déjà certainement faire comme dans une fournaise. Mais mal de tête et tête dans le chaudron, je ne m'en soucie pas trop. Je m'extrais de l'amas de corps qui orne joliment le salon de mon père et doucement, je me relève.

J'hésite vaguement : me recoucher directement dans ma chambre, dans mon lit ou foncer aux toilettes ? Finalement, j'opte pour un bon petit ABCDE. Trop d'alcool hier soir, pas assez de sommeil. Un coup d'œil sur la pendule, 9h10. Vingt minutes de trajet, il me reste plus d'une heure pour être prête avant le départ du train, parfait.

Soit, maintenant que je sais ce que je vais faire pour ne pas avoir l'air d'une morte-vivante pour mon premier jour en tant que préfète, reste l'étape ardue (et hardie) : réveiller les garçons.

Ou bien prendre une photo. James, non pas fier de m'avoir fait goûter son pied, bave allégrement sur le front de Sirius contre qui Remus est blotti comme un enfant contre sa mère. Et en-dessous, dans la position vampirique, le corps de Peter sert de repose pied aux deux autres.

Courage. Coup de pied dans le buste de James, tête décoiffé chez Sirius, épaule secouée pour Remus et secouage violente pour Peter. Et hop, des yeux ouverts – fixes et vitreux.

« Foktulève, » grommèle Sirius, emmêlé dans les bras de Remus.

Il baille. « Jmeulève… enkeurdeuminutéetjemeuleve. »

« Cékouastodeur ? » grince Peter, les bras toujours en croix sur le torse et le nez frémissant sous les odeurs – sans doute des plus douces – des pieds de Sirius et Remus sur lui.

« Dak, enkeurdeuminuté onslève. »

« Dak. »

« Dak. »

Et tous les trois referment les yeux de concert. Quinze ans peut-être, mais quinze ans de gaminerie alors. Heureusement, bien que novice, je commence à décoder le 'gueuldéboua'. Je baisse le regard sur James. Il est assis. Miracle, Dieu existe vraiment alors ? Il me z'yeute un moment avant de geindre : « Chaispaoùchuis » Sa tête va à droite, à gauche, avant d'aller en haut. « Lily ? »

« Oui. » Un effort fille, tu peux y arriver. Tu n'étais pas bourrée hier soir. Dons, tu n'as pas de mal à parler correctement. « Il est l'heure de vous lever, presque dix heures. » Prions qu'il ne lève pas la tête vers l'horloge qui indique quarante minutes de moins.

« Kombenteml trajé ? »

« Quarante minutes. » Je mens effrontément. Quoi ? C'est mon unique chance d'arriver à l'heure pour le Poudlard Express. Je ne peux pas être en retard ! Et vu la propension de ces quatre-là à être en retard, je m'assure c'est tout ! « Il y a du café si vous voulez. »

« Pozion ? »

Okay, deux minutes pour comprendre. « Non, je n'ai pas de potion anti-gueule de bois. Je vous avais dit de boire moins. C'est ridicule : on ne fête pas la fin des vacances ! »

Entre temps, James s'est levé, est allé à la cuisine, s'est passé la tête sous l'eau et s'est servi une tasse de café. « On fêtait notre liberté. L'année des Buses, Lil – on va devenir des esclaves ! »

« Bien sûr. » Je soupire avant de me retourner. « Tu permets, j'avais l'intention d'appliquer la recette moldue contre les lendemains de veilles. »

« Qui est ? »

« L'ABCDE. » Il arque un sourcil, ce qui le rend trop mignon (et oui, malgré les comportements 'goujats' et la bave sur son pied, il est très "à croquer", mon James. Dans la fleur de l'âge). « Aspirine, Bain Chaud, Décrassage, Étirements. »

Sans plus prêter attention aux poulpes endormis dans mon salon et au cancrelat laissé sans surveillance dans ma cuisine, je fais exactement ce que je viens de dire : je me fais couler un bon bain bien chaud dans lequel je verse un bain moussant aux algues marines revivifiant et au parfum frais que je laisse se remplir le temps d'effectuer une autre petite tâche.

Pétunia est au milieu du couloir et semble avancer sans savoir où elle vas, elle a l'air crevé. C'est vrai qu'hier, elle est sortie avec son petit ami, Aubrey. Ils ont dû rentrer tard. Pas le temps de me préoccuper. Je lui plaque un bisou sur les joues, puis je vais voir mon ange de petit frère.

Tim dort profondément, recroquevillé dans la position du fœtus, tenant fermement son drap serré dans son poing. Machinalement, ma main se passe dans ses mèches marron, et je souris. Il a beau avoir neuf ans maintenant, il restera mon bébé de petit frère dont je m'occupe depuis que je suis gosse (mais la _grande _sœur, hein).

Doucement, il ouvre les yeux et me sourit. Des yeux vert profonds fabuleux. Je me demande où il les a eus. Des gens disent que ses yeux ressemblent aux miens, mais je ne vois pas comment : là où mes yeux sont d'une banalité terrible, les siens brillent comme des émeraudes en fusion. (Quoique je ne suis pas sûre de la couleur d'une émeraude en fusion. Est-ce que c'est même possible de faire rentrer une pierre précieuse en fusion ?)

« Tim, mon cœur, il y a trois fainéants qui ne veulent pas se lever en bas. »

Ses yeux papillonnent, il me regarde, comprends ce que je viens de dire, un sourire sadique étire son visage d'ange et il se précipite en bas. 3… 2… 1… Et trois cris, trois ! Mon frère est sorcier, comme moi. Alors, il profite que pour l'instant, ses actes de magie soient encore considérés comme des débordements sentimentaux par le Ministère. Parce qu'il est peut-être jeune mon petit bout, mais quand il est question d'ennuyer quelqu'un, c'est fou comme il maîtrise la lévitation de bouteilles d'eau ! Et, de ce qu'on m'a raconté, pas mal d'autres trucs rendant la vie de ses profs (et parents et voisins) impossible.

Je retourne à la salle de bains et me plonge dans mon bain moussant. Voilà le genre de petit plaisir qui me manque le plus quand je suis à Poudlard.

Ça, et le fait basique de pouvoir _prendre mon temps_ quand je me lave. Nous sommes six filles à Gryffondor et si chacune se mettait à trainer sous l'eau, autant dire que nous n'assisterions pas souvent à nos premiers cours de la journée… Au fil des années, j'ai acquis l'habitude de me lever tôt pour aller courir dans le parc, seul sport apparemment praticable dans ce château quand les balais ne déclenchent pas notre extase, et à mon retour à la Tour, c'est toujours frénésie et course pour être prête à l'heure.

Un grand bruit raisonne en bas, suivi d'un cri aigu perçant (Pétunia ? J'espère sincèrement qu'aucun des garçons ne peut crier comme ça) puis des rires incontrôlés. Je fronce les sourcils en entendant mes amis se mettre à vanter les mérites de mon petit frère – _de neuf ans _– le féliciter et se réjouir de tous ce qu'ils pourront apprendre à Tim à son entrée à Poudlard dans deux ans.

J'entends James assuré au bas des escaliers que la relève des Maraudeurs est assurée et je crains le pire pour l'avenir de ma famille. Des fois, je me demande comment j'ai fini amie avec ces quatre-là… C'était pas gagné pourtant.

Enfin, en toute honnêteté, _rien_ n'était gagné au départ.

Sirius et James ne pouvaient pas se voir en peinture, Remus se tenait à l'écart de tout le monde et Peter n'osait aborder personne. Quant à moi, j'avais passé la majeure partie de ma première année isolée à lutter contre mes démons intérieurs, même si j'évitais de trop y repenser. Rencontrer James avait tout changé, littéralement _toucher _James pour la première fois avait tout changé, et je mettais un point d'honneur à ne pas me poser de questions sur le sujet.

Je suppose que la première année avait été étrange pour tout le monde, par certains aspects. Personne ne s'attendait à retrouver Sirius à Gryffondor, et surtout pas lui-même, et tout n'avait été que conflit au départ : conflit contre lui-même, conflit contre sa famille, conflit contre James, conflit contre le monde.

Personne ne sait vraiment comment Sirius et James étaient passés de meilleurs ennemis à meilleurs amis, comment les blagues et railleries étaient passées de James contre Sirius et vice versa à James _et _Sirius contre le monde. Lily avait entendu dire qu'un duel serait impliqué ainsi que d'une certaine façon le Saule cogneur et elle n'avait jamais posé la question : certaines choses devaient rester mystérieuses. Ils semblaient presque avoir instantanément adopté Remus et Peter après ça, une question d'unité-fait-la-force et 's'ils sont impliqués, ils ne peuvent pas nous dénoncer'.

Attaques et réponses désormais sous forme de blagues et de coups plus ou moins honnêtes fusèrent, faisant connaître ces quatre garçons différents mais faits pour être unis dans tout Poudlard.

Comment Lily s'était retrouvée greffée sur ce groupe, elle n'en savait trop rien. Elle avait – pour parler simplement – péter une case (d'une certaine façon, n'avait pas été un exemple de santé mentale durant toute cette année-là) et agresser le préfet en chef de l'école. Du coup, parce qu'il était comme une mouche attirée par du miel, James s'était intéressé à elle et ils s'étaient touchés. Et Merlin, elle pouvait encore ressentir le contact de sa main sur sa peau et la manière dont tout s'était éclaire autour d'elle, comme si elle était une princesse de conte de fée emprisonnée dans un cauchemar dont _elle _était la méchante reine _et _l'innocente jouvencelle, et qu'en la touchant, James l'avait secourue comme son prince en armure. Et si ça, ce n'était pas une image révoltante…

Tout avait changé à partir de là. C'était comme une magie depuis longtemps enfouie à l'intérieur d'elle-même s'était brusquement réveillée et que chaque fois qu'elle était en présence de James, ses pouvoirs s'affolaient et devenaient incontrôlables. Elle n'avait plus besoin de travailler ses sortilèges, plus besoin de connaitre les incantations, ni même d'utiliser sa baguette.

Et oh par la douce Vivianne, qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait être _attirée _par James. Pas dans le sens qu'elle donnait actuellement au mot – elle avait onze ans à l'époque ! – mais tout son être semblait crier : _sois proche de lui, sois son amie, tiens-toi à ses côtés, c'est là qu'est ta place._

Et elle savait qu'il ressentait exactement la même chose.

Aussi, quand Dumbledore, pas moins, leur avait conseillé de tenter d'être amis, ils avaient obéis sans même penser à résister. Il n'avait pas fallu longtemps pour que Sirius, Remus et Peter deviennent tout aussi chers à son cœur.

Même si c'était parfois compliqué… Particulièrement quand ils avaient commencé à attirer l'œil des filles à la fin de leur troisième année et qu'elles semblaient avoir décidé de les baptiser les Maraudeurs – et _bien sûr, _ils avaient immédiatement adopté le nom qu'ils considéraient sans doute comme une sorte de prix pour toutes leurs années de méfaits en tous genres.

C'était cependant après les vacances de Noël en quatrième année que les choses étaient devenues plus tendues entre James et Lily : durant les vacances, ils s'étaient embrassés (ou plutôt, Lily, qui avait déjà eu un petit ami pendant l'été, avait appris à James à embrasser, ou du moins, c'est ce qu'ils avaient décidé) et depuis, elle avait du mal à penser à James en _simple _ami.

Mais lui était bien trop occupé à sauter sur tout ce qui bougeait et à être de manière générale un véritable goujat pour se rendre compte de quoi que ce soit, et voir la manière dont il traitait ses copines avait eu vite fait de refroidir les ardeurs de Lily…

oOoOoOoOoOo

James courait à en perdre haleine. Le quai était bondé de Moldus, il en sortait de toute part et il peinait à traîner son immense chariot derrière lui. Avec un coup d'œil paniqué à la grande horloge de la gare, il s'aperçut qu'il était 10h57. Dans trois minutes, le train partirait – sans lui.

Il accéda enfin au quai neuf et entama une course effrénée vers le mur. Du coin de l'œil, il vit Remus et Sirius passer ensemble et accéléra. Un train arriva sur le quai 10, les portes s'ouvrirent et une nuée de passagers descendirent, lui bloquant le chemin. Il était définitivement damné.

Il aurait dû écouter Lily quand elle lui avait dit de terminer sa valise la veille du départ, avant de faire la fiesta. Mais bien sûr, il n'en avait rien fait. Et maintenant, il allait rater le train.

Il reprit sa course de plus bel et rentra dans un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'année, habillé d'un blouson en cuir noir avec des clous et dont la figure était à moitié cachée par un tatouage de dragon. Il avala difficilement. Il s'aperçut ensuite que dans sa chute, l'homme avait laissé tomber une petite mallette noire qui s'ouvrit violemment sous le choc. Des liasses de papier vert rectangulaire en sortirent.

L'homme par terre eut un regard effrayé et commença à regarder autour de lu en paniquant. James s'en aperçut et discrètement, jeta un sort pour que les autres passagers ne s'aperçoivent pas de la scène. Il s'abaissa et commença à l'aider à ramasser les papiers verts. Il ignorait ce que c'était mais cela avait l'air important pour le truand, et pas spécialement légal à voir sa réaction.

L'homme en question fut surpris, quasiment choqué, que James l'aide à ramasser les liasses de billets. Il regarda autour de lui et s'aperçut que personne ne les regardait, même pas le policier au bout du quai. Il fronça les sourcils.

« Pourquoi ils ne voient rien ? » grogna-t-il en se dépêchant. Il en avait pour près d'un million là-dedans, et il était hors de question qu'il finisse en prison. Le jeune homme en face de lui ne dit rien et continua à l'aider à ramasser.

« J'ai quelques faculté pour détourner l'attention, » mentionna James en l'entendant parler. Lorsqu'il eut fini, il se releva et prit son chariot – il était sûr qu'il serait en retard maintenant. L'homme lui accrocha le bras.

« Tiens, pour te remercier – je sais reconnaître les amis. » James fronça les sourcils, il ne savait pas en quoi ramasser des petits papiers sur le quai d'une gare faisait d'eux des amis. « Si jamais t'as envie d'un peu de chance et de bonheur… » Il lui fit un clin d'œil, et s'éloigna.

James baissa les yeux. Il avait dans la main un petit sac contenant deux petites pilules blanches. Il ignorait aussi ce que cela pouvait être. Il haussa les épaules et fourra le petit sachet dans sa poche. Il n'y avait aucune raison que l'inconnu lui ait menti – ce devait être une recette moldue agissant comme la potion Felicis.

Il réempoigna le chariot et aperçut à la grande horloge qu'il était à présent 11h02. Il se retint à temps de jurer, ayant appris depuis peu que les Moldus n'exprimaient pas non plus leur rancœur de la même façon qu'eux et il n'avait pas spécialement l'intention d'attirer l'attention sur lui.

Lui et ses fichues manies ! Pourquoi avait-il aidé ce type à ramasser ces liasses de papier ? Bon, il l'avait bousculé mais il était pressé, alors pourquoi l'avait-il aidé ? Des fois, James se trouvait trop bien éduqué. Il soupira et continua sa marche vers la barrière d'un pas détendu maintenant. De toute façon, le train était parti, il n'était jamais en retard. Il lui faudrait juste retrouver ses parents qui s'étaient déplacés pour venir lui souhaiter une bonne année et décider d'un moyen de se rendre à Poudlard. Il sentait déjà qu'il allait en prendre pour son grade.

Il lissa son blouson moldu et entendit un petit bruit de chiffonné… ça mais bien sûr ! Il avait dit quoi ? Ah oui, un peu de chance et de bonheur ? Grandement inspiré par ce coup du sort, James ouvrit le petit sachet et avala une des pastilles. Goût amer et… aucun effet. James secoua la tête, s'étant sans doute fait arnaquer, puis seulement il s'aperçut qu'il n'aurait peut-être pas dû avaler un truc refilé par un mec en cuir avec un tatouage de dragon.

Il passa finalement le mur et avança nonchalamment parmi des gens qui criaient et d'autres courant. Il tourna légèrement la tête et là… le Poudlard Express ! Un grand sourire étendit ses lèvres et il se mit à courir. Il rentra dans le train, apercevant sa mère au bout du quai qui lui hurlait qu'il avait eu de la chance.

Sa tête bourdonna un instant. Finalement, les Moldus étaient sympas quand ils voulaient bien révéler leur côté magique. Sans comprendre pourquoi, il éclata de rire tout seul à cette petite plaisanterie intérieure. Ce qu'il était marrant comme mec quand même ! Ah, la vie lui semblait belle…

« James, mec, t'as de la chance que le conducteur s'est fait renverser par un troupeau de Grapcornes avant de venir ! » cria Sirius en l'aidant à monter à bord alors que le train commençait à bouger.

Le James en question tourna un œil vitreux vers lui et lui sourit avant de le serrer dans ses bras. « Mon ami, je te vois ! »

« James, tout va comme tu veux ? » demanda Sirius en se reculant et s'arrachant à l'étreinte puissante qu'il lui offrait. « Tu viens, on s'est trouvé un compar… »

Mais l'autre était à quatre pattes par terre et observait le sol avec la tête dodelinant joyeusement. Intrigué, Sirius s'accroupit et regarda au même endroit, sans rien apercevoir d'autre qu'une plum'chette. « T'as vu comme il est mignon ! » s'exclama le garçon à lunette en continuant de fixer le rongeur de poussière avec admiration.

« Hum » Son 'ami' se releva et se racla la gorge. « Espérons que personne n'ait vu ça. » Il essuya ses mains sur son pantalon puis attrapa la cage de Ellan, un magnifique hibou grand-duc croisé avec une mère antillaise et attendit que James se relève mais celui-ci suivait toujours d'un air extatique le sol. « James ? » Sirius le toucha à l'épaule avec le bout du pied (C'était peut-être contagieux ?) « Faut y aller, on va pas squatter le couloir toute la journée. »

James releva la tête et observa Sirius un instant avant de lâcher : « Ouah t'as vachement grandi depuis la dernière fois que je t'ai vu ! »

Le 'grand' garçon se passa une main dans la nuque, commençant à vraiment s'inquiéter. « C'était y'a cinq minutes Potter. » Il se décida à transporter lui-même la valise de son ami et commença à avancer, suivi de peu par James.

Sirius surprit quelques rires et se retourna. James le suivait… toujours à genoux. Il souffla. « Et si tu te levais ? »

James arqua un sourcil, regarda ses genoux puis, d'un air concentré, mit doucement un pied à plat puis l'autre et se releva en se tenant aux parois. Il sourit, fier de lui, et regarda à nouveau Sirius. « Ah ouais, du coup, t'es carrément plus petit. »

Le jeune homme en question ne savait pas très bien s'il devait pleurer de la bêtise de son meilleur pote ou se taper la tête dans le mur pour ne plus entendre les remarques idiotes dans son dos, du type : « T'as vu les schtroumfs qui décorent l'endroit ? » Il ne savait même pas ce que c'était, un 'Chroumf'. Ni le « T'as pas l'impression que le sol bouge ? » auquel il se retint de lancer qu'ils n'étaient jamais que dans une des dernières locomotives à vapeur encore en circulation. Et il ne répondit rien quand il l'attaqua personnellement avec son « On t'as jamais dit que de derrière, t'avais tout d'une fille ? »

Ils parvinrent enfin au compartiment. Dans un dernier effort, il parvint à soulever l'immense valise de James au-dessus d'un siège et se laissa tomber assis tandis que son ami passait une tête dans la cabine en s'exclamant : « J'avais l'impression que c'était plus grand Poudlard ! »

Un petit rire détourna Sirius de la furieuse envie qu'il avait de rendre ses esprits à James. Heather était assisse sur ses mains, ses pieds balançant légèrement en-dessous d'elle. « Salut les garçons, » murmura-t-elle timidement en souriant. D'un seul coup, le jeune Black se redressa, une légère rougeur sur les joues tandis que James faisait semblant d'appeler au loup.

« Salut Heather, » répondit Sirius en faisant les gros yeux de méchant fâché à l'autre Gryffondor qui se laissa tomber à côté du siège, se releva et dut s'y prendre à trois fois avant de se caler dans un coin de la cabine. « Fait pas attention, il a encore dû se cogner la tête avant de partir… »

La jeune fille sourit et lissa une de ses mèches en levant timidement les yeux vers Sirius. « Hm, j'étais là parce que… »

« Je suis très content que tu sois là, » la coupa-t-il tout de suite. Elle sourit et baissa un peu les yeux.

« Je veux dire, heu, Peter est allé avec Olga dans notre compartiment et je me disais, enfin on, nous je veux dire, » bafouilla-t-elle. Elle respira un grand coup et le regarda dans les yeux : « On s'était dit que t'aurais peut-être envie de le rejoindre. »

Sirius acquiesça, prêt à accepter l'invitation puis il lança un coup d'œil à James qui tentait de déchiffrer un magazine de Quidditch. Il se demanda un instant s'il ne le tenait pas à l'envers, mais non, et pourtant, James fronçait les sourcils et forçait sur ses yeux dans un effort intense de comprendre quelque chose.

Finalement, il soupira et applaudit, ravi de sa découverte avant de lâcher… « Hey, Si, depuis quand le Quidditch, ça se lit de gauche à droite ? »

S'abstenant de toute réponse, il reporta son attention sur Heather qui fixait James avec inquiétude. « Je suis désolé mais » Il pointa l'autre garçon du menton, « Lily et Remus sont préfets cette année, alors y reste que moi. »

La jeune fille acquiesça et se releva en lissant sa petite jupe d'été. « D'accord… si jamais il retrouve ses esprits, c'est le cinquième compartiment à droite au bout du couloir. » Et elle s'enfuit rapidement en entendant James commencer à ricaner bruyamment.

« Tu savais que les balais étaient interdits ? »

« Potter je vais te tuer, » grogna Sirius en se retournant vers l'autre, puis il s'arrêta et demanda : « Où ? »

« Ben, sur les terrains de Quidditch ! » énonça James en haussant les épaules et recommençant à lire. Sirius secoua la tête, décidé ne plus intervenir, et se frotta doucement le front. Il n'y avait pas vraiment beaucoup de possibilités. Ou James s'était réellement cogné la tête, ou il perdait ses bois pour de bon, ou… ou alors, il avait rencontré quelques Serpentards dans le couloir et…

Mais il fut tiré de ses réflexions par son ami qui s'écria, comme s'il parlait à une foule entière : « Tu sais que le chauffeur s'est fait écrasé par une bande de Grapcornes ? »

« Oui, James, c'est moi qui te l'ai dit. »

« Ah ouais, t'es sûr ? » Sirius ferma les yeux et gémit en s'enfonçant un peu plus dans son siège… ça allait être une très longue journée. « Au fait, comment tu vas toi, ça fait longtemps qu'on s'est plus vu ? » Il ne répondit pas. « Ah ouais, j'comprends, moi aussi j'étais pas mal occupé. » Non, il n'allait pas ouvrir un œil pour savoir ce qu'il fabriquait. « Les affaires oui, pas évident avec la crise politique je sais… » Sirius se mordit la lèvre et ouvrit quand même un œil quand il entendit : « Tiens, tu savais que le chauffeur s'était fait renverser par une bande de Grapcornes ? »

Il faillit en tomber de son siège. James ne se contentait pas de faire causette tout seul, il discutait avec une petite tâche noire sur le mur. « Oui, je sais, la mort c'est triste mais bon… toutes mes condoléances à ta femme… ah, c'est elle qui est morte ? »

Sirius saisit son ami par l'épaule et le tira en arrière. « Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ? »

« Tiens Black, ça faisait longtemps ! » Il souffla, ça allait passer, c'était juste passager, se rassura-t-il. « Tu t'es dégarni dis donc ! »

« James, tu parles à ma main » Il releva les yeux.

« T'es sûr ? »

Au moment où le pauvre adolescent allait craquer, il n'était pas spécialement patient et n'arrêtait pas de se rappeler qu'il aurait pu être avec Heather à la place, la porte s'ouvrit, laissant passer Lily qui entra en soufflant légèrement. James arrêta de parler et fixa la jeune fille avec un air perdu.

« Tu peux m'aider au lieu de me fixer comme ça ? » grogna-t-elle en tirant derrière elle sa grosse malle. Aussitôt demandé, aussitôt fait, James se saisit de l'objet et le lança au-dessus de la sienne. Sirius cligna des yeux, un peu beaucoup impressionné. Soit James s'était mis à l'électrophilie (oui, c'était un terme moldu qu'il adorait, ça consistait à passer ses journées à faire gonfler ses muscles), soit Lily n'avait emporté que des plumes dans sa valise. Il marmonna finalement :

« Je parierais pas sur l'équilibre de ce bazar… » Il haussa les épaules puis se leva et s'en alla.

« Mais – » voulut protester la jeune fille.

« Je te le laisse avant de l'encastrer quelque part. » Il ouvrit la porte à son tour avant de se retourner et d'ajouter : « Fais gaffe, il doit être sous un sortilège de confusion ou quelque chose dans le genre, j'suis dans le compartiment des Serdaigles de 6e, si t'as besoin. »

Avant qu'elle ait eu le temps d'acquiescer, le battant avait coulissé. Elle secoua la tête, perdue, et se tourna vers James qui la fixait un grand sourire étalant ses dents à la vue de tous. D'habitude, James lui disait toujours bonjour, il lui disait toujours bonjour, même s'ils s'étaient vus cinq minutes plus tôt. C'était étrange. Mais habituel entre eux. Elle se tourna vers lui, et le dévisagea.

« Tu ne me dis plus bonjour ? »

Comme s'il n'attendait que ça, il se précipita sur elle et la serra fort contre lui en humant son parfum. « Salut Lily Flower. »

Elle rit et se détacha de lui. « Comment tu m'as appelée ? »

« Ben… » Le jeune homme détourna le regard alors que Lily semblait surprise. « Au fait, » s'exclama-t-il tout joyeux, « t'as vu ma nouvelle coupe de cheveux ? »

« Joli James »

« Et la fille qui me les a coupés, » confia-t-il alors qu'elle se retenait de rire devant son petit air rêveur. « Elle avait une peau si douce, des doigts qui provoquaient de ces sensations quand elle les passait dans mes cheveux ! Et une voix si crémeuse, de gestes rassurants… Je crois que c'était la femme parfaite. »

« Heu… James ? »

« Et puis, cette robe ! » continua-t-il sans l'écouter. « Si tu avais vu ces mollets Lily, elle avait de ces jambes ! Et des bras fins, de longs cheveux juste un peu ondulé, et un regard fabuleux, et je te parle même pas de ses – »

« James ! » coupa encore une fois la jeune fille qui commençait à se sentir mal à l'aise. Il la fixa avec un sourire béat avant de souffler d'un air tragique :

« Si seulement elle ne s'était pas enfuie en un coup de vent… J'aurais eu le temps de lui demander son nom et nous aurions pu faire connaissance ! »

Lily éclata de rire, se tenant le ventre. Elle s'appuya sur son épaule et crut bien qu'elle allait pleurer quand il ajouta : « Elle avait exactement le même rire que toi. »

« James, c'est moi qui t'ai coupé les cheveux, » finit-elle par arriver à dire. Il la regarda un instant, choqué, puis assura :

« Bien sûr, je le savais. » Lily reprit son calme et se cala dans le fond du fauteuil. « Lilypuce, c'est mieux comme sobriquet ? »

Elle se mordit les joues, sentant le rire revenir à plein nez. « Pourquoi veux-tu me trouver un sobriquet ? »

« Lily water ? » Il fronça les sourcils, puis corrigea : « Non, waterlily, c'est comme ça qu'on dit non ? » Il lui toucha les cheveux du bout des doigts et s'exclama, avec un sérieux et une stupeur qu'elle ne lui avait jamais connus : « Que tu as les cheveux doux ! »

Elle reprit son sérieux un instant et le fixa, évaluant la possibilité qu'il se moque réellement d'elle. « Je te prêterai mon shampooing si ça te rend heureux. »

Il sourit. Lily fronça les sourcils. James Potter détestait qu'on se moque de lui. Et pourtant, elle venait de ratatiner son compliment, non ? Sa main quitta ses cheveux et vint se glisser dans la sienne. Lily jeta un œil inquiet à leurs doigts entrelacés puis leva le regard sur son compagnon.

« Je le pensais tu sais, » murmura-t-il, « ce que j'ai dit sur ma coiffeuse. Elle pourrait être la femme de ma vie. »

Elle se retint de rire. Il n'était pas vraiment sérieux ? Non, James n'était jamais sérieux. Ça la rassura. Elle voulut récupérer sa main, mais il la garda serrée entre ses doigts. « Que tu dois avoir de douces lèvres. »

« Tu nous fais un remake du petit chaperon rouge ? » ne put-elle s'empêcher de demander. Il fallait à tout prix changer de sujet. Mais loin de la lâcher du regard, James se rapprocha un peu. Lily, effrayée de son comportement bizarre, recula. Il se rapprocha, elle recula, il se rapprocha jusqu'au moment où elle fut coincée contre le mur. « James, qu'est-ce qui te prends ? »

« Je » Il baissa la tête et fixa un long moment leurs mains, avant de relever les yeux vers elle. Presque… timidement. « On n'en a jamais reparlé. »

« De quoi ? »

« Du baiser. »

Lily expira doucement, se demandant où il voulait en venir. Bien sûr qu'ils n'en avaient pas reparlé. Il l'avait supplié de lui apprendre à embrasser, elle s'était laissé attendrir par son air gêné quand il s'était retrouvé sur elle et elle s'était enfuie avant de perdre le contrôle de ses sens. Et puis, c'est tout. Il n'y avait rien d'autres à en dire. Sauf qu'elle se sentait extrêmement coupable. Si elle ne l'avait pas fait, peut-être ne serait-il pas devenu ce goujat prétentieux ?

« Oh, » murmura-t-elle.

Il se rapprocha encore, collant leurs jambes, et caressa une mèche de ses cheveux qui s'était échappée de sa queue. « Je voulais m'excuser. »

« De m'avoir embrassée ? » demanda-t-elle sèchement, blessée.

« De n'avoir pas recommencé. » Et il le fit, juste là. Il déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes et attendit quelques secondes qu'elle réagisse. Elle le repoussa gentiment.

« James, qu'est-ce qu'on fait là ? »

« Tu viens de m'envoyer promener ? » tenta-t-il, en regardant bizarrement ses mains. Puis, un éclair de compréhension traversa ses yeux. « Je suis désolé d'avoir été odieux l'année passée. C'est les filles, ça m'est monté à la tête sur le moment mais… je suis désintoxiqué maintenant tu sais. »

« Ah. »

« Oui, il n'y en a plus qu'une seule qui m'intéresse et je promets de ne jamais me conduire avec elle comme avec les autres. »

« Oh. »

« J'y ai souvent repensé, à ce premier baiser. En fait, à chaque fois que j'embrassais une fille, je repensais à toi. C'était tellement magique cette fois-là… »

« Euh. »

« J'avais juste envie, je croyais juste, » Il se passa la main dans les cheveux, l'air totalement mal à l'aise, ce qui fit sourire Lily. C'était craquant. « Enfin, je pensais, » Il leva un regard incertain sur elle. « J'ai cru que c'était juste parce que c'était la première fois. Mais ça a recommencé, il y dix jours. »

« Hein ? »

« Je suis allé dans ta chambre, » avoua-t-il dans un murmure en se tordant les mains. Lily releva vivement la tête. « Ca m'a frappé. Tu étais tellement belle. Alors, je me suis penché et… je t'ai embrassée. »

« Pendant mon sommeil ? »

« Oui. »

« Et sans mon accord ? »

« C'est-à-dire… »

« Alors c'est quoi James, les filles faciles, c'est plus pour toi, mais Lily ah non, Lily c'est trop compliqué, c'est trop dur alors on va y aller pendant qu'elle dort se rincer une fois l'œil ! » s'énerva-t-elle en se levant, s'arrachant du même coup à leur étreinte. Elle aurait dû s'en douter… James Potter n'était qu'un sale gosse capricieux quand il s'agissait de filles. Comment avait-elle pu croire qu'il avait changé ? D'un geste rageur, elle essuya ses lèvres, honteuse et dégoûtée de l'avoir laissé la toucher. Merlin, était-elle vraiment amie avec lui ?

« C'est pas du tout ce que… »

« Oh, mais bien sûr, Lily elle sort jamais avec personne, parce que quand c'est pas un de ses quatre ballauds de copains qui se charge de lui faire regretter son choix, c'est ses copines de chambre. Alors, c'est ça, tu t'es proposé parce que t'avais pitié de moi ? Ah mais oui, suis-je bête, je ne suis pas vraiment une fille moi, c'est ça ? Tu voulais juste t'en assurer ? »

James se leva et vint se planter devant elle avant de l'embrasser encore, violemment cette fois. Il encercla sa taille de ses bras et ferma les yeux, totalement subjugué par le frisson qui lui remontait le long du dos. Il sentait les mains de la jeune fille sur son torse, essayant de le repousser. Tellement légèrement qu'il savait que c'était juste une tentative de se prouver à elle-même qu'elle ne ressentait pas comme lui. Il respira son odeur en se détachant légèrement d'elle. C'était quelque chose comme ça, le paradis.

« Non, » murmura-t-elle en se mordant la lèvre. « On ne peut pas. » Elle tenta de reculer, trébucha, puis grogna : « Je ne veux pas me faire avoir. »

« Je ne te ferai jamais de mal, » assura-t-il en la serrant un instant contre lui.

Jamais il ne s'était senti si vivant, il entendait son cœur battre à ses oreilles, le sang couler en lui, l'air rentré dans chacune de ses cellules. Jamais il n'avait eu l'esprit aussi clair. Autour de lui, le décor se transforma en un épais nuage blanc sur lequel il flottait avec elle. Il lui caressa le visage et repoussa un peu une de ses mèches.

« Règle n° 5 : ne jamais tomber amoureux d'une fille à laquelle on tient. »

« Quoi ? » murmura-t-elle, perdue.

« Je m'étais promis de ne jamais faire ça, Lil, je me l'étais juré. » Il sourit et s'assit, la tirant sur ses genoux. « Mais tu arrives là, avec la bouche en cœur, et tu es tellement belle. »

« Arrête, » chuchota-t-elle, pas très convaincue par ce qu'elle disait.

« Je crois que je – » Il joua un instant avec un bouton qui pendait sur sa jupe. « Je crois que je t'aime. »

« Oh, » répéta-t-elle. Elle se sentait particulièrement intelligente aujourd'hui.

« Je n'ai pas envie d'essayer de me passer de toi. » Il lui caressa la joue et finit par demander : « Tu n'aurais pas envie d'être ma première relation stable ? »

« Stable ? » murmura-t-elle du bout des lèvres, n'y croyant pas. Elle ne savait pas quoi penser. Tout ça allait tellement vite. Elle n'avait jamais pensé à James comme à autre chose qu'un ami et maintenant… elle ne savait pas comment réagir. C'était tellement de choses en même temps.

Il lui prit la main. « Tu sais quoi ? Réfléchis-y un peu, tu as le temps. » Il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes puis releva la tête un instant avant de déclarer : « Et je te promets que tu es réellement devenue une fille à mes yeux. Non, tu es devenue la seule fille que je puisse voir. »

Lily secoua la tête et sa cala dans ses bras. « Tu te rends compte que ce que tu dis est limite écœurant de guimauve ? »

Il lui caressa les cheveux avant de murmurer : « Regarde autour de toi, nous flottons sur un nuage rose. Ça, c'est carrément bizarre, pas ce que je dis. »

Elle le fixa un instant, se demandant s'il fallait rire ou s'inquiéter de son sérieux quand il disait des choses pareilles. « Je me demande quelle mouche t'a piquée aujourd'hui. »

James parut absent un instant, suivant une mouche qui s'accrochait désespérément à la vitre extérieure puis s'exclama, enjoué : « Sûrement pas celle-là ! » Lily fronça les sourcils quand il se leva et commença à faire le tour de la cabine, fouillant chaque recoin avant de demander : « Il est parti ? »

« Qui ? »

« Sirius. »

Elle cligna des yeux trois minutes avant de déclarer sobrement : « Oui ». Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond en ce moment. Mais James vint se rasseoir près d'elle et la reprit dans ses bras.

« En attendant, on peut toujours faire la seule chose dont est sûr qu'on en pourra jamais se passer. »

« C'est à dire ? » sourit-elle en le voyant fixer ses lèvres avec envie. Il releva lentement la tête et doucement, ils s'embrassèrent.

oOoOoOoOoOo

« Lily ! » Remus entra dans le compartiment que Sirius lui avait indiqué avec bruit, espérant que la jeune fille y serait bien. Il jeta un coup d'œil dedans et aperçut James, tombé par terre et Lily, debout et toute raide au milieu des deux bancs de sièges, le regardant comme s'il allait lui sauter dessus pour la mordre. « Lily ? »

« Quoi ? » sursauta-t-elle. Puis elle cligna des yeux et donna un petit coup de pied à James en grognant : « Debout ! »

« Tu as oublié la réunion de préfets ? »

« Par les fesses de l'enchanteur ! » s'exclama-t-elle en le bousculant et partant le plus vite possible dans le couloir. Intrigué, Remus jeta un œil à James qui s'exclama :

« Tiens Remus, ça faisait longtemps ! »

« Juste trois heures, » grommela-t-il avant de remarquer un détail sur son ami qui lui fit briller les yeux. Mais James, parti sur une autre planète, se releva et se frotta la tête, l'air perplexe.

« Ah non, toi aussi tu as l'air plus petit dans cette position-ci. » Le jeune homme en question fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas très bien où tout cela les menait. James se mit à croupi et dit : « grand », puis il se releva « Petit » « grand » « petit » « grand » Apparemment amusé, il ne remarqua pas la mine effarée de Remus qui lui fit les gros yeux.

« On a compris, » coupa-t-il. James s'arrêta et le regarda avec les yeux d'un enfant qu'on vient de priver de son jeu préféré. Le loup-garou décida qu'il n'allait pas en tenir rigueur. Il se poserait des questions plus tard. « Au fait, tu as du rouge à lèvre au coin de la bouche. »

Il se frotta du bout de la manche puis, remarquant le sourire amusé de Remus, il s'exclama : « Menteur ! Lily ne se maquille pas ! »

A l'instant même où les mots franchirent sa bouche, il s'arrêta et regretta. Il n'était pas censé dire ça. Enfin, il jugea à la taille des yeux de Remus qui allaient bientôt rouler par terre.

Avec surprise, James observa les deux globes oculaires sortir de la tête de Remus, descendre sur le sol en roulant, et s'aventurer un peu partout, se salissant et ramassant de la poussière.

« James, James ! » Le garçon sursauta et releva les yeux sur Remus qui n'était pas aveugle finalement. Il regarda par terre, les deux yeux avaient disparu. Il releva la tête et se gratta l'arrière du crâne en s'apercevant que Remus était devenu difforme et bleuâtre. Bof, ça devait être la fatigue. « Si je m'attendais à ça… Lily et toi ? » demanda Remus, essayant de ne pas tenir compte de James qui avait eu l'air de suivre quelque chose par terre. Il ne s'attendait pas vraiment à ça. Et encore moins à la réponse qui suivit :

« Lily qui ? »

Remus secoua la tête et sortit, laissant James à sa contemplation de ses pieds, puis décida qu'il devait vraiment être fatigué parce qu'il entendait son ami parler alors qu'il était seul.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Lily avait fini par retrouver la préfète en chef et s'était excusée. Morrigan n'avait pas eu l'air d'en faire grand cas et l'avait juste envoyé balader après lui avoir appris le mot de passe de Gryffondor. Mais la septième année l'avait rattrapée et lui avait demandé si elle n'avait pas des informations sur James qui pourrait l'aider à l'approcher. Lily avait levé les yeux au ciel en se disant que cette journée était vraiment étrange.

Elle revint dans le compartiment où elle trouva James qui riait en se roulant par terre. Elle fronça les sourcils. Elle vit ensuite Remus qui la fixait avec une lueur étrange dans les yeux qui la fit légèrement paniquer. Se doutait-il de quelque chose ? Et pour finir Sirius, qui se massait la joue en grognant. Quand il la vit, il sauta sur pieds en criant : « Enfin une fille saine d'esprit, merci grands dieux ! »

James se releva, la regarda bizarrement en penchant la tête sur le côté, puis la serra dans ses bras s'écriant comme un timbré : « Lily, ça faisait longtemps ! Tu as encore grandi ? »

La jeune fille s'écarta aussitôt. « Ça va pas de gueuler comme un dégénéré ? ! »

James mit ses mains dans les poches et regarda le sol avec un air penaud. Puis il sembla trouver quelque chose au fond de celles-ci et se mordit la langue de concentration en trifouillant dans son pantalon moldu. Un sourire apparut sur son visage et il dit : « Ah oui, il y a un fond à ma poche, j'avais oublié. »

Sirius tomba à moitié de son siège. Remus leva les yeux au ciel. Peter… « Tiens, où est Peter ? » demanda-t-elle s'asseyant à côté de Sirius qui continuait à se frotter la joue en râlant.

« Olga a un magnifique bronzage de ses vacances au brésil, » marmonna celui-qui-s-était-sûrement-fait-tapé. « Me demande bien ce qu'il lui trouve à celle-là. » Puis il regarda Lily et sembla percuter. « Dis-moi ce qu'il y a de gênant dans le fait de demander à une fille si elle n'a pas grossi pendant les vacances ? Peter ne s'en offusque pas lui. »

La jeune fille leva les yeux au ciel. « Il y a que les filles sont des êtres doués de sentiments, tête à claques. »

« Oh. » Il se frotta encore la joue et ajouta : « Je suppose qu'on ne peut pas non plus leur demander combien elles prennent pour un massage ? »

« Tu finiras ta vie sans jamais avoir touché une fille mon pauvre Sirius, » soupira Lily avant de questionner : « Qu'est que tu fais James ? »

« Il compte ses doigts, » grinça Sirius. Lily arqua un sourcil. « Il parait qu'il en a plus que d'habitude. » Lily leva les yeux au ciel.

« Je vais aller me changer, » interrompit-elle en attrapa ses affaires au-dessus de Remus.

« Tu veux que je vienne t'aider ? » s'écria directement James.

« Ca fait quatre ans que tu demandes, et quatre ans que je te dis non. »

« Mais je peux tenir la porte des toilettes, j'ai toujours rêvé de savoir à quoi ça ressemble chez les filles… »

Elle soupira en se demandant s'il allait un jour progresser un peu. Et se disant aussi qu'ils étaient tous deux extrêmement doués pour faire comme si rien n'était arrivé entre eux. « Je vais au toilette pour que vous qua-je veux dire, vous trois vous changiez en même temps, idiot. »

« Oh. » Il sembla déçu puis se retourna vers la fenêtre, aperçut la mouche de tout à l'heure, ouvrit la bouche et « Je me sens pas bien »; s'écroula par terre.

_I'll let you know just how much you mean to me  
As snow falls on desert sky  
Until the end of everything I'm trying, I'm trying  
To let you know how much you mean  
As days fade, and nights grow_

_**Demolition Lovers, My Chemical Romance**_


	2. De l'infirmerie aux Madusiècles

**Trop gentille pour toi, Potter !**

**Chapitre 2  
**

_**(Syndrome Univers Alternatif)**_

Lily courait le long d'un couloir, son souffle se répercutant dans le silence ombré du château. Derrière elle, elle entendait les pas de Remus qui la suivait, aussi inquiet qu'elle. Ils tournèrent encore à droite, elle traversa Peeves qui était en train d'écrire des obscénités sur un mur avec un feutre moldu rouge puis, sans se poser plus de question et se rappeler qu'elle était préfète, atteignit la porte de l'infirmerie.

« Les visites sont terminées, » asséna directement l'infirmière sans jeter un regard sur la personne qui venait de passer l'entrée.

« Mais madame – »

« Non. » Elle leva les yeux de ses papiers et un sourire froid, presque sans vie, se forma sur son visage. « Oh… Les préfets, je suppose que c'est pour monsieur Potter ? » Elle déposa sa plume et s'approcha d'eux, les regardant chacun dans les yeux, tour à tour, comme si elle y cherchait quelque chose de précis. « Il dort, revenez demain. »

« Mais – »

« J'ai averti le directeur de ce qui s'était passé. Rentrez à vos dortoirs. Je ne veux voir personne ici cette nuit ! »

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » demanda Lily, inquiète, en entrant tout de même dans l'infirmerie pour jeter un regard autour d'elle. Il n'y avait qu'un lit dont les rideaux étaient tirés.

« Vaine tentative miss Evans. » La sorcière se leva et la repoussa presque violement à l'extérieu. « Ceux qui cherchent les problèmes n'ont que ce qu'ils méritent ! »

« Mais mada - »

La porte claqua devant elle, lui enlevant les mots de la bouche. Cependant, sans se décourager, Lily rétorqua à la porte, prête à se battre crocs et dents dehors pour avoir une explication.

« Psst, Lil ! » Le bruit venait du mur derrière elle. Fronçant les sourcils, elle s'approcha et percuta un corps… Peter. Ça mais bien sûr, la cape de James ! Il en avait fait une telle fête quand son père la lui avait donnée cet été. Avec finesse, elle se glissa sous le tissu coulant comme de l'eau, ne pouvant se retenir de s'émerveiller encore de la texture.

Elle se retrouva bien vite coincée derrière le dos de Peter qui était en éclaireur, et contre le torse de Sirius qui fermait la marche. « Et Remus ? » chuchota-t-elle en observant le troisième garçon essayer de déterminer l'endroit où ils étaient.

« J'ai mes tickets d'entrée, Lily, » lui fit-il lui-même savoir. Lorsqu'ils furent tous prêts et Lily reconcentrée sur le but de la manœuvre, qui n'était pas de sentir le torse de Sirius dans son dos et de s'émerveiller de sa presque parfaite constitution, ils s'avancèrent doucement et Remus rentra, laissant la porte ouverte derrière lui le temps qu'ils se faufilent.

« Mr Lupin, allez dans le lit du fond à droite. » Madame Pomfresh claqua la porte du pied, sans lâcher des yeux une série de potions qui s'alignait devant elle.

« D'habitude, j'ai le lit de gauche, » fit remarquer le loup-garou, se dirigeant tout de même là où elle l'avait indiqué. Dans une heure, elle irait dormir et il aurait tout le temps de fouiller à la recherche de renseignements sur James – voir même de lui parler s'il était réveillé.

« Je ne suis plus votre Médicomage, » lui apprit-elle. Elle colla une petite étiquette et se dirigea vers le placard pharmacie, l'air un peu plus revêche que d'habitude. Remus songea qu'elle devait être de mauvaise humeur – pas qu'ils s'entendaient bien d'habitude, mais le dialogue était plus… cordial.

Haussant les épaules, Remus commença à se déshabiller. Avec des gestes habitués, il ouvrit le placard accolé sur le dessus du mur et en sortit une de ces robes de malades horribles, blanche et bleu clair. Il l'étendit sur le lit, grimaça, puis retira ses chaussures et le pantalon qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps d'enlever dans le train.

Quand James avait fait son malaise, ils s'étaient tous rapidement précipités à l'avant du train, le corps de leur ami flottant derrière eux, pour trouver quelqu'un de responsable. Le conducteur avait expliqué que le professeur chargé de la surveillance du voyage était assis dans le dernier compartiment à l'arrière. Ils avaient donc repris leur course dans l'autre sens, évitant de choper au passage les têtes des curieux qui les observaient passer. Quand ils étaient arrivés, ils s'étaient aperçus avec soulagement que cette année, aucun professeur ne s'était désigné et que c'était l'infirmière elle-même qui somnolait calée contre la banquette.

Sirius, Remus et Lily ne s'étaient pas changés, patientant avec James, puis envoyés de force au banquet par une Pomfresh un peu énervée, et affronté avec sérénité les regards des curieux qui ne comprenaient pas pourquoi ils avaient tenus à garder leurs vêtements moldus.

« Bonsoir. » La voix douce et posée fit sursauter Remus. Il voulut se retourner, s'emmêla les pieds dans son pantalon et tomba à plat ventre par terre. Le rire qui retentit juste au-dessus de lui était étourdissant de légèreté. Un rire joyeux et plein de vie. Honteux, il releva doucement les yeux. Il aperçut d'abord les chaussures, des ballerines rouges qui laissaient deviner un pied fin.

Des chevilles minces, des jambes longues et brillantes, le bord d'une tunique blanche, à mi-cuisse, un corps magnifique, une poitrine gonflée, un décolleté provoqué par trois boutons ouverts sur le dessus de la robe, des cheveux bruns profonds, bouclés et soyeux. Des yeux bleus, électriques, envoûtants. Des lèvres roses, minces et pulpeuses à la fois. Des pommettes hautes et saillantes, des joues roses.

Remus déglutît difficilement, se sentant soudain parfaitement idiot avec son pantalon descendu sur ses chevilles, ses jambes maigres, ses cicatrices, devant cette sublime jeune femme. Elle devait peut être avoir vingt-cinq ans. Précipitamment, il se rhabilla et ne put s'empêcher de rougir.

« Je suis Poppy Pomfresh, » se présenta-t-elle d'une voix un peu hésitante d'abord. Elle lui tendit la main. Il fixa celle-ci un long moment avant de la saisir. Sa peau était douce et onctueuse. Il la garda dans la sienne un peu plus longtemps que nécessaire. Elle n'était plus une petite fille. C'était une poigne d'homme, une poigne assurée et confiante.

« Mme Pomfresh est – »

« Ma mère, oui. » Elle lui sourit et reprit sa main. Il regarda ailleurs, essayant de reprendre ses esprits, de se rappeler comment on respirait, comment son cœur était censé battre moins vite. « Elle prend sa retraite à la fin de l'année, c'est moi qui vais la remplacer. Je viens juste de terminer mes études de Médicomagie. »

« Oh. » Il tenta à nouveau un regard vers elle, plus assuré cette fois. Objectivement, elle était très belle. Et subjectivement – bien, il pensait ce genre de choses qu'il vaut mieux ne pas citer. « Vous allez travailler ensemble cette année ? »

Un long soupir lui répondit. La perspective de travailler l'année avec sa mère ne semblait pas enchanter la jeune Pomfresh. Il rit légèrement, retrouvant sa contenance habituelle. Il appuya son dos contre le lit et elle se pencha un peu en avant, pour attraper quelque chose derrière lui.

Son souffle se coupa tandis que ses yeux glissaient malgré lui vers le décolleté qui était venu se placer juste sous son nez. Il déglutit très difficilement. Une effluve fruitée lui parvint au nez – du pin et du jasmin s'il reconnaissait. C'était frais et agréable, même pour son odorat développé qui d'habitude ne supportait pas les parfums. Il sentait une douce chaleur irradier de son corps, elle était presque collée contre lui. Il s'obligea à fermer les yeux, à reprendre son calme et la maîtrise de lui, avant d'agir à la Sirius – inconsidérément.

« Pop ! Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ! » La voix de Pomfresh senior les surprit tous les deux. La nouvelle infirmière perdit l'équilibre et Remus fit intervenir ses réflexes pour la rattraper avant qu'elle ne s'affale sur lui… Il lui semblait que la situation était assez embarrassante sans ça.

« Je… je prenais la robe, derrière lui, » s'expliqua la fille en désignait la robe d'hôpital. Madame Pomfresh acquiesça sévèrement. Remus avait la nette impression qu'il avait fait quelque chose de mal aux yeux de la femme – mais il était incapable de déterminer quoi.

« Dépêche-toi un peu, » l'enquit la mère. « Mets-le au lit et donne-lui ses potions, puis va dormir. Nous avons du travail pour demain. »

« Oui, Pomae, » souffla l'autre en fixant ses pieds. Quand sa mère fut partie, elle s'éloigna du lit et dit à Remus, sans lui jeter un regard : « Habille-toi, je suis dans la pièce d'à côté. »

Le jeune homme s'exécuta tranquillement, se demandant pourquoi elle appelait sa mère par son prénom. Il finit par hausser les épaules, se disant que chaque famille avait des secrets. Le plus important pour le moment était de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. Pourquoi était-il si nerveux quand l'infirmière était là ? Il n'avait jamais rougi avant aujourd'hui. Etait-il malade ?

Il s'allongea dans le lit, vit la presque retraitée quitter l'infirmerie, puis sa nouvelle infirmière réapparut, le visage fermé. Il devait définitivement y avoir un problème avec la mère. Sans un mot, elle lui tandis un gobelet remplit de liquide fumant bleu. « Je suis obligé de boire ce truc ? » se plaignit Remus en grimaçant.

« C'est toi qui voit si tu as envie de mourir de douleur demain soir ou pas. » Elle regarda ailleurs un instant, perdue dans la contemplation du rideau de James. Des rires étouffés retentirent et Poppy fronça les sourcils.

« At'chou ! » imita piteusement Remus. Elle arqua un sourcil et se retourna vers lui, avant d'à nouveau fixer le lit de James, puis lui. Il était grillé. Elle avait forcément compris qu'il y avait là quelqu'un qui ne devrait pas y être – et que lui, Remus, l'avait aidé.

« Et bien monsieur Lupin, vous faudrait-il aussi d'agripine ? »

« Non merci, » dit-il tout de suite. « Et mon nom, c'est Remus ! »

« Bonne nuit, monsieur Lupin, » Répéta-t-elle en se dirigeant vers l'autre malade. Vite, il fallait trouver quelque chose.

« Je peux vous appeler Poppy ? » demanda-t-il bêtement. Elle se retourna, et il sentit ses joues chauffer à nouveau, c'était étrange. Elle sourit gentiment et se rapprocha de lui, il avait l'impression que son cœur était remonté dans ses tempes et battait fort, très fort.

« Seuls mes amis peuvent m'appeler comme ça. » Elle rabattit une couverture sur lui puis passa les draps sous le matelas. Elle essayait quoi, de le ligoter au lit ? Une autre série d'images inconvenantes apparut devant ses yeux.

Remus sentit son visage se tordre bizarrement. Oui, cette journée était définitivement bizarre. « Pourquoi je dois venir ici la nuit avant ? » questionna-t-il, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi il voulait qu'elle reste près de lui. Ah si, c'était pour éviter que ses amis se fassent prendre… Il ne pouvait y avoir d'autres raisons de toute façon, non ?

« Pour prendre votre potion. »

« Oui, mais pourquoi je dois venir dormir ici à la place de dans mon dortoir ? Pourquoi je dois aussi rester ici la nuit après ? Je veux dire, pourquoi je ne dois pas juste rester la journée qui suit ? »

« Pourquoi, pourquoi, » imita-t-elle avec une voix enfantine. « J'ai l'impression que vous avez encore quatre ans. » Ses yeux rencontrèrent les siens un instant, puis elle demanda à son tour, d'une voix qu'il trouvait charmante : « Avez-vous quatre ans monsieur Lupin ? »

« Non. » Pourquoi sa bouche était-elle sèche comme ça ? Peut-être était-il réellement malade pour finir ? Ou bien son cœur avait élu domicile dans sa gorge, il l'obstruait et il ne savait plus parler correctement – ce devait être ça. Il tourna la tête. Il faudrait qu'il apprenne à supporter ce regard intense sans perdre contenance comme ça. « Hum… vous savez ce qu'a James ? »

« Bien sûr. » Elle s'assit sur le lit, tapota l'oreiller derrière lui. « Je suppose que tous ses amis auront un test demain. »

« Un test ? »

« Oui vous savez… » Elle fit un geste évasif de la main. « Ma mère supporte assez mal les jeunes qui osent se détruire la santé eux-mêmes. »

Il haussa un sourcil, perdu. « Eux-mêmes ? »

« Êtes-vous un ami de monsieur Potter ? »

« Un de ses meilleurs amis, oui, » confirma-t-il. Une ombre passa sur le visage de la jolie nouvelle infirmière, et elle perdit son sourire.

« Dormez bien, » termina-t-elle la conversation froidement.

« Attendez ! » Remus se releva, s'extirpa des draps surtendus et balança ses jambes hors du lit. « Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec James ? »

« Ne jouez pas à l'innocent ! »

« Mais on n'a rien fait de mal ! »

Elle se rapprocha dangereusement et commença à tapoter son torse en s'énervant, sans pour autant hausser le ton… C'était plutôt de plus en plus froid. « Quand on joue avec des drogues illicites, il faut s'attendre à avoir des problèmes. Vous avez la vie devant vous, vous avez tout le temps de faire des erreurs, de profiter de ce que vous voulez et vous choisissez de vous droguer ! Mais dans quel monde vivez-vous ? N'êtes-vous pas au courant que James est passé à trois pouces de perdre sa magie ? Ne savez-vous pas que les produits moldus interagissent avec la magie ! Oh, c'est agréable d'avoir des hallucinations pendant cinq heures avant de finir cracmol ? Vous trouvez que ça en vaut la peine ? Mais vous n'avez rien fait de mal, oh non, rien ! Ne venez pas pleurer que vous en payerez de votre vie ! »

Remus se sentit étourdi un moment tandis que ses pas s'éloignaient et que la porte claquait. Son esprit était embrumé, il ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle venait de dire. Il y avait cette agréable chaleur là où son doigt l'avait touché et un sourire benêt naquit sur ses lèvres.

oOoOoOoOoOo

« L'année des buses est la plus difficile – avec la dernière. Il vous faudra faire preuve de beaucoup de courage, de persévérance, de travail et d'étude pour parvenir à réussir. Je sais que la plupart d'entre vous sont d'ores et déjà convaincus qu'on ne fait pas pire que l'an passé, et bien détrompez-vous. La cinquième est une année charnière qui signifie double du travail de la quatrième. »

Le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, une certaine madame Gibbon d'après ce qu'avait dit Dumbledore à la répartition, remit une mèche de ses cheveux roux derrière son oreille et sourit à sa classe.

« Maintenant que j'ai récité le texte que Minerva m'a appris ce matin… » Quelques élèves rirent, et d'autres soufflèrent, contents de s'apercevoir que le ton ennuyé et la voix morne du professeur n'étaient pas naturels. « Venons-en aux choses sérieuses : qui êtes-vous ? »

« Et vous, vous êtes qui ? » grogna un garçon du fond de la classe. Plusieurs regards noirs lui répondirent, pour une fois qu'une prof avait l'air sympa, c'était pas le moment de se la mettre à dos !

Pourtant, loin de se décontenancer, elle sourit avant de proposer : « On va faire un jeu, à chaque fois que je vous pose une question, vous avez le droit de m'en poser une en retour – pour autant que ce ne soit pas obscène, bien sûr. » Il y eut quelques chuchotements et des sourires emplis de douloureuses promesses…

Sirius était assis au fond de la classe et regardait le gros nuage gris de droite avancer vers l'énorme nuage blanc de gauche en forme de femme. Le vent s'était un peu levé, accélérant la bataille. Maintenant, le gris était à moins d'un mètre, et la femme allait se faire empaler par l'énorme… nuage gris en forme de verge. Un sourire léger étira ses lèvres quand il se rendit compte à quoi les nuages arrivaient à le faire penser. Il se rassura en se disant qu'il ne devait sans doute pas être le seul adolescent de quinze ans avec ce genre de pensées.

La veille, Sirius s'était aperçu de quelque chose d'effrayant. Il se considérait, et à raison, comme un des plus beaux mecs de l'école – et sans doute le plus beau de Gryffondor. Il n'était pas aussi aveugle que James semblait le penser. Il voyait ces filles qui lui faisaient signes et sourires – il était beau, c'était un fait. Ce qui était effrayant c'était qu'il n'avait jamais embrassé une fille. James, Remus, Peter… Même Lily l'avait fait ! (enfin pas une fille, mais embrassé quand même !) Et lui, Sirius Black, aurait toujours les lèvres chastes comme ces deux gouttes d'eau qui venaient à peine de naître de l'union du nuage blanc avec le gris ?

« Monsieur Black ? » La voix haute et proche le fit sursauter. Il tourna la tête et se retrouver nez à nez avec la nouvelle prof. « Que faites-vous de si intéressant ? »

Sirius sentit un rictus se former sur sa bouche. Il n'en pouvait rien, il trouvait les profs si ridicules par moment ! Et celle-là, avec son 'et si on jouait' allait sans doute l'énerver encore plus – il ne supportait pas être considéré comme un gosse.

« Je regardais les nuages s'envoyer en l'air, » murmura-t-il, suffisamment fort pour qu'elle entende. Bizarrement, ses sourcils ne se froncèrent pas (comme McGonagall), ses joues ne se colorèrent pas (comme Chourave), ses poings ne se serrèrent pas (comme Pomfresh) et elle ne soupira pas de désespoir (Comme… comme tout le monde en fait). Elle leva les yeux vers le ciel et un petit sourire étira ses lèvres.

« C'est vrai… certains regardent et d'autres font, » remarqua-t-elle avec un sourire… Hum, Sirius n'essayait pas de qualifier ce genre de sourire. Surtout chez une prof.

Lily faillit recracher toute l'eau qu'elle avait fait couler en douce dans sa bouche par dessous le banc quand elle entendit le sous-entendu graveleux de… Elle releva les yeux pour voir qui avait osé dire ça en clase, et là, ça ne manqua pas, elle toussa et l'eau s'étala sur son banc avec un gros _splatch_.

La prof tourna la tête vers elle et s'approcha. « Comment vous appelez vous ? »

« Evans, » murmura Lily en baissant les yeux. Elle se sentait bête de s'être faite prendre ainsi. Il s'agissait juste de boire un coup d'eau en classe sans que le prof le remarque, vu que c'était interdit.

« Bien, Miss Evans, sachez qu'il est admis de boire pendant mon cours, sauf si votre but est de transformer ma classe en piscine, d'accord ? »

« Oui, madame, » soupira la jeune fille en sentant son cœur ralentir doucement. Elle semblait être une bonne prof – sympathique au moins, il restait à voir si elle était compétente et… pas trop exigeante. Lily se souvenait avec peur du nombre de cinquième année de l'année précédente qui avait fait des crises de nerfs et s'étaient retrouvés à l'infirmerie à cause de la masse de travail.

Le professeur Gibbon lui sourit amicalement, remit encore sa mèche derrière l'oreille et se retourna, laissant tout le loisir à Lily d'admirer à quel point ses cheveux à elle était ternes et sans vie par rapport aux siens. Comment cette femme faisait pour avoir un roux aussi éclatant, plein de vie, lumineux, et en même temps plus auburn que carotte était un vrai mystère pour la jeune fille. C'était ce genre de teinte qu'elle aurait aimé avoir si on lui avait laissé le choix du roux. C'était une belle couleur, considérant qu'étant elle-même rousse, elle ne supportait pas le roux, exactement comme celles qui ont les cheveux lisses les veulent frisés et ceux qui les ont bouclés les veulent lisses.

« Bien, et c'est quelle classe ici exactement ? » demanda-t-elle en observant ses étudiants « Ah oui, cinquième – je viens de vous parler des Buses, » se rappela-t-elle. « Et à en juger par vos cravates, j'ai hérité de la lourde tâche d'unir Gryffondor à Serpentard. »

Un grognement sinistre lui répondit. C'était sans doute le seul sujet sur lequel les deux maisons s'entendaient : il n'y aurait jamais d'union !

« Est-ce que les préfets peuvent se lever ? » demanda-t-elle. Lily se mit debout, suivie par Rogue, derrière elle, et Samantha Roots. « Et le quatrième ? » demanda Lévina Gibbon en regardant ses étudiants avec la tête légèrement penchée vers la droite.

« Remus est malade, il est à l'infirmerie, » signala Lily. La femme acquiesça, puis fit signe à Rogue et Roots de s'asseoir et à Lily de s'approcher. Elle lui tendit un bout de parchemin.

« Voilà Miss… Evans, c'est ça ? Il faudra que je m'entraîne à me souvenir des noms ! » Elle rit légèrement, puis reprit contenance. « Vous allez accompagner quatre élèves à l'infirmerie, mesdames Pomfresh aimeraient vérifier leur… hum, bonne santé. »

Lily acquiesça, voyant dans cela l'opportunité parfaite d'aller parler à James. Et puis, c'était chouette de s'apercevoir que même une prof qui ne connaissait pas son caractère lui faisait plus volontairement confiance qu'à Roots… ou Rogue.

Elle déplia une autre feuille et commença à appeler les étudiants dont elle avait besoin. « Alors, Sirius Black ? » Sirius releva la tête, étonné, puis se leva et rejoignit la porte de sortie, en attendant Lily.

« Ensuite, Peter Pettigrow ? » Le deuxième maraudeur lança un regard inquiet à Lily avant d'aller rejoindre son ami, la rougeur aux joues de voir tout le monde les fixer.

« Remus Lupin ? » Personne ne se leva « Remus, vous êtes là ? Oh, s'agit-il du préfet malade ? » Lily acquiesça et la femme regarda à nouveau sa liste pour désigner la dernière victime.

« Et Lily Evans. S'agit-il de votre sœur ? » demanda-t-elle à Lily par-dessus la table.

« Euh, c'est moi, » rappela Lily en baissant la tête, se demandant ce qu'on lui voulait. Le professeur Gibbon arrêta de sourire et jeta un coup d'œil au reste de la pièce.

« Bien, miss Roots, vous allez les accompagner dans ce cas. Pomae ne me pardonnerait pas de laisser ces quatre jeunes gens partir seuls. » Elle alla ouvrir la porte tandis que la jeune fille blonde de Serpentard partait devant, sans attendre les Gryffondors. Lévina se pencha vers eux et murmura : « Ne vous en faites pas, moi aussi j'ai été jeune, je sais ce que c'est. » Puis elle referma la porte pour continuer son premier cours, laissant Lily, Sirius et Peter se regarder dans le blanc des yeux une bonne minute avant de rejoindre Samantha qui les distançait de presque cinquante mètres.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Il avait mal à la tête. C'était tout bonnement horrible. L'impression qu'une bande de grapcornes lui était passée dessus. Merde, qu'est-ce qu'il avait bien pu faire cette fois ?

James tenta de soulever son bras de son lit, pour essuyer la sueur de son front qu'il devinait bouillant. Mais son corps lui semblait tellement lourd… fait de métal, de bronze ou d'acier… quel était le métal le plus lourd ?

Son corps lui donnait l'impression d'être fait en plomb. Au prix d'un effort sans nom, sa main s'abattit sur son front, repoussant quelques mèches hors de ses yeux. Il laissa retomber son bras avec délivrance. Il y avait du bruit de l'autre côté de la salle. Des cris.

Il fronça les sourcils, ignorant cette horrible manière dont sa tête sonnait et lui donnait l'impression qu'on lui broyait le crâne à coups de pieux. Il voulut la tourner vers la droite, mais se rendit compte avec horreur qu'il ne pouvait plus bouger… il était… il était paralysé !

James souffla, essayant à tout prix de se rassurer. Il avait soulevé son bras non ? Les cris s'amplifièrent, mais il ne parvenait pas à en distinguer le sens. Des voix masculine, un cri de femme… mais quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils disaient tous ? Il déglutit patiemment, ignorant le feu qui remplissait sa gorge à cet instant, et referma les paupières.

Pourquoi était-il à l'infirmerie, à moitié mort dans son lit ? Cette question ne l'avait pas quitté depuis qu'il avait ouvert les yeux. Il se souvenait… bien, pas de grand de chose. Il allait être en retard pour le train – Remus et Sirius venaient de passer la barrière magique.

Il visualisait parfaitement le signe de la main qui lui intimait d'accélérer. Puis un train était arrivé sur la voie à côté, la 10. Ou était-ce la 9 ? Peu importe. Des dizaines de Moldus descendaient de tous côtés, emplissant le quai bondé. James avait accéléré, et bousculé un gars.

Oui, un mec avec un dragon sur la tête.… non, un Moldu – un dragon – une mallette… c'était assez confus. Comme des souvenirs vagues, éloignés. Des images floues. Il avait déjà eu cette impression quand des flashs de sa petite enfance revenaient.

Comme avec sa grand-mère. Elle était morte quand il avait cinq ans. Il ne se rappelait pas d'elle. Sauf de sa main, douce et vieillie. Il se rappelait parfaitement de la main de cette vieille femme sur sa joue d'enfant. La sensation était restée, pas l'image.

C'était la même chose. Le bruit de papier froissé, un cliquetis, du plastique chiffonné, un goût âcre dans sa gorge… Puis il avait dû lui arriver quelque chose à cet instant. Oui, la clé du souvenir manquant devait se trouver là – dans le goût âcre… mais comment savoir ce qu'il avait bien pu avaler ?

Alors qu'il se concentrait vaillamment pour recoller les impressions et les images, un puzzle improbable tant qu'impossible, une drôle de sensation l'envahit. Comme une force supérieure lui ouvrant la bouche de force et faisant couler un liquide dans sa gorge.

La main qui lui tenait le menton était douce et légère – certainement pas Pomfresh. Et la liqueur avait un goût de fraise. Il ouvrit brusquement les yeux.

L'image et le son s'entrechoquèrent dans son esprit encore engourdi. Une tête rousse qui se redressait brutalement avec un cri. Arght… pourquoi tout était si flou ?

« Y'u gaa bai cheu-eur »

James cligna des yeux – ou plutôt il sentit ses paupières s'abaisser et se relever quand il entendit la voix. Quoi ? Etait-il devenu sourd ? Avait-il atterri au Japon ? En Afrique ?

« Gaise, rhâ dwa ? »

Il sentit sa glotte remonter et descendre dans sa gorge. Merlin. Il commençait à avoir vraiment peur sur ce coup-là. L'ombre en face de lui sembla se pencher en avant – et un doute l'envahit. Et s'il était mort ? S'il était un fantôme ou quelque chose comme ça. Une douce odeur lui parvint au nez… de jasmin ou du romarin ? Il n'était pas sûr. Si c'était cela l'odeur de la mort…

Une sueur froide lui descendit le long de l'échine. Mourir… Non ! Il était trop jeune, en vie, en pleine forme ! Il ne pouvait pas mourir… pas maintenant. Pas avant cinquante ans et le dentier – et déjà, cinquante, c'était jeune…

Une main douce se posa sur son poignet.

« Tu m'en – bheu-anh ? Gais, Lhêu biè-quiète. »

Il attrapa et broya cette main, en répétant, criant, à la tentatrice : « Pas moi, s'il vous plaît, pas moi ! »

« James ! Lâche-moi, tu me fais mal ! » L'image et le son se reformèrent instantanément, ensemble, d'un coup. Il desserra son emprise sur Lily. Oui, il s'agissait bien de la jeune fille, assisse à côté de lui, le regardant avec inquiétude. « James, qu'est-ce que ? » Oh, bon anglais, formidable anglais… que te comprendre à nouveau est bon !

Il se racla la gorge, prêt à parler et sachant que ce serait d'une douleur sans nom, mais il ne sentit rien. Il leva un bras, puis l'autre. Bougea la tête de gauche à droite, puis de droite à gauche… tout était enfin redevenu normal.

Il demanda la première chose qui lui passa par la tête.

« Qu'est-ce que je fais là ? »

oOoOoOoOoOo

« Franchement, c'est ridicule madame Pomfresh. »

« Black, vous la fermez, vous vous asseyez sur ce lit et me donnez de la salive ! »

« Mais – »

« ET SANS DISCUTER ! »

Sirius souffla bruyamment et lança un regard agacé à l'infirmière qui feint de rien voir. Peter, assis dans un coin de la pièce, attendait son tour avec anxiété. Tout ce qui se passait en ce moment était vraiment trop bizarre.

James devenait à moitié fou, d'après ce qu'il avait compris… enfin, quand Heather était revenue dans le compartiment des Serdaigles de sixième, elle avait vraiment parue effrayée par le comportement de son ami. Apparemment, James se conduisait comme… ah, comment avait-elle dit ? Un débile mentale ? Un sous-développé du cortex ? Il ne se souvenait pas très bien, juste que ça avait un rapport avec la médecine moldue. Heather était une fille formidablement intelligente.

Et puis Sirius était arrivé, avec cet air aussi un peu effrayé à cause de James. Et réellement, si Sirius avait peur du comportement de James, c'est que celui-ci pouvait tout aussi bien aller se faire enfermer dans la section psy de Sainte Mangouste !

Mais Peter n'avait plus eu aucune nouvelle de James et franchement, il devait avouer qu'il ne s'en préoccupait pas beaucoup. Et pour cause, il était arrivé dans leur compartiment quelque chose d'encore plus bizarre et étrange que tout ce que pourrait faire James…

Lui, Peter Pettigrow, avait une sacrée touche avec une fille superbe, plus âgée et plus intelligente. Et comme si les dieux n'étaient pas assez tombés sur la tête comme ça, pendant que lui, le Peter benêt et un peu à la traîne _embrassait_, oui, embrassait vraiment cette fille géniale de Serdaigle, Sirius Black, celui qui figurait sans doute à la tête de la liste les mecs les plus canons et populaires de Poudlard, se faisait jeter par une fille.

Non mais sans blague, dans quel monde normal Sirius Black se prenait des vents pendant que Peter Pettigrow roulait des pelles à un canon ?

Et c'était tout justement cette conclusion qui avait permis à Peter d'élaborer sa théorie personnelle sur ce qui s'était passé dans le Poudlard Express : ils avaient voyagé dans un monde parallèle où les auras de charisme des gens avaient été échangées et tout cela avait résulté dans la perte de connaissance de James, la gifle sur la joue de Sirius, la langue dans sa propre bouche et l'oubli d'un truc aussi important que la réunion de préfets pour Lily…

Une seule question demeurait : pourquoi Remus s'en sortait-il indemne ?

« Pettigrow, sur la chaise ! » La voix de Pomfresh ramena Peter à la réalité. Prenant son peu de courage à deux mains, il se leva, prit la place de Sirius et cracha dans le petit tube que lui présenta l'infirmière sans rechigner. Bien, en fait, ce n'était pas très compliqué. En réalité, maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait, c'était bien plus facile de subir cet examen idiot plutôt que de comprendre qu'il faut pencher la tête quand vous embrassez une fille pour ne pas se cogner le nez et rompre la magie.

Peter aperçut son reflet dans un miroir et s'aperçut avec étonnement de sa mine réjouie et de son sourire que ne le quittait pas. Etait-ce une impression ou n'arrivait-il pas à penser à autre chose qu'Olga. Wouah, il commençait à vraiment s'enticher d'elle maintenant !

Du coin de l'œil, il aperçut Remus qui discutait avec une fille qu'il n'avait jamais vue. Plutôt genre adulte et super sexy. Sa robe d'infirmière – Peter ignorait qu'il y en avait deux à Poudlard – était bien plus courte que celle de madame Pomfresh, du genre qu'on voit dans les films moldus.

Remus avait une attitude bizarre, même de loin. Ses gestes étaient hésitants – pourtant, Remus était toujours tellement sûr et posé, même dans les grands moments de stress, chose que Peter avait toujours admiré – et il n'arrêtait pas de détourner les yeux, d'éviter de croiser le regard de la nouvelle soignante. Peut-être que Remus n'avait pas vraiment échappé au syndrome univers alternatif finalement. C'était juste plus discret. La fille avec laquelle le loup-garou parlait, éclata de rire puis passa sa main dans les cheveux de Remus.

De sa place, Peter aperçut le dos de la fille se figer tandis qu'elle se retournait et partait plus loin. Il échangea un regard avec Remus et celui-ci tenta vaillamment de sourire, mais c'était plutôt vain…

Le jeune garçon tourna la tête, se demandant une fois de plus ce que Pomfresh lui voulait, à lui et aux autres. Elle s'activait autour de lui, la baguette virevoltant en tous sens, comme cherchant une preuve d'une chose honteuse et regrettable. Peter n'avait pas le souvenir d'avoir fait une telle chose avec son corps. Il haussa les épaules et se mit à observer James.

Il venait de se réveiller apparemment. Lily était assisse sur le bord du lit et lui disait quelque chose. Une sueur froide glissa le long du dos de Peter quand il s'aperçut de cette chose – la main de Lily enlaçant celle de James sur la couverture.

Non, ce n'était pas possible, ça ne pouvait pas être possible ! Ils n'avaient pas le droit de les trahir ainsi. James et Lily devaient être amis, pas plus. Ça signifierait la fin de leur groupe, de leur entente phénoménale. Oh, si James se mettait à sortir avec Lily, il finirait par s'en lasser comme il se lassait de toutes les filles qu'il fréquentait. Et adieu l'amitié… Et que ferait Peter dans un groupe déchiré ? Ce n'est pas lui qui trouverait la force de trancher…

Sirius resterait avec James et Remus avec Lily, juste parce qu'il trouverait que c'était plus équitable – même s'il continuerait de voir James et Sirius en cachette. Et lui, Peter, serait seul. Ça ne pouvait arriver. Il était interdit dans les lois de l'amitié que James et Lily soient amoureux.

Puis soudain, ce que craignait Peter arriva. James et Lily ne s'embrassèrent bien sûr pas, mais Lily se leva, gifla celui qui était censé être son ami et cria.

« Ne t'approche plus jamais de moi, goujat ! »

Et elle partit en courant, sans écouter les cris de l'infirmière lui intimant de revenir tout de suite si elle ne voulait pas avoir une retenue sur le champ.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Sirius était assis dans un coin de l'infirmerie, et observait Remus rigoler avec Miss super infirmière dans un coin, et James et Lily se tenir par la main et discuter gaiement dans l'autre.

Même Peter avait une petite amie ! C'était pas le comble, ça ? Mais franchement, Sirius avait du mal à comprendre ce qui prenait à tout le monde. Comme si le fait d'arriver dans l'adolescence changeait quelque chose, comme s'ils étaient obligés de changer quelque chose à leur façon de voir le sexe faible.

Non mais vraiment, c'était une chose que le jeune Black ne saisissait pas. Lily était une fille, elle était sympa et ils étaient amis depuis quatre ans. Et ça ne serait jamais venu à l'idée du jeune homme de lui prendre la main.

Et puis, quand il voyait le nombre d'engueulades qu'elle avait eu avec James l'année précédente à propos du comportement scandaleux de celui-ci avec ces dames, il se disait que plus longtemps il se tenait loin _d'elles_ mieux il se porterait.

Ce n'était pas comme s'il avait un jour désiré sortir avec une fille. Leur tenir la main, ça lui semblait ridicule. On marchait moins vite à deux, il fallait faire semblant d'écouter ce qu'elle racontait, et tout ce qui suit. Tenir la main d'une fille, comme pour dire, regardez c'est ma meuf, elle m'appartient et bientôt je l'attacherai au poteau au milieu de mon jardin.

Très peu pour lui.

Et puis, il avait vu Peter et Olga se rouler des pelles de dingues l'avant-veille, et ça l'avait clairement dégoûté. Echanger de la salive. Rien que ces quelques mots lui faisait dresser tous les poils de l'échine. Qui sait où avait traîné la langue de l'autre avant ? Quels genres de germes horribles avaient élu domicile dans sa bouche… Un échange en bonne et due forme d'un bouillon de culture ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Et puis, l'autre était un humain qui mangeait et digérait et tout… il ne voulait même pas imaginer les odeurs…

Très peu pour lui.

Enfin, Sirius se disait bien que si les autres – tous les autres – le faisait, c'est qu'il devait bien y avoir un côté positif… le sexe peut-être. Mais il doutait franchement que James, qui était pourtant l'homme à femmes de leur groupe, en ait déjà eu une session. C'était une chose qu'on faisait vers dix-sept, dix-huit ans, pas quatorze, quinze. Enfin, il espérait que ça, au moins, serait agréable. Il n'était même pas sûr de vouloir savoir. Il supposait quand même que coucher avec une fille avait le bon côté qu'il ne se réveillerait plus le matin dans des draps collants…

Tant qu'il le faisait au moins une fois avant de mourir, pour l'expérience, ça lui suffirait amplement.

Le cri de Lily le sortit de ses pensées. Il l'aperçut taper James puis partir en courant. James voulut sortir de son lit pour la suivre mais Sirius se précipita vers lui pour l'obliger à rester coucher.

« Qu'est-ce que t'as encore fait ? » questionna-t-il tandis que Pomfresh insultait le comportement emporté de la préfète.

« Rien ! » se défendit James en se recouchant quand même. « Je lui ai juste dit qu'on devrait recommencer. »

« Recommencer quoi ? »

« J'en sais rien. »

Sirius fronça les sourcils puis regarda son meilleur ami. Il avait eu l'impression que tout était redevenu normal depuis la veille. Enfin, il l'espérait. « Si tu me racontais plutôt, c'est pas que je comprends rien mais – »

James soupira. « Elle m'a parlé d'un truc qu'on avait fait ensemble hier, elle et moi, dans le train. »

« Un truc ? »

« J'ai oublié tout ce qui s'est passé, » précisa James avec un regard agacé que Sirius pouvait tout à fait comprendre vu la situation. « Mais elle avait l'air tellement contente de ce truc, que j'ai pas osé lui dire que je savais pas ce que c'était, ce truc, tu vois ? »

« Décision totalement idiote et infondée. »

« Elle m'a dit que j'étais dans un drôle d'état mais que sans doute sans ça, j'aurais jamais eu le courage de lui dire ce que je lui ai dit donc finalement c'était pas si mauvais. » Sirius fronça les sourcils, essayant de suivre. « Si je lui avais dit que j'avais oublié, elle n'aurait pas pu me répéter ce que j'avais dit parce qu'après, elle m'a dit qu'elle aurait jamais eu le courage de faire le premier pas et qu'aussi, elle avait réfléchi et qu'elle était d'accord. »

« D'accord avec quoi ? »

« Bonne question. » Il se gratta la tête, comme s'il fouillait dans des souvenirs inexistants. « Raison pour laquelle je lui ai dit que c'était chouette et qu'on devrait recommencer un de ces jours. »

« Mais tu ne sais pas ce que vous avez fait. »

« Raison pour laquelle elle doit prendre l'initiative de recommencer elle-même ce truc. »

Sirius souffla. « T'es complètement barje. » Il échangea un regard avec James, content qu'il aille mieux, tandis que le jeune homme luttait pour se souvenir de la moindre chose. « Bon, et maintenant, qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé mec ? »

« Il est arrivé que votre inconscient d'ami, » les interrompit l'infirmière revêche, « a pris de la drogue moldue sans se douter que cela pourrait interférer avec ses aptitudes magiques, voilà ce qu'il s'est passé ! »

Sirius se retourna vers James, sidéré. « T'as fait QUOI ? »

« Mais rien ! » Le jeune homme fronça encore les sourcils, tentant de se souvenir. « J'ai avalé un truc, oui, blanc je crois. Le Moldu a dit que c'était pour… pour… du courage, c'et possible ? Ou de la chance, j'sais plus ! »

« De la drogue qui aurait pu vous rendre cracmol jusqu'à la fin de vos jour, Potter ! La prochaine fois, réfléchissez avant de mettre n'importe quoi dans votre bouche ! » L'infirmière leur envoya un regard noir à tous les deux, puis ajouta : « Le directeur va arriver pour vous sanctionner. A ce moment-là, j'aurai le résultat de l'analyse de salive de vos amis, et je saurai si vous dîtes vrai ou pas… parce que jeunes gens, si vous vous droguez, vous pouvez dire au revoir à Poudlard ! »

oOoOoOoOoOo

« Miss Evans ! » Lily sursauta, reportant son regard sur le professeur d'Histoire de la magie. « Voudriez-vous lire le texte ? »

« Oui, monsieur. » Elle se racla la gorge et vérifia le numéro de la page sur Remus avant d'ouvrir son livre et de commencer :

_« Depuis l'orée du monde,  
Jusqu'à la création  
L'univers, de beauté et de bonté,  
Ruisselait de toute part._

_Mais l'Homme, imparfait, inconstant  
La Nature dérangea, broya et maîtrisa._

_Mère Gaia de sa colère  
Les pauvres Hommes priva  
Du don magique de leur naissance._

_Quelques rescapés seulement  
Echappèrent à la sanction  
Echappèrent à la purge  
Echappèrent à l'oubli._

_Un nouveau monde ils créèrent  
Dans le secret et l'ignorance  
Leurs origines ils oublièrent._

_De sa grande bonté  
Mère Gaia les épargnera  
Aussi longtemps que la Nature  
Sera vénérée. »_

« Bien, bien. » Binns qui semblait crouler sous ses longues années de vie, lissa sa moustache et regarda le texte avec une moue mélancolique. « Vous savez, quand j'étais jeune, on devait répéter ce texte sacerdotal avant chaque repas. » Il soupira. « Et aujourd'hui, on ne vous le fait même plus étudier… »

James se retourna vers elle et leva les yeux au ciel. Elle sourit avec amusement – puis se fustigea mentalement. Rhaa… Qu'il était dur de rester froide face à James Potter ! Mais elle s'était promis de ne plus lui parler et de ne pas lui pardonner… franchement, l'embrasser puis dire que 'c'était chouette et qu'il faudrait recommencer un de ces quatre', mais il se prenait pour qui ?

Cela faisait une semaine qu'ils ne se parlaient plus et que Lily s'était rapprochée de Swann, une fille de son dortoir sympa et pas _trop_ fille. Elle ne se portait pas si mal en l'absence des garçons, malgré les demandes de pardon incessante de James. Mais elle ne plierait pas.

« Miss Evans, pourriez-vous me dire d'où provient ce texte ? »

« D'où il provient ? » répéta Lily, doutant que 'de mon livre' soit une réponse qui lui voudrait beaucoup de points…

« C'est un texte que tout sorcier digne de ce nom se doit d'avoir au moins entendu parler ! » s'exclama Binns avec humeur, ce qui surprit plusieurs personnes. Binns avait le chic pour ne jamais prononcer un mot plus haut que l'autre.

« Euh… eh bien… » Lily tritura ses mains, gênée de son manque de culture de magique. Elle y connaissait rien en poème elle ! Un papier apparut devant ses yeux, sur lequel il était écrit : « C'est un des textes fondateurs de la Qabale des Origines, bien sûr ! »

« Bien sûr, » railla Binns en fronçant ses sourcils blanc neige mais il sembla abandonner l'idée que sa meilleure élève ignore quelque chose de si évident que l'origine d'un des poèmes de la création et demanda : « Savez-vous à quels textes moldus il correspond ? »

« Le Notre Père ? » tenta la jeune fille, sans aucune idée de ce que ce texte était censé lui rappeler.

« Non, pas le Notre père, » souffla Binns d'une voix agacée. « Mais les textes de la genèse. C'est la notion de la punition divine qui doit retenir notre attention : de notre côté, la punition est que toute une partie de notre peuple a été privée de ses pouvoirs magiques – les Moldus – tandis que de leur point de vue, la punition a été la liberté, le mal, la douleur,… les Moldus sont très imaginatifs sur le sujet. »

« Pourquoi certains pensent que les Moldus sont inférieurs alors ? » interrogea la jeune fille. « Après tout, le texte dit qu'on vient tous d'un même peuple à la base, non ? »

Binns sourit d'un air navré de son manque de culture. « Ils veulent revenir à la première ère, Miss Evans. Si on supprimait tous les Moldus, nous aurions en quelque sorte droit à une deuxième 'chance', recommencer avec uniquement des sorciers. » Il remonta ses lunettes sur son nez, avant d'ajouter : « Les sorciers considèrent les Moldus comme inférieurs car ils représentent ceux qui ont courbé le dos devant la punition de Gaia. Les sorciers ont résisté à la punition en préservant leur immunité magique au contraire des Moldus – ils ont été lâches en quelque sorte. »

« Mais, » s'exclama Lily avec surprise et effarement, « enfin, c'est un mythe non ? Je veux dire, ça ne s'est pas vraiment passé comme ça, pas vrai ? »

Le professeur sourit. « Vous êtes d'origine moldue n'est-ce pas ? » Lily acquiesça en se demandant où il voulait en venir. « Combien de livres saints et de religions les Moldus ont-ils ? Et combien de guerres ont-ils mené en leur nom ? Et pourtant, il me semble tout aussi fabuleux d'imaginer Gaia privant les Moldus de magie comme punition que d'imaginer que les six milliards d'humains descendent des prétendus Adam et Eve, vous ne trouvez pas ? »

Lily rit avec les autres. Les cours d'histoire de la magie devenaient parfois intéressants quand ils permettaient de voir le monde moldu à travers les lunettes sorcières… tout du moins, c'était mieux que de connaître les noms impossibles des révoltés gobelins et harpies…

« Ce n'est pas tout, » reprit quand même Binns en se frottant légèrement le ventre. « Voudriez-vous nous lire le texte suivant, Miss Smith ? Notre but aujourd'hui était d'analyser de quelle manière Sagent l'Usurpateur Défroqué avait détourné les mythes sorciers dans son intérêt, et le mythe ayant été le plus couramment et sauvagement dénaturé est évidemment celui des Madusicèles. »

Shaïni se racla la gorge avant de commencer sa lecture et, durant tout le temps de celle-ci, Lily ne put détacher ses yeux de James, impossiblement attirée par lui comme un papillon de nuit vers la flamme d'une bougie. Il semblait en proie à la même sensation.

« _Caïus avait en sa possession une boîte. Une boîte rouge et verte, dorée et argentée. Gaia la lui avait confiée, le faisant promettre de ne jamais l'ouvrir et ainsi, les hommes retrouveraient leur dignité aux yeux de la Bienfaitrice Nature. Caïus ne toucha jamais à la boîte qu'il enferma dans un coffre, au fond de son tombeau. Il ne parla jamais à personne de l'existence de ce trésor. Il s'était juré de ne jamais l'ouvrir, et il tint bon jusqu'à sa mort._

_Trois jours après l'embaumement, sa femme, Pandore, vint se recueillir sur son tombeau ouvert lorsqu'elle remarqua l'objet lumineux. Elle l'attrapa d'une main, et le trouva si beau, si parfait, qu'elle l'emmena avec elle dans la maison. Elle résista quarante jours avant de l'ouvrir. Et les maux se répandirent sur terre, et Gaia pleura sur la bêtise des hommes._

_Des années plus tard, dévastée, la Terre ne devait plus porter longtemps d'humains. Partout disette, horreur, douleur, maladie et méchanceté régnaient. Un homme, du nom de Prométhée, refusa une telle fin à son astre et à son espèce. Chargé du message de tout un peuple, il alla trouver Gaïa et plaida en faveur des hommes. La déesse leur accorderait une dernière aide, avant de disparaître dans l'oubli à jamais._

_Gaïa alla trouver sa sœur, Terra, et ensemble, les déesses décidèrent de laisser aux hommes le pouvoir de disposer des hommes. Elles rassemblèrent l'entièreté de leurs pouvoirs dans une âme, sachant d'avance que l'abandon de leur magie pour les hommes causerait leur mort, et leur impossibilité d'agir une autre fois pour eux. Leur destin leur appartenait. L'Âme du Pouvoir fut sceller__ en deux comme ses sœurs précédemment, créant ainsi deux êtres, deux sorciers, qui à chaque génération apparaîtraient pour stopper la puissance néfaste._

_Mais le prix à payer pour avoir poussé deux déesses à la mort fut fort, et les deux sorciers à qui incomberaient le devoir d'aider les hommes à vaincre le Mal devraient s'aimer d'un amour fort et sincère, dédiant leur vie entière à leur Amour et à leur Cause._

_Car de leur union naitrait l'espérance, le pouvoir des dieux confié aux hommes._

_Car de leur désunion se nourrirait le désespoir, malédiction d'une vie de souffrances._

_Un homme. Une femme. Une âme. Deux sacrifiés. A chaque génération. Pour nous aider. _»

_It's time to forget about the past  
To wash away what happened last  
Hide behind an empty face  
Don't ask too much, just say_

**A beautiful lie, 30 Seconds To Mars**


	3. De Lily à Lily en passant par Kat

**Trop gentille pour toi, Potter !**

**Chapitre 3  
**

_**(**__**D'amour… et d'amitiés)**_

« Lily ! Lily » James sortit précipitamment de la classe d'histoire de la magie, s'apprêtant à piquer un sprint phénoménal qui ne lui servirait à rien. Il ne comprenait comment Lily pouvait lui en vouloir à propos de cette chose dans le train au point de ne même pas écouter ses excuses.

Il était obligé de lui courir après dans les couloirs – et il voulait dire, vraiment courir. Et il ne la rattrapait jamais, chose qu'il ne s'expliquait pas : comment faisait-elle pour être et si rapide à la course et si endurante sur la durée ? A croire qu'elle faisait de l'athlétisme depuis sa naissance.

Quand James se retrouva face au couloir maudit, comprendre celui où il y avait les classes de métamorphose, enchantements et divination et qui, comme de juste, était tout le temps complètement bouché et intraversable, il abandonna. Il souffla, laissa ses bras pendouiller puis fit demi-tour pour aller rejoindre les trois autres maraudeurs avec une mine dépitée qui ne le quittait depuis sa sortie de l'infirmerie.

« Tu devrais essayer une autre méthode que la course à pied mec, » fit remarquer Sirius alors qu'il revenait. « Tu es définitivement nul à ça. »

James lui envoya un regard noir. « Une idée, monsieur le génie ? » Il récupéra ses affaires dans les bras de Remus – puisqu'il devait courir, il laissait à ses amis la charge de récupérer son sac.

« Tu devrais la coincer, tu sais, la prendre par surprise. »

« Fabuleux, » se plaignit James. « Tu te souviens qu'elle a un troisième sens pour ne jamais se retrouver avec l'un d'entre nous ? Elle arrive en classe juste avant le prof, est la première partie, ne vient jamais à la bibliothèque, ne passe plus à la grande salle. » Il se gratta la nuque, réfléchissant à ce que Lily faisait d'autre pour les éviter. « Elle ferait une fugitive imprenable et nous avons le rôle des brigadiers. »

« Je suppose qu'elle dort encore dans son lit, non ? » demanda Peter alors qu'ils avançaient vers la salle commune pour la pause de midi. Ils allaient toujours manger au dernier moment pour éviter la ruée sur la nourriture. « Donc, techniquement, si tu parviens à aller dans le dortoir des filles pendant la nuit, elle y sera. »

« Parfait Peter, » ironisa le poursuiveur. « Léger détail : je ne suis pas une fille ! Je ne peux pas monter là-haut. »

« T'excite pas sur nous James, » intervint Remus avant de dire le mot de passe à la grosse dame. « Quenilles et farandoles, c'est pas notre faute si t'as merdé et que Lily nous approche plus. »

« T'es pas le seul à qui elle manque, » fit remarquer Sirius en lui tapant dans le dos. James soupira.

« Je suis désolé les gars. C'est juste… »

« On sait, » aida Peter. Ils s'assirent autour d'une table dans la salle commune presque déserte. Il n'y avait qu'un ou deux septièmes années qui avaient eu une heure libre avant et en avaient profité pour manger plus tôt. « Ce que j'allais proposer, c'est d'utiliser une des camarades de chambre de Lily pour l'atteindre. »

Le regard de James s'illumina et il évalua la possibilité de sauter sur Peter pour le remercier. « Pet', t'es un génie ! » James sourit, content d'avoir trouvé un moyen de parler à Lily quand un détail lui revint. « Ca va pas le faire. »

« Encore cette foutue règle de ne jamais accoster une fille ? Tu ne peux pas laisser tomber ce code idiot, Potter ? » râla Sirius en levant les yeux au ciel. « C'est pour la bonne cause ! »

« Il y a cinq filles dans ce dortoir, » déclara celui qui devait se faire pardonner. « Trois sont mes ex, donc elles ne veulent plus me parler et sûrement pas m'aider, la quatrième est la nouvelle amie de Lily, elle refusera de la trahir, et la dernière ne parvient même pas à se souvenir de mettre deux chaussures les mêmes le matin, c'est même pas la peine. »

Remus souffla de désespoir tandis que Peter ricanait et que Sirius observait silencieusement son meilleur ami. « Tu t'es fait toutes les Gryffondors de notre année sauf Swann et Persée ? »

« Et Lily, » rectifia James puis il grimaça : « il faut que l'un de vous le fasse ! » Les trois autres affichèrent des mines effrayées. « Juste convaincre une des filles de tendre un piège à Lily pour qu'elle m'écoute… s'il vous plaît ? »

« J'suis pris, » précisa rapidement Peter quand il vit le regard de James se diriger vers lui.

« Hors de question, » signala à son tour Remus.

« Ça pourrait le griller auprès de l'infirmière sexy, » précisa Sirius.

« Hé ! Vous êtes lourd les gars, je ne flirtais PAS avec Pop-… Pomfresh ! »

« Donc tu peux séduire une fille pour notre bien collectif, » tenta James.

« Non, c'est contre ma morale, je ne le ferai pas et vous ne me ferez pas changer d'avis ! »

Trois regards se tournèrent vers la dernière victime. Sirius perdit son sourire quand il se rendit compte de ce que cela signifiait… « Ah non, hors de question. Vous connaissez ma politique, les filles, plus elles sont loin, mieux je me porte. »

« C'est pour une bonne cause Sirius ! »

« C'est hors de question. »

« Laissez les mecs, » souffla Peter, Sirius crut s'être trouvé un allié. « Il faut juste lui laisser le temps d'avouer qu'il préfère les garçons, c'est difficile à admettre devant nous… »

Le futur Animagus bondit. « Je ne suis pas… Je ne m'intéresse pas aux mecs ! »

« Alors prouve-le ! »

oOoOoOoOoOo

« Je ne te comprends pas Lily, » fit remarquer Swann alors que les deux jeunes filles s'avançaient dans le hall. « Je veux dire, l'année passée, tu étais amie avec eux et vous étiez tout le temps fourrés ensemble. Tu as même organisé la fête d'anniversaire de Sirius chez toi ! »

Lily grimaça. Elle détestait cette conversation. Elle avait beau beaucoup aimer Swann, elle s'entendait bien avec elle, revenir à chaque sur le sujet 'pourquoi fuis-tu Potter ? ' était ennuyant à la fin.

« Swany, je te l'ai déjà dit cent fois - »

« Je sais, James Potter a fait quelque chose d'horrible, tu ne veux plus entendre parler de lui et tu le bats à la course parce que tu te lèves tous les matins à six heures pour aller jogger une heure avant le déjeuner depuis que tu as huit ans, » récita la brunette en levant les yeux au ciel.

Lily rit et prit son amie par les épaules. _Amie. _Ce terme sonnait bizarrement dans sa tête. Elle se souvenait encore de la Swann de première, qui était figée de peur et de timidité, elle n'osait pas dire un mot plus haut que l'autre, elle acceptait tout ce qu'on lui disait sans rechigner. Si Fagnes n'était pas intervenue à temps, Shaïni lui aurait aussi teint les cheveux en blond dès onze ans, ayant en tête de créer la 'bande des blondes de Gryffondors'.

Maintenant, Swann avait pris sur elle, était restée brune et osait donner son avis quand Shaïni n'était pas là. Mais malgré les années, la sulfureuse Shaïni Smith, surnommé miss SS et à raison par quelques autres filles, gardait un pouvoir presque total sur Swann.

Les deux jeunes filles rentrèrent dans la salle commune, Lily aperçut les maraudeurs attablés, elle s'empressa de monter au dortoir avant que James ne l'attrape. Elle ne voulait pas l'entendre. Cette fois, c'était passé juste, il l'avait frôlée. Lily ressentit un frisson lui remonter le long du dos et se maudit.

Jamais elle ne s'était sentie aussi humiliée et utilisée que le jour où il avait décrété avec un air perdu 'que s'embrasser' avait été chouette et qu'il faudrait recommencer un jour, si elle avait envie. Et pourtant, elle continuait à se sentir bizarre quand Potter la touchait. C'était tout bonnement horrible; il fallait absolument qu'elle reste à distance de lui et qu'elle n'écoute pas ses excuses, parce qu'elle pourrait craquer et qu'elle refusait de craquer pour ses beaux yeux chocolats.

Arght ! Mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris d'embrasser son meilleur ami et d'aller jusqu'à accepter de sortir avec lui alors qu'elle savait parfaitement que ce n'était qu'un menteur et manipulateur question filles… Elle qui avait pitié de toutes ces pauvres écervelées qui se faisaient avoir par le baratin de James, elle avait fait tout juste pareille et ses paroles l'avaient envoûtée.

Mais comment aurait-elle pu penser qu'il se moquait d'elle ? Franchement, elle croyait qu'ils étaient amis – et les amis ne se conduisent pas comme ça. Et on ne pardonne pas à des amis qui se comportent de la sorte. On n'écoute même pas leurs excuses. C'est inutile.

oOoOoOoOoOo

James se promenait seul dans le parc, les mains dans les poches, réfléchissant intensément à un plan pour forcer Lily à l'écouter. Sirius avait refusé d'utiliser une fille aussi, et parfois James venait à se demander si son meilleur poteau n'avait pas juste peur de la gente féminine… Il se rétractait et s'enfermait dans une coquille à chaque fois qu'on parlait d'elle…

Bon, bien sûr, ils auraient très bien pu simplement demander à une fille de faire ça pour lui rendre service mais James savait que ça ne marchait pas comme ça – il fallait toujours quelque chose en échange avec elles.

« Salut ! » Il sursauta et se retourna. Ce devait être ce qu'on appelle couramment 'un coup de pouce du destin'. Une jeune fille était apparue à côté de lui, ils faisaient la même taille, elle avait de beaux cheveux noirs, lisses, de grands yeux bleus expressifs et un petit nez aquilin à croquer. James lui sourit, retrouvant les mécanismes de séduction qu'il avait maintes fois employés l'année précédente.

Peut-être qu'il avait besoin de sortir avec quelqu'un pour s'occuper un peu l'esprit. « 'Lut. »

« Je m'appelle Katinka Tarakova, on raccourcit à Kat d'habitude. » Elle lui sourit, il y avait une minuscule faille entre ses deux incisives qui ne faisait que la rendre plus mignonne. James se demanda pourquoi il ne l'avait jamais remarquée avant alors qu'elle semblait être chez Gryffondor. « Je t'ai vu marcher tout seul et je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de venir te voir. »

« Katinka, » fit-il pensivement en se remettant à marcher à ses côtés. « C'est russe ça ? »

« Oui ! » s'exclama-t-elle, ravie. Et elle commença à lui parler de ses origines et de sa famille. James posait quelques questions mais intérieurement, il grimaçait. Il avait oublié à quel point les filles pouvaient être bavardes quand elles s'y mettaient. Lily ne parle pas comme ça, ne put-il s'empêcher de penser avant qu'une petite voix sournoise le corrige. _Elle ne te parle plus du tout !_

Lorsque la sonnerie retentit, il jeta un regard paniqué à la distance qu'il restait entre lui et la salle de métamorphose, comprenant qu'il ne serait pas à l'heure. Avec un rendez-vous fixé au soir même dans la salle commune, il s'enfuit en courant, traversa la moitié du château pour arriver devant la porte quelques secondes après que McGonagall l'ait fermée. Il s'appuya au chambranle, reprenant son souffle, quand une personne arriva devant lui. Lily.

« Il faut qu'on parle, » s'enquit-il directement en s'approchant et oubliant qu'ils auraient dû être en cours

« Tu me touches Potter et tu te reçois la plus belle gifle de ta vie, compris ? » lui répondit-elle agressivement en reculant d'un pas.

Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire à la réplique. « Pourquoi Potter ? » puis, sans plus prêter garde à sa menace, il lui attrapa le bras dans le but de l'emmener là où ils pourraient discuter.

CLAC !

Un éclair de fureur traversa les yeux de Lily et elle se détacha de lui. « Ça fait un bien fou. » James porta sa main à sa joue, juste pour vérifier qu'il n'y avait pas un trou béant à l'endroit où elle avait frappé. Elle ne l'avait jamais frappé avant. Personne n'avait eu le cran de le faire, à part sa mère quand il était enfant.

Cette fille était folle. « Maintenant tu m'excuses, j'ai cours. »

Elle ouvrit la porte et s'excusa auprès du professeur tandis que James l'observait s'avancer dans la classe. Elle était imprévisible, tempétueuse… et jamais il ne pourrait se passer d'elle.

Le soir venu, il rejoignit la salle commune, empli d'un sentiment étrange. Il n'avait jamais aussi peu écouté en classe. Il avait observé Lily.

Les cheveux de Lily qui ondulait très légèrement contre son dos.

Les mains de Lily qui agissaient avec précision et efficacité, ses doigts pliés harmonieusement autour de sa plume, la finesse de son poignet.

Le chemisier blanc de Lily qui lui avait fait monté le rouge aux joues à chaque qu'il s'imaginait quels trésors il cachait.

Les jambes de Lily qu'elle croisait et décroisait au cours des heures de cours pour s'éviter les courbatures et les engourdissements.

La bouche de Lily qui s'étirait en sourire quand Swann lui murmurait quelque chose à l'oreille, qui s'agrandissait de stupéfaction quand les professeurs laissaient échapper des informations quant à la difficulté des buses, ses lèvres qu'elle pinçait, mordait, léchait.

C'était un coup de coude de Sirius qui l'avait ramené à la réalité en classe d'enchantement. Ça lui avait fait l'effet d'une douche froide : il était en train de fantasmer sur Lily Evans, son amie depuis quatre ans. Cette impression l'avait laissé dans le gaz pour quelques heures encore. Qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait, bon sang ?

« Quenilles et farandoles. » A peine eut-il passé le portrait qu'une jeune fille aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux bleus lui sautait dessus, lui demandant si il avait envie de se promener avant le couvre-feu. James, bien qu'un peu étourdi, déposa son sac à côté de Peter puis suivi Kat vers l'extérieur. Il croisa le regard vert émeraude de Lily qui était au pied de son dortoir et ressentit une vague de culpabilité le traverser. Sans qu'il ait le moindre indice du pourquoi.

« Je suis désolée d'être si entreprenante et envahissante, » commença tout de suite à parler la fille alors que James faisait des efforts pour reconnecter avec la réalité. « Mais j'ai beaucoup de travail ce soir et je travaille mieux après une petite marche dans le château. »

« Oui, moi aussi, » s'entendit-il répondre d'une voix absente. L'image d'une Lily de quatorze ans se penchant vers lui pour lui donner son premier baiser se forma dans la tête de James et il sentit une douce chaleur lui remonter le dos… Après, il se rendit compte que Katinka le frictionnait.

« Ca va ? T'as l'air tout bizarre, » demanda-t-elle avec une mine inquiète. Il cligna des yeux, essayant de se reprendre en main, et acquiesça. Ils reprirent leur chemin. Kat remplit son rôle de femme à la perfection, James dut peut-être dire cinq phrases sur la demi-heure qu'ils partagèrent.

« Bon, ben, j'ai passé une bonne soirée, » murmura la jeune fille en arrivant à proximité du portrait.

« Il est seulement cinq heures et demi tu sais ? » fit remarquer le jeune homme, alors qu'elle rougissait et regardait le sol de manière gênée.

Oh… C'est là que James se rendit compte qu'elle attendait qu'il fasse le premier pas. Il s'approcha d'elle, lui prit les mains et murmura : « Oui, moi aussi. On remet ça demain soir si tu veux ? »

« Bonne » Elle releva la tête et déglutit. « Bonne idée. » Il déposa un bisou à la commissure de ses lèvres puis se recula et commença à rentrer, sachant parfaitement qu'elle allait passer la nuit à se demander ce que signifiait ce contact pour lui. Les filles étaient tellement prévisibles. Une facilité d'enfant de leur faire se faire des films.

Mais elle tua toutes ses théories dans l'œuf quand elle attrapa son poignet, l'obligeant à se retourner et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. D'abord surpris, il se reprit et passa sa main dans son dos en appliquant de légères et plus fortes pressions sur sa bouche. Un gémissement échappa à Kat. Il sourit. Grâce à Lily, il savait exactement ce que les filles attendaient d'un bon baiser… C'est pas pour rien qu'il était surnommé le 'Roi du Baiser'. Il embrassait réellement bien, et il le savait.

Les mains perdues dans sa chevelure ébène, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire quand il sentit une petite langue hésitante caresser sa lèvre inférieure. Il entrouvrît la bouche, libérant le passage, quand une nouvelle image s'imposa à son esprit, celle de lui et Lily enlacés dans le train et s'embrassant de cette façon-là… non, plus sensuellement, plus doucement.

Un camion de sensation le traversa en un instant. Le parfum de Lily, léger et fruité. Un parfum d'ado qui lui correspondait tellement. Fraise et mûre.

La douceur de sa joue, la rapidité de son pouls sous ses doigts, le velouté de sa peau.

Le goût de ses lèvres, délectable mélange de son gloss fruit des bois et d'elle, juste Lily, douce et délicieuse dans tout ce qu'elle faisait.

Un long et profond frisson le traversa et il sentit le nom de son amie prêt à franchir ses lèvres dans un soupir. Lily…

Il ouvrit les yeux et rencontra une masse de cheveux noirs.

Ouah. Il se recula vivement, perdu et choqué, se demandant d'où venait cette scène qu'il n'avait pas vécue. Et pourquoi pensait-il à ça _maintenant ?_ En face de lui, Kat avait également l'air de ne pas comprendre.

« Désolé. » Il se recula, passa sa main dans sa nuque.

« J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? »

« Non, non, c'est moi, » la rassura James comme il pouvait, il ne se sentait pas vraiment à son aise comme ça. « J'ai des soucis en ce moment, j'arrête de penser à tout ça, ça m'embrouille. » Il sourit timidement. « J'suis désolé, je crois que je n'ai pas la tête à sortir avec quelqu'un en ce moment… »

Il se secoua, se demandant si ce qu'il avait aperçu dans son esprit serait un souvenir du voyage dans le Poudlard express. Auquel cas, lui et Lily seraient… _sortis ensemble_ ? Ça, c'était franchement bizarre à penser, après tout, Lily était son amie, juste son amie, non ? Mais toutes ces choses qu'il avait ressenties… ce ne serait que son imagination ? Il serait capable d'inventer des fantasmes pareils… à propos de _sa meilleure amie ?_ Plus que jamais, il DEVAIT discuter avec elle.

« C'est à cause de Lily Evans ? » l'interrompit la voix de Kat alors qu'il allait pénétrer dans la salle commune. Il se figea et se retourna vers la jeune fille, pleine de surprises. « J'ai vu comme elle te snobe en ce moment. »

« Oui, disons qu'on a eu quelques problèmes depuis la rentrée. » James soupira et mit les mains dans les poches. « Le problème, c'est qu'elle s'enferme dans son dortoir là-haut et que j'ai aucune chance de pouvoir lui parler… Si seulement elle me laissait lui expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé, Quenilles et farandoles. »

Kat le suivit à l'intérieur et le retint par le bras juste au moment où il allait rejoindre les autres garçons. « Si je peux t'aider d'une quelconque façon… »

James la regarda, un sourire aux lèvres. « Tu ferais ça ? »

« Bien sûr. » Elle haussa les épaules. « Si on sort ensemble après. »

Il la regarda un instant médusé puis éclata de rire. « Tu es surprenante Kat. » Il la prit par les épaules et l'amena en face des escaliers qui montaient vers le dortoir des filles. « Le truc, c'est que j'ai besoin d'un espion là-haut, pour savoir exactement quand Lily va passer devant un pièce vide – pour la kidnapper et l'obliger à m'écouter. »

« Sauf que je suis en quatrième James, » fit remarquer la jeune fille. « Je vais pas me présenter là-haut et lui demander son emploi du temps ? »

« Tu pourrais convaincre une de ses copines tu crois ? »

Katinka fit une moue avec le visage, en fixant James droit dans les yeux. « Si tu me promets une récompense, je pense que je pourrais faire ça, oui. »

James sourit encore, puis effleura le lobe de l'oreille de la jeune fille des lèvres. « Tu t'en souviendras toute ta vie… »

« Miss SS m'en doit justement une. » Et elle s'éloigna vers la blonde, laissant James souriant et fier de lui. Maintenant, restait plus qu'à se mettre au clair avec lui-même… Que se passait-il pour qu'il pense tout le temps à Lily comme ça ?

oOoOoOoOoOo

« Swann, chérie. » Shaïni passa la tête dans l'embrasure de la porte du dortoir et sourit d'un air affligé en voyant la jeune fille couchée sur le lit d'Evans. A côté de la brunette, la dite préfète terminait un devoir tout en discutant avec Swann. « Je dois te parler. »

« Nous parlons déjà, » fit remarquer la rousse en arquant un sourcil. Shaïni sourit et fit un mouvement de la main, faisant cliqueter ses bracelets. Cela signifiait clairement que ce Lily Evans pouvait avoir à dire était bien moins intéressant que tout ce que elle, Shaïni Smith, aurait à dire.

« Mais elle va venir parler avec moi, » affirma-t-elle en fixant Swann directement dans les yeux. Elle semblait hésiter. « N'est-ce pas chérie ? » insista quand même l'intruse.

« Tu n'es pas obligée de lui obéir, » ajouta encore la rouquine sous la moue de dégoût de sa camarade de chambre. Shaïni ne pouvait pas voir Lily en peinture : elle ne faisait aucuns efforts de style, criait, se dégradait, rigolait _à gorge déployée_, ne faisait rien pour se rendre désirable et sexy… et traînait avec les trois mecs les mieux foutus de Poudlard ! Tandis que elle, Shaïni, qui passait des heures à s'apprêter, s'habiller, se maquiller, s'entretenir, avait eu droit à une micro relation de trois jours avec Potter l'année précédente ! Le monde était mal fait quand même.

« Je reviens, » finit par décider Swann sous le regard affligé de Lily qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle se laissait faire.

Les deux filles s'enfermèrent dans la salle de bain, qu'elles savaient équipée d'un sort antibruit. « Nous allons tendre un piège à Evans, » commença tout de suite Shaïni.

« Non ! » se défendit Swann, elle récolta un regard noir et répéta, plus doucement : « Non, je ne veux pas. »

« Mais on va quand même le faire. » Elle s'approcha de la brunette et l'obligea à la regarder dans les yeux. « N'est-ce pas qu'on va le faire, ma puce ? »

Swann déglutit, puis prit sur elle. « Lily est mon amie, je ne la trahirai pas ! »

« Ton amie ? » La blonde rigola, de manière éphémère, comme le rire des grandes dames. « Laisse-moi rire, tu n'es qu'un bouche trou, Swann, ouvre les yeux enfin ! »

« C'est faux. » La main sur la poignée de la porte, elle eut tout de même un doute. « Lily est amie avec moi, c'est une fille géniale, elle me laisse parler, elle est drôle et intelligente. Tout ton contraire ! »

« Elle avait besoin de quelqu'un pour ne pas être seule et elle t'a choisie parce qu'elle sait que tu es vulnérable et que tu laisses marcher sur les pieds ! »

« On s'est découvert une passion commune pour la musique moldue, c'est tout. Et ce que tu dis est faux, je ne suis pas la roue de secours ! »

« Si elle se réconcilie avec les garçons, » fit remarquer Shaïni, « elle ne saura même plus comment tu t'appelles. »

« Tu dis n'importe quoi ! »

« Très bien, dans ce cas, tu vas m'aider à faire pardonner Potter et on verra si elle reste avec toi ! »

« J'avais dit non… »

« Tu crèves d'envie de savoir, Swann. » Elle poussa la jeune fille et ouvrit la porte, croisant le regard d'Evans qui attendait. « Demain, sur la pause de dix heures. » Et elle quitta la pièce, fière de ses pouvoirs de manipulatrice.

oOoOoOoOoOo

« Sirius Black ! » La voix haute perchée du professeur Gibbon fit sursauter Sirius. Il releva le regard vers elle, la fixant directement droit dans les yeux. Pas que Sirius était arrogant mais il ne voyait pas de mal à fixer les gens droit dans le regard quand ils vous parlaient. Au contraire, ça lui semblait respectueux.

Il ignorait juste à quel point ses regards pouvaient être profonds et intimidants.

Lévina Gibbon baissa les yeux sur la copie du jeune homme, plus pour se reprendre en main – _Tu n'as pas à être mal à l'aise face un étudiant bon sang ! _– que pour confirmer ses doutes. « Êtes-vous en train de tricher à mon cours ? »

Le jeune homme lui adressa un sourire assuré et acquiesça en sortant son livre de sous le banc. « Désolé m'dame, un plan de maraudeur à finir hier soir, pas eu le temps d'étudier. »

Elle arqua un sourcil. « Eh bien, vous marauderez dans mon bureau samedi soir ! » Elle commença à s'éloigner puis, se retourna : « En fait, ce sera plutôt vendredi soir, je suis occupée samedi. »

Il y eut quelques sifflements dans la classe qu'elle fit taire d'un regard. Pas que ça la dérange que ses étudiants s'imaginent qu'elle avait rendez-vous – puisque c'était le cas – mais parce qu'ils étaient censés être concentrés sur ' _les points communs et les différences entre les harpies et les chimères_'.

« Je crains que ça ne soit pas possible, madame. » Sirius s'adressa à elle avec un sourire défait, semblant la mettre au défi. « Samedi convenait mieux, vendredi, je suis occupé. »

« Eh bien, monsieur Black, vous direz à votre petite amie que vous devez reporter votre entrevue à un autre jour, les retenues ne sont pas données selon votre agenda, mais le mien. »

Sirius resta figé un moment puis éclata de rire, surprenant la jeune prof. Au fond d'elle, elle devait admettre qu'elle aimait bien ce Sirius Black, il lui était sympathique et lui rappelait un garçon dont elle avait été amoureuse à l'école.

« Ma _petite amie ?_ Désolé madame, je ne crois pas que le professeur Chourave voit les choses de cet œil. »

Lévina se mordit la lèvre, puis prit son agenda dans son sac et, s'apercevant que tout le monde la fixait, déclara : « Vous resterez après le cours, Sirius, nous trouverons bien un arrangement. »

Il acquiesça à nouveau, échangea un clin d'œil avec Potter qui était assis juste devant lui et appuya sa tête sur le bureau. Lévina Gibbon soupira et descendit les yeux sur la copie d'un de ses meilleurs élèves. Il était juste écrit :

« _Je me demande quand vous allez venir m'arracher ce parchemin des mains, je sais que vous m'avez vu et maintenant, j'attends la retenue. Vous savez, c'est une bonne façon de passer ses soirée, les retenues, j'ai pour bonne résolution cette année de battre mon record (l'année passée, c'était quand même une moyenne de 2,6 par semaine). Au moins, ça évite à toutes ces filles de venir me casser les oreilles à glousser… Je me demande si vous gloussiez à l'école ?_

_Donc, de quoi pourrais-je encore vous parler ?… Avez-vous lu cet article sur l'utilisation du ridiculus contre les détraqueurs ? D'après l'auteur, ça n'a pas autant d'effet qu'une bon patronus, mais ça aide pour ceux qui ne le maîtrise pas, puisque le rire est quand même un bon moyen d'avoir moins peur._

_Ne me dîtes pas que vous allez me laisser tricher impunément madame Gibbon, je sais que vous m'avez vu ouvrir mon livre sur mes genoux… J'attends !_

_Au fait, vous êtes mariée ? Je suppose que oui, vous semblez jolie – pas que je prête attention à ça envers mes profs, mais quand même…_

_Alors, j'aurai quoi ? P ou T ? Je me disais qu'on devrait inventer une nouvelle côte, vous et moi… I comme incôtable, insoutenable, inapproprié,… indétrônable aussi_

_Ah vous approchez ! Entre nous, c'est pas trop tôt_ »

La rédaction s'arrêtait là. La cloche sonna, les élèves vinrent déposer leurs copies sur son bureau et quittèrent la pièce. Resta Sirius Black, la tête appuyée sur son pupitre, et au premier banc, Lily Evans qui grattait furieusement sur sa feuille, se dépêchant de finir. La jeune fille rousse se leva, envoya un sourire crispé à la prof, secoua Sirius par l'épaule puis elle prit une grande inspiration et Lévina la vit se mettre à courir un sprint pour traverser le couloir. Elle ne chercha pas à comprendre.

« Professeur ? » Sirius se leva, et vint se mettre devant elle. « Quand dois-je venir pour notre petit tête à tête ? »

Sursautant, la jeune femme releva son regard sur son élève et se sentit troublée par ce elle-ne-savait-quoi de charme chez Sirius Black. Elle se mordit la lèvre, _il a quinze ans, Léa !,_ et se reprit aussitôt. « Bien, monsieur Black, aucun de mes samedis soirs n'est libre, c'est mon jour de sortie. »

« Et je n'ai plus aucun vendredi jusque Novembre. »

« Que pensez-vous du mercredi ? »

« Quidditch. »

Elle releva la tête du son agenda. « Je ne savais pas que vous pratiquiez. »

« Moi pas, James oui. Il faut quelqu'un pour le soutenir moralement. »

« Arrêtez ça tout de suite, Black ! »

« Quoi ? » demanda le jeune homme avec un air angélique qui ne trompait personne.

« De vous payer ma tête. De me tester. D'être si arrogant alors qu'il n'y a vraiment pas lieu. Et ce genre de choses. » Elle secoua sa rédaction devant ses yeux. « C'est la dernière fois que j'en ai une, compris ? Rendez-vous dimanche prochain, 19 heures, soyez à l'heure. Et reprenez votre parchemin, je l'ai corrigé. »

Sirius haussa les épaules, attrapa sa feuille et sortit de la classe vide en sentant le regard de la femme peser sur son dos. Il baisa les yeux et, dans le coin supérieur gauche, trônait la note I…

oOoOoOoOoOo

Lily marchait lentement vers la volière, essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible. L'ambiance dans le dortoir était devenue un peu trop électrique pour elle. D'après ce qu'elle avait compris, miss SS, Shaïni Smith était en train de faire du chantage à Swann pour l'obliger à faire quelque chose qu'elle ne voulait pas et Swann, malgré l'aide de Lily, ne parvenait pas à résister contre la blonde.

Et puis, il y avait toute cette histoire avec Katinka. Ce n'était pas grand-chose pourtant, elle l'avait juste aperçue sortir de la salle commune main dans la main avec Ja – Potter. Mais la douleur qu'avec ressentie Lily à cet instant était inadmissible. Elle se demandait vraiment si c'était juste une question d'ego malmené ou bien si elle entretenait des _sentiments_ pour lui. Ce qui était définitivement une mauvaise chose.

Et Lily avait beau se protéger de lui autant qu'elle pouvait – elle avait même dressé une liste de tous ses défauts pour se mettre en tête à quel point Ja-Potter n'était pas un bon ami – elle ne pouvait pas empêcher les rêves d'elle et lui ensembles de venir la troubler.

Et puis, le pire, c'est qu'elle n'avait personne à qui parler. Elle commençait à peine à s'entendre avec Swann et ne lui avait rien dit quant à ce qui était arrivé dans le train. En fait, elle n'avait rien dit à personne. Mais maintenant, ça devait trop. Lily avait besoin de conseils avisés. Elle avait donc écrit une lettre à Pétunia.

Elle tourna à l'angle du couloir, salua Boris le Hagard d'un signe de tête puis jura. Sirius se tenait devant elle, bloquant le passage et apparemment décidé à ne pas bouger. Elle se retourna rapidement, prête à s'enfuir de là où elle venait, mais Remus y avait élu domicile. Elle n'eut même pas à attendre de se retourner vers le troisième couloir pour savoir que Peter y serait.

Dans le silence, une porte s'ouvrit et elle aperçut une ancienne salle de classe vide – avec James Potter assis sur un bureau qui lui faisait signe d'entrer.

« Je ne veux pas entendre tes excuses minables ! » cria-t-elle d'emblée et alors qu'elle allait se mettre à courir loin d'ici, Sirius et Remus la soulevèrent par les bras et la firent rentrer de force dans la classe sous ses cris.

Elle se débattit jusqu'au moment où, parvenue devant Potter, il murmura : « Ne m'oblige pas à te figer Lily. »

Elle se stoppa et se détacha de Sirius et Remus qui rejoignirent Peter dans le couloir, toujours sans un mot. La porte se ferma. Lily se retourna vers James, rageuse.

« Laisse-moi sortir ! »

« Non. » Il descendit du bureau pour s'accoster à une fenêtre avec un air pensif, puis il se retourna vers elle. « J'étais en retard, je courais sur le quai pour passer la barrière, il était onze heures moins deux. Puis, il y a ce train moldu qui est arrivé, et des dizaines de moldus en sont sortis, et le quai était bondé, je ne savais plus avancer. Et j'ai bousculé ce mec avec un dragon sur la tête je crois.

Il avait une mallette qui est tombé sur le sol et des liasses de papier vert en sont sorties, je l'ai aidé à ramasser et en échange, il m'a donné ces trucs. »

James sortit de sa poche un petit sachet avec une pastille blanche à l'intérieur, sous le regard surpris de Lily qui se décida à ne rien dire pour pouvoir sortir le plus vite possible. James reprit.

« Il a dit que c'était pour la chance et le bonheur. Tu sais que j'ai jamais été vif d'esprit, Lil, et il a sonné onze heures alors j'ai avalé une de ces pastilles, sans réfléchir plus. J'avais réellement besoin de chance pour que le Poudlard Express ne soit pas parti. Et j'ai passé la barrière à onze heures deux, et il était toujours là ! Puis, je me suis réveillé à l'infirmerie. »

Lily releva la tête. « Quoi ? »

Il haussa les épaules avec un sourire désolé. « J'aurais dû te le dire plus tôt, tu ne m'as juste pas laissé le temps. Je ne me souviens de rien de ce qui s'est passé dans le train. Alors si j'ai dit ou fait quelque chose qui t'a blessée, j'en suis profondément désolé. »

La gorge sèche, elle leva le regard vers lui avant de murmurer : « de vraiment rien ? »

Il secoua la tête. Elle ressentit l'horrible besoin de rire de dérision. C'était tellement… stupide ! Il avait oublié – tout bonnement pfiu ! Aucuns souvenirs. Elle qui s'était torturé pendant des jours pour savoir pourquoi il avait été tellement odieux – et il ne savait même pas qu'ils s'étaient embrassés et qu'il lui avait fait une pseudo déclaration d'amour ! Elle l'observa, qui attendait sa réaction, puis baissa les yeux sur le sachet.

« Qu'est-ce c'est ? »

« Ecstasy. » Lily retint un hoquet. « Ça a interagi avec mes pouvoirs magiques pour donner l'épave que tu as rencontré si j'en crois les dires de Sirius. »

« Mais c'est dangereux ! » Elle releva les yeux sur lui, inquiète. « Tu aurais pu perdre tous tes pouvoirs !… Merlin »

« Je vais bien Lily. » Il posa sa main sur son épaule et elle retint juste à temps le frisson et le souvenir de ses mains se posant autre part sur elle – il avait oublié, et elle devait faire de même ! « C'est bon de t'entendre me parler à nouveau. »

Elle acquiesça avant de se retourner vers lui, gênée. « Je suppose que c'est moi qui devrais m'excuser pour avoir réagi comme ça mais… c'était juste… il s'est passé quelque chose et ça m'a blessée James. »

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? »

« Peu importe. » Il lui fit les gros yeux. « Je ne te le dirai pas, d'accord ? C'est juste cette chose qui s'est passée, et maintenant, je vais l'oublier aussi, et c'est fini. »

« Simplement ? »

« Juste comme ça. » Elle sourit, se pinçant les lèvres. Elle avait vraiment agi comme une cruche ! Elle savait parfaitement que James ne lui aurait pas fait ça, non ? Elle aurait dû se douter de quelque chose comme ça.

Elle posa la main sur la poignée, prête à sortir et à aller s'excuser près des trois autres, mais James l'interrompit. « Lily, est-ce que… est-ce qu'on s'est embrassé ? » entendit-elle la voix timide demander.

Elle se figea, une boule se formant dans la gorge. « D'où te vient une idée pareille ? »

« Des images qui me sont revenues, » murmura-t-il puis il ajouta, plus pour lui-même : « Hier, en embrassant Kat, je nous ai vus… »

Lily éclata d'un rire forcé et ouvrit la porte en clôturant la conversation. « Rien de tout ça, James. Et ne m'inclus pas dans tes fantasmes avec Tarakova ! »

Remus et Sirius échangèrent un sourire en les entendant plaisanter… comme au bon vieux temps. Tout était enfin redevenu normal.

Le lendemain, quand Swann sortit du lit pour aller se doucher, elle aperçut Lily, prête à sortir de la pièce. « Ben, on déjeune pas ensemble ? » questionna-t-elle perdue. La rouquine releva un regard joyeux vers elle, lui souriant.

« J'ai rendez-vous avec les garçons en bas, à plus ! » Et elle quitta le dortoir, laissant Swann observer l'endroit vide où Lily s'était tenue. Shaïni, qui était en train de choisir ses sous-vêtements avec soin, lui envoya un regard moqueur.

« Je t'avais prévenue. »

« C'est bon, » coupa Swann, énervée de s'être encore faite utilisée. Comment Lily avait-elle pu se servir d'elle comme ça ? La brune respira un bon coup puis releva le regard sur Shaïni qui la fixait toujours de son air hautain. « Tu me pardonnes ? »

« De m'avoir abandonnée pour cette garce de rousse ? » La blonde éclata de rire. « Tu plaisantes, Swann ? Il est hors de question qu'on redevienne copines. »

« S'il te plaît ? » Elle leva un regard suppliant vers l'autre fille, se maudissant intérieurement pour s'écraser comme ça. Mais elle ne supportait pas d'être seule, et Fagnes, Kessy et Shaïni étaient tout le temps fourrée ensemble, le groupe des filles de Gryffondor. Tant que miss SS ne la réacceptait pas, elle serait seule.

Shaïni sourit d'un air cruel. « Tu feras mes devoirs pendant les deux semaines à venir. Après, j'évaluerai si tu peux revenir dans le groupe. »

Swann baissa la tête, au bord des larmes. A noter de ce jour, elle détestait tout ce qui avait trait à Lily Evans.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Lily était assisse à la table basse, dans la salle commune, entre Sirius et Remus. Jouer à trois aux échecs pour enfin arriver à battre Peter n'était pas si facile que ça. Sirius était kamikaze, Remus simplement nul et Lily stratège – mais sur le court terme. Face à eux, Peter souriait et éclata carrément de rire quand il déclara : « Echec et mate. »

Remus secoua la tête tandis que Sirius s'écriait : « C'est de ta faute ! Si tu m'avais laissé avancer le soldat aussi ! »

« Je croyais que c'était des pions ! » se plaignit Remus qui avait vraiment du mal avec les règles. Lily secoua la tête puis elle se figea quand elle vit rentrer Kat comme une furie et James derrière elle. Ça faisait tout juste deux jours qu'ils étaient ensemble et à chaque fois qu'elle voyait ensemble, Lily avait l'impression d'être au bord de la nausée. Elle faisait des efforts considérables pour ne pas se montrer agressive ou jalouse. Après tout, Kat était une chouette fille.

Sans entendre ce qu'ils disaient, ils aperçurent la russe retourner une gifle à James avant de hurler : « Va donc la retrouver si tu l'aimes tant ! » et monta à son dortoir. James vint s'asseoir près d'eux, les épaules basses.

« J'ai toujours dit que les filles étaient une source de maux sans fin, » déclara doctrinalement Sirius en se recevant une tape de Lily.

« Qu'est-ce que t'as encore fait ? » demanda celle-ci en observant James qui était dans ses pensées.

« Rien ! » se défendit-il. « J'ai juste – je me suis trompé, ça peut arriver à tout le monde non ? »

Peter fronça les sourcils « Trompé ? Tu veux dire… »

« Oui, de prénom, » avoua James tandis que Remus se bidonnait. Lily secoua la tête, désespérée.

« Kat était bien pourtant, c'est la première avec laquelle tu sors qui aurait pu te convenir, James. » Elle le vit rougir et détourner le regard, mais ne fit pas de commentaires. « Je veux dire, qu'est-ce qui clochait avec elle ? »

James respira, comme s'il cherchait de l'inspiration, et finit par décréter :

« Elle n'était pas toi. »

_Dedicate everything I create  
To my friends I would die for  
But you will always the one  
Memories That you can't overrun  
Memories I could cry for_

_**Back in the picture, The Rasmus**_


	4. Des aveux à la retenue

**Trop gentille pour toi, Potter !**

**Chapitre 4  
**

_**(Recherche normalité désespérément)**_

_« Je veux dire, qu'est-ce qui clochait avec elle ? »_

_James respira, comme s'il cherchait l'inspiration, et finit par décréter :_

_« Elle n'était pas toi »_

Remus arrêta de rire, Peter lâcha ses pièces d'échecs et Sirius se figea. Mais James ne regardait toujours pas Lily. Il l'entendait respirer plus fort que la normale et juste, ne rien faire, ne rien dire. Ça avait été plus fort que lui, il fallait bien que cette chose sorte un jour de lui; et c'était fait.

Comment aurait-il pu en être autrement ? Il était avec Kat, et cette fille était vraiment surprenante. Elle l'embrassait, le touchait – c'était dix fois plus agréable qu'avec une autre fille, elle était vraiment bien. Et là, juste aujourd'hui, elle autorisait à passer sa main sous son chemisier, et wow, James n'avait pu se retenir… Sentir le soutien-gorge – le sein – de cette fille sous sa main, ses grognements, sa peau fine, le tissu soyeux, c'était juste trop – et il avait dit son nom…

Kat lui avait confiance, elle s'était en quelque sorte donnée à lui, et il avait grogné le prénom de sa meilleure amie dans son cou. Il pouvait stupide à un point des fois… Et il savait que Kat ne se retiendrait pas de le dire à Lily quand elle la verrait – Kat détesterait Lily, et James, et elle leur balancerait ça en pleine face. Il comprenait comment elle se sentait, une fois, sa copine l'avait trompé, et même sans amour ou attachement, c'était douloureux – et Kat se sentait comme ça, à cause de lui, parce que bordel, il était incapable d'embrasser la Gryffondor sans qu'une image de lui et Lily s'embrassant passionnément se forme dans sa tête d'adolescent dérangé par ses hormones…

Et Lily ne disait toujours rien.

« Bon, et bien, on a un truc à faire, je crois. » Remus se releva et donna un léger coup de pied à Sirius qui se mit debout à son tour.

Peter sursauta au regard noir de Remus et leva en grognant : « Olga m'attend. » Il disparut par le portrait tandis que les deux autres maraudeurs montaient dans leur dortoir.

James se laissa tomber à côté de Lily et essaya de capter son regard mais tout ce qu'il aperçut fut une larme perler le long de sa joue.

« Lily ? » Il posa une main sur l'épaule de la jeune fille qui ne réagissait pas. « Lil ? Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas- »

« Tu ne veux jamais James. »

« Quoi ? »

« C'est quoi le problème ? C'est quoi _ton_ problème avec moi ? » Lily se remit sur ses pieds, suivie de James. « Nous sommes amis, _amis !_ Qu'est-ce que tu as besoin de faire des choses comme ça, Merlin ? »

« Je ne l'ai pas fait exprès ! » se défendit-il, sentant venir une explosion de colère en la jeune fille. « Ce n'était pas prémédité ! »

« Et bien ne le fait plus ! Reviens-en à avant, James ! Je suis à peine une fille, ne me considère pas comme une autre _Elle_ ! » Lily ramassa son sac, ses livres et commença à se diriger vers l'escalier. « Ne me considère pas comme une de plus ! »

« Lily ! » Il lui attrapa le poignet, l'obligeant à se retourner. « Je pense à toi, je rêve de toi, je t'imagine tout le temps. Tu es dans ma tête, là. » Il posa deux doigts sur son front. « Et tu t'accroches et tu es juste indispensable et… je crois que… je crois que je suis en train de tomber – »

« Arrête de croire. » Lily secoua la tête, enlevant de son esprit la dernière conversation qu'ils avaient eu sur le sujet – James ne pouvait pas croire qu'il était amoureux d'elle, car il passait son temps à lui briser le cœur juste après. Elle n'était pas prête à lui faire confiance de nouveau. Plus.

« S'il te plaît James. Ne m'oblige pas à te faire choisir entre mon amitié et rien du tout. »

James souffla et lâcha le poignet de la jeune fille avec déception. Elle monta les escaliers et rentra dans son dortoir. Elle ne ressortit pas pour se jeter dans ses bras, elle ne vint pas lui confier à l'oreille qu'elle pourrait essayer de sortir avec lui. Rien du tout.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait cru ? Que Lily, sa Lily, son amie, pourrait le voir autrement ? Il n'était qu'un gamin de quinze ans, bien sûr qu'elle ne sortirait pas – jamais avec lui. C'était juste idiot. Et maintenant, il lui restait juste à oublier.

« Tu viens juste de le faire, Lily, » s'entendit-il murmurer en guise de réponse, face au vide.

Oublier qu'en ce mois de septembre de cinquième année, il avait cru tomber amoureux de la miss Evans. Car il était certain qu'elle, elle ne le verrait jamais comme un petit ami potentiel. Fin de l'histoire.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Comme tous les matins, Lily se réveilla à six heures, sortit du lit, sauta dans un jogging et alla dans le parc pour courir. Prendre une demi-heure pour elle tous les matins était un luxe dont elle ne pourrait pas se passer; ça la maintenait en forme (et lui permettait de semer les gens à qui elle ne voulait pas parler) et en plus, elle pouvait faire le point.

James avait oublié ce qui s'était passé dans le train. Et il lui avait redit à peu près la même chose la veille, sans savoir qu'il se répétait. Donc, il y avait de grandes chances que ce soit vrai. Que James Potter était en train de complément la voir d'une manière différente. Et elle et James pourraient sortir ensemble.

Mais ils avaient quinze ans. Il semblait tellement évident à ses yeux qu'un couple de cet âge ne peut finir que par tôt ou tard se disputer et rompre, ce qu'elle ne voulait pas. Elle avait peur de perdre son ami pour toujours, après la rupture. Au fond d'elle-même, il y avait cette voix, qu'elle ne pouvait pas faire taire, qui lui répétait sans cesse que ce n'était pas le bon moment pour être avec James.

Elle avait l'impression qu'une partie d'elle-même savait qu'un jour, ils seraient ensemble, mais que cette même partie lui disait, gagnant en assurance de jour en jour, que ce n'était pas le bon moment. Elle ignorait pourquoi, mais elle le _savait_. Comme si un lien spécial la reliait à lui, comme si-, _c'est ridicule_, se reprit-elle, _c'est juste mon imagination._

Et puis, s'ils étaient vraiment faits l'un pour l'autre, il y aurait d'autres moments plus opportuns pour être ensemble. Mais là, la souffrance du coup du train était encore trop jeune. Lily ne voulait plus ressentir ça. Elle n'allait pas se faire utiliser par lui. Et ça commençait par _ne pas_ se rendre compte qu'elle pouvait vraiment le considérer comme autre chose qu'un ami ou que ça la dégoûtait juste d'imaginer être avec Sirius ou Remus.

Et elle refusait de savoir pourquoi. James et elle seraient amis. Et rien d'autre.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Sirius marchait dans le château en sifflotant. Il avait décidé de ne pas s'en mêler. Après tout, James et Lily étaient suffisamment grands pour gérer leurs affaires de couple…

Waouh, _couple_ C'était carrément bizarre de penser que ses deux meilleurs amis pourraient être un couple mais c'était bon pour lui. S'ils étaient heureux avec ça, alors tant mieux pour eux.

Okay, pour être honnête, Lily n'avait pas l'air d'apprécier le fait que James se révèle soudain une sorte d'amoureux transi mais, tant qu'ils restaient tous amis, Sirius s'était juré de ne pas s'en mêler – et il ne s'en mêlerait pas.

Il passa la porte que Peter lui avait indiquée et son sourire s'évanouit dans la rougeur qui colora soudain ses joues. C'était une salle bizarre, il y avait des bancs – vieux apparemment, qui avaient été poussés dans le fond de la pièce, et une couverture était sur le sol. La lumière venait des bougies qu'Olga avait allumées. Sirius déglutit et releva son regard vers la jeune fille…

Elle ne portait pas l'uniforme de Poudlard, mais des habits moldus. Une minuscule jupe noire en tulle, un top qui était composé d'une bande dans le bas du dos laissant ses épaules à découvert, et d'une bande sur la poitrine, laissant apercevoir son ventre. Ses cheveux avaient été bouclés pour l'occasion, ses joues semblaient plus rosées que d'habitude, sa bouche humide.

Sirius toussota, essayant de reprendre contenance. Quand Peter l'avait envoyé prévenir Olga qu'il était collé et ne pourrait pas la rejoindre, il ne s'était pas attendu à ça…

« Merlin ! » Dans un élan de panique, la jeune brune attrapa sa cape et s'en couvrit. « Tu n'es pas Peter. »

« Non. » Sirius se passa la main dans la nuque, fixant le sol. Tiens, elle était à pieds nus et il y avait une chaîne en argent autour de sa cheville… sexy. Le mot s'imposa à son esprit alors qu'il tentait désespérément de se reprendre. C'était la petite amie de son meilleur ami ! « Il est avec Slughorn. » Il souffla, s'insurgeant au calme. Ce n'était qu'une fille ! « Il est désolé de ne pas pouvoir venir. »

Et c'est avec horreur qu'il s'aperçut que ses yeux s'humidifiaient. Oh non, elle n'allait pas pleurer maintenant ? « Merci, Sirius, » finit-elle par déclarer d'une voix hésitante. Elle renifla légèrement. « Je suppose qu'il a oublié mon anniversaire. » Et sanglot s'échappa de sa gorge.

Maladroitement, Sirius s'approcha d'elle et déposa sa main sur son épaule. Cette peau-là était plus douce et plus fine que la sienne, et il se demanda si toutes les filles avaient une peau aussi douce – c'était une question qu'il ne s'était jamais posée jusqu'ici.

« Hey, il m'a donné ça pour toi. Il s'est battu contre le prof, tu sais, pour pas être collé. » Il sortit de sa poche le petit paquet que Peter lui avait remis et le fourra dans la main d'Olga qui avait relevé sur lui des grands yeux humides. « Il serait venu lui-même s'il avait eu le choix. »

Elle acquiesça et tenta de sourire « Pardon… Je ne suis pas aussi… fleur bleue… Je veux dire, pleurer, tout ça – ça ne me ressemble pas. »

Le jeune homme expira calmement. Il fallait qu'il sorte d'ici. Le professeur Gibbon l'attendait. Et l'ambiance romantique l'oppressait. « C'est bon, je lui dirai rien, » dit-il, un peu rudement. Il savait qu'il donnait l'impression d'être insensible ou un peu ballaud, mais Sirius était indéniablement peu doué avec les filles. Et il ne cherchait pas à faire des efforts.

Olga acquiesça une seconde fois, plus franchement, en se passant les mains sur le visage pour sécher ses larmes. Puis, avec une autre tentative de sourire avortée, elle l'embrassa sur la joue en murmurant « Merci ».

Sirius déglutit, et s'en alla. Il avait l'impression que son cœur avait fait un saut dans sa poitrine et qu'en même temps, l'air lui était sorti des poumons, l'empêchant de respirer normalement. Et puis, les lèvres de cette fille étaient douces aussi. Sa main se porta sur son propre visage et effleura ses propres lèvres, abîmées et sèches. La question le taraudait : était-ce une qualité que toutes les filles possédaient, être plus douces que les hommes ? Une autre question l'embêtait aussi. Pourquoi son cœur battait-il si vite alors qu'il venait juste de quitter Olga, la copine de son meilleur ami Peter ?

Etait-ce parce que c'était Olga, parce que c'était interdit, parce que c'était nouveau ? Ou bien était-il en train de grandir et de rentrer dans une phase de son adolescence ? Après tout, les garçons autour de lui – même Remus – s'intéressaient aux filles, non ? Si lui ne l'avait pas fait jusque-là, c'était peut-être simplement parce qu'il était en retard sur la programme normal de croissance ?

Ce devait être ça. Ce n'était pas parce que c'était Olga qu'il se sentait bizarre, c'était parce que c'était une fille et que Sirius était en train de changer. Ça aurait fait ça avec n'importe qui. La preuve : quand Lily lui souhaitait bonne nuit, parfois en l'embrassant sur la joue, son cœur ne sautait jamais un battement – et Lily représentait sans doute encore plus l'interdit qu'Olga. Mais en même temps, Lily était son amie, non ? Peut-être que ça influençait ?

Il soupira. C'était exactement pour ça qu'il ne voulait _pas_ s'approcher des filles en général. C'était une telle prise de tête ! L'air frais du couloir lui fit du bien. Il fallait qu'il reprenne ses esprits. Le plus vite possible. Il se secoua et reprit sa route vers la classe de défense contre les forces du mal. Les choses ne semblaient pas se décider à tourner correctement…

Arrivé à destination, l'épisode Olga à peu près effacé, il toqua une fois contre la porte en bois et entra. A nouveau, la chaleur l'étouffa ainsi qu'ambiance tamisée du lieu. Bien qu'effrayé, cela faisait deux fois en moins d'une demi-heure que son cœur s'arrêtait de battre, il allait mourir jeune à ce rythme-là, il releva les yeux sur le bureau où le professeur Gibbon était assisse, sans sa robe de professeur habituelle, les jambes écartées autour du buste d'un inconnu.

Sirius sentit tout son sang monter au visage quand il rencontra les yeux de son enseignante et se mit à bégayer : « Désolé, je voulais pas… vous interrompre, je… repasserai… plus tard… »

Il sortit de la classe, s'appuyant contre un mur pour retrouver ses esprits. Cette fois, c'était bien pire que tout ce qu'il avait pu imaginer comme soirée. Non seulement, il se retrouvait avec une Olga pleurante dans les bras et trouvait sa peau douce mais en plus, il tombait sur son professeur – la seule jeune, sympa et belle prof qu'il avait – dans une position compromettante avec un homme. C'était ce genre de jour où il aurait mieux fait de ne pas mettre un orteil hors de la salle commune… Quoique observer Lily et James s'éviter du regard pendant une heure était ennuyant aussi.

Il entendit du bruit derrière la porte. Ce n'était pas vraiment ennuyant comme situation mais pas vraiment agréable non plus. Il n'aimait pas que les choses lui tombent dessus sans y être préparé. Il ferma les yeux – grand mal lui en prit. Comment faire pour oublier ce qu'il venait de voir ? Merlin, cette vision décharnée de son professeur allait le poursuivre toute l'année, il en était sûr. Reprenant peu à peu son souffle qu'il avait retenu durant son "blocage" il cligna les yeux.

Merlin oh doux Merlin Agrippa et Morgane.

C'était trop pour une soirée.

La porte s'ouvrit à nouveau sur l'homme, noir, des cheveux tressés, un air hagard. Derrière lui, Lévina avaient les cheveux à peu près comme ceux de James au réveil et semblait à côté de ses chaussures. Sirius baissa les yeux et pinça les lèvres – finalement, c'était assez marrant comme situation, pour une fois que c'était le prof qui était pris en défaut et non pas l'élève ! – et il s'aperçut qu'elle ne portait plus ses chaussures. Elle juste vêtue d'une jupe en jeans mi-cuisse et d'un haut noir saillant.

« Va-t'en, » murmurait-elle rageusement en poussant l'homme vers le bout du couloir. « Au revoir ! »

« Attends. » L'homme lui attrapa le poignet pour l'obliger à se retourner, sous l'œil attentif de Sirius. « Je peux au moins savoir ton prénom, professeur Gibbon ? »

Cette fois, l'élève se mordit les joues pour ne pas se faire remarquer. Il se demandait vaguement si cela était normal. Et autorisé. Qu'un prof amène un inconnu dans le château, se jette sur lui et cela, sans même lui dire son _prénom ?_ Le fait que l'homme ignore ce détail rendait Lévina Gibbon différente à ses yeux – parce qu'il ne s'intéressait peut-être pas aux filles mais Sirius n'était pas idiot au point de ne pas se douter de ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire avec l'afro. Sans même lui avoir dit son nom. Qui a dit que les adultes sont des personnes sages et raisonnables, aux mœurs sans accro ?

Et dire que les professeurs sont censés donner l'exemple, songea-t-il en ignorant la légère torsion de son intestin en voyant les deux adultes se disputer. Peut-être que finalement, il était simplement malade ce soir ?

Avec un soufflement agacé, la femme le frappa sur le bras en articulant très nettement : « Tire-toi ! » Puis elle se retourna vers Sirius en n'osant plus croiser son regard. Elle reprit la direction de la salle de classe et le jeune homme s'aperçut alors qu'elle ne marchait plus très droit et qu'elle avait besoin des murs pour se soutenir.

« Black ? » murmura-t-elle d'une voix pâteuse en le faisant entrer. Il la vit cligner plusieurs fois des yeux, luttant apparemment pour reprendre le dessus sur ses sens. « Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là, bon sang ? »

« Vous… vous m'avez donné une retenue. »

« Ah oui ? » Elle tourna la tête vers lui – trop rapidement probablement – et se trébucha, manquant de tomber en avant.

Sirius se précipita devant elle et la rattrapa dans ses bras. Un sourire plus que figé s'étalait à présent sur son visage et sa glotte refusait de descendre dans sa gorge. C'était probablement car il n'avait plus de salive en bouche qu'il ne pouvait plus déglutir. Et cela n'avait aucun lien avec le fait que son professeur – qui avait _peut-être_ six ans de plus que lui – était étalée contre son torse et habillée très légèrement…

Lévina se racla la gorge et se détacha de lui, retournant doucement vers son bureau. Sirius, tout à son trouble, ne fit pas trop attention et se contenta de la suivre dans la pièce. La femme attrapa sa baguette, alluma la lumière et passa sa robe d'enseignante, tenue oh combien plus décente…

« Bien, hum. » Elle releva un regard gêné vers lui et le simple fait de plonger ses yeux dans ceux de Sirius fit monter en lui une bouffée de chaleur… Qu'est-ce qui se passait _encore ?_ « Je compte sur votre silence pour cette… situation embarrassante monsieur Black. »

« B… » le mot que voulut prononcer le garçon resta plongé au fond de sa gorge. Okay… Jamais il n'était resté sans voix devant quelqu'un. Et encore moins un prof ! « Je… » Ses paumes étaient moites. La constatation lui fit peur… Ses paumes étaient moites…

« La retenue est annulée, bien sûr. » Elle semblait avoir plus facile à passer à autre chose. Mais _elle_ ne venait pas de surprendre son professeur en pleine action… Et encore moins ce genre d'action !

Renonçant à parler correctement, cette fonction semblant être en mode off chez lui pour ce soir, il se contenta de faire apparaître une tasse de café sur le bureau du professeur. C'était pratique Poudlard, quand même. Il n'y avait qu'ici que la nourriture acceptait d'apparaître 'comme par magie' (en fait substituée aux cuisines).

Celle-ci sembla surprise mais contente de l'attention. « Oh… heu merci. »

Un silence tendu s'établit dans la pièce, Lévina Gibbon assise sur sa chaise de prof, sirotant de café noir fumant, et Sirius debout, raide comme un piquet face à elle, s'essuyant régulièrement les mains sur son pantalon.

Il déglutit. Au moins, il parvenait à nouveau à le faire, et souffla pour se détendre. Ce n'était rien. Rien du tout. Il n'avait pas de raison de se sentir comme ça. Il venait juste de… en une soirée… comprendre… ce qu'étaient _les filles_.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Peter rentra dans le dortoir vers une heure du matin, retenant un bâillement. Il passa habilement par-dessus le balai de Sirius qui traînait au milieu de la pièce, sauta au-dessus de la pile de livres de Remus et s'étala sur le tas de vêtements tout juste repliés de James…

Le juron ne sortit pas de sa bouche tandis qu'il se relevait et avançait à tâtons vers son lit dans l'obscurité du dortoir. Il détestait les retenues. Il détestait les chaudrons. Il détestait nettoyer. Il était un homme, non ? Et les hommes, ça ne nettoie pas !

La douceur de l'oreiller le fit frémir de bien-être, il se plaça sous ses couvertures chaudes et se cala confortablement contre son matelas. Pour peu, il aurait presque oublié la scène qu'allait lui faire Olga le lendemain. Il espérait juste que le petit cadeau lui éviterait de devoir discuter trop. Il détestait parler parce qu'il se sentait toujours comme un crétin face à elle.

Ses yeux se fermèrent et les bruits lui parvinrent étouffer, mais lui parvinrent quand même. D'un côté James, et son interminable « Lily non, ne prend pas 'rien', prends moi, Lily, moi je suis là ! ». Tandis que les deux autres bavaient allègrement, la bouche entrouverte. Difficile d'entendre quoi que ce soit de cohérent… Il y avait Remus avec son 'Pop – poppy – Pomy' qu'il disait, encore et encore, comme une litanie, une rengaine presque entraînante. Puis Sirius, s'agitant dans tous les sens, avec son 'Lévi, oh oui, Ol aussi-viens ici, lévy'.

Qui étaient ces « Pop », "Ol" et « Lévi » échappait à la conscience quasiment endormie de Peter. Au moins, maintenant les choses étaient redevenues normales…

oOoOoOoOoOo

Lily Evans. Presque quinze ans. Rousse aux yeux verts. Amie avec les maraudeurs. Un père pervers. Une mère alcoolique. Son meilleur ami amoureux d'elle.

Elle est assisse à la table de déjeuner, les yeux légèrement perdus dans le vide. Les choses ne vont pas correctement ses temps-ci. Rien ne va comme cela devrait aller. Du coin de l'œil, elle voit les garçons s'approcher d'elle. Elle se lève en les saluant, puis part s'asseoir sur un banc dehors.

Il y aura un moment où elle sera obligée d'affronter James. Le plus tard sera le mieux. Elle aime s'asseoir et regarda le vent faire courber les branches et les feuilles recouvrir la surface miroitante du lac… l'automne commence à peine au château.

Quelqu'un s'assied à côté d'elle. Pose sa main sur la sienne. Enserre ses doigts. Malgré tout ce qu'elle veut dire, faire et crier, elle serre aussi les doigts.

Un temps se passe, quelques anges passent. Elle l'entend déglutir, souffler, ouvrir la bouche pour parler et se reprendre. Recommencer. Encore. Elle tient la main plus précisément. Elle trouve cette scène horriblement trop proche d'un adieu. Il inspire, il veut parler. Mais une fois de plus, ne le fait pas, ne veut pas briser le moment. Alors le silence perdure et les berce. Tous les deux. Ensemble.

« Pourquoi ? » Ce sera finalement elle qui brisera la règle de ne rien dire, les yeux baissés sur leurs mains entrelacées. « Que s'est-il passé cet été pour que soudain, ça nous tombe dessus ? »

Il souffle. Il comprend… Il comprend que quand elle dit 'choisis entre l'amitié et rien', elle veut bien dire qu'il n'y aura rien entre eux, même s'ils sont amis. « Tu m'as coupé les cheveux. » Un sourire passe sur ses lèvres mais elle ne sourit pas. Elle est nostalgique. Elle se souvient.

« C'est idiot, James. Tu ne peux pas – »

« C'est quoi, l'amour, Lily ? » Il soupire, se retient de tourner le visage vers elle et caresse le dos de sa main avec son pouce. « Je sais juste que depuis ce jour-là, tu me troubles. »

« Et alors ? » Elle s'enquiert, énervée sans pour autant élever la voix. Ce n'est pas _suffisant_. Elle est parfois troublée par lui. Et par Sirius aussi. Et par Remus également. Même par Peter. Et elle n'est pas – ou ne prétend pas être – amoureuse d'eux tous pour autant.

« As-tu déjà embrassé quelqu'un et pensé embrasser une autre personne en même temps ? » Evidemment, _il_ ne peut pas juste répondre. « N'as-tu jamais rêvé de quelqu'un continuellement, toutes les nuits, et oublier le matin tout sauf l'impression d'avoir été entier ? »

« N'arrêtes-tu jamais de parler comme si tu allais écrire un livre métaphysique sur l'amour ? »

Il soupire. « Bien, Lily. Tu es ma meilleure amie. Tu le sais, je ne peux juste pas imaginer être à Poudlard sans toi… Mes sentiments sont là depuis toujours. Je t'aime. Mais là, il y a autre chose – en plus. »

« Le désir, » avoue-t-elle elle-même, le prenant de court. « Le désir est éphémère James, ça ne peut pas durer. »

« C'est la seule différence entre l'amour et l'amitié. » Leurs mains se resserrent. Puis, enfin, elle les détache et se lève.

« Je ne peux pas. Je suis désolée. »

Il la regarde s'avancer vers le château. Quelque chose, au fond de lui, le fait se sentir misérable. Mais il a compris. Elle n'est pas prête à accepter de tout mettre en jeu. Et quelque part, il savait déjà que ça se passerait comme ça, avant d'avoir, à nouveau, essayer de la faire changer d'avis. Comme si une voix en lui le lui avait dit – lui avait expliqué que le moment d'être avec Lily n'était _pas encore_ venu.

Il fallait juste…

« Revenir à avant »

Quand tout était normal.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Faire que tout redevienne à la normale ne fut pas chose facile. Il y eut des moments difficiles pour chacun d'eux. Mais la volonté pousse à faire des choses étonnantes, à changer. A prendre sur soi. Apprendre à apprendre aussi.

Jusqu'au jour, où enfin, on oublie que tout a été différent.

Un autre jour.

Évidemment, parfois, c'est un peu plus compliqué…

oOo _James _oOo

Le plus dur a sans doute été la première fois que je l'ai vue avec un autre garçon. Il avait quelques mois de moins que nous (en quatrième encore – et je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais il me semblait si débile et immature, j'étais persuadé de n'avoir jamais été comme ça, moi !)

Enfin, Lily est sortie avec ce mec, Carlos je crois. Ou Charles. Un nom bizarre – tout aussi étrange que le personnage. Très égocentrique et dans un état quasi permanent de totale euphorie. Sans rire, parfois, il me faisait peur.

La première fois, ils sont rentrés dans la salle commune, main dans la main, et j'ai senti un drôle de pincement – sur le coup, j'ai cru avoir trop mangé puis j'ai fait d'horribles cauchemars la nuit. Lily me manquait.

Pire que ça. Je voulais Lily. Et rien de ce que je pouvais me dire ou faire ne changeait ça. J'étais hanté par elle. Dans mes rêves. A mon réveil. Durant la journée. Je l'observais beaucoup. Je la connaissais par cœur maintenant.

Je veux dire, encore plus qu'avant. Par avant, j'entends : quand mon amitié envers elle n'était pas un monstre d'hypocrisie.

Je me suis rendu à l'évidence assez rapidement et avec facilité : elle ne m'aimait pas comme je l'aimais. Bien, tant pis pour elle, une autre fille profiterait de mon incroyable personne. Et puis c'est tout.

Je réussis à convaincre tout le monde que nous étions (et que je ne voulais qu'être) amis. A un moment, j'y crus même moi-même.

Puis, il y eut Carlos, et il se passa quelque chose de bizarre : pour la première fois de sa vie, Lily prit peur. Carlos était devenu le pire petit ami qu'elle pourrait rêver d'avoir et elle était venue vers moi.

C'était un peu avant le bal d'Halloween. Elle l'avait plaqué trois fois, et ce mec ne comprenait pas. J'ai accepté d'accompagné Lily au bal – et Carlos (peut-être était-ce bien Charles finalement) a semblé comprendre qu'il avait perdu la rousse. Mais moi, j'avais mon bal avec celle qui peuplait mes nuits, et à partir de là, je me suis convaincu que je ne pourrais jamais faire ma vie sans elle.

Alors, je le lui ai dit.

oOo _Lily _oOo

Tout s'est bien passé, jusqu'à Halloween à peu près. James et moi étions redevenus amis, comme avant. Il n'y avait plus de tensions entre nous. C'était parfait, comme avant.

Mais bien sûr, avec lui, rien ne peut jamais être parfait n'est-ce pas ? Parce qu'il est James Potter et que je suis Lily Evans – à croire qu'il y a une malédiction au-dessus de nos têtes qui a voulu que tout soit compliqué.

Dire que les choses avaient changé à jamais était faux. Jusqu'à Halloween (peu mais assez) tout était parfait, j'étais super amie (et rien que ça) avec les garçons. James semblait parfois ailleurs et souvent, le regard braqué sur moi. Puis, je me suis rendue à l'évidence : ça lui passerait.

Il s'est fait que nous sommes allés à un bal ensemble (je ne m'étalerai pas sur les circonstances – il m'a aidée) et il a été le copain parfait. Je n'aurais pas été tellement convaincue qu'un baiser pourrait gâcher notre fragile amitié, je lui aurais sauté dessus direct…

En plus, il en crevait d'envie aussi. Et puis, Agape – ou bien est-ce Philia, je ne sais jamais – m'est revenu : l'amour désintéressé de désir ardent. Réellement, je ne suis pas potiche au point de tomber amoureuse de mon meilleur ami. Ce soir-là, il avait juste été super. Et c'était tout.

Et le fait que je trouve James sexy n'a rien à voir avec cette chaleur qui s'éprend de moi quand il rentre dans une pièce.

Et puis, contrairement à ce que pense Remus, je ne suis pas jalouse ! C'est pas ma faute s'il ne sort qu'avec des cruches. Il faut bien que quelqu'un les remette à leur place, non ? Ce n'est pas pour James que je le fais mais pour le bien de l'école.

Début Novembre, la vie reprend son cours, à nouveau. Rien à l'horizon. Mon meilleur ami n'est rien d'autre que mon meilleur ami.

oOo _James et Lily _oOo

« Lily… »

La musique du bal résonnait encore derrière eux, mêlant la voix de James aux percussions de la batterie… étrange résonance du parc sous le vent du 31 octobre.

« Merci. » D'un geste du menton, elle montra le château. « Merci de m'avoir emmenée. »

Tel un gentleman qu'il était, il passa une cape sur ses épaules. Elle frémit et se blottit contre son épaule. Le ciel était dégagé et les étoiles luisaient, telles des embryons de soleil voguant dans le nulle part.

James fronça les sourcils, il lui venait de drôles d'idées parfois…

Il soupira tragiquement. « Supporter une fille pour supporter une fille, autant qu'elle soit jolie. »

Il récolta une langue tirée et un coup dans les côtes. Retenant le rire, il attrapa la main de sa belle, caressant les rayures de sa peau sous la lumière venant de la fenêtre derrière eux. « Allez, avouez miss Evans, je ne suis pas le meilleur cavalier que tu aies jamais eu ? »

Elle arqua un sourcil septique. « Ceci est mon deuxième bal et c'est la deuxième fois que tu m'accompagnes, je te signale »

Un baisemain et un effleurement de la joue, ce n'était pas trop rentre dedans quand même ? James décida que non et avec plaisir, il vit ses joues se colorer de rouge… après tout, peut-être avait-il une chance – et puis, qui lui résisterait ce soir ? Son costume lui allait vraiment bien.

« Imagine, » murmura-t-il au creux de son oreille, renforçant le romantisme de la scène. « Imagine un garçon, pas sérieux du tout, avec pleins d'amis et de filles autour de lui. Imagine que ce garçon tombe sous le charme d'une fille précise et – »

« Que la fille en question ne veuille pas de lui ? »

Un sourire étira ses lèvres. Peut-être avait-elle même compris avant qu'il ne s'explique réellement. « Le garçon a réellement beaucoup de succès mais il n'y a que cette fille devant ses yeux – tu crois qu'il devrait lui dire, insister ? »

« Je crois qu'il devrait essayer de le lui faire comprendre par de petites attentions, de petits gestes, tout ça… et quand la fille en question est accro – là, il lui dit tout. »

Elle cala sa tête dans son cou, humant sa chaleur, puis s'exclama, d'un ton enjoué : « Alors, c'était pour qui ? Sirius ou Remus ? »

oOo _Sirius _oOo

Mwa ha ha ha

Ma vie est un grand jeu. Très drôle. Où je m'amuse beaucoup… J'ai adoré ce premier trimestre de la cinquième (sauf la partie Lily/James : amour ou amitié ? Ca, c'était naze).

D'abord, très important, ça y est : James, Peter et moi sommes des criminels; des animaux pour être plus précis. Pet est un rat – petit et pratique – James un cerf – grand et majestueux – et moi… tadam… un chien ! Un gros molosse bien effrayant. Tout moi. Quoi ? Mignon quand on me connaît ? N'importe quoi !

Peter me trouve une tronche de Sinistros, le pauvre il a crû que j'allais mourir sur le coup, mais – je ris encore à la tête qu'il a tiré après ma réponse – si je suis le présage de mort, je suis immortel : car la mort ne meurt pas, non ?

Le pauvre garçon, il a réussi à se passer la corde au cou dès quinze ans… C'est pas à moi que ça arriverait ce genre de truc aussi ! Enfin, Remus est pas mieux, baver devant l'infirmière… Et James ! Ah, le pauvre – s'accrocher à Lily. Si il y en a une qui risque pas de se coincer dans une relation sans avenir, c'est bien elle.

Mais, et je dis MAIS, cette histoire a eu un bon côté jamais soupçonné par ma subliminale personne. James est vachement plus cool que je pensais.

Qu'on s'entende correctement : James, Peter et Remus sont depuis la première mes meilleurs amis. C'est à dire qu'avec les années, Pet et moi, on s'est plutôt bien accroché ensemble, que Remus, sans avoir la larme à l'œil, c'est un mec génial avec tout ce qu'il a déjà vécu et tout… Mais James, au départ, c'était Potter.

Vous savez cette histoire des familles, de la classe des ennemis – oui, bah, sans Remus, on se serait fièrement entretués. Il faut imaginer : en trois mois, j'ai renié toute mon éducation (mon conditionnement n'a pas été très réussi, je sais, aaah-soupir résigné) et je suis devenu copain avec le 'vil' Potter, renégat de la société de mes parents.

J'ai échangé et partagé des idées avec James. C'était étrange. On est passé d'ennemis à copains puis à amis en rien de temps.

L'amitié, la vraie, elle est venue vers la quatrième je pense… au moment de toutes ces farces, les retenues, la connivence… ça a pris du temps mais je lui ai fait confiance – un super pote ce mec.

Et cette année, il faut l'avouer, il peut-être même passé du statut de meilleur copain à celui de frère de cœur. Toute cette chose avec Lily l'a un peu (beaucoup) démoli… et boum-devinez qui se cache derrière le masque de mister Potter 'je vaux mieux que tout le monde' ? Gagné !

Hé !, vous croyiez quand même pas que j'allais avouer mes propres peurs non plus ? Franchement, c'est pas parce que James et moi on se ressemble quand on va mal que je vais tout avouer ! Et puis, aussi étrange que ça paresse, il y a des choses que James comprend sur moi comme personne, et des choses que je sais sur lui que personne ne soupçonne – mais allez pas vous imaginez des choses, non plus !

Tiens, au fait, vous avez remarqué les yeux de Lévina Gibbon ? Elle doit avoir changé quelque chose, j'avais jamais remarqué qu'ils étaient si beaux, ses yeux.

oOo _Peter _oOo

Vous connaissez le bonheur ?

Oui, moi non plus, je me disais aussi. Mais, rassurante est la chose : les autres non plus.

Lily devient folle : James essaye de la séduire et elle croit que c'est le hasard – elle ne veut pas montrer son trouble (d'où la folie, les sursauts, les muscles tendus à chaque fois qu'il pénètre dans une pièce), mais le truc, c'est qu'à cause de ça (elle cache son trouble) James croit que ça ne marche pas et surenchérit…

Me demande où ça va finir.

Sirius est étrange : il lui arrive souvent de sauter les cours mais jamais défense, je le soupçonne d'avoir des vues sur la prof Gibbon, ils ont plein de retenues ensemble et après, il file à la douche et on l'entend crier à travers la porte 'Oh bordel c'est froid'.

Si vous voulez mon avis, on a tous compris pourquoi il s'infligeait la douche froide hum… D'un autre côté, c'est vrai que la Gibbon, elle fait rien pour arranger ça – quand on est belle et sexy, on ne devrait pas être prof. Du coup, les sixièmes et les septièmes qui n'avaient pas pris option défense contre les forces du mal en option s'en morde les doigts. Vous croyez qu'elle se rend compte de l'effet qu'elle a sur les étudiants ?

Remus, il doit avoir vidé toute l'eau froide de l'infirmerie… Je me marre… c'est beau, les mecs de notre âge quand même.

A propos, James et Sirius sont de plus en plus proches – c'est effrayant, j'espère qu'ils ne cachent rien de sombres ou… d'inapproprié. Remus dit simplement que l'amitié réelle est dure à trouver. J'ai pas compris le lien avec Potter et Black mais bon… (Haussement d'épaules)

Vous vous demandez ? Ben oui, je suis encore et toujours avec Olga… Si quelqu'un avait demandé lequel des maraudeurs se caserait le plus vite, vous auriez dit moi ? Ben oui, c'est aussi ce que je croyais…

Allez, c'est les vacances de Noël maintenant, je pressens déjà que des choses intéressantes vont se passer.

PS : vous n'auriez pas une idée pour rompre avec une fille sans se faire taper dessus ?

_I've got a feeling, a feeling deep inside  
I've got a feeling, a feeling I can't hide  
All that I was looking for was somebody  
Who looked like you !_

**I've got a feeling, Beat Crusaders**, inspi' Anime "Beck"


	5. Des vacances à Noël

**Trop gentille pour toi, Potter !**

**Chapitre 5 **(1/2)**  
**

_(__**Croyez-vous au miracle de Noël ?)**_

Témoignage de Anna DTJL Nonamed, an 958, traduit du Kalimangraphic Ancien.

_C'est une chose qui ne s'explique pas, une chose que si peu de gens savent. Je les ai vus, de mes propres yeux. Ce qu'ils sont capables de faire lorsqu'ils sont ensemble et l'amour qui se dégage de leur union. C'est à la fois incroyablement effrayant et inexorablement attirant. Personne sur cette planète ne peut concevoir la profondeur du lien les unissant, la prospérité que leur bonheur fait éclore tout autour d'eux et la détresse du monde quand ils se déchirent._

_Les Madusiècles sont le meilleur et le pire de l'humanité, et c'est parce qu'ils sont avant tout humains que nous les chérissons et les haïssons tant._

_Ils nous font peur, parce que Bob et Bobette ont détruit la moitié du continent. D'autres viendront après et soigneront cette terre. Ils sont terrifiants mais magnifiques. Ils sont le clair et l'obscur habitant le cœur de chaque Homme et j'ai foi qu'un jour nouveau viendra où leur but sera pacifique. Peut-être dans cent ans, peut-être dans mille. En attendant, nous ne pouvons faire que les chercher et les observer._

_Et quelque fois, nous pouvons apprendre d'eux._

_En l'an 500, le Maduhomme Nobuo-san écrivit un manuscrit sur la _Puissance de l'appel _que lui et sa moitié avaient ressenti après leur intronisation à l'Arcade sacrée. Il y décrivit le sentiment enivrant de ressentir le monde en vie à portée de doigt et rédigea un traité sur le don de préscience animant les Madusciècles, ce sixième sens leur laissant entre-apercevoir le futur et les actions devant être prises pour réaliser ces visions prophétiques. Sa longue analyse de l'influence de chaque acte sur le cours du temps est à la base de ce que nous appelons aujourd'hui divination et, bien que les parchemins soient depuis longtemps perdus, nombreux sont les exemples de l'impact majeur de ce texte sur la communauté magique et sur la relation des sorciers à la magie._

_Parce que les Madusiècles ont aidé à la fondation de notre société et ont posé les socles sur lesquels nous évoluons encore aujourd'hui, j'ai foi que le retour prochain aidera l'humanité dans sa quête de connaissance et de savoir._

Pour plus de renseignements, voir Témoignage 'Une force extraordinaire dans un monde ordinaire', Anika DTJL Nomini.

* * *

« Tu couches avec Aubrey ? »

Le jus de pamplemousse que Pétunia venait d'ingurgiter se déversa élégamment sur la table. Les yeux manquant de lui sortir de la tête, elle releva le regard sur l'ami de sa sœur, complètement décontenancée.

« Dis-moi que j'ai mal entendu ta question. »

Le sourire amusé qui traversa le visage du garçon fit peur à Pétunia : elle avait en effet une bonne ouïe. Heureusement pour la blonde qui était figée de stupéfaction, sa sœur mit un coup de coude bien senti au le jeune homme.

« On ne pose pas ce genre de questions ! » le réprimanda la rousse avant de mordre dans son croissant. Et d'ajouter : « Pas au petit-déjeuner. »

« Lily ! » s'exclama avec vigueur Pet, d'un ton qui voulait dire 'on n'en parle pas non plus au dîner et au souper ! '

Un sourire d'excuse plaqué au visage, la rousse avala le reste de son cacao et se leva alors que James, bien décidé à ne pas abandonner la partie, ajoutait un détail. « Je l'ai vu entrer dans ta chambre hier soir. »

« Et alors ? » répliqua Lily à sa place. « Elle a dix-huit ans, elle fait ce qu'elle veut avec son petit ami, non ? »

« Mais ce ne te dérange pas d'imaginer ta propre sœur en train de faire ça dans la chambre d'à-côté ? »

« Est-ce que j'ai le droit de participer à la conversation sur _ma_ vie sexuelle ? » s'enquit alors Pétunia.

« Et j'espère bien qu'elle est inexistante ! » La voix sévère calma la conversation aussi sûrement que la neige est froide. La mère des deux filles passa la porte de la cuisine en dardant tout le monde d'un regard intense mais contrairement à d'habitude, pas glacial. Il avait plutôt l'air… serein – peut-être même joyeux.

Le silence retomba dans la pièce tandis que Dorina se servait un café fort et, au grand étonnement de ses filles, qu'un sourire ornait son visage d'habitude las. Lily et Pétunia échangèrent un regard, content mais aussi craintif, car peu de choses mettaient leur mère de bonne humeur.

« Et tu es ? » questionna la quadragénaire qui était absente la veille quand James était apparu sur le pas de la porte de Evans. Lily n'avait pas demandé à sa mère l'autorisation d'inviter James, elle savait qu'elle ne l'aurait jamais eue et ne comprenait pas pourquoi la pluie de cris ne s'était pas encore abattue sur elle.

« James Potter, un ami de Lily. » Elle acquiesça, manquant de faire tomber Lily de surprise. Sagement, la rousse s'assit pour observer la suite de l'échange intrigant.

« Bien sûr, le frère de Jane. » La mère se tourna alors vers la fille : « Dis-moi Lily, je croyais que tu étais amie avec la sœur, pas le frère. Et à propos tu me préviens d'abord la prochaine fois que des gens viennent dormir à la maison. »

« Oui, » assura Lily en soufflant intérieurement. Elle se demanda combien de temps encore elle ferait croire à sa mère que James avait une sœur. Que ses amis avaient tous une sœur en fait. C'était un peu ridicule, non ? Que sa mère lui fasse peur au point qu'elle soit incapable d'avouer que ses amis étaient des garçons à sa propre mère.

« Ma sœur est restée au château pour les vacances, » se dépêcha de préciser le jeune homme, sans pour autant se faire entendre.

« Cela fait cinq maintenant que je vois ces jeunes hommes vieillir et que ces jeunes filles sont aussi absentes que des fantômes, » remarqua Dorina en se servant une seconde tasse de café fumant.

« Oh et bien en fait – » essaya encore James mais Lily, forte de croire que son âge ayant augmenté elle pouvait dire la vérité à sa mère, avoua simplement que :

« James n'a pas de sœur maman. »

« Mmm. » Aussi étrange que cela sembla à tout le monde, Dorina Evans se contenta d'acquiescer et déjeuna calmement.

« Je… » se lança Lily, essayant de tirer parti au maximum de la bonne humeur maternelle. « Je me demandais si je pouvais aller quelques jours à Simplex Carritas ? »

« Il y aura qui ? »

« Les parents de James, James et sûrement Remus. »

Dorina fronça les sourcils et laissa son regard voguer à l'extérieur de la maison. Elle semblait perdue dans ses pensées et à peine prêter attention à la discussion. « D'accord, » finit-elle par déclarer avant de se lever et, aussi calmement qu'elle était entrée, elle sortit en murmurant : « Il faut que je vois Déborah. »

Le verre que la rousse tenait se fracassa sur le sol et elle se tourna vers sa sœur. « Est-ce qu'elle parlait de Déborah Evans… notre _belle-mère ?_ »

oOoOoOoOoOo

Sirius ouvrit les yeux et ne bougea pas d'un millimètre dans son lit. Il était fatigué. Il passait ses journées à être fatigué, à traîner les pieds et à ne rien faire. Comme si le fait de ne rien faire le fatiguait encore plus que le fait d'être actif – comme c'était le cas habituellement. Ou bien alors, il était en train de rattraper quinze ans de sommeil en retard. Possible. Il ne lui semblait pas qu'il faisait une dépression (ça expliquerait la fatigue chronique) mais remarquait-on ce genre de maladies ?

Il tourna la tête à gauche puis à droite pour vérifier qu'il n'y avait personne. Et c'aurait été étrange qu'il y ait quelqu'un. Si Sirius s'ennuyait autant, ce n'était pas simplement qu'il y avait trop d'heures dans une journée, mais surtout qu'il était tout seul.

Les vacances de Noël étaient arrivées, emmenant avec elles tous les autres Gryffondors de cinquième. Il ne restait personne à part lui, ni dans son dortoir, ni du côté des filles.

En réalité, il l'avait bien cherché. Il avait raconté à James et Lily qu'il rentrait chez lui. Ce qui était faux – il n'avait jamais eu l'intention de passer les fêtes de fin d'année en famille. Mais il ne pouvait pas faire autrement que de leur mentir, eux deux l'auraient invité à venir passer les vacances chez l'un ou l'autre, il le savait, et il n'avait pas la force de faire ça, encore. Il avait assez donné l'an passé.

Pour les vacances de quatrième, la maison de James avait été son refuge, c'était à peine si les Potter ne l'avaient pas adopté comme un second fils. Il ne remercierait jamais assez James pour avoir d'aussi formidables parents. Mais passer des fêtes censées familiales chez un copain, c'était difficile. Sirius avait été mal à l'aise et ne s'était jamais senti à sa place à chaque fois qu'il y avait un réveillon, une réception ou simplement une allusion au cocon familial.

Il avait aussi dit le mensonge de son retour à Squarre Grimaurd à Peter – de toute façon, celui-ci allait dans un pays de l'est (Albanie s'il se souvenait correctement) et c'était déjà étroit pour leur seule famille. Mais comme Peter ne savait pas garder un secret, Sirius n'avait rien dit.

Quant à Remus, il était au courant. Sirius lui avait dit son intention de rester seul au château pour les vacances et il lui avait passé un savon. Tout un long sermon sur la raison d'être de Noël, du besoin de se retrouver dans une famille – même une de substitution, d'être entouré d'amour et tout le blabla. Puis, il avait assuré à Sirius qu'il allait s'ennuyer. Qu'il ne tiendrait jamais quinze jours tout seul.

Eh bien, Remus avait parfaitement raison. Cela faisait une semaine. Demain soir, c'était le réveillon de Noël et cela allait faire trois jours que Sirius n'avait même pas quitté le dortoir. Il ne s'était pas levé, pas habillé, pas lavé. Rien. Pas même coiffé, ni même brossé les dents. Il devait faire peur à voir. Les elfes de maison avaient même décidé de venir nettoyer le dortoir alors qu'il était là, sans lui prêter plus d'attention qu'à un meuble. Puis, au milieu du deuxième jour, il y en avait un qui lui avait apporté de la nourriture et de l'eau. Comme ça, il avait vraiment pu disparaître sous ses couvertures jour et nuit.

Ce drôle de sentiment qu'on appelait la nostalgie des fêtes (ou un truc comme ça) s'était emparée de lui. Il était léthargique, et moins il faisait, moins il avait envie de faire.

Pourtant, aujourd'hui 23 décembre, en fixant le plafond vide de son dortoir vide de la tour presque vide, il prit une décision. Il était temps de se reprendre en main. Il compta jusque cinq, sauta hors du lit et fit quelques pompages pour se réveiller.

Ensuite, il fila dans la salle de bains, en prenant bien soin de prendre toute la place qu'il voulait pour étaler ses affaires car pour une fois, il avait un dortoir de quatre personnes pour lui tout seul. Lorsqu'il sortit de la douche, presque une heure plus tard, chaque millimètre de son corps et de ses cheveux lavé avec soin, il était d'une humeur nettement meilleure et plein d'énergie.

En fait, il se sentait plus en forme que jamais – il avait dormi pendant presque une semaine entière ! Lorsqu'il eut fini de s'apprêter, il descendit les escaliers en courant et se précipita dans la grande salle, un sourire aux lèvres. Il avait l'impression de revivre, bien qu'il n'ait rien fait de spécial. Il salua tout le monde d'un geste chaleureux – même les Serpentards – puis lança un 'bonjour ! ' des plus enthousiastes à la table des professeurs.

Sirius Black n'était pas fait pour rester enfermé toute la journée au même endroit sans rien à faire. Il devait absolument se trouver une occupation. Alors qu'il se servait son déjeuner – abondamment, il mourrait de faim – il se mit à réfléchir. Que faire pour combler ses vacances de solitaire ?

Il y avait l'idée des devoirs, mais ils étaient tous complets. Ça lui avait pris les trois premiers jours. Il aurait bien préparé l'une ou l'autre farce mais sans les autres garçons, ce n'était pas la même chose.

À la fin du repas, le moral de Sirius était déjà retombé. Il n'y avait rien à faire dans ce foutu château. Pas même quelques Serpentards à asticoter. Seulement des petits étaient restés, et Sirius ne s'ennuyait pas assez que pour ennuyer les gamins. Il y en avait deux de septième aussi, mais il n'était pas assez suicidaire que pour asticoter les septièmes.

Il décida d'une petite promenade dans les couloirs, peut-être découvrirait-il de nouveaux passages secrets ? Puis, il pourrait se trouver une petite salle et s'entraîner encore un peu à se métamorphoser en chien. Le processus entier (homme-chien puis chien-homme) lui prenait encore plus d'une minute, ce qui était trop lent.

James le faisait en quarante-trois secondes trente centièmes lui, ils avaient fait la course l'autre jour. Sirius devait s'améliorer à ça. En fait, sous sa forme de chien, il pourrait même aller faire un petit tour en forêt.

Ragaillardi par cette bonne perspective, il suivit les deux troisièmes et les deux septièmes qui étaient restés aussi pour noël vers la tour Gryffondor. Les plus petits étaient deux gamines gloussant tout le temps – et il préférait grandement le silence du dortoir vide à elles – et les grands étaient en fait un couple qui était resté pour être ensemble. Autant dire qu'ils n'avaient pas vraiment envie de se lier d'amitié avec Sirius.

Mais, alors que tout le monde continuait à avancer, une drôle d'odeur lui vint au nez. Du bois brûlé. C'était ce genre d'odeur caractéristique que sa forme d'animal l'avait forcé à apprendre car pour un chien, feu signifie danger immédiat. Alors, comme il y avait enfin quelque chose d'intéressant (au moins, quelque chose sur quoi fouiner) il alla à droite.

Des cris lui parvinrent, avec de plus en plus de clarté au fur et à mesure qu'il s'approchait de la classe de défense contre les forces du mal. Il finit par s'appuyer sur le mur, juste à côté de la porte, là où il s'était tenu plusieurs mois auparavant, lors de 'l'incident'.

On aurait dit une conversation télévionique (mot moldu que Lily lui avait appris lors des dernières vacances d'été. C'était quand deux Moldus se parlaient via une sorte de cornet et ça, peu importe l'endroit où ils étaient). Lévina Gibbon parlait, puis quelqu'un que Sirius n'entendait pas répondait (il espérait pour la santé mentale de sa prof que quelqu'un répondait) et ça continuait ainsi.

« N'insiste pas maman, je ne viendrai pas. » Sirius sourit. Ainsi, même les adultes avaient des problèmes avec leurs parents ? C'était rassurant. « Quoi ? Tu sais très bien que je ne passe jamais Noël en famille, je ne vois pas pourquoi - » Il y avait eu une interruption, que Sirius n'avait bien sûr pas entendue. Il se demandait quel moyen de communication ils utilisaient.

« Maman ! » Le cri le sortit de ses pensées. « Mais non, je ne crie pas ! » La mauvaise foi féminine en plein. « Et n'inclut pas Noémy là-dedans, ça n'a rien à voir ! » Sirius s'assit à même le sol, les yeux fermés, attentif. Ça commençait à devenir intéressant. « Non, et je n'ai jamais demandé que tu le fasses ! » Il soupira. Ne pourrait-elle pas être un peu plus claire ? « Je t'en prie ! C'est toi qui a refusé de la faire adopter. » Les yeux de Sirius s'ouvrirent instantanément. Il se rassit correctement, droit et alerte. Qu'est-ce que l'adoption d'une petite fille venait faire là-dedans ?

« C'est hors de question, n'y pense même - » Nouvelle interruption. Cette fois, accompagnée du bruit d'une explosion et de l'odeur du bois brûlé qui avait mené Sirius là. Il se releva et alla observer par l'interstice de la porte ce qui se passait. « Et n'inclut pas Mort là-dedans ! » Mort ? Une sueur froide descendit le long du dos de Sirius. Ils allaient tuer la gamine ? « Oui, bien sûr, je suis une horrible petite allumeuse et lui n'a aucun tort ! »

Sirius secoua la tête. Il ne comprenait rien. Doucement, il entrebâilla un peu la porte et aperçut le dos de son professeur face à la cheminée dans laquelle brillaient des flammes vertes. Mais pourquoi n'entendait-il pas la réponse du correspondant (la mère) du professeur Gibbon alors ?

« Maman, ça suffit comme ça. Je ne veux plus avoir cette conversation. » Elle portait un tailleur rouge vif et des collants noirs, lui donnant un air de petit chaperon rouge. « Je suis toujours la mauvaise, non ? » Mais un petit chaperon rouge sexy. « C'est ça, joyeux noël à toi aussi, » déclara-t-elle la voix lasse. « Et remets mes vœux à Noémy. » Une sorte de grognement lugubre sortit du thorax de la jeune prof alors que la personne dans le feu répondait. Sirius la vit, avec une vitesse impressionnante, sortir sa baguette et carboniser un banc.

Il recula d'un pas. Si elle était énervée à ce point-là, mieux valait qu'elle ne le trouve pas là. « Non, et ce n'est plus Léa, c'est Lévina. Ça suffit comme ça. Je viens de voir qu'un de mes étudiants est là, je vous aime tous les trois, à la prochaine. »

Le jeune homme regarda à côté de lui, le couloir était désert, bien évidement. Et pas seulement désert : long et vide. Rien pour se cacher. Avec appréhension, il recula un peu et entreprit d'avancer, les mains dans le dos, en sifflotant. Il y avait peut-être une chance qu'elle le croit là par hasard ?

Il y eut un drôle de bruit à l'intérieur de la pièce, comme si on arrosait quelque chose, puis la voix du professeur dans ce qu'elle avait de plus sévère retentit : « Black ! Ramenez-vous ici tout de suite si vous êtes un Gryffondor bon sang ! »

Ouah. Elle n'avait vraiment pas l'air de bonne humeur.

oOoOoOoOoOo

« Maman est devenue folle. »

« Non, elle l'était déjà. Déborah est devenue folle. »

Lily et Pétunia échangèrent un regard. Leur père se tenait devant elles, l'air complètement perdu et dans un état déplorable. Elles venaient de découvrir la raison de la bonne humeur de leur mère : leur père avait trompé leur belle-mère avec une fille beaucoup plus jeune qu'elle, exactement comme il l'avait dix ans plus tôt en décidant de quitter sa famille pour aller vivre avec sa secrétaire. Il semblerait que partager la même expérience douloureuse d'être rejetées au profit de quelqu'un de plus jeune avaient rapproché leurs deux femmes qui s'étaient unies pour se venger d'Evan.

« Papa ! » s'écria Pétunia d'un ton dur. « Tu l'as trompée avec une gamine de quinze ans ! »

Le père grimaça mais ne se défendit pas. Il se sentait suffisamment coupable comme ça. Prendre conscience de non seulement avoir déçu les deux femmes de sa vie, mais ses enfants aussi. Quel genre d'homme était-il donc ?

« Tu m'excuses, mais je crois que je vais être malade. » Pétunia sortit précipitamment de la pièce. Evan échangea un regard avec Lily.

« Princesse. »

« Tu as trompé maman avec une fille qui avait cinq ans de plus qu'elle papa ! Et là, tu trompes cette fille trois fois plus jeune que toi avec une gamine de MON âge ! »

Evan soupira et se passa une main dans la tignasse hirsute de ses cheveux. Il avait vraiment honte de lui, dans des moments comme ça, quand Lily et lui se disputaient violemment. « Ce n'est arrivé qu'une fois ! »

Les yeux furibards, il était prêt à parier que s'il avait été n'importe qui d'autre que son père, Lily lui en aurait retourné une. Peut-être était-cela le problème : il n'était pas assez responsable pour être adulte. « Qu'est-ce que tu dirais si je t'annonçais avoir couché avec un type de cinquante ans hier et qu'après coup, il m'a simplement dit que j'étais 'une erreur' ? »

« J'irais lui casser la gueule, » répondit avec franchise Evan et il sentit un profond dégout de lui-même monter en lui en prenant conscience de ce que lui disait sa petite princesse. Cassandra avait le même âge que Lily. Seigneur…

« Tu imagines ce que doivent ressentir ses parents en ce moment ? Et elle ! » Lily le dévisagea et Evans se sentit encore plus lamentable. « Tu sais que ça s'appelle de l'abus sur mineur ? Tu pourrais aller en prison ! »

Evan se laissa tomber sur le lit et passa une de ses mains tremblantes à travers ses cheveux. « Je sais, Lily, je sais. Si tu savais comme je regrette… »

« Pourquoi t'as fait ça, papa ? » demanda-t-elle et quand Evan releva les yeux vers elle, il ne vit qu'une petite fille fragile et terrifiée de découvrir que son père n'était qu'un humain et que lui aussi faisait de terribles erreurs.

« J'en sais rien, » murmura-t-il en secouant la tête. « Seigneur Dieu, je suis vraiment le pire des pères, pas vrai ? »

Lily soupira et vint s'asseoir à côté de lui sur le lit.

« C'est arrivé tout seul, Lily, je t'assure, » se sentit-il forcé de s'expliquer. Il ne pouvait supporter le regard dégouté et déçu qu'elle posait sur lui. « J'ai perdu le contrôle juste un instant et… »

« Tu t'es tapé ta stagiaire ? » conclut Lily.

Evan fronça les sourcils, voulant dire à sa fille de surveiller son langage, qu'il ne voulait pas la voir parler ainsi – mais il n'était pas dans une bonne position pour faire ce genre de remarques, n'est-ce pas ?

« Tu es trop jeune pour comprendre, Lily, » se défendit-il finalement. « Quelques fois, les hommes ont des besoins – »

« T'es pas un animal, que je sache ! » le coupa-t-elle. « Garde tes excuses minables pour Deb et maman et les parents de cette pauvre fille ! Papa… » reprit-elle plus calmement. Elle se tourna vers lui et lui prit les mains. « Tu te rends compte que tu as problème, pas vrai ? Tu peux pas continuer comme ça… Tu vas vraiment réussir à détruire toute notre famille si tu ne changes pas de comportement. »

Evan ferma les yeux, douloureusement confronté à la réalité par sa fille cadette. Quand avait-elle grandi à ce point ? Il la prit dans ses bras pour la serrer contre lui.

« Je te promets que je vais faire attention à l'avenir, » promit-il en lui embrassant le sommet du crâne. « Merci de ne pas me tourner le dos, Lily. Tu n'as pas idée à quel point – »

« Si tu crois que je ne te déteste pas à cet instant précis, tu te trompes, » assura-t-elle mais il sentait qu'elle s'accrochait à lui dans son dos et il resserra son étreinte. Lily et lui avaient toujours été très proches et il s'en voulait de lui faire du mal ainsi. Il aurait tout donné pour pouvoir rester un homme parfait aux yeux de sa petite fille.

« C'est la dernière fois, Lily, » promit-il avec les meilleures intentions du monde de s'en tenir à cette résolution cette fois. Mais il savait qu'il n'était qu'un homme, et un homme faible, et que les femmes avaient toujours été son pêché mignon. Et quand une jeune fille comme Cassandra se jetait sur lui, il n'avait aucune idée de comment résister à la tentation.

Quel exemple terrible il faisait pour ses enfants.

« Je t'aime Lily, » dit-il en se reculant pour la regarder dans les yeux. « Je t'aimerai toujours, tu le sais pas vrai ? Quoi qu'il se passe… »

Elle acquiesça en détournant le regard et il sentit son cœur se tordre dans sa poitrine. Il savait qu'une guerre faisait rage chez les sorciers et que les gens comme Lily – et sa famille avec – étaient des cibles privilégiées. Et il savait que si elle ne criait pas, ne l'insultait pas et ne refusait pas de lui parler en ce moment, c'est parce qu'elle avait été confrontée bien trop jeune à la précarité de la vie et vivait continuellement dans la peur que ce soit leur dernière conversation.

Il aurait tellement voulu la protéger de tout ça et ne parvenait qu'à rajouter à son fardeau.

« Moi aussi je t'aime papa, » soupira-t-elle enfin.

Evan se dit qu'il avait encore beaucoup de boulot devant lui avant de redevenir le père parfait qu'elle avait un jour vu en lui…

oOoOoOoOoOo

« Et vous voulez me faire croire que vous êtes passé par hasard devant ma classe à l'exact moment où je faisais exploser l'un de mes bancs ? » Lévina se tenait devant lui, les mains sur les hanches, l'air très en colère. « Et que ça n'a pas piqué votre curiosité légendaire au vif ? »

Touché. « Heu… » Sirius grimaça. Elle faisait toujours ça. L'attraper en l'emmêlant dans le non-sens de ses excuses. C'était insupportable chez elle, cette manie à toujours deviner ses mensonges. Comment était-il censé ne plus être puni si elle démolissait ses excuses bidons à chaque fois ? Puis, une idée lui vint en tête. « Vous allez me donner une retenue ? » demanda-t-il, plein d'espoir.

Les bras tombèrent le long de son corps et pour une fois dans sa vie, Lévina se retrouva sans voix. « Pourquoi demandez-vous ça d'un ton plein d'espoir ? » questionna-t-elle en retour en plissant les yeux. « Vous êtes au courant que les retenues sont censées vous punir, pas vous amuser ? »

Sirius sourit. Il adorait ça aussi chez elle. Elle était capable en une seconde de passer de la fureur totale à l'étonnement en oubliant complètement de passer par la case punition. « C'est-à-dire que… je m'ennuie un peu en ce moment… »

Elle fronça les sourcils. « Vous vous ennuyez Black ? » Puis elle secoua la tête, attrapa un arrosoir vert qui était posé sur son bureau et que Sirius n'avait pas remarqué plus tôt, et se mit à faire tomber l'eau sur un tas de cendres. « Vos amis ne sont pas restés avec vous ? »

Il secoua la tête. « Je suis seul – dans le dortoir, dans la salle commune, partout. Et c'est un peu… ennuyant. » Il répéta le mot – et cela l'énerva. Parce qu'il aurait voulu donné l'impression d'être quelqu'un d'occupé. « Les fêtes de familles, c'est pas trop mon truc. »

Une fois l'arrosoir reposé, les cendres se mirent à redevenir brunes et peu à peu, une chaise poussa sous le regard étonné de Sirius. « Moi non plus, » confia-t-elle, les yeux dans le vide un instant. « Vous auriez dû me le dire avant, que vous n'aviez rien à faire pendant les vacances. »

« … Pardon ? » Il avait sans doute mal entendu.

« Jersey Colman me l'a dit, qu'elle serait seule – ses parents reformulaient leurs vœux et partaient en lune de miel. Alors, je lui ai trouvé cette colonie moldue. Vous auriez pu y aller aussi – vous auriez appris le ski et vous ne vous seriez pas ennuyé un instant. »

« Du ski ? » interrogea Sirius. Qu'est-ce c'était ce truc ? Et puis, passer les fêtes avec des Moldus, merci bien !

« Oh, je sais, ça n'a pas l'air super dit comme ça mais Jersey vient de m'envoyer une lettre : elle s'amuse tellement bien qu'elle a demandé à y retourner en été. » Lévina sourit à nouveau et ses yeux se perdirent dans le vide. « Moi aussi, j'aimais beaucoup ça. »

Un instant de silence passa. Sirius ne bougea pas, il se contenta de la regarder – la belle grande et mince Lévina Gibbon, dans son tailleur rouge, avec ses collants noirs et ses chaussures à talons. Puis il se souvint d'elle dans sa jupe en jeans et son top noir. « Vous êtes d'origine moldue ? » demanda-t-il après un moment. « Vous portez souvent des habits moldus, et puis, ces colonies aussi… »

Elle haussa les épaules. « J'étais juste assidue à l'étude de moldus quand j'étais encore à Poudlard. » Elle retourna s'asseoir à son bureau et sortit un verre, un petit verre, et le remplit d'Ambriorix. Elle lui adressa un sourire complice. « Vous en voulez un verre, Black ? »

Il la regarda, mi-choqué, mi-honoré. « J'ai le droit ? » Sa voix ressemblait sans doute à celle d'un enfant à qui on vient de promettre le plus cadeau du monde pour son anniversaire. « Enfin, je veux dire, vous m'autorisez ? » reprit-il d'une manière plus mature (croyait-il).

Elle haussa les épaules à nouveau. « Vous êtes assez grand pour savoir si vous résisterez à un verre d'alcool, non ? » Puis, sans attendre de réponse, elle sortit un second verre de la petite armoire située derrière son bureau. « Et puis, c'est pas tous les jours Noël ! »

Sirius acquiesça, amusé du fait que la première personne à le trouver suffisamment âgé pour boire un verre (mis à part l'été où sa mère s'était mise en tête de faire de lui un œnologue amateur) était une prof. Il attrapa une chaise et la mit sur l'estrade, en face du bureau de cours où elle était déjà installée. Et l'idée de lui rappeler que Noël était dans deux jours ne lui traversa pas l'esprit.

« Maintenant Sirius, » déclara-t-elle avec un sourire détendu. « Racontez-moi ce que vos noëls en famille ont de si horrible. Je parie que je vous bats. »

oOoOoOoOoOo

« Lily, James, quelle bonne surprise ! »

Eleonore et William Potter se détachèrent immédiatement, leurs joues se colorant de rouge. Les deux adolescents n'avaient pas pensé qu'en rentrant dans la cuisine en ce matin de veille de réveillon de Noël, ils trouveraient les deux adultes enlacés et appuyés contre la cuisinière.

Lily se mordit les lèvres, amusée, et échangea un regard avec James. Qu'est-ce qu'elle aurait donné pour trouver ses parents dans une telle position, elle ! Mais James fixait attentivement le sol, une grimace collée au visage, comme si le fait que ses parents soient collés l'un à l'autre relevait du cauchemar.

« Désolé pour ça, » dit la mère de James, en avançant vers eux, un sourire tendre apparaissant sur ses lèvres. « 'Faut pas croire, ce n'est pas toujours comme ça. »

« C'est rien, » coupa Lily en mettant un coup de coude à James, qui sursauta. « C'est beau les gens qui s'aiment, hein, James ? »

Le jeune homme la regarda comme si elle débarquait de Mars. « Ce serait encore plus beau si je n'_entendais_ pas mes parents quand ils s'aiment, » déclara-t-il en tournant les talons.

Eleonore soupira puis partit derrière lui en disant qu'elle allait lui parler. William envoya un sourire crispé à Lily qui ne comprenait rien.

« Il-comment dire, » commença le sexagénaire en paraissant gêné. C'était angoissant de le voir gêné, parce que William Potter avait toujours beaucoup impressionné Lily par sa confiance, son air jovial et sa prestance. « Il nous a surpris dans une position plutôt sans équivoque avant-hier soir. »

Lily fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas. Avant-hier soir ? Ce n'était pas comme si elle avait pu se souvenir de quelque chose (puisqu'elle n'était pas là) mais quelques heures après, James avait débarqué chez elle, à Capel, et lui avait demandé (supplié) l'hospitalité.

« Je veux dire, tu sais, en pleine action, » finit l'Auror avec une grimace qui signifiait clairement son horreur à lui aussi quand son fils les avait surpris.

« Oh. » Les joues de Lily se colorèrent. Ça expliquait au moins pourquoi James s'était soudain intéressé à la vie sexuelle de sa sœur le matin suivant. Il devait toujours être choqué par ce qu'il avait vu. Après tout, on disait toujours que le sexe en vrai, c'est très différent de ce qu'on en raconte avant d'avoir essayé, non ? Et puis, ses propres parents… Lily frissonna.

Cela la ramena à ce qu'elle avait appris en revenant de Poudlard. Son père avec une gamine de son âge. Ça aussi, c'était dégoûtant et horrible – on pouvait facilement être choqué par ce genre de choses. Heureusement, Lily n'avait pas trop d'imagination. Elle ne voulait pas imaginer son père faisant ça. Elle ne voulait pas se rendre compte de ce que cela signifiait vraiment quand Pétunia disait 'Il a encore couché avec sa secrétaire – sauf qu'elle était stagiaire et avait quinze ans'.

Son papa resterait toujours son héros. Elle ne le voyait que deux fois l'an, il était hors de question qu'elle lui fasse la tête, le boude ou refuse de lui parler. Pétunia pouvait faire ça – elle était là tout le temps, à dix kilomètres de lui – Lily pas. Elle n'aurait pas droit aux explications dans quelques semaines. Elle avait quinze jours avec son père, avec sa mère, sa sœur et son frère, et elle en profitait à fond.

Will, comme à son habitude, lui proposa à boire et à manger, lui dit de s'installer où elle le voulait et de faire comme chez elle. Et bien que Lily avait du mal à faire « comme chez elle » chez quelqu'un d'autre, elle réussit à ne pas rester au milieu de la cuisine debout à ne rien faire. Après tout, après plusieurs étés passés ici, elle commençait à prendre ses marques.

Elle alla donc dans le jardin où une épaisse couche de neige recouvrait toute la pelouse. De loin, elle aperçut deux grandes tâches sombres accourant vers elle. Les chiens de James étaient deux gros molosses baveux qui auraient pu servir à assurer la sécurité du manoir à eux seuls. Non seulement étaient-ils imposants et effrayants, mais ils étaient en plus très intelligents. Quelque fois, Lily avait l'impression de les voir échanger des coups d'œil comme pour se mettre d'accord sur la marche à suivre.

Comme si cela ne suffisait pas, ils avaient reçu un entraînement de base à leur naissance, dans un fenil spécial du ministère. Ils étaient des chiens-soldats, entraînés à éviter les sorts au maximum. Avec le début de la guerre, l'équipe canine de la brigade magique avait été décimée et le Ministère avait décidé de fermer le fenil spécial. Les Potter avaient réussi à sauver ces deux-là d'une mort certaine.

C'est donc debout, la véranda encore ouverte derrière elle, et dans la neige que Lily regardait ces deux énormes cabots courir dans sa direction et elle ne put retenir la petite boule d'angoisse : et s'ils ne me reconnaissaient pas cette fois ?

Le premier, Catulle, apparut réellement au-dessus de la petite côte du jardin (qu'on aurait aussi bien pu appeler parc). C'était un gros molosse, un peu plus gras que la dernière fois que Lily l'avait vu, aux poils noirs grisonnant au niveau des pattes depuis sa naissance, avec des yeux, noirs également, qui ressortaient par leur humidité et entourés de poils plus clairs et les oreilles qui pendaient légèrement sur les côtés de sa tête, des babines roses et une mâchoire puissante.

Le deuxième le rattrapa et le poussa de l'épaule, ayant dans l'idée de le dépasser. Catulle dérapa dans la neige et s'étala avant de glisser sur plusieurs mètres. Capsulle, comme s'il regrettait son geste, s'arrêta et jappa, en attendant que son compagnon se soit arrêté et l'ait rejoint au galop pour reprendre la course.

Lily éclata de rire – voilà que c'était les chiens qui lui faisaient une démonstration de fairplay sportif. James apparut derrière elle. « Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ? » questionna-t-il avant de voir les deux gros toutous en train d'accourir. Le visage du garçon se décomposa. « Oh non… » alors que les deux chiens, ayant aperçu leur jeune maître, avaient relevé les oreilles. Lily rigola encore plus – pour peu, on aurait dit qu'ils avaient échangé un sourire espiègle. En tout cas, elle n'avait plus rien à craindre des chiens maintenant.

Car quand Capsulle et Catulle apercevaient James, ils ne pouvaient pas s'empêcher de lui sauter dessus-sur lui et personne d'autre. Il pourrait y avoir une centaine de personne à droite les bras chargés de nourriture et jouets pour chiens, si James était à gauche, les chiens iraient à gauche.

Le visage décomposé, le jeune Potter se mit à courir dans le jardin à son tour, poursuivi par des chiens aboyant à s'en rompre la gorge. Puis, ce qui devait arriver arriva, et Lily fut littéralement secouée de spasmes de rire : James trébucha, s'étala dans la neige et, alors qu'il tentait de se remettre sur ses genoux, Catulle l'écrasa de tout son poids, le faisant se ré-étaler dans la neige. Capsulle, arrivé une seconde plus tard, ne sauta pas, il préféra lécher la neige sur le visage de James, qui grimaçait en le repoussant.

Capsulle était un peu plus grand que Catulle et blanc. Tout blanc, sauf les pattes où les poils étaient presque noirs, ainsi que sur son museau, ses oreilles et autour de ses yeux. Une autre raison qui avait poussé le ministère à se débarrasser de ces deux chiens était leur gentillesse et leur incapacité à se cacher ou passer inaperçus, bien que Capsulle était quasi invisible dans la neige.

Après plusieurs minutes de bataille acharnée, Lily finit par aller aider James. Il lui suffit d'ouvrir la bouche et de dire le nom des chiens pour que ceux-ci se rapprochent d'elle et s'asseyent, attendant sagement leurs caresses – qu'elle ne manqua pas de leur donner quand elle aperçut l'état de James – mi-bave, mi-neige.

« C'est pas drôle, » grogna-t-il en revenant vers l'entrée et en observant les chiens du coin de l'œil pour s'assurer qu'ils n'allaient pas à nouveau le plaquer au sol comme des lutteurs professionnels. « Je déteste ces clébarts ! »

« C'est faux, » chantonna Lily sans se départir de son sourire. « Hein les gros toutous, vous êtes gentils ! »

James lui envoya un regard noir, puis aux chiens aussi. Ce qui était une mauvaise idée. Catulle courut vers lui et posa ses deux grosses pattes avant sur le buste de James – qui tomba à nouveau, sur ses fesses cette fois – et se mit à lui faire de petites papouilles dans le cou.

« Regarde ! » dit Lily. « Il s'excuse. »

« Oui mais… non, pas là ! Cat', et Ah, mais c'est – -non ! Arrête, tu… c'est ! » James se débattit encore quelques minutes avant de finir par flancher sous les yeux adorables de l'animal. Il lui flatta le dos. « C'est bon, t'es pardonné, » finit-il par grogner.

Capsulle releva les oreilles comme si il avait compris le sens de ses mots car il se dirigea vers James à son tour. « Noooon ! » s'exclama leur maître en relevant les mains devant lui pour se protéger. « T'es pardonné aussi toi » et il retourna à l'intérieur en grognant quelque chose à propos d'une douche.

« J'adore ces chiens, » murmura Lily.

Elle les observa encore, s'installant sur un petit banc en pierre, jouer avec la neige. Tout serait tellement plus facile, si j'étais un chien, songea-t-elle.

Elle avait fait un drôle de rêve, la nuit dernière. James dormait à côté d'elle dans le lit (car Aubrey était censé occuper la chambre d'ami et Dorina semblait plus avoir confiance dans le fait que Lily ne ferait rien d'immoral avec son juste ami que Pétunia avec son petit ami) et le simple fait de l'entendre respirer là, de sentir les couvertures bouger quand il bougeait et parfois, leurs pieds, ou leurs jambes entrer en contact – ça l'avait empêchée de dormir.

Vers deux heures du matin, elle avait sursauté parce qu'elle s'était aperçue que ça fait presque une heure qu'elle fixait James en train de dormir. Qu'elle songeait à quel point il était beau, à quel point elle tenait à lui, à quel point il semblait exposé et livré, à dormir comme ça, à côté d'elle, départi de sa grimace arrogante et de son sourire fier.

Elle s'était sentie bizarre à l'observer ainsi, comme sur une autre planète, et quand elle avait enfin fermés les yeux, c'était la tête appuyée contre la sienne, le nez dans ses cheveux, la main sur son bras, qu'elle s'était endormie.

Et elle avait fait ce rêve dans lequel James et elle étaient mariés et à quel point ils étaient heureux, avant qu'un dragon, un énorme dragon vert cracheur de feu comme il y avait dans les comptes de princesse, ne se mette à les poursuivre. Et James et Lily restaient ensemble, ils courraient dans les prés, se cachaient dans les forêts, et ils passaient leurs vies ainsi, essoufflés, à courir, à se cacher de l'horrible dragon. Son ombre géante était au -dessus d'eux, toujours, comme un couperet.

Et malgré ça, ils s'aimaient et ils étaient heureux. Même malgré la menace. Et puis, finalement, le dragon les avait retrouvés parce qu'ils étaient trop vieux et trop fatigués pour courir encore. Et James avait ouvert la bouche alors qu'aucun d'eux ne parlaient dans le rêve et il avait dit : « C'est comme ça que ça finit – la malédiction gagne toujours. » Et Lily s'était réveillée.

Elle était assise dans son lit, en sueur, le souffle court et le cœur battant la chamade. Moins d'une seconde plus tard, James avait crié puis il s'était réveillé aussi, comme d'un horrible cauchemar. Il avait fixé ses yeux sur Lily et l'avait serrée dans ses bras en répétant tout bas : « Un cauchemar, c'était juste un cauchemar. »

Elle l'avait serrée tout autant mais elle n'avait rien dit. Car quelque chose la dérangeait dans le rêve – comme si ce n'était pas vraiment un cauchemar mais plutôt une métaphore du futur, une sorte de présage. Et cette impression ne la quittait toujours pas.

Mais ce qui était le plus dérangeant était ce que James avait dit, lorsqu'il s'était recouché, juste avant de se rendormir, Lily toujours emprisonnée dans ses bras.

« Je déteste les dragons. »

_And I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
Oh baby all I want for Christmas is you_

**All I want for Christmas, Diverses artistes**


	6. De Noël à demain

**Trop gentille pour toi, Potter !**

**Chapitre 5** (2/2)**  
**

**(Moi non plus, et c'est mieux ainsi)**

« Et puis bien sûr, c'est sans parler de Bellatrix. Bella, c'est la preuve parfaite que l'idéal Black existe : belle, froide, sans aucun sentiment pour personne, fière et arrogante. »

« Cruelle aussi, » ajouta Lévina en acquiesçant, les joues légèrement plus rosées qu'une demi-heure plus tôt. « Excuse-moi, se reprit-elle aussitôt, je ne devrais pas dire de mal de ta famille mais Bella a toujours été une fille… terrifiante. »

« Vous la connaissez ? » questionna le jeune homme, surpris.

« On avait cours ensemble. » Lévina haussa les épaules, essayant de faire passer cela pour un détail sans importance. Elle et son élève (_é__lève_, il ne fallait surtout pas qu'elle perde ça de vue) avaient migré dans le bureau adjacent à la salle de cours, préférant les fauteuils souples et agréables aux chaises spartiates. Un thé encore fumant avait remplacé l'alcool et la conversation, après quelques débuts difficiles et des hésitations de part et d'autre, allait bon train.

« Mais ça veut dire que… » Sirius releva un regard surpris sur elle. « Vous avez seulement vingt-quatre ans ? »

« Il faut croire. » Elle but une gorgée de thé, essayant de ne pas sembler gênée qu'il ait découvert ce détail, parce que de un, c'était la vérité, et de deux, un professeur n'était pas gêné devant un de ses étudiants, elle en perdrait toute autorité. « Alors cette chère Bellatrix reste fidèle à elle-même, même chez elle ? »

Il haussa les épaules. « C'sont mes cousines. Elles sont toutes les trois comme ça – parfaites, glaciales et sans cœur. Bellatrix est un peu plus ambitieuse que les deux autres, elle a plus de caractère et ses idées sont un peu plus extrémistes. Mais dans le genre, Narcissa est pas mal aussi, sauf que je crois qu'elle, elle est capable de ressentir des sentiments, de temps en temps. Et puis, enfin, il y a Andromeda… »

« Ah. Je me souviens d'Andromeda, » commenta la jeune prof. « J'ai tout de suite su que c'était une Black, avant même qu'on lui mette le Choixpeau sur la tête. Il y avait quelque chose chez elle, de l'arrogance, de la fierté, une bonne dose de défiance aussi… On n'aurait jamais pu la prendre pour quelqu'un d'autre que la sœur de la déjà-terrible Bellatrix. »

Sirius sourit d'un air abattu, rompu. « Lily dit exactement ça de moi aussi. A croire qu'on peut lutter autant qu'on veut, quand on est né Black, on le reste toujours. »

« Ne dis pas ça de cette voix défaitiste. Ma mère disait toujours que l'on est seul maître de son destin. » Lévina sourit, rassurante et hocha la tête comme pour l'engager à croire en ses dires. « Nos choix font ce que nous sommes, Sirius, la plus belle des preuves n'est-elle pas ta présence à Gryffondor ? »

L'aîné Black resta interdit un moment, avant d'éclater de rire. « Merlin, je parie que vous étiez à Serdaigle ! » Elle plissa les yeux, renfrognée. « Oh, pardon, professeur mais c'est votre manière de parler – je n'avais pas remarqué jusqu'ici mais c'est tellement réfléchi… »

Elle haussa un sourcil, loin de partager ce diagnostic, mais précisa tout de même : « Il y a des gens intelligents autre part que dans cette maison. »

« Je sais. La plus belle preuve n'est-elle pas ma présence à Gryffondor ? »

« Faudrait pas pousser trop loin non plus… » Lévina Gibbon se leva et alla chercher un tas de parchemin sur le bureau derrière elle. Elle commença à les feuilleter. Le fait de tenir ces feuilles en main la renvoya dans le présent – et à la manière dont elle parlait à Sirius comme s'il n'était plus un élève. Elle devait se reprendre. « Si j'en crois ce que me disent les notes, vous n'êtes pas premier dans ma discipline. » Et ça commençait par abandonner le tutoiement.

Sirius se rembrunit. « Mais c'est de la triche. Comment vous voulez que je fasse avec Remus et Lily dans la même option ? Surtout quand on étudie les créatures magiques. » Un sourire naquit sur les lèvres rosées de l'enseignante. Le simple fait d'être à Poudlard la rendait nostalgique – mais discuter avec Sirius Black la plongeait dans une sorte de transe, l'impression que le passé la rattrapait était difficile à taire. « Bon, je parie que vous étiez à Pouffsouffle alors. »

« Je ne vous le dirai pas. »

« Serpentard ? »

« Black ! Suffit. Ne m'obligez pas à vous faire sortir d'ici. »

« Alors ce n'est pas Serpentard, » affirma-t-il avec une assurance bravache. Elle arqua un sourcil de questionnement. « Votre réaction – Les Serpentards sont fiers d'en être, et ceux qui ne le sont pas ont horreur de se l'entendre dire. »

« Mais bien sûr. J'oubliais que vous êtes un expert dans la manière de réagir des Serpentards n'est-ce pas ? »

Au moment où il s'apprêtait à répliquer, la lumière de la pièce tourna au vert et un miroir dans le coin gauche afficha la tête de Minerva McGonnagall. Lévina Gibbon se leva de sa chaise aussi sûrement que si elle s'était brûlée, le visage un peu plus pâle qu'auparavant. Elle déposa un paquet de parchemins devant Sirius et fit disparaître la tasse de thé. L'autre professeur entra après avoir toqué un coup dur la porte.

« Professeur McGonagall, » la salua poliment Lévina. Elle aperçut l'interrogation dans ses yeux à la vue de Sirius. « Oh, je l'ai trouvé dans les couloirs tard hier soir. Rien de très grave, il m'aide à corriger quelques copies de premières années en guise de retenue, n'est-ce pas, Black ? »

Sirius, habitué à inventer des mensonges à allure très rapide, eut vite fait de prendre un air ennuyé et de jeter un regard énervé vers la pile de parchemins devant lui avant de répondre. « Comme si j'avais pas mieux à faire pendant les vacances ! »

« Pas d'impertinence, Black, voulez-vous, » coupa le professeur de Métamorphose. Puis elle redirigea son regard vers celle qui enseignait la défense contre les forces du mal. « Léa, j'aimerais vous parler un moment. Seule à seule. »

« Bien sûr. » Elle se retourna vers Sirius qui, en élève sage, avait attrapé une plume et semblait concentré sur le parchemin, comme si la conversation dans son dos le désintéressait. « Sirius, vous pouvez partir maintenant, » l'enjoignit-elle poliment.

Il se leva et jeta un regard aux deux professeurs en partant. Lévina Gibbon ne semblait pas nerveuse, ni stressée. Soit elle faisait preuve d'une grande maîtrise d'elle-même, soit ce n'était pas son premier mensonge. Quant à la directrice de Gryffondor, elle l'observait s'en aller, sans paraître suspicieuse sur les motifs de sa présence ici. En même temps, cela aurait été tout à fait possible – qu'il se soit fait pincé dans un couloir après le couvre-feu; c'était même une chose plutôt habituelle pour lui.

A vrai dire, si Sirius était étonné, c'était que la prof ait ressenti le besoin de mentir dès le départ. Ce n'était pas comme s'ils faisaient quelque chose de mal, n'est-ce pas ? Ils étaient simplement en train de partager une tasse de thé… Même si la réunion n'avait plus grand-chose d'une entrevue prof-élève. Sirius se passa la main dans la nuque. Hm, c'était intéressant, en fait, de savoir que Gibbon se sentait prise en faute d'avoir été surprise avec lui…

Il regarda la porte du bureau professoral se fermer après son passage, puis observa la classe vide. Il n'avait pas grand-chose d'autre à faire de toute façon. C'est donc en catimini, aussi discrètement que possible, qu'il s'approcha de la porte et y colla son oreille.

« Votre mère m'a envoyé un parchemin, » disait McGonagall. « Elle s'inquiète à votre propos Léa. »

« Professeur, il me semblait avoir été assez claire sur le fait que je m'appelle désormais Lévina, n'est-ce pas ? » La voix froide, presque arrogante, fit perdre à Sirius un peu de l'impression qu'il avait – celle qu'il connaissait désormais mieux son professeur. « Lea-Maria Silvermann a disparu le jour où elle a quitté cet établissement.»

Il pâlit, et recula d'un pas, la tête légèrement sonnée. Lea-Maria Silvermann ? Ce nom lui disait quelque chose, un souvenir très précis et sur lequel il était pourtant incapable de poser le doigt. Il savait qu'il avait déjà entendu parler de cette fille, entendu parler de – rencontrer ? Sirius se massa le front. Non, il ne se rappelait plus ni d'où, ni de quand, mais il savait qu'il y avait là clabbert sur roche.

« Ce que vous avez été ne disparaîtra jamais, Silvermann, » répliqua le professeur de métamorphose, avec la voix sévère de donneuse de leçon que Sirius lui connaissait si bien (trop bien, à son goût). La nette impression qu'il ne s'agissait plus d'une discussion de collègues à collègues mais plutôt d'enseignant à étudiant le prit au dépourvu. « Votre fille - »

« Je ne vous autorise pas à parler d'elle dans ses lieux ! » cria la jeune prof à son aînée, et Sirius, qui avait plus que sentit le poids s'installer dans sa poitrine (_sa_ fille ?) décida qu'il était temps de s'en aller. Il avait enfin un but à ses journées.

Découvrir qui était Léa-Maria et ce qu'elle avait bien pu faire de si répréhensible pour être amenée à changer de nom. Car d'après ce qu'il avait entendu, elle et Lévina Gibbon était une même et seule personne. La dernière chose qu'il entendit fut Minerva McGonagall perdre son sang-froid, et hausser le ton à son tour : « Aucune enfant n'a mérité de vivre sans ses parents ! »

Et à Sirius de penser : « Et d'autres s'en seraient bien abstenus. »

oOoOoOoOoOo

« Et comment va ta famille Lily ? » questionna Eléonore Potter en souriant par-dessus sa tasse de thé. La manière dont cette femme avait toujours su allier grâce, beauté et fermeté l'époustouflait. Ses dents nacrées révélaient un sourire sincère et heureux, un sourire si profondément ancré dans la réalité que Lily n'en avait jamais vu auparavant. Les Potter étaient des gens heureux, et ça se voyait.

« Comme ma famille va toujours, » répliqua Lily, un sourire désabusé sur les lèvres, en haussant les épaules. « Brisée, haletante et passant son temps à lutter pour rester une famille. »

« Tu ne devrais pas être si sévère avec eux, tu sais. » Une boule de jalousie se formait dans la gorge de Lily à chaque fois qu'elle mettait les pieds à Simplex Carritas. Tout, dans la vie de James, semblait parfait, si merveilleux. Tout, de la taille de la maison à l'époustouflante personnalité de ses parents. « Ils font comme nous le faisons tous, de notre mieux. »

La jeune fille se passa la main dans les cheveux, qui semblaient ne jamais vouloir tenir en place et s'emmêler tout le temps. Les cheveux d'Eléonore paraissaient si parfaits… Ils ne bougeaient pas et renvoyaient une impression brillante et satinée, comme si c'était de la soie plutôt que des cheveux.

« Eh bien, si vous voulez vraiment savoir, mon père a rompu avec sa secrétaire pour sortir avec la stagiaire-secrétaire mais bon, il a fait de son mieux, elle n'avait jamais que quinze ans. Ma sœur a raté la moitié de ses examens et passe son temps à crier sur tout le monde – mas elle a fait de son mieux parce qu'elle a un petit-ami et qu'il faut bien s'en occuper, n'est-ce pas ? Et puis ma mère, je crois qu'elle a au moins dû sourire deux fois et demi depuis que je suis arrivée la semaine passée – c'est formidable, non ? »

Madame Potter soupira et Lily baissa la tête, honteuse de s'être laissé aller à un tel débordement. Elle ne faisait jamais ça d'habitude, dire ce qu'elle pensait, avec tellement d'ironie, de sa propre famille. Elle les aimait tellement, elle ne pouvait pas s'imaginer vivre sans eux. Elle savait pertinemment qu'ils faisaient ce qu'ils pouvaient. Que tous les humains de cette planète ont des défauts et que ce n'est pas une raison de les aimer moins que d'autres parents. Mais comparer à la vie formidable des Potter, son existence familiale semblait tellement… vide et désespérée.

« Excusez-moi, » se reprit-elle presque aussitôt, en fonçant, elle aussi, sur son thé. « Je n'aurais pas dû dire ça. »

Elle releva les yeux, juste à temps pour voir un voile disparaître des yeux océan de la mère de James. « Toutes les familles ont des problèmes, Lily, ça fait partie de la vie. »

« Mais parfois, ça semble tellement… _trop_. »

Maman qui est alcoolique. Papa qui est un pervers. Pétunia qui frôle l'imbécillité amoureuse. Aubrey qui fait semblant de ne rien voir. Et puis, Tim, obligé d'être élevé au milieu de tout ça – et c'est bien ça qui effrayait le plus Lily : quel genre de personne deviendrait son petit frère, à force d'être élevé dans un tel climat ? Et puis, en plus de ça, Remus qui est un loup-garou et le ministère qui sort toutes ces nouvelles restrictions sur les hybrides. Sirius qui essaye de se séparer du groupe, et qui préfère la solitude du château à ses amis (parce qu'ils savent tous, très bien, qu'il n'est pas rentré chez lui par 'voie spéciale').

Et puis, James… James et ses sentiments un peu trop envahissant. Et elle, qui se sentait si perdue face à lui, incapable de réfléchir correctement ou d'éclaircir ce qu'elle ressentait. Et elle détestait ça.

« Je sais. » Eléonore tenta à nouveau de sourire, mais ses lèvres semblaient ne plus trouver la force d'être convaincantes. Enfin, le poids des années semblait la marquer et Lily comprit qu'elle aussi cachait de lourds secrets. Qu'elle aussi avait des problèmes. Qu'elle aussi, parfois, avait l'impression qu'elle n'arriverait jamais au bout de tout ça.

Mais Eléonore Potter restait droite et vaillante. Elle se battait pour son bonheur. Elle ne baissait pas les bras. Et Lily, plus que tout, voulait ressembler à cette femme. Alors elle non plus, elle ne baisserait pas les bras. Et elle lutterait pour son propre bonheur. Ça commençait par mettre les choses au clair avec James Potter et le dragon effrayant.

Soudain, alors que Lily s'apprêtait à ajouter quelque chose, une sonnerie retentit dans le petit salon. Le feu, tantôt si rougeoyant, prit une teinte verdâtre puis bleutée, puis blanche, cristalline, comme si toutes les flammes s'étaient soudain figées. Elle se retourna vers l'adulte. Le visage sans défaut d'Eléonore avait pâli. Elle soupira. « Pourquoi aujourd'hui ? » murmura-t-elle puisWilliam rentra comme une tornade dans la pièce, James sur les talons.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe bon sang ? » Eléonore et William se dévisagèrent un court instant, avant d'acquiescer dans un parfait ensemble, comme s'ils dialoguaient par pensées. Leurs visages se contractèrent et leurs yeux prient une lueur de détermination que Lily ne leur avait jamais connue. « Papa ! Maman ! »

« Nous devons partir, il y a une attaque, » murmura le père de James en sortant sa baguette. Il la fit tourner entre ses doigts deux fois – et former une figure que Lily n'avait jamais vue jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Moins d'une seconde plus tard, les époux portaient leurs magnifiques robes d'Aurors, l'une d'un vert émeraude profond et l'autre d'un bleu nuit intense – signifiant clairement qu'ils n'appartenaient pas à la même unité, et ils transplanèrent.

James soupira et shoota dans un vase posé à même le sol qui s'envola et alla s'écraser contre le mur d'en face, faisant sursauter Lily. « J'en ai marre qu'on ne me dise jamais rien ! » cria-t-il, comme si ses parents pouvaient encore l'entendre. La jeune fille posa un regard étonné sur lui, encore plongée dans la vision fantastique de ces deux adultes qui en moins d'une minute, avaient troqué leurs vêtements de simples parents pour ceux de l'élite du ministère et étaient partis au combat, comme des héros de bandes dessinées.

Lily secoua la tête et appela un elfe, c'est celui de James qui apparut, et elle lui demanda de réparer le vase de porcelaine provenant d'Inde. Elle savait que madame Potter y tenait beaucoup et qu'elle serait triste de voir le peu d'attention que son fils lui portait – ou bien, peut-être était-ce justement pour cela qu'il avait cherché à le détruire.

James était toujours debout, au milieu du salon, fixant d'un air furieux l'endroit où ses parents s'étaient tenus avant de disparaître. « Allez, viens. » Elle le prit par le bras et l'emmena vers le hall, où Elfie et Elfus, les deux elfes chargés de leur surveillance en l'absence des parents, s'affairaient à nettoyer les bottes boueuses que William Potter avait portées dans la matinée.

James renifla et Lily évita de lui demander s'il était malade ou s'il était furieux à ce point-là, car James avait toujours tendance à renifler de manière très visible et audible quand il se retenait de taper sur quelqu'un ou quelque chose. Mais il valait mieux ça que de jouer la tête brûlée.

« Où on va ? » finit-il par demander après s'être aperçu que Lily lui tendait son manteau et lui souriait aussi paisiblement qu'elle pouvait, comme pour lui signifier qu'il devait se calmer.

« J'ai envie d'aller faire un tour en forêt. »

« Moi pas. »

« James, » supplia-t-elle d'une petite voix avec des yeux de chien battu. Il craquerait, assurément. D'ailleurs, quelques secondes plus tard, il soupira et attrapa son manteau.

« Okay, t'as de la chance d'avoir de si beaux yeux Evans ! » Lily sourit et ses joues rosirent. C'était toujours comme ça, encore plus depuis ses quatre derniers mois, James était incapable de lui refuser quelque chose. « Mais à cheval alors. »

oOoOoOoOoOo

« _Don't be so oupset. »_ La voix, celle d'une jeune fille âgée à peine d'une quinzaine d'année, filtrait sous la porte de la chambre devant laquelle Sirius était passé par hasard. Sans chercher à se retenir, son poing se leva et il toqua une fois.

« Hé Bella ! » s'écria-t-il à travers la porte et, avant d'avoir reçu une réponse continua par : « C'est _upset_. Si t'essaye de parler une langue étrangère, fait-le au moins correctement ! » Il s'encourut, en riant et en se régalant de cri énervé qui lui parvint de derrière la porte.

Il s'ennuyait, plus qu'il eut cru possible de s'ennuyer. Mais, heureusement, la journée touchait enfin à sa fin et bientôt il serait temps de passer à table. Pas que cette perspective soit plus réjouissante mais au moins, il se passait toujours quelque chose lors des réunions de familles comme celles-ci. Surtout le soir de Noël, il semblait que c'était toujours le meilleur moment pour régler ses comptes. Et puis, si les adultes manquaient de sujet, ils reviendraient sur ce qui avait cloché dans son éducation.

Parce qu'apparemment, avoir seulement sept ans n'avait pas d'importance : être un trouble-fête n'était pas _digne _des Black. Sirius ricanait chaque fois qu'on lui répétait la même chose et continuait à jouer des blagues et être une nuisance générale pour tout le monde. C'était toujours plus amusant que passer du temps avec son précepteur qui ne manquait jamais de lui taper les doigts quand il n'étudiait pas correctement.

Comment Bella avait réussi à survivre sans arriver à parler français – la langue noble que tout aristocrate se doit de connaître, Sirius ! – il n'en savait rien.

Il rejoignit son frangin dans la chambre que tante Lucrétia leur avait fait apprêter pour la soirée. Regulus regardait le plafond d'un air profondément concentré, sans même détourner la tête au moment où Sirius pénétra dans la pièce en étouffant un rire.

« Devine qui est complètement nulle en français ! » tenta-t-il de plaisanter mais il ne récolta qu'un soufflement agacé. « Oh, c'est bon, comme dirait si bien Bella _'Don't be so oupset' !_ »

Le nez du cadet se retroussa et ses sourcils se froncèrent légèrement. Rien dans son attitude ne semblait démarquer qu'il semble trouver drôle les problèmes de langue de sa cousine, là où les deux garçons étaient déjà quasiment bilingues, dû au matraquage intensif qu'ils subissaient depuis qu'ils étaient en âge de parler, mais Sirius n'était pas sans remarquer le sourire apparu sur ses lèvres, au milieu de ce visage inhabituellement sérieux.

« Tu penses que j'irai dans quelle maison ? » finit-il par demander, après un temps interminablement long (au moins un quart d'heures pensa Sirius, alors que deux minutes seulement s'étaient écoulées).

Sirius haussa les épaules. Ne pas être admis à Serpentard était une menace courante que leurs parents utilisaient. _Ne fais pas l'imbécile Sirius, ou tu finiras à Gryffondor. Apprends tes leçons Regulus, ou c'est Pouffsouffle qui t'attendra. Apprends les règles de courtoisie et conduits-toi bien à table ou tu finiras aussi asocial qu'un Serdaigle, Sirius. Jamais Serpentard ne voudra de toi si tu n'apprends pas à mieux contrôler tes crises de colère, Regulus._

Quelque fois, Sirius se demandait si ce serait si terrible que ça de ne pas aller à Serpentard. Mais ils savaient que Père et Mère seraient terriblement déçu et malgré tout, Sirius aimait qu'ils soient fiers de lui. Surtout quand ils étaient fiers assez pour lui acheter un cadeau.

Leur mère les appela pour se mettre à table. Et 'appelez vos cousines en même temps'.

Le plus jeune se dirigea vers l'escalier, et Sirius vers la chambre d'Andromeda. « On mange ! » s'exclama-t-il en toquant deux fois. Puis vers celle de Narcissa : « Narcisse, à table ! » cria-t-il à travers la porte d'où provenait une chanson à la mode. Il s'entendit répondre 'qu'elle s'appelait NarcissA et qu'elle arrivait'. Puis, enfin, il leva la main pour frapper sur la porte de la chambre de la cousine qui croyait que 'énervé' se disait 'oupset'. Mais deux voix s'élevaient de l'intérieur de la pièce, et cela intrigua Sirius qui s'appuya contre la porte pour écouter.

« Je t'en prie. C'est une erreur, vous l'avez fait et vous avez été idiots, tous les deux. Maintenant, il suffit de se débarrasser du gosse avant que tout le monde soit au courant et tout est réglé, » disait Bellatrix Black d'une voix ennuyée.

« Ne sois pas sans cœur, veux-tu. C'est d'un bébé dont on parle. Mon bébé. Et puis, ma mère le sait. C'est elle qui m'a obligée à aller voir le Médicomage. Et elle m'a interdit de me 'débarrasser' du bébé, » répondit l'autre fille, une voix un peu plus grave que celle de sa cousine. « Je n'ai pas le droit de lui désobéir. »

Sirius se sentit malgré lui pâlir en imaginant Bella et sa copine, tenant un bébé par un pied au-dessus d'une poubelle, en train de décider s'il fallait ou non le jeter aux ordures.

Bella ricana. « Alors fais-le illégalement et puis dis que tu l'as perdu accidentellement. C'est âs bien compliqué, Léa. »

« C'est jamais que mon enfant, » répliqua 'Léa' d'un ton ennuyé. « Si ton père découvrait pour Ted et Andy et t'interdisait de lui parler, tu le ferais ? » Sirius fronça les sourcils à cet instant. Andromeda et ce 'Ted' ? Il faudrait qu'il se renseigne, cela semblait être une histoire croustillante.

« Bien sûr que j'obéirais. » L'autre fille sembla renifler et Sirius grimaça. Jamais personne ne l'empêcherait de parler à Reg', lui, et sûrement pas leurs parents ! « Tu vas pas en faire la mort d'une licorne non plus ! » s'exclama Bellatrix avec emphase. « Si Mortimer apprend que t'avais pas pris tes précautions, ne crois pas qu'il va t'épouser et t'aimer à jamais, Léa… »

« N'inclut pas Mort dans tout ça ! » s'énerva _l'autre fille_.

« Parce qu'en plus, ce n'est pas lui le père ? » se moqua Bella en faisant tinter une série de bracelets à son poignet. « Tu m'étonneras toujours Silvermann. »

« Bien sûr que c'est lui le père ! » gronda l'autre. « Ma mère m'interdit de ne pas avoir l'enfant, mais si je le garde, c'est adieu Poudlard et certainement, adieu Mort aussi. Et Bella, les avortements illégaux sur mineurs, j'ai entendu dire qu'une fille sur deux mourait ! »

Sirius grimaça. Il avait envie d'entendre la suite pour pouvoir ensuite aller cafter à son oncle que Bella voulait _tuer _un gosse – ça lui apprendrait à toujours se montrer aussi cruelle avec lui ! – mais sa mère commençait sans doute à s'impatienter en bas.

« Et bien dans ce cas, garde le gosse, appelle-le Débilus junior, pompe le fric à tes parents et épouse Lestrange dans quelques années. Ce type est tellement accro à toi que même un bâtard de Gryffondor ne le débèquèterait pas. »

« Et ne pas avoir mes Aspics ? » répliqua l'autre fille d'un ton outré. « Et puis, j'en veux pas moi, de Débilus. » Il y eut un ricanement. « Et encore moins de Rudolphus. »

« Je plains celle qui aura le courage d'épouser Lestrange, » déclara Bellatrix Black, de toute sa belle assurance du haut de ses quinze ans. Puis, des coups à la porte les interrompirent. Sirius entendit que les deux filles se levaient. « On trouvera une solution, Léa-Maria, promis. »

Sirius attendait sur le pas de la porte, un air angélique au visage. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux, toi ? » l'attaqua sa cousine agressivement. Elle pouvait toujours espérer qu'il garde le secret maintenant !

« On mange, » déclara froidement Sirius en dévisageant la fille derrière Bellatrix. Grande et mince, avec des cheveux roux flamboyants, comme s'ils étincelaient. Elle dirigea un regard souriant vers lui, bien qu'encore embué de larmes. Sirius grimaça. Elle devait sans doute avoir un joli visage sous cette tonne de maquillage – on ne voyait plus sa peau sous l'orange crème de son fond de teint et le fard à joue rose était horrible. Ses yeux étaient encerclés de cils noirs et épais, ses paupières nacrées d'un rouge tout sauf vaporeux et ses lèvres décorées du même teint.

Elle portait une robe rouge et des collants noirs.

_Trop de rouge ! _ne put s'empêcher de grimacer intérieurement Sirius. Mère _détestait _le rouge.

« Alors c'est toi le petit réactionnaire ? » s'exclama-t-elle en regagnant un peu de sa gaieté. « Tiens, si tu veux rendre ta mère encore plus furax, colle ça aux murs, » lui murmura-t-elle à l'oreille en lui mettant en main des papiers plastifiés de telle manière que Bellatrix ne remarque rien. Elle lui fit un clin d'œil.

« Léa, perds pas ton temps avec ce minus, » la reprit l'aînée des Black qui avait perdu son sourire innocent pour un masque hautain.

La fille se retourna, envoya une effluve fruitée directe dans le nez de Sirius qui ne dut qu'à sa brillante éducation de ne pas tosser, puis s'en alla en murmurant : « Entre révoltés, il faut se serrer les coudes. »

Le jeune garçon baissa les yeux. Il y avait deux photos immobiles sur un papier glacé – des photos moldues provenant sans aucun doute d'un magazine. C'était des photos de filles en maillots de bain, quoique pas en maillot traditionnel. Ceux-ci laissaient apparaitre leur ventre.

Sirius regarda en direction de la fille enceinte (s'il avait bien compris) et décida de ne pas aller cafter après tout. Afficher des portraits moldus dans sa chambre allait rendre Mère folle de rage. Sirius se mit à sourire. Peut-être pourrait-il forcer Kreattur à appliquer un sortilège de glue perpétuelle dessus ? Toute opportunité de faire punir ce sale Elfe était bonne à prendre…

oOoOoOoOoOo

Sirius sursauta dans son lit et se leva d'un bond. Une sueur froide lui coulait dans le dos. Après une après-midi de recherche infructueuse dans les albums des promotions antérieures de Poudlard à la bibliothèque, il avait décidé de faire une sieste.

Et tous les souvenirs lui étaient revenus. Ce n'était pas qu'une impression de déjà vu qu'il avait eu en apercevant le professeur Gibbon la première fois. Il l'avait déjà vue, à plusieurs reprises. Elle avait été la seule amie de Bellatrix connue de leur famille et passait régulièrement ses étés chez oncle Cygnus.

À bien y penser, elle avait probablement été la _seule_ amie Bellatrix Black. Un exploit qui tardait encore à se reproduire.

Et si son nom avait circulé chez Sirius quand il était encore enfant, c'était parce qu'elle était tombée enceinte en sixième année et avait arrêté ses études pour s'occuper de l'enfant. Ses parents ne cessaient de répéter que c'était un véritable scandale qu'une telle chose puisse arriver à Poudlard et qu'ils devraient peut-être envisager d'envoyer Sirius dans un internat pour garçons comme Drumstrang afin d'éviter tout risque de se retrouver avec un bâtard sur les bras.

Sirius regarda le plafond pensivement, comme le faisait son frère dans son souvenir. Pas à dire que ce dont il se souvenait était particulièrement limpide. Tout au mieux, ce dont il se souvenait avoir entendu à sept ans tout juste était parcellaire et probablement tronqué. Mais c'était déjà plus que tout ce qu'il avait appris jusqu'ici…

Et après la discussion qu'ils avaient eue dans le bureau du professeur, après que Sirius se soit sentit si proche d'elle, après qu'il lui ait témoigné admiration et amitié, apprendre qu'elle avait été la meilleure amie de l'horrible Bellatrix Black faisait l'effet d'un coup de couteau dans le dos.

oOoOoOoOoOo

« James ? »

Il lui avait fallu rassembler tout son courage pour en arriver là. Cela faisait à peu près une demi-heure qu'ils étaient à cheval, dans les bois, la neige les entourant. James l'avait emmené vers le Nord, faire le tour de la source chaude – c'était magnifique par ici. Ils s'étaient arrêtés au sommet d'une colline et la vue du village moldu en contre bas était magnifique, encore plus sous la neige et avec les décorations de Noël.

Ils avaient même réussi à se dénicher un chemin de terre, ni trop boueux, ni trop glissant, pour galoper – et le vent dans les cheveux et le sourire aux lèvres, Lily avait vraiment hésité à avoir cette conversation sur montures. Mais ce serait plus facile ainsi – parce qu'elle avait beau faire ce qu'elle voulait, elle aimait James et s'il la touchait, elle se serait bien tentée de juste lui sauter dessus. Comme ça au moins, il n'avait aucun moyen de la faire changer d'avis à part avec des mots, et heureusement, il n'était pas doué avec des mots, pas face à elle.

« Hm ? » Il tourna la tête et sourit – le cœur de Lily chavira, les battements se firent plus intenses et ses joues rosirent. Il ne remarqua rien cependant, parce que le froid avait transformé sa peau pêche en peau tomate.

« Tu… tu crois aux signes du destin ? »

Le jeune homme, qui avait reporté son regard sur le ciel qui était en train de dangereusement se couvrir, tourna la tête vers elle et dut se raidir car Patapouf (le cheval alezan qui le portait) fit un écart et accéléra, manquant de le faire basculer. « T'as de ces questions parfois. »

Lily baissa la tête. Elle n'y arrivait pas – pourquoi c'était si dur ? Ca ne devrait pas l'être : _James, arrête tes petits jeux, oublie tout ce que je t'ai dit, toi et moi ne pouvons pas être ensemble_. Ce à quoi il demanderait _pourquoi ? _Et là, que dirait-elle ? _Mes rêves me l'ont dit. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment. Mon cœur me donne l'impression d'exploser à chaque fois que je te vois mais je sais – bien que j'ignore comment – que ce n'est pas le bon moment_. C'était ridicule, n'est-ce pas ?

Ils s'arrêtèrent dans une clairière, juste à l'entrée du domaine. James descendit de monture et lui fit signe de faire la même chose. Ils attachèrent Patapouf et Milou aux arbres grâce aux cordes qu'ils avaient attachées aux selles avant de partir puis le garçon décrivit un cercle de sa baguette (Lily jalousait atrocement le fait qu'il ait le droit de faire de la magie parce qu'il avait piqué l'ancienne baguette d'entraînement de son père) et une musique s'éleva dans les airs.

« Tu danses ? » Il tendait la main et la regardait – sérieusement. La jeune fille déglutit et regarda autour d'elle – le cadre idyllique, les flocons qui se mettaient à tomber, le sourire de James. Tout ceci faisait tellement comédie romantique – trop même.

« C'est ridicule. »

« Oh allez, vis un peu ! » Puis, sans lui laisser le temps d'argumenter, il l'attrapa par la taille et la fit tourner. Elle se sentait ridicule, à danser toute seule comme ça avec lui – mais finalement se laissa aller, ce n'était pas vraiment désagréable de danser avec James. « Tu te souviens, au bal à Halloween ? Ce que tu m'avais dit à propos de rendre la fille que tu veux dépendante de toi ? »

Les yeux de Lily se fermèrent lorsque son souffle chaud effleura son cou. Sa tête s'appuya sur son épaule et elle sourit de bien-être. « Oui. » Elle n'était pas idiote, elle avait compris qu'il parlait d'elle ce soir-là. Elle s'était rendue compte de ses petites manigances : la manière dont il la touchait un peu trop, les échanges de regard, les poses atrocement attirantes, les sourires et la complicité. Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'elle avait de plus en plus de mal à rester de marbre. Si elle écoutait son cœur, elle l'embrasserait sur le champ. Mais elle savait – bien qu'elle ignore pourquoi – que ce n'était pas le moment.

« Je ne parlais pas de Remus ou Sirius. »

« Je sais. »

Ses bras raffermirent leur prise autour d'elle. « Je t'aime. »

« Je sais. »

Il soupira, et il sembla à Lily que la musique avait disparu. Mais ce n'était pas grave, car ils tournoyaient en se regardant dans les yeux, le cœur battant la chamade, sous les flocons de neige. C'était eux – James et Lily, et ils entendaient leur propre musique. « Et toi aussi, tu m'aimes. »

« Peut-être. » Nier serait mentir. Mais avouer serait trop précis. Si elle sortait avec lui aujourd'hui, elle passerait le reste de sa vie à douter, encore et encore. Elle savait qu'il ne fallait pas. Mais elle savait aussi qu'un jour, ce serait le bon moment. La question qui ne la quittait pas était 'Comment pouvait-elle savoir ?'

James s'arrêta et garda ses mains sur sa taille, et garda ses yeux dans les siens. Il semblait vouloir dire quelque chose, quelque chose de difficile, mais les mots ne lui venaient pas. Et Lily comprit par ce simple regard, aussi bien que si elle avait lu dans ses pensées, que lui aussi '_Savait que ce n'était pas le bon moment mais ignorait pourquoi'_.

« Le dragon, » finit-il par murmurer, son front appuyé contre le sien, leurs respirations se mêlant en formant un halo blanchâtre dans le froid de l'hiver. « C'est un présage. » Il souffla et ferma les yeux, comme pour remettre de l'ordre dans sa tête. « Il y a ce rêve – »

« Je fais le même, » coupa-t-elle en le faisant ouvrir les yeux de surprise. « Toi, moi, le dragon, la malédiction – je sais. »

« Alors, tu sais aussi que pour le moment, toi et moi c'est – »

« Oui. »

James baissa les yeux et s'écarta. Le cœur de Lily pulsa dans sa poitrine. Il semblait crier 'non', il semblait qu'elle avait froid, de l'intérieur. C'était comme lui annoncer la mort de quelqu'un – c'était renoncer à un amour partagé sur une vague impression.

Il se détourna et retourna vers les montures qui les regardaient, sans bouger. Les larmes envahirent les yeux de Lily. Il y avait tant de choses inexplicables entre eux : l'amitié déjà, alors qu'elle savait, en étant honnête avec elle-même, qu'en regardant vraiment la manière dont James se comportait, elle l'aimerait bien moins, puis l'amour, aussi fort, ce n'est pas normal, n'est-ce pas ? – puis, les pouvoirs augmentant lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble – comme si il n'y avait plus de limites à la magie. Et sans parler de cette sensation que sa vie entière serait dépendante de la vie de James – comme s'il y avait une sorte de lien entre eux.

Et maintenant, ça. Le même rêve, le même amour, la même impression. C'était effrayant.

« Pourquoi tu as passé tout le semestre à essayer de me séduire si tu faisais ce rêve ? » demanda-t-elle soudain. Elle l'avait suivi; était juste dans son dos en fait.

« Je ne crois pas au destin Lils, je voulais me battre. » Il se retourna et échangea avec elle un de ses regards si puissants qu'il vous laisse pantelant. « Ce n'était visiblement pas ce que j'aurais dû faire. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Le cauchemar. C'est plus horrible à chaque fois. Le dragon nous rattrape de plus en plus jeune, on finit par ne même plus sourire dedans. Je sais que ce n'est qu'un rêve mais… c'est comme si je réduisais nos espérances de vie par le simple fait de ne pas me conformer à - » La voix intérieure, le destin, le futur ? Comment devait-on appelé cette chose qui dictait leurs vies ?

« Et puis, il y a ça. » Il ouvrit son manteau et attrapa le bord de ses deux pulls et de son tee-shirt, lui laissant voir son ventre. Il y avait une énorme griffe en-dessous de l'abdomen. Elle retint un hoquet de surprise et il déglutit. « Ca ressemble à un mauvais roman d'épouvante, hein ? Tu rêves qu'un dragon te tue d'un coup de griffe au ventre qui te transperce et tu te réveilles le matin avec le ventre en sang. Je ne sais pas ce qui nous arrive, mais c'est puissant. Et on ne peut rien contre ça. »

Lily acquiesça et essuya ses larmes. Il fallait être fort. Quelque chose en elle, une toute petite voix mais présente quand même, lui disait qu'à un autre moment, elle aurait le droit d'être heureuse avec James. Puis, dans un instant fugace où elle perdit conscience de ses gestes, elle l'attrapa par le col et colla ses lèvres gelées contre les siennes.

Une ribambelle de cloches sonnait dans sa tête, comme si tout un orchestre y avait élu domicile. Les mains de James, recouvertes de leurs gants, se posèrent dans la chute de ses reins, et elle le serra contre elle. Cette sensation d'être complète lui revenait, alors que son cœur vibrait comme jamais. La respiration courte et les yeux fermés, elle savourait les lèvres chaudes de James contre les siennes.

Ils restèrent ainsi enlacé peu de temps, mais suffisamment pour que ça sonne comme une promesse d'un meilleur avenir.

Le matin de Noël, après un rêve encore plus violent que les précédents, elle se réveilla avec une brûlure sur la cuisse. Il fallait qu'elle en parle à quelqu'un, mais qui, sur cette terre, pourrait ne pas la croire folle ?

Elle ne savait pas à quelle malédiction le James du rêve se référait, mais elle savait celle qui planait sur elle en ce moment : l'impossibilité de choisir sa vie et son avenir.

_I wanna need your love  
I am a broken rose  
Oh Baby, help me from frozen pain  
With your smile, your eyes_

**Rose, Anna Tsuchiya, **inspi Anime _Nana_


	7. Des problèmes d'amour à ceux du coeur

**Trop gentille pour toi, Potter !**

**Chapitre 6** (1/2)**  
**

_**(Ce que l'on veut et Ce que l'on fait)**_

« Un Patronus, c'est comme un concentré de bonheur tellement puissant que même le pire des désespoirs ne peut lutter contre lui. Il est en quelque sorte votre bouclier intérieur – tout le monde est capable de produire un Patronus car tout le monde a besoin, à certains moments de sa vie, de se protéger de l'extérieur.

Que quelqu'un me dise 'Je suis incapable de produire un Patronus' viendrait à me dire 'Je n'ai aucune arme contre les autres. Je me laisse marcher sur les pieds, je n'ai pas suffisamment de cervelle pour me défendre et tout ce que me disent les autres blesse mon âme sans que je ne puisse rien y faire. Je suis un être seul, faible et sans défense.'

Vous n'êtes pas sans défense, et vous n'êtes pas sans amour ni sans joie. Aucun d'entre vous n'est cet être faible. Voilà pourquoi je suis intiment persuadée que chacun d'entre vous sera capable, un jour, de donner vie à son propre Patronus corporel. Et si ce n'est pas cette année, ne vous inquiétez pas. Vous finirez par y arriver.

Dans les semaines qui vont venir, nous allons donc nous consacrer à cette tâche ardue – mais réalisable – de produire notre Patronus personnel. La théorie n'est pas bien longue et pas bien difficile, aussi n'y aura-t-il qu'un devoir sur ce long chapitre. Les autres notes viendront de vos progrès.

Je ne suis pas juge de votre puissance, mais de votre volonté et de votre travail. C'est vos progrès que je note, pas le résultat final. Même si je vous enjoins grandement à vous entraîner, et dans les années à venir également.

Y a-t-il des questions ? »

Lévina Gibbon sourit à sa classe et observa la tête des élèves. Lorsqu'il lui avait fallu préparer ce cours, elle s'était souvenue des septièmes qui lui avaient expliqué au début de l'année la méthode d'encouragement du professeur de défense contre les forces du mal qu'ils avaient eu en cinquième : "Je ne pense pas que vous soyez capable d'y arriver mais c'est au programme, donc vous allez me montrer vos piteuses tentatives de créer vos Patronus."

Il y avait exactement deux personnes capables de produire une vague fumée blanche dans toute sa classe d'Aspic. Elle trouvait cela inadmissible – surtout en ces temps sombres où il n'était jamais impossible que son chemin croise celui d'un Détraqueur. Et puis, elle croyait beaucoup à la pensée positive.

Dites aux élèves qu'ils sont capables d'y arriver, et ils y arriveront. Et cette méthode avait fait ses preuves. Il suffisait de regarder les progrès fulgurants de certains cancres et le niveau plus qu'honorable de ses classes. La méthode du positivisme y était pour bien plus que ses qualités de pédagogue.

Évidemment, comme à l'habitude, des bras se levèrent, presque sur rebond, une fois qu'elle eut fini son explication. Voyons voir… Miss Evans – il fallait l'interroger la dernière car ses questions étaient complexes et demandaient de longues explications. Pettigrow – bien, sa question porterait sur la véracité du 'tout le monde peut y arriver', il avait vraiment besoin d'être remis en confiance. Miss Roots avait levé le bras aussi, bien que l'air ennuyé de son visage prédise qu'elle n'avait pas écouté grand-chose. Puis, enfin, plus rare, Severus Rogue semblait s'interroger lui aussi.

« Monsieur Pettigrow ? »

« Quand vous dites que tout le monde est capable de produire un Patronus, vous voulez dire que tout le monde a les capacités nécessaires pour le faire ou bien que vous n'avez jamais rencontré quelqu'un incapable de le faire ? » questionna Peter, son visage se tordant dans une grimace anxieuse.

Lévina sourit. Autant quand elle avait été élève, ce genre de comportement peu sûr de soi l'énervait, autant, maintenant, en tant que prof, elle comprenait de cette peur de rater. Peut-être parce que maintenant, elle était la juge et l'entraîneur qui les amèneraient à un meilleur niveau. Elle attrapait des comportements maternels. « Peter, vous y arriverez comme tout autre, ne vous en faites pas. »

« Mais je posais pas la question pour moi ! » répliqua-t-il en râlant alors que quelques rires s'élevaient dans la classe. Mais, au moins, il avait un air déterminé – celui qui dit 'vous allez voir de quoi je suis capable'. Et c'est avec cet état d'esprit précis qu'il y arriverait.

« Mademoiselle Roots ? » continua-t-elle son tour de table.

La fille rapporta son attention sur la classe, puis sur sa jeune prof, puis elle regarda dehors en donnant à l'enseignante la désagréable impression qu'elle s'ennuyait. « Je levais pas mon bras, je l'étirais. » La jeune fille bailla puis haussa à nouveau les épaules en grommelant un « pardon » – parce qu'il était de rigueur et non pas parce qu'elle était désolée.

Le professeur souffla. Heureusement que ses notes permettaient un tel détachement à Samantha. « Dans ce cas, faites attention la prochaine fois que vous vous étirerez. Rogue, vous avez une question ou vous vous étirez également ? »

Le jeune homme leva un sourcil. Elle ne devait pas faire ça – parler agressivement à des élèves, juste parce que c'était des Serpentards. Elle ne devait vraiment pas et peu importe le ressentiment qu'elle avait contre eux. Mais, à sa manière, le jeune Rogue avait des expressions faciales qui ne pouvaient l'empêcher de penser à d'autres Serpentards, à une autre époque. Elle secoua la tête. Il fallait qu'elle se concentre un peu.

« Vous avez prévu un support pour s'exercer ? » Elle ouvrit un peu les yeux. Mais de quoi parlait-il ? « Je veux dire, un Patronus, c'est pour se défendre contre un Détraqueur non ? »

« En partie, » répondit-elle prudemment, sans trop s'avancer.

« Alors, même si on y arrive bien à l'abri dans cette classe, rien ne nous prépare à en produire quand on sera dehors et que nos vies en dépendront vraiment, » fit-il remarquer d'une voix traînante.

« T'en fais pas Rogue, personne ne te pleurera quand tu auras disparu ! » s'écria un élève du fond de la classe. Lévina Gibbon releva les yeux et sursauta en s'apercevant de qui avait parlé. Depuis les vacances de Noël, il était taciturne, distant et absent dès que possible.

« Monsieur Black ! » le reprit-elle immédiatement, bien qu'intérieurement elle le remerciait de lui avoir donné le temps de trouver quelque chose à répondre au préfet. « Nous nous passerons de vos commentaires. » Sirius marmonna quelque chose dans ses dents mais elle ne prit pas la peine de s'interroger dessus. « Arriver à produire un Patronus est suffisamment difficile comme ça, monsieur Rogue. Une fois que vous maîtriserez le sujet, peut-être irai-je faire un petit tour à Azkaban, question de voir s'il n'y a pas un Détraqueur volontaire pour vous former, » s'entendit-elle déclarer d'un ton ironique et sans réplique.

Mais, s'il y avait bien une classe qui répliquait toujours, c'était celle-ci. « Il suffirait d'aller voir votre copain Voldemort, » déclara à nouveau Sirius Black en jetant un grand froid dans la classe. « Il parait qu'il les a à la botte. »

Lévina déglutit et posa les yeux sur les maraudeurs, qui eux aussi regardait Sirius comme si il était devenu fou. Elle n'avait jamais su pourquoi, du jour au lendemain, il avait cessé de lui adresser la parole, mais c'était mieux ainsi, car continuer à resserrer les liens élève -professeur n'entraînerait que des problèmes. Mais c'était plus que ça. Il venait de laisser entendre très clairement qu'il la prenait pour une Mangemort. Et cela faisait partie des choses inadmissibles.

« Black, il me semblait vous avoir demandé de vous taire, » répondit-elle à l'attaque d'une voix gelée. « Tout d'abord, vous apprendrez à ne pas prononcer le nom de Vous-Savez-Qui si légèrement. Il ne s'agit pas d'une vague menace, mais d'une véritable guerre et personne n'a le droit d'en rire. Ensuite, il ne me semble pas encore officiel que les Détraqueurs aient rejoint l'ennemi et ils n'ont pas déserté la prison ni laissé des évasions se produire, il me semble ? Enfin, vous aurez une retenue dès ce soir avec moi pour avoir émis cette hypothèse déplacée sur mon engagement politique. »

Il ouvrit la bouche pour protester. « Et peu m'importe que quelqu'un d'autre vous ait déjà collé. Vous viendrez. Fin de la discussion. Miss Evans, vous aviez une question il me semble ? »

A peu près une demi-heure plus tard, les élèves de cinquième Gryffondor et Serpentard sortirent de la classe de défense contre les forces du mal. Ils avaient passé le dernier quart d'heure à se détendre et à partir à la recherche d'une série de souvenirs heureux qu'ils pourraient utiliser dès le lendemain. Cette perspective enjouait à peu près tout le monde.

Sirius marchait devant le groupe, les mains dans les poches, silencieusement. Tout le monde avait remarqué son changement d'attitude envers la belle prof de défense après Noël. James et Remus avaient émis l'idée qu'il s'était passé quelque chose entre eux – quelque chose qui n'aurait jamais dû se produire entre un élève et un professeur. Mais Sirius restait silencieux et sans réponse sur le sujet.

Il ne parlait pas en classe de défense, même pas avec les autres maraudeurs. Il rentrait en cours de force, traîné par Lily ou Remus, et en sortait la mâchoire contractée – sans doute sous l'effort de se retenir de parler. Lui qui s'était découvert une passion pour cet art au début de l'année ne voulait simplement plus en entendre parler. C'était également sous la plus pure des contraintes qu'il rédigeait ses devoirs.

« Sirius ! » Lily le rattrapa. « Attends, attends ! » Quand elle arriva à sa hauteur, elle l'attrapa par le bras et le traîna vers une salle désaffectée, un peu plus loin. Les trois autres observèrent la scène d'un air intrigué.

« Vous croyez que Lily sait quelque chose qu'on ignore ? » questionna James en se passant la main dans les cheveux. C'était une chose qu'il faisait de plus en plus régulièrement, inconsciemment.

« Peut-être qu'elle pense simplement que son interrogatoire aura plus de succès que le nôtre, » remarqua Remus. Il était un peu plus pâle que les autres mais moins que d'habitude à cette période du mois. En effet, depuis maintenant trois mois, il n'était plus seul à la pleine lune et ça rendait ses amis fous de joie (et lui aussi).

Ils n'iraient pas jusqu'à dire que la première fois qu'ils virent Remus se transformer ne les marqua pas – ils décidèrent d'ailleurs d'attendre que la transformation lycanthropique soit terminée avant de rejoindre le maraudeur malade, parce que le voir crier et se contorsionner de douleur sans rien pouvoir faire était plus qu'ils ne pouvaient en supporter, tous les trois.

Cependant, plus les pleines lunes passaient, plus ils gagnaient en assurance. Le stress de la première nuit avait entièrement disparu – à ce moment, ils n'avaient jamais passé plus de quelques minutes sous la forme animale et avaient peur de ne pas tenir toute la nuit. Ils s'étaient pourtant finalement rendus compte que seul le passage d'une forme à l'autre est dur et épuisant, mais ce n'était pas plus difficile d'être animal qu'humain, une fois la transformation passée.

« Peut-être qu'ils sortent ensemble ? » Peter s'attira les regards moqueurs de ses deux amis. « Quoi ? Après tout, c'est possible, non ? » essaya -t-il de se défendre. « Olga dit qu'il faut toujours se méfier quand une fille et un garçon rentrent ensemble dans un endroit vide. »

« Tu passes trop de temps avec cette fille mec, »dit James avec un sourire indulgent. Ils croisèrent un groupe de filles de sixième qui riaient, et un air assuré vint se placer dans ses traits par automatisme, avant qu'il ne se passe à nouveau la main dans les cheveux en leur faisant un clin d'œil. Quand, enfin, ils les eurent dépassés, il se souvint qu'il était en plein dans une conversation. « Franchement, rester huit mois avec la même fille, c'est pas sain. »

« Surtout si c'est la première fois que tu sors avec une fille, » ajouta Remus. « C'est vrai, il y a plein de poissons dans l'océan, tu ne peux pas savoir si celle-là est faite pour toi avant même d'avoir essayé les autres ! »

Les yeux de Peter s'exorbitèrent légèrement – parce que c'était Remus, le sage et gentil Remus, leur ami Remus-les-bons-conseils qui disait ça. Lui qui répétait sans cesse que les filles n'étaient pas des objets… L'attitude de James et Sirius devait avoir fini par déteindre sur lui. Il soupira. Entre James qui changeait de filles comme de chemise, Remus qui prônait le respect des sentiments puis lâchait des 'Essaye les autres' et enfin Sirius qui s'entêtait à considérer toutes les filles comme des glousseuses sans cervelle non-dignes d'intérêt, il avait du mal à ne pas se perdre.

« Ouais, ben, vous croyez peut-être que c'est facile de rompre avec quelqu'un, vous ? »

Les deux autres échangèrent un regard complice avant de s'exclamer en cœur : « Oui ! »

« Évidemment, pourquoi j'ai posé la question… » grinça Queudvert en s'éloignant. Il était difficile de vivre avec des beaux gosses en permanence…

Ils s'installèrent à la table et, après s'être richement servis, arrêtèrent de parler pour s'empiffrer. Lily les rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard.

« Rien à faire, » souffla-t-elle. « Il refuse d'en parler. »

« Fous croyez enco' que chais une hichoire d'amour ? » demanda Peter en s'essuyant la bouche du revers de la main. Il mangeait comme un porc et le savait. Il fallait qu'il en profite tant qu'Olga ne le voyait pas.

Lily fronça le nez de dégoût. « Si c'était aussi simple que ça, il nous l'aurait dit, non ? »

« Ou bien, il serait passé à autre chose depuis le temps, » fit remarquer intelligemment Remus, _après _avoir avalé. « Il réagit avec elle comme il le ferait si Rogue devenait prof. »

James cracha son verre dans son assiette puis jura en s'apercevant que la nourriture était maintenant immangeable. « Je ne crois pas que Sirius se donnerait le mal d'aller en cours et de ne pas broncher si Rogue était prof, » s'exclama-t-il en déposant son assiette à côté de lui, où il n'y avait personne, pour en reprendre une propre. « J'irai lui parler. »

« James, on a déjà essayé de lui parler, » remarqua Peter en se baissant puis en se cachant derrière sa serviette. Il avait aperçu un groupe de filles de Serdaigle rentrer. Heureusement pour lui, _elle _ne le vit pas.

« Je vais réessayer, » se butta-t-il à répondre, même si tout le monde comprit le sous-entendu : seul cette fois. C'est vrai que les discussions de groupe n'avaient jamais été le fort de Sirius. Peut-être si James y allait seul…

« Bonne idée. » Lily sourit en se servant – un de ces sourires étincelant qui laisse tout le monde pantois, à penser que le monde pourrait s'écrouler, le sourire serait toujours là. Et ce sourire-là faisait bien plus d'effets sur James que sur n'importe qui d'autre. « Après tout, vous êtes très proches tous les deux. »

« Bon, ben j'y vais alors, » déclara alors le jeune homme en se levant, les yeux toujours fixement sur la bouche de Lily, juste avant de se détourner et de partir.

Lily le regarder passer la porte avec un air peiné. Il était difficile d'échapper à _ce _regard. Ce regard qui lui fait clairement comprendre que le cœur de James venait de chavirer à cause d'elle, et maintenant, son propre cœur s'accélérait aussi. C'était bien plus dur d'oublier un premier amour qu'elle ne l'aurait cru…

« Ben qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? » demanda Peter. « Il a à peine touché à son assiette. »

oOoOoOoOoOo

James regagna le dortoir au pas de course, son estomac se tordant en réclamant plus de nourriture. Ce n'était pas quelque chose à quoi il voulait prêter attention. Il monta les escaliers quatre à quatre et, une fois parvenu dans la chambre, claqua furieusement la porte.

Il fallait qu'il se calme. Qu'il respire. Il avait beau se répéter sans arrêt que c'était une décision que lui avait prise, voir Lily tous les jours était difficile – et quand elle lui faisait des sourires comme ceux-là ! Bon sang, elle étincelait par chaque millimètre de sa peau, n'importe quel homme tomberait à ses pieds dans des moments pareils. Et lui, plus que les autres.

Il s'appuya contre le chambranle et respira lentement, effleurant du bout des doigts la cicatrice qui lui restait sur le bas du ventre. Il y avait une raison à chaque chose. Et si Lily n'était pas avec lui aujourd'hui, c'était la faute du dragon de ses rêves – peu importe qui ou quoi se cachait derrière le dragon.

« Si tu dois te soulager, utilise la salle de bain. » La voix le fit sursauter et se redresser. Sirius était appuyé contre le cadre de la fenêtre et regardait le parc – deux secondes avant que son regard ne soit attiré par la main de James qui se caressait le bas ventre.

« Ce n'est pas pour ça que je suis là, » répondit-il. Être choqué ne servait à rien, Sirius et lui n'en étaient plus au stade où il y avait de la retenue dans leurs propos. Et puis, ils avaient respectivement quinze et seize ans. Prétendre que ça n'était jamais arrivé à aucun d'entre eux serait ridicule. « Gibbon te fait péter un câble. C'est pour ça que je suis là. »

« Oh. » Sirius redirigea son regard vers le lac d'où provenait un léger clapotis, le calmar géant devait être en train de jouer avec quelques poissons. « Lily t'en fait péter un aussi. » James grimaça et s'assit dans son lit, le dos contre le mur. « Et à moi aussi. »

« Quoi ? » Il lui envoya un regard paniqué. « Tu ressens quelque chose pour Lily ? »

Sirius lui lança un regard appuyé et se frotta la nuque, l'air gêné. « Je ne savais pas comment te le dire mais ses derniers temps, entre Lils et moi, les choses ont un peu évolué… » Le visage de James à cet instant était déformé dans une mimique partagée entre la stupeur et le dégoût – la colère semblait vouloir s'afficher aussi mais c'était clairement la peur qui gagnait. Ce fut plus qu'il ne put en supporter, et Sirius partit dans un grand éclat de rire.

« C'est pas drôle ! » ronchonna l'Animagus cerf en se fustigeant mentalement de s'être fait avoir aussi facilement. Mais ça faisait du bien de voir Sirius rire. D'habitude, il lui fallait au moins trois heures pour perdre sa mauvaise humeur made in Gibbon.

« Nan mais sans blague tu verrais ta tête ! » plaisanta-t-il encore. Il se leva à son tour et se jeta négligemment sur une chaise. « Elle a passé tout l'après-midi à te reluquer hier, » dit-il, en regagnant son sérieux, « et _ça, _ça me rend dingue. Il y a un truc entre vous et vous êtes là, tous les deux à geindre et bouder, alors que ce serait tellement plus facile pour nous tous si vous vous l'avouiez enfin. »

James grimaça et, presque par automatisme, sa main trouva la direction de son ventre. Il savait que la confiance se mérite. S'il voulait que Sirius s'ouvre à lui, il fallait qu'il soit honnête lui aussi. Il n'avait dit à personne pour le cauchemar aux cicatrices réelles. Pas même à Sirius. Mais à présent qu'ils étaient tous les deux, seuls, il ne savait pas pourquoi il ne lui avait encore rien dit.

Lentement, il se plaça devant l'autre jeune homme et souleva le bas de sa chemise. Sirius sauta en arrière. « Et attends mec ! » s'écria-t-il. « Tu fous quoi là ? »

« Crétin. » James releva sa blouse, laissant apercevoir l'entaille de dix centimètres de long qui démarrait de son nombril et se continuait en direction de sa hanche gauche dans une ligne droite quasi-parfaite.

Sirius siffla et s'approcha, pour mieux observer la trace sur le ventre de son copain. C'était une sacrée entaille qu'il avait dû avoir ! « C'est elle qui a fait ça ? » questionna-t-il. « Elle est carrément violente… »

« Crétin, » répéta James, un petit sourire apparaissant quand même sur son visage. Il donna un coup dans l'épaule de Sirius. « C'est un dragon. »

Là, c'est avec un visage beaucoup plus concerné – et consterné – qu'il répliqua : « Et quand t'as vu un dragon, toi ? »

« En rêve, » soupira James, en réalisant l'ampleur de la chose. Il ne l'avait jamais dit tout haut – et ça rendait les choses encore plus invraisemblables. D'ailleurs, le regard de Sirius disait clairement qu'il le prenait pour un malade mental. « Je me suis endormi comme tous les soirs, fin décembre je pense, sans rien sur le corps. J'ai rêvé que j'étais avec Lily - » Un sourire idiot passa sur le visage du dénommé Patmol.

« Je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir envie d'entendre ça… »

James lui lança un regard agacé mais continua, comme s'il n'avait pas été interrompu.

« - et qu'un dragon nous poursuivait. Puis, il m'a attrapé et m'a carrément saigné à vif. Horrible – avec tous les détails en plus. Enfin, heureusement, ça ne faisait pas trop mal dans le rêve. Mais le matin, en me réveillant, mon lit était plein de sang – mon sang. Je suis allé me doucher, et j'ai vu cette entaille sur mon ventre. Mais, la veille j'avais rien, et le matin c'était déjà une cicatrice de deux-trois jours. Puis, quand je suis retourné dans ma chambre, le sang avait disparu. J'ai cru à une hallucination – sauf que la cicatrice est restée. »

Sirius resta silencieux cinq minutes. « Tu crois que je suis fou ? » finit par courageusement demander James. Il détestait se livrer, raconter des choses personnelles, et encore plus quand il ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait.

« Je crois que tu devrais en parler à un prof ou à Dumbledore. Sans blague Cornedrue, ça fout les jetons ton truc ! »

James haussa les épaules. « C'est la seule fois où c'est arrivé. Depuis que je me suis résigné à ne pas sortir avec Lily, je ne fais plus le rêve. »

Sirius secoua la tête. « Vous êtes carrément étranges, » déclara Sirius en secouant la tête. « Tous ces trucs avec vous, c'est… »

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé avec Gibbon, Patmol ? » le coupa James qui détestait abordait le sujet. C'était au moins une chose sur laquelle James et Lily étaient entièrement d'accord : s'ils ignoraient les bizarreries qui les entouraient suffisamment fort, elles finiraient par disparaitre. Ils faisaient tout ce qu'ils pouvaient pour mener des vies aussi normales que possibles et se poser aussi peu de questions que possible.

« On devrait faire des recherches à la bibliothèque sur ça, » continua Sirius, sans se démonter. « Il doit forcément y avoir une explication logique non ? »

« Lily a passé plus d'un mois à fouiller tous les livres sur les rêves et les destins liés sans rien trouver. » James haussa les épaules, encore, et se passa la main dans les cheveux. « Laisse tomber et réponds-moi. »

Sirius Black se leva et alla à nouveau s'appuyer contre le bord de la fenêtre. James savait que ça le détendait de regarder dehors. Lui aussi, en se concentrant un peu, pouvait s'imaginer redevenir Cornedrue et galoper à travers les bois et ressentir une extraordinaire sensation de liberté.

« Elle ne s'appelle pas Lévina Gibbon, » déclara Sirius. « Tu te souviens, quand je disais avoir l'impression de la connaître ? Ben j'avais raison – je la connaissais. »

« Tu veux dire qu'elle se cache ici ? Comme une sorte d'espionne ? »

« J'en sais rien – mais McGo est au courant pour sûr. » Sirius se retourna enfin, le regard voilé. « Léa-Maria Silvermann. C'est comme ça qu'elle s'appelle en fait. »

James fronça les sourcils. « Ca me dit quelque chose… »

« Elle s'est faite renvoyer de l'école, ton père nous l'a raconté à Noël l'an passé quand tu lui as dit que personne se faisait renvoyer d'ici. »

« Ah ouais. La fille enceinte ? » se rappela James. Avant que ses yeux ne s'écarquillent. « Sans blague ? » Sirius acquiesça. « Mais cette fille, je croyais que c'était la meilleure amie de Bellatrix ? » demanda James en se souvenant que Sirius lui avait dit avoir rencontré la dîtes fille chez lui quelques années plus tôt.

« Ouais, mais ce n'est pas une chose qu'elle a trouvé utile de dire quand je suis allé me plaindre à elle de ma famille… »

James soupira et se passa la main dans les cheveux. Il les trouva plus désordonnés qu'à l'accoutumé et se demanda pourquoi. « Bien, alors il reste plus qu'à trouver pourquoi elle a changé de nom, » déclara-t-il.

Le regard de Sirius s'alluma. « Tu veux qu'on l'espionne ? »

« On est les maraudeurs, par Merlin ! » Son ventre grogna. « J'ai la dalle… »

« J'ai trouvé les cuisines, » répondit Sirius, comme si c'était normal qu'il soit par hasard tombé dessus. Il semblait avoir retrouvé son sourire pour de bon. Les deux garçons se dirigèrent vers la sortie. « Hé, Potter ! Ne le dit pas aux autres. »

James sourit. « Qui, les autres ? » Puis, ils allèrent se faire couvrir de mets par les elfes.

A ces dits autres, James raconterait plus tard que Sirius s'en remettrait, mais il n'alla jamais jusqu'à expliquer de quoi il devait se remettre. Les deux adolescents se mirent à récolter des informations le soir même et ce durant plus d'un mois. Ces aventures à deux, ces secrets qu'ils partageaient, eurent du moins l'avantage de tisser entre eux les liens d'une amitié profonde qu'aucune distance ne pourrait détendre.

oOoOoOoOoOo

« Cette place est prise ? »

James releva la tête de l'amalnach 1970 qu'il tenait entre ses mains. Devant lui se tenait une jeune fille d'une bonne quinzaine d'années, blonde avec de superbes yeux bruns. Elle regardait la chaise fixement et il crut déceler une mignonne rougeur sur ses joues.

« Bien sûr, » répondit-il avec un air assuré, en désignant la place.

Les épaules de la fille s'affaissèrent et avec « _Oh_ » déçu, elle tourna les talons.

« Attends ! » la rappela James. « Je veux dire, non il n'y a personne et bien sûr tu peux t'asseoir. » Il eut droit à un sourire timide de sa jeune inconnue, avant qu'elle ne dépose son sac sur la table et le remercie. « J'ai souvent tendance à sauter les questions, » se justifia-t-il.

Elle acquiesça silencieusement et se mit au travail. Cela le dérangea, parce qu'il n'était pas habitué à ça – être assis silencieusement à côté d'une fille. D'habitude, si une s'approchait de lui, c'était pour discuter et si possible le draguer – pas juste travailler en silence. James savait qu'en cette fin de jeudi après-midi, la bibliothèque était remplie. N'empêche qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de jeter des regards fréquents à la fille.

Ses longs cheveux blonds retombaient en cascade sur son épaule droite. Elle était focalisée sur le texte de son livre – ses sourcils se fronçaient régulièrement de concentration. Elle ne leva pas les yeux une seule fois sur lui. Alors, James l'observa à la dérobée, derrière son album photo. Il y avait un écusson de préfète sur sa poitrine, la preuve qu'elle était au moins en cinquième (bien que sûrement en sixième parce que James connaissait à peu près toutes ses condisciples).

Elle portait l'uniforme, mais ni cravate ni chaussettes aux couleurs de sa maison. Et puis, il y avait quelque chose qui la rendait différente des autres filles qu'il fréquentait d'habitude. (Car bien sûr, le fait qu'il s'intéresse à elle n'avait rien à voir avec celui qu'elle ne lui parle pas).

Ses joues, bien que rosées, étaient comme dégagées, plus blanches et plus ponctuées de nuances de couleurs. La seule autre fille chez qui il avait remarqué ça était Lily – et la raison était simple : pas de maquillage. La fille – qui travaillait toujours en silence – était aussi un peu plus ronde que celles qui l'approchaient. Ses joues plus rebondies, ses lèvres pleines, mais aussi un menton presque double et des doigts grassouillets.

Il avait du mal à déterminer si elle était jolie ou pas – d'un côté, ce n'était pas son style de filles. Ses ex-copines étaient plutôt du genre grandes et fines. Mais, d'un autre côté, son visage l'attirait – il n'arrivait pas vraiment à détacher ses yeux. Ca, et les boutons sous pression de son chemisier qui semblait sur le point d'exploser au niveau de sa poitrine fournie.

« Bonne journée. » L'au revoir le surprit. Il ne s'était même pas rendu compte que le temps passait. Elle le salua d'un geste de la main et s'en alla, la démarche peu assurée, trébuchant quand elle tourna pour passer la porte de la bibliothèque. C'était la première fois que James remarquait que l'uniforme n'allait pas à une fille : elle n'était vraiment pas à son avantage là-dedans.

La jupe lui arrivant sous les genoux avait tendance à la raccourcir, et les chaussettes relevées à épaissir son mollet qui n'était déjà pas fin. Les chaussures plates semblaient lui faire hésiter à poser un pied devant l'autre. Sans parler du chemisier qui bouffait aux manches, donnant l'impression qu'elle avait des bras énormes mais qui serrait au ventre et à la poitrine. (Et quelle poitrine…)

La porte de la bibliothèque s'ouvrit à nouveau et James détourna la tête. Ses yeux se retrouvèrent, malgré eux, happé dans un océan émeraude. En voilà une, songea-t-il, qui porte bien l'uniforme, qui a des gestes assurés, des yeux fabuleux et un sourire merveilleux. Et des seins bien fermes, rajouta le côté pervers de son esprit.

Les joues de James rougirent quand il s'aperçut que son regard n'avait eu aucun mal à se dégager des yeux de Lily pour se poser sur sa poitrine sans aucune gêne. Et sous les yeux attentifs de Lily. Elle devait vraiment le prendre pour un obsédé dans des moments pareils – mais il n'était qu'un garçon. C'était son principal alibi.

Il suivit des yeux la silhouette pressée de Lily quitter la bibliothèque et aperçut avec netteté son regard peiné – à nouveau. D'un geste, il rassembla ses affaires et la suivit. Elle s'était arrêtée au coin du couloir et des sanglots agitaient son dos. Il déposa son sac et, d'un geste amical, posa sa main contre son épaule.

A peine eut-il fait cela qu'elle se jeta contre lui et enfouit sa tête dans son cou. Il caressa lentement ses cheveux soyeux. « J'arrive pas, » murmura-t-elle, au bout de plusieurs minutes. « J'arrive pas à faire ce que tu fais – passer à autre chose. »

Il resserra son étreinte. « J'aimerais bien y arriver, » répondit-il contre sa tête. « Tu sais, Lil, c'est pas parce que je sors avec d'autres filles que je ne pense pas à toi. »

Elle renifla, s'écarta et l'observa silencieusement. « Je t'ai vu. La manière dont tu regardais Pénélope Grasselet. Je ne t'ai jamais vu regarder personne comme ça. »

Un sourire indulgent passa sur ses lèvres. « C'est juste parce qu'elle est différente des autres. » Il essuya ses larmes et l'embrassa sur le nez. « Fais-moi un sourire avant que je n'aille à l'entraînement de Quidditch tu veux ? »

« Excuse-moi » Elle essuya ses larmes du plat de la main. Ses tentatives de faire un sourire sincère lui semblèrent vaines mais cela dut suffire à James, car, après un regard qui disait 'Ca va aller', il s'en alla.

Et Lily avait la désagréable impression qu'il était en train de penser à Grasselet. Cela lui broyait le cœur. C'était dur de voir James avec une fille (dernièrement, il était sorti avec Meg Dylan, une fille de Serdaigle pendant une dizaine de jours) mais cela était encore plus dur de le voir reluquer la préfète. Parce que ce n'était pas une jolie fille. Grosse et bouffie de partout, avec des yeux bovins, constamment en train de s'excuser de vivre, le regard se dérobant, sans aucun humour.

Si James regardait une fille comme celle-là, ce n'était certainement pas juste pour oublier Lily. Mais parce qu'il avait fait une croix sur elle, et qu'il se sentait prêt à passer à autre chose. Avec quelqu'un de radicalement différent.

Mais Lily n'accepterait jamais de voir cette file au bras de son James. C'était peut-être ce dont elle avait besoin. Une raison de se battre.

Car elle venait de décider qu'elle allait se battre pour être, enfin, avec James. Et si le méchant dragon venait encore la blesser dans ses rêves, elle irait se faire soigner à l'infirmerie et elle en parlerait à Dumbledore.

Un fou ne peut pas prendre quelqu'un d'autre pour une folle, non ?

oOoOoOoOoOo

« Et alors elle m'a dit – tu n'en reviendras pas, je te promets – elle m'a dit que toi et moi, ça ne durerait plus longtemps ! Non, mais tu te rends compte, quelle peste ! »

« Hm. »

« Oui, je sais. Et après, cette faux cul d'Heather ose encore me dire que la célébrité ne l'intéresse pas. Non seulement, elle devient ma meilleure amie quand je commence à sortir avec toi - j'aurais dû m'en douter. Les filles comme elles ne recherchent que le gain. Enfin, bref, dans le train, tu as vu sa manière de traiter Sirius ? Elle le chauffait comme un seule une garce peut le faire. Et maintenant, elle sort avec Remus. Non mais oh, elle se prend pour qui ? Sirius puis Remus… Elle voudrait pas sauter sur Potter tant qu'elle y est ? »

« Sirius a sauté Remus ? » marmonna Pater d'une voix endormie en se tournant sur le fauteuil pour enfoncer sa tête plus confortablement dans la poitrine d'Olga. C'était une des raisons pour lesquelles il ne voulait pas rompre : qu'est-ce que c'était confortable comme oreiller ! Mais, le fait qu'il ait besoin d'un oreiller en sa présence était une des raisons pour lesquelles il devait rompre avec elle. Il devait le faire – dès aujourd'hui.

« Mais non, bêta ! » Elle le tapa gentiment sur la tête. « T'as de ces idées parfois, Pettechoupinet… » Peter grimaça… pourquoi toutes les filles trouvent-elles nécessaire de les affubler de surnoms débiles ? Enfin, quand il disait toute, il n'avait une si grande expérience que ça…

« Pettechoupinet ! Mwahahahaha… » La voix le fit sursauter et se redresser pour sûr – il releva le regard et ses doutes furent confirmer : Remus venait de violer son sanctuaire du « repos sur poitrine opulente », une discipline dans laquelle il excellait. Il s'agissait de la salle commune des Serdaigles. Ça allait faire une moitié d'année qu'il la fréquentait – c'était devenu comme une deuxième salle commune. Actuellement, il lui arrivait parfois de s'y promener sans Olga. Ici, c'était silencieux et discipliné par rapport à Gryffondor…

Remus, lui, n'y était venu qu'à de rares occasions (comprendre 'uniquement avec d'occasionnelles filles'). Mais ce n'était pas pour ça qu'il se retenait de rire ostensiblement fort, s'attirant des regards énervés de bosseurs invétérés. Peter fréquentait toujours Olga en l'absence de Maraudeurs, la plupart du temps. Mais il venait d'être pris sur le fait… « PetteChoupinet ! » répéta le loup garou en se tenant les côtes.

A côté de lui Heather lui mit un coup de livre sur la tête. « Respecte le travail des autres, tu veux, _Remychou_. »

« Rémychou, Mwahahahaha… » s'esclaffa à son tour Peter en perdant tout de sa bouderie et Remus, tout de son hilarité. Il leur arrivait parfois de se demander comment ils se mettaient dans de telles situations (comprendre 'avec de telles filles') -mais la plupart du temps, elles n'agissaient pas comme ça – elles étaient moins remontées, pleine d'énergie et tout ça… La cause de ce débordement n'était autre que… les buses blanches qui approchaient à grands pas.

« Sans commentaire, » coupa court Remus en s'asseyant dans le fauteuil d'en face. Heather se cala contre lui et ouvrit la bouche, ayant l'intention de démarrer une discussion, mais le maraudeur continua à parler à Peter : « Pas un mot aux deux autres de ça et je ne leur dis pas pour toi. »

« Marché conclu, » répondit Queudvert en s'asseyant plus correctement. Il passa un bras autour des épaules d'Olga et l'attira contre lui. Il aimait bien ça, c'était comme s'il était enfin dans la position dominante du couple… ce qui était loin d'être le cas la plupart du temps. Et puis, il aimait bien aussi quand elle faisait ça – jouer avec ses cheveux du bout des doigts. Mais il devait rompre. Dès aujourd'hui. Ne serait-ce que pour ôter ce regard moqueur des yeux de Remus qui le fixait, sans prêter la moindre attention à sa petite-amie. « Donc, toi et Heath, » s'enquit Peter.

« Ouais, Heath et moi » Corrigea machinalement le loup-garou avant d'ajouter, en retenant un nouveau rire : « C'était plus agréable que se faire sauter par Sirius, hein, Pete ? »

Le jeune garçon rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. « Je dormais ! » se défendit-il, espérant faire oublier ce qu'il avait osé insinuer. L'image même de ses deux meilleurs amis s'imposa à son esprit et le fit frissonner de dégoût.

« Comment ça, tu dormais ? » glapit Olga en se redressant de ses bras. « Tu t'intéresses à ce point-là à ce que je dis ? »

« Mais non mon cœur, » tenta Peter, en croisant les yeux de Remus – qui s'était presque enfoncé le poing en bouche pour ne pas éclater de rire… ben tiens, ça le faisait rire, lui ? Peter, lui, ne trouvait rien de drôle à ça. « C'est juste que je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi la nuit passée et –»

« Et qu'est-ce que tu faisais ? » questionna-t-elle en plissant les yeux de suspicion. « Et avec qui ? »

Et là, c'en fut trop, Remus partit à nouveau dans un grand éclat de rire. « En retenue, » essaya de mentir, pitoyablement s'il faut préciser, Peter.

« En retenue ? Comment ça ? Mais tu en as déjà eu une la semaine passée ! » se plaignit la jeune fille. « Tu as une liaison avec Gibbon, c'est ça ? »

« Mwahahaha… » éclata de rire Remus – plusieurs personnes leur demandèrent de se taire – car entre Olga criant sur Peter et Remus s'esclaffant, le calme de la salle commune devenait tout relatif.

« Remychou ? » questionna Heather. Il tourna la tête vers elle, en étouffant son rire dans sa honte et reçut deux lèvres sur les siennes. C'était un autre moyen qu'il se taise.

« Olga, ma puce, » tenta encore Peter. « Je suis désolé. En plus, ce n'était pas Gibbon, c'était… heu… » Le maraudeur réfléchit rapidement. Un prof vieux et moche – ennuyant si possible. La réponse lui sauta aux yeux. « Binns ! C'était Binns, j'ai parlé un peu trop fort au dernier cours d'histoire… »

« Mais j'ai cours avec toi et je ne m'en souviens pas ! » Il y eut un drôle de bruit : Remus tenta de se séparer de la bouche d'Heather pour rire – ça faisait longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas amusé des excuses pitoyables de Peter – mais tout ce qu'il réussit à faire fut mordre sa petite-amie qui, pour se venger, lui rendit la pareille.

« Oui mais je… il… euh… On l'a croisé dans un couloir pendant la nuit, hein, Rem, » dit Peter en dépit, puis il aperçut que son meilleur ami était un peu 'occupé'. Il parvint tout même à acquiescer. Queudvert l'admira : il parvenait à embrasser une fille, écouter ses excuses minables et à donner son avis simultanément !

« Tu m'avais promis que ça cesserait ! » se plaignit encore Olga, pour la forme. Elle voyait bien que quelque chose n'allait plus en ce moment, et faire des crises pour des riens n'arrangerait pas la situation. « Tu m'avais dit que tu arrêterais de marauder et te faire envoyer en retenue presque deux fois par semaine pour des virées nocturnes sans importance ! »

Peter soupira. Marauder avec les autres n'était pas sans importance. Et il n'avait pas tant de retenues que ça – juste besoin d'une excuse pour ne pas avoir envie de passer la moitié de ses soirées chez les Serdaigles. « Mais il n'a pas… » commença Remus mais, d'un geste ferme, une main attrapa sa cravate et attira sa bouche sur la sienne.

Peter adorait Heather. Cette fille était un cerveau vivant. Elle avait tout compris (ou était juste très affamée). Peu importe. Il jeta un regard nerveux à Olga, qui elle fixait sa meilleure amie d'un air dégoûté par tant de voracité. Il fallait qu'il rompe, ce soir.

Il jeta un regard à Remus – y cherchant de l'aide – mais celui-ci semblait figé. Une main accrochée à l'accoudoir, l'autre gauchement posée derrière la tête d'Heather, la jeune fille presque allongée sur lui et un air extatique – Peter ne voulait pas savoir pourquoi.

Mais, apparemment, après le dégoût vint à Olga une autre idée. Celle de recopier son amie. C'est ainsi que, presque contre son gré, Peter se retrouva entre la station assise et couchée sur le fauteuil, avec Olga penchée sur lui et sa poitrine écrasée contre son torse. Sa cravate entre ses doigts l'étranglait à moitié et la cadence du baiser le distançait mais peu importe. Parce que toutes les raisons qui faisaient que Peter aimait bien Olga (c'était le 'bien', le problème, justement) il y avait qu'elle embrassait rudement bien. Et même plus.

Il pouvait bien attendre un jour ou deux en plus non ?

_You're still on my lonely mind  
I think about you baby  
I dream about you all the time  
And when the last one falls  
when it's all said and done  
It's gets hard but it won't take away my love_

**Here without you, 3 Doors Down**


	8. Des gars amoureux aux filles perverses

**Trop gentille pour toi, Potter !**

******Chapitre 6** (2/2)**  
**

_**(Tête-à-tête)**_

« Peter est où ? »

« Avec Olga tiens. Quelle question ! »

« Évidemment. Et Remus ? »

« Une fille de Serdaigle aussi. Je me demande si c'est pas une copine à Olga. »

« On finira par faire des sorties groupées… Et Sirius ? »

« Ahah… En retenue avec Gibbon ! »

« C'est pas juste ! Ils sont tous en train de _s'amuser _et de flirter et nous, on est là, à _s'ennuyer_. »

« On peut flirter si tu veux. »

« Même pas en rêve Potter. »

« Oh que si… Surtout en rêve Evans. »

James et Lily échangèrent un regard complice et se sourirent. Ils étaient tous deux assis à une extrémité d'un fauteuil de la salle commune et ils étaient seuls tous les deux. Pour peu, ils auraient pensé que c'était fait exprès, mais ça ne l'était pas. Les trois autres garçons avaient juste d'autres filles de qui s'occuper.

« Une partie d'échec ? » proposa Lily en s'asseyant sur le sol, face à la table basse. James la rejoignit immédiatement mais sans vraiment attention à ce qu'il se passait autour de lui. Il semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Lily laissa ses yeux errer sur son visage qui perdait ses traits juvéniles un peu plus chaque jour. Sa bouille ronde et souriante d'enfant devenait carrée, ses mâchoires se dessinaient dans ses joues de plus en plus ciselées et ses lèvres s'affinaient. Ses sourcils étaient plus fournis et ses cheveux descendaient plus bas dans ses favoris.

C'était étrange, songeait Lily, de voir son ami se transformer quasiment sous ses yeux. James était en pleine crise de croissance également et lui qui avait toujours été un des plus petits de leur groupe était en passe de devenir le plus grand. Elle aurait bientôt besoin de se mettre sur la pointe des pieds pour être à la même hauteur de lui…

Après avoir James observer Grasselet la veille, Lily avait décidé qu'elle n'allait pas laisser un _rêve _dicter sa vie, et qu'elle avait envie d'être avec James, et tant pis si ça leur coutait leur amitié puisque de toute façon, leurs rencontres n'étaient déjà plus que tensions et remarques maladroites. Elle n'avait pas envie de continuer à se priver de quelque chose qu'elle désirait avec tant de force que ça lui faisait peur.

« Lily, t'es là ? » demanda James en agitant une main devant ses yeux et elle reprit contact avec la réalité. Avec James, assis devant elle, attendant qu'elle place ses pièces sur l'échiquier.

« Ouais, je me demandais juste pourquoi toi et Sirius semblez passez tellement de temps à la bibliothèque ces derniers temps, » déclara-t-elle, et ce n'était pas vraiment un mensonge. Elle n'osait imaginer ce qu'ils préparaient et qui demande tant de préparation et de recherches. Les connaissant, elle pouvait bien prévoir de se trouver un abri antiatomique...

« On essaye de découvrir le secret de Gibbon, » répondit James en entamant la partie.

Lily leva les yeux au ciel. « Dans des livres ? »

« De vieux albums de l'école, » corrigea-t-il en fronçant les sourcils. Lily ne se donnait pas la peine d'être vraiment attentive : chaque fois qu'elle essayait de mettre au point une stratégie, elle perdait lamentablement. Jouer les kamikazes était bien plus efficace contre James.

« Et vous cherchez quoi, exactement ? »

James releva la tête et la dévisagea, comme s'il essayait de déterminer s'il pouvait ou non la mettre au parfum. « T'as déjà entendu parler d'une élève s'étant fait renvoyée de l'école parce qu'elle était enceinte ? »

« Léa-Maria Silvermann ? » demanda Lily et à voir la tête de James, c'était exactement d'elle qu'il parlait. « C'est une rumeur entre les préfets. »

« Une rumeur ? »

« Ouais. On continue à faire circuler l'histoire pour se faire peur. Tu sais, comme une histoire d'épouvante au coin du feu. » Il ne sembla pas comprendre. « Parce qu'elle s'est faite _renvoyée._ James, c'est le pire cauchemar de tout préfet digne de ce nom ! »

« Ah, ouais. Évidemment. »

Il ne semblait pas très convaincu.

« Elle était préfète, elle aussi. Serpentard. Et elle sortait avec un autre préfet. Gryffondor. Ils étaient fous amoureux et super bon élèves et tout. Jusqu'au jour où elle est tombée enceinte et… Ben, disons qu'encore aujourd'hui, son comportement jette l'ombre sur notre réputation, tu vois ? C'est déjà pas rien qu'une _élève _tombe si bas, mais une _préfète_… »

James avait attrapé son cavalier, prêt à le déplacer, mais c'était figé la main en l'air et regardait Lily comme si elle avait complètement perdu la tête. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il comprenne, il n'était pas préfet, mais qu'une d'entre eux ait terni ainsi leur réputation d'excellence était une chose vraiment terrible.

Et puis, on ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle avait été 'renvoyée' de l'école à proprement parler – Lily n'était pas sûr qu'on puisse renvoyer une élève pour ce motif – mais elle n'était pas revenue et c'était une fille du nom de Bellatrix Black qui était devenue préfète à la place de Silvermann. Tout ce que savait Lily à ce sujet était que Black, qu'elle supposait membre de la famille de Sirius à un certain niveau, était une folle furieuse n'ayant jamais hésité à abuser de son statut d'autorité pour écraser les autres élèves.

« Attends, » murmura James en ramenant le cavalier près de son torse comme s'il cherchait à le protéger de l'horrible vérité, « tu veux dire qu'une _Serpentard _et qu'un _Gryffondor _sortaient _ensemble _? »

Lily ne put s'empêcher de pouffer en l'entendant parler d'une voix si horrifiée. Apparemment, l'idée avait tout du véritable pêché originel à ses yeux.

« Pire que ça, » assura Lily en se délectant de l'état de stupeur de son meilleur ami. Elle se pencha dans sa direction et murmura par-dessus leur plateau de jeu : « Ils étaient fous amoureux. Leurs noms sont encore gravés dans le coin d'une des poutres de la salle de réunion des préfets. _Léa et Mort._ »

« Mort ? » répéta James d'une voix rauque. « Je veux bien croire, à fricoter avec les Serpents… »

Lily leva les yeux au ciel. « Nan. C'était son nom. Mort… Mortimer quelque chose… Dubois ou Deleau ou un truc comme ça. Il doit être dans la liste des préfets en chef. _Lui,_ n'a pas quitté l'école et n'a pas été sanctionné, » ne put s'empêcher de commenter Lily d'une voix acerbe. « Mais je vois pas trop le rapport avec Gibbon ? »

James semblait perdu sur une autre planète. Ou une sorte d'enfer, à voir la grimace dégoutée figée dans ses traits.

Lily dut rigoler.

« Mais c'est brillante histoire d'amour ! » insista-t-elle lourdement. « Deux êtres que tout oppose, ennemis et supposés se détester, qui tombent amoureux et ont un enfant clandestin… Les Roméo et Juliette de Poudlard ! Je me demande ce qu'ils sont devenus… »

oOoOoOoOoOo

Sirius toqua à la porte.

Ça faisait cinq minutes qu'il était arrivé dans ce couloir et qu'il fixait cette porte, comme s'il pouvait la transpercer du regard et savoir ce qui se passait derrière. Sa découverte de Noël l'avait atomisé. Il ne voulait plus rien avoir à faire avec Gibbon-Silvermann. Il voulait la détester. Il voulait lui faire payer de s'être moquée de lui comme ça.

_Alors cette chère Bellatrix reste fidèle à elle-même, même chez elle ?_ N'avait-elle pas passé des Noëls et des étés entiers chez les Black ? _Qu'est-ce que vos Noël en famille ont de si horrible, Black ? _Elle demandait quoi, après avoir vu ses parents, tantes et oncles en action ? _Bella a toujours été une fille… terrifiante. _N'était-elle pas supposée être sa meilleure amie ?

Il avait fait de gros efforts pour ne pas avoir de retenues pendant ces quatre mois, de peur d'être avec elle. Il voulait la détester de toutes ses forces – son esprit la détestait par ailleurs. Mais son traître de corps…

Son cœur s'emballait quand leurs regards se croisaient. En cours, il ne pouvait jamais s'empêcher de se laisser porter par sa voix – et ça le mettait en rage après. Dès qu'il l'apercevait à la table des professeurs, il sentait une vague de chaleur monter en lui. Et puis, ses sourires le poursuivaient dans ses rêves, ses cheveux et leur odeur si particulière le suivaient où qu'il aille. Et son corps était présent dans le moindre de ses fantasmes.

Il ne pouvait plus le nier – cette fille l'attirait comme un aimant. Et le pire dans tout ça, c'est que Sirius, en sa compagnie, se sentait bien (ce n'était pas qu'une question d'attraction physique…) et ça l'énervait encore plus; il adorait ses cours, et faisait des efforts pour ne pas y aller, parce que il voulait la détester d'avoir menti.

Et c'était toujours à ce moment précis que sa mémoire revenait : _c'est une prof, elle ne te doit rien_. Il avait à peine le droit de hausser le ton face à elle.

Mais il pouvait se rappeler cela autant qu'il voulait, il sentait aussi qu'elle n'était pas si indifférente à lui qu'elle voulait le faire croire – elle vacillait sous son regard, elle rougissait parfois en cours, même en pleine explication, si par exemple, il lui faisait un clin d'œil. Ça l'avait amusé un temps, avant Noël. Il pensait que personne n'avait jamais rien remarqué jusqu'à la rentrée, quand James avait demandé d'un ton badin : « Alors, ces vacances, avec la prof de défense… »

Sans blague, et ils s'étonnaient tous, après, qu'il n'ait rien dit ? Ce n'était pas comme si l'idée de sortir avec elle – quoique ce serait plutôt « avoir une liaison » – ne lui avait pas effleuré l'esprit. D'ailleurs, quand une fille s'approchait trop de lui, ou essayait de faire ami-ami, il la comparait à Lévina Gibbon, avant de savoir qu'elle s'appelait Léa-Maria Silvermann.

Après cinq autres minutes, Sirius se figura qu'elle ne devait pas l'avoir entendu frappé.

« Professeur, je vais entrer ! » cria-t-il vers l'intérieur. « Si vous êtes dans une position aussi compromettante que pour notre première retenue, arrêtez-moi à temps cette fois ! »

Mais aucun son ne lui parvint. Il s'était dit qu'il devait prendre cette précaution, car, si ce n'était pas le cas la dernière fois, il avait le pressentiment que son cœur ne tiendrait pas s'il apercevait sa prof avec un autre homme – il entendait par là, autre que lui.

Tiens, encore une chose qui l'énervait. Qu'il envisage toujours le fait d'avoir une 'liaison' et même 'relation' si les choses se portaient bien, même alors qu'il voulait la détester.

« Tu vas me rendre barje, Silvermann, » murmura-t-il. (Il avait beaucoup plus facile de tutoyer sa prof en songeant à elle en tant que Léa-Maria – Lévina s'apparentait un peu trop à l'éducatrice).

« Vous parlez tout seul, Black ? » La voix le surprit, parce que malgré tout, il n'avait pas encore ouvert la porte. En fait, elle venait d'arriver dans son dos. Il se retourna et la blancheur de son teint le surprit, même si il n'en montra rien. Pour sûr, elle l'avait dû l'entendre prononcer son ancien nom.

« La ponctualité ne semble pas une chose très développée chez vous, » se contenta-t-il de répliquer d'un ton détaché et froid. Bien sûr, ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est qu'elle détesta qu'il fasse cela, car il la faisait penser à Bellatrix dans ces moments, et qu'elle n'aimait pas ces souvenirs.

Elle le fit entrer en silence, puis asseoir d'un geste de la main, non pas dans la classe, mais dans le bureau, là où ils avaient partagé un thé quatre mois plus tôt. « Nous allons nous contenter de parler, vous et moi, ce soir, » expliqua-t-elle finalement, quand la porte fut refermé et le jeune homme installé. « J'ai remarqué que vous n'étiez plus très bavard ces derniers temps, Black. »

« J'ai pas envie de faire causette, » se borna-t-il à répondre en croisant les bras. « Vous avez pas un bête truc à me faire nettoyer ? »

« Vous allez rester assis sur cette chaise, jusqu'à me dire ce que j'ai bien pu faire qui vous a tant froissé, » déclara-t-elle. « J'ai tout mon temps, des dizaines de devoirs à corriger… »

« Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire que quelque chose s'est passé ? » Si elle croyait qu'elle allait gagner, c'est que même après des années de fréquentation de Bella, elle ne s'était pas encore aperçue à quel point les Black pouvaient être buttés.

« J'ai tendance à croire qu'avant les vacances, nous nous entendions plutôt bien, Sirius. » Elle posa des lunettes aux montures prune sur ses yeux. C'était la première fois qu'il la voyait porter des lunettes. « Et du jour au lendemain, vous vous êtes mis à bouder et à vous taire. J'avoue, durant les cours, cela est facilitant de ne pas devoir vous reprendre en permanence, mais ce qui l'est moins, c'est la manière dont vous me dévisagez comme si j'étais une criminelle… »

Même s'il avait eu quelque chose à dire, il en aurait été incapable. Sans qu'il sache vraiment pourquoi, il avait toujours eu tendance à croire que les profs ne comprennent pas ce qui se passe chez leurs élèves, comme s'ils se heurtaient à un mur d'incompréhension. Mais peut-être simplement dû à la petite différence d'âge ?

« De toute façon, je n'apprécie guère que vous mettiez en doute ma moralité, Black, » reprit-elle, avec plus de fermeté en saisissant le premier parchemin. « Les Mangemorts ne sont pas des gens auxquels j'aime être comparée, et cela mérite punition. Tenez-vous droit, interdiction de bouger à partir de maintenant, et de s'endormir. Si c'est le cas, vous vous mettrez debout. »

« Vous êtes sadique. »

« Juste très au courant de ce qui insupporte le plus les jeunes hommes de quinze ans. Ils sont incapables de rester sans rien faire. Ce serait trop bon de vous donner de l'occupation. »

Sirius faillit bien se lever pour taper sur le bureau, où elle s'était mise, à l'aide d'une plume rouge, à corriger des copies. « Vous vous vengez ! » s'exclama-t-il. « Vous ne supportez pas que j'ai parlé de Voldemort et que je vous fasse la tête, alors vous vous vengez. »

Un sourire apparut sur le visage de Lévina/Léa-Maria. « Sans doute. » Elle barra une phrase. « Mais nous avançons déjà – vous reconnaissez bouder maintenant.»

« Je ne boude pas ! » _Je voudrais juste vous détester. C'est bien plus qu'une humeur passagère._

« Dans ce cas taisez-vous, » asséna-t-elle.

Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent, lentement. Déjà, Sirius sentait ses paupières devenir lourdes, l'ennui monter en lui comme incurable. Il soupira et releva les yeux sur la prof. Elle en était toujours au même parchemin. Si peu de temps s'était donc écoulé ?

_Je ne bougerai pas avant la troisième copie,_ se promit Sirius.

_Une heure plus tard, et des papillons dans les jambes à force d'être immobile, j'ai l'impression que ma langue est sur le point de tout dire, de la conversation espionnée à mes sentiments inappropriés. Juste pour échapper à ce calvaire. Il faut que je pense – que je trouve quelque chose sur quoi me concentrer et le temps passera plus vite._

_Bonne idée, Sirius, t'es trop cool._

_Merlin, je commence déjà divaguer, voilà que je parle de moi à la troisième personne ! Si je ferme les yeux, disons cinq secondes, est-ce qu'elle verra ? Sans doute que non, essayons._

_Bon, une idée, vite, une idée. A quoi penserait Peter… Voyons 'Olga est vachement sexy avec son bracelet à la cheville' - nan, mauvaise idée. Évidement que je ne peux pas garder les yeux fermés avec de telles pensées – à part pour voir cette fille (la petite-amie de mon meilleur pote) me faire une moue aguicheuse. Je suis un pervers, c'est pas possible. Je devrais être passé à autre chose, non ?_

_Bon, pas grave, tant que Peter n'ait pas au courant que je fantasme sur sa nana, pas de mourrons. Essayons Lily. Lily est une fille, elle doit avoir des dizaines d'idées de à quoi penser. Les filles pensent tout le temps à plein de trucs – elles pensent trop à mon avis._

_Bon, concentration, je suis Lily Evans, Préfète de cinquième, meilleure amie des maraudeurs. A quoi je peux bien penser ? 'J'ai une super poitrine' Non ! Pas bien Sirius, t'es qu'un obsédé. Alors, voyons voir… A quoi d'autre pensent les filles mis à part leur apparence ? 'James Potter est diablement sexy'_

_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHH HHHHHHHHHHTTTTTT_

_Je crois que j'ai fait un bruit bizarre, Gibbon me dévisage; voyons voir, elle doit bien en être à sa vingtième copie là.… Troisième. Bordel, c'est quoi cette bonne femme, un escargot à la lenteur d'une limace ou quoi ?_

_Soufflons et reprenons. Si je pense à la place de James, non seulement ma tête va exploser, y'a déjà limite pas assez de place pour mon propre ego, donc… mais en plus, je vais avoir des images de Lily que je ne veux même pas imaginer qui me sauteront aux yeux – mauvais plan. Qui reste-t-il ?_

_Remus ! Mon sauveur, je t'aime !_

_Non ! C'est ce que je voulais dire – je veux dire, pas comme ça… Bordel, j'ai un esprit tordu. En plus je parle tout seul dans ma tête, mais voilà que je me mets à me taquiner moi-même sur mes propres phrases en faisant semblant de mal les comprendre (alors que j'en suis l'instigateur)._

_Merlin, cette punition est la pire que j'ai jamais eu. Je déteste ne pas parler… _

_Je m'ennuie – euh !_

_Bon, délicatement, maintenant que miss Escargot en est enfin à la feuille suivante, lentement, mettre ma jambe droite sur la gauche. 'faut pas qu'elle me voit. Doucement, voilà, t'es génial mec ! Enfin, je veux dire, je suis génial… héhé pas fou l'artiste !_

_J'ai trouvé ! Je vais penser comme Sirius Black._

… _Moi ! Je veux dire, je vais penser comme je pense d'habitude. Alors, à quoi je pense en temps général ? Heu… Reprenons une journée type dans l'ordre, peut être que je me rappellerai à quoi je pense ?_

_Lever : J'ai la dalle._

_Déjeuner : Kréature fait mieux la cuisine que ces foutus elfes… Arght ! Je pense que je suis en train de complimenter ce suppôt du diable ! Je ne suis pas du matin, voilà tout._

_Courrier arrive : Maman m'a-t-elle écrit une gentille beuglante aujourd'hui ? Non, c'est vrai, une fois par mois mais Reg' a du courrier.… Non ! Je ne jette pas un regard à mon frère tous les matins, c'est faux… Mais, enfin, comment j'ai fait pour ne jamais m'en rendre compte ? Faut que j'aille consulter._

_Bon, ensuite, Cours : J'ai la dalle._

_Dîner : c'est bon de manger_

_Cours : j'ai sommeil… puis : je crève de faim_

_Souper : J'adore les elfes du château. Ce sont les meilleurs cuisiniers de la Terre _

_Mais, au déjeuner, Kreature…_

_« _Je suis bipolaire, » affirma soudain Sirius, arrachant Lévina à la correction du devoir sur les Patronus des sixièmes. C'était une matière qu'elle revoyait avec ses trois classes supérieures.

« Je suis heureuse que vous ayez mis ce temps à profit pour faire une petite inspection intérieure, monsieur Black, » répondit-elle tout en douceur. « Vous avez quand même tenu… » Elle jeta un regard à sa montre. « Vingt-deux minutes. »

Sirius s'étrangla… « Vingt… mais il y a au moins une heure de passée ! »

Elle sourit – elle semblait trouver cette situation marrante – et secoua la tête. « Vous n'êtes pas très patient comme garçon, je me trompe ? » Puis, elle sembla se rappeler de la règle : « êtes-vous disposé à parler ? »

Sirius grimaça. Peut-être qu'il pouvait… non, il n'allait pas céder ! Mais vingt minutes… et la retenue durait trois heures… il pouvait peut-être inventer un mensonge ou… modifier un peu la vérité.

« Pourquoi ne pas être à la maison avec votre mari et votre fille ? » questionna-t-il alors. Elle fut tellement surprise qu'elle en lâcha sa plume et reversa l'encre rouge sur une pile de parchemins – les devoirs de première. Elle jura et répara les dégâts à l'aide de sa baguette. « Je veux dire, j'ai entendu que vous parliez d'une Noémy avec votre mère à Noël. »

« Ca s'appelle de l'espionnage, » remarqua-t-elle, « et cela ne vous regarde pas. »

« Je n'ai aucune raison d'être aimable avec vous – une mère devrait rester auprès de ses enfants et les aimer. Pas les fuir ou les considérer comme des étrangers. » Il se surprenait lui-même, parfois, comme en ce moment, les mots sortaient tout seul et il bricolait un mensonge sur le tas. Avant de parler, Sirius n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il allait dire…

« Vous n'avez aucun droit de me donner des leçons, » répliqua-t-elle, le visage encore plus blanc qu'en arrivant. Ses mains, sur le bureau, tremblaient, il le remarqua bien. « Vous ignorez tout – j'étais jeune, je… »

« Alors vous auriez pu le faire adopter l'enfant, lui donner le droit à une vrai famille ! » Mais il allait la fermer oui ? Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez lui ? Il ne pensait même pas ce qu'il disait !

« Ne me jugez pas ! » finit-elle par crier. « Ne me juge pas, » répéta-t-elle, un ton plus bas. Les yeux perdus dans le vide, elle sembla se souvenir de quelque chose – secoua la tête et marmonna quelque chose que Sirius ne capta pas, quelque chose à propos de la mort. Elle se leva.

« Aucune excuse n'est valable dans une telle situation, » s'entendit-il encore dire, en se levant à son tour. Elle ouvrit la porte.

« Dehors. » Sirius, alors, seulement, remarqua qu'il n'y avait plus de vous, ni de Black. Quelque chose, bien qu'il ignorait quoi, était en train de se passer dans la tête de la rousse. « Suffisamment de gens pensent tout mieux savoir que moi sans que j'ai besoin d'entendre un autre sermon. »

Sirius sortit du bureau et entendit la porte claquer derrière lui. Il y eut un bruit, comme si elle avait eu besoin de la porte pour se soutenir, mais il continua à avancer. La classe était effrayante dans le noir – en plus, les troisièmes allaient voir l'Epouvantard bientôt et l'armoire du fond bougeait.

Juste avant de s'engager dans le couloir, il se retourna et, d'une voix suffisamment forte pour qu'elle l'entende, s'exclama d'un ton presque enjoué : « Bonne nuit, professeur Silvermann ! » Et il disparut au coin avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de le rattraper.

Elle savait à présent exactement pourquoi il était différent avec elle.

Quelqu'un avait percé son secret.

oOoOoOoOoOo

« Excuse-moi, je suis pas comme ça d'habitude. »

Le professeur Flitwick, qui était le directeur de Serdaigle, était entré dans la salle commune, à peu près un quart d'heure après que Olga se soit décidée à recopier Heather. Et même si ce n'était pas son fort, il s'était énervé à la vue de ses quatre étudiants avachis deux par deux, et l'un sur l'autre. Jamais ni Peter, ni Remus, ni les filles ne se seraient doutés qu'ils avaient un tel coffre vocal ou que son visage pouvait atteindre un tel ton de rouge. Cela était sans même parler du fait qu'il avait décollé du sol durant sa colère. C'était très impressionnant.

Heather avait emmené Remus dans une petite salle, à proximité de la salle commune des Serdaigles. En fait, Heath et Olga avait tiré au sort qui pourrait l'utiliser et ils avaient gagné. La jeune fille était assise sur un banc, les pieds pendant dans le vide, les mains sur les genoux. S'il n'y avait pas eu cette trace dans son cou et sa lèvre inférieure un peu gonflée, jamais on ne se serait douté qu'elle venait de sortir d'une séance de bécotage intensif.

Remus soupira. Lui était dans un tout autre état d'excitation. Il ne pouvait rien faire contre ça, elle lui avait carrément sauté dessus. Ensuite, elle s'était mise à l'embrasser avec une telle frénésie qu'il s'était demandé si elle ne cherchait simplement pas à le faire suffoquer pour le tuer. (C'aurait été une mort agréable, s'était-il surpris à penser).

Remus savait que ses cheveux étaient plus en bataille que ne l'avaient jamais été ceux de James. Sa cravate était à moitié détachée, sa chemise froissée et certains boutons avaient sauté – elle était d'ailleurs sortie de son pantalon. Pantalon qui lui subissait une déformation plus qu'explicite.

_C'est injuste_, avait-il encore pensé, un peu plus tard, _les filles ont beaucoup plus facile à cacher leur état ou à reprendre le dessus._ Car pour lui, cette soirée avait été si surprenante et riche en émotions que même le speech du professeur d'enchantement n'avait pas suffi à lui faire perdre son… trop de contenance.

Et puis, en rentrant dans cette, composée d'un tapis sur le sol, de vieux bancs poussés dans le fond de la pièce et de la lumière chatoyante de bougies, il s'était dit que la soirée allait continuer aussi bien qu'elle avait été entamée. Mais Heather n'avait pas osé croiser son regard une fois de plus et s'était dirigée vers les bancs du fond, s'était assisse et avait lancé cette phrase.

« Je veux dire… le surnom ridicule, ce n'est pas mon genre du tout, » s'expliqua la jeune fille en piquant un fard. « Et le reste non plus. »

Remus fut soulagé. Heather et lui étaient amis depuis quelques semaines, ils partageaient une table de travail à la bibliothèque. La jeune fille à qui Sirius Black avait demandé si elle n'aurait pas un peu grossi durant les vacances était une personne avec qui Remus s'était surpris à s'entendre particulièrement bien. Et plus, il lui semblait qu'elle était quelqu'un de raisonné et de posé. Pas le genre de filles (genre insupportable) qui vous appelait 'Remychou' et s'asseyait à moitié à califourchon sur vous au milieu de la salle commune.

« Tu me rassures, » répondit-il. Il s'assit sur le sol, à l'indienne, avant de se rendre compte que la pose était tout ce qu'il fallait pour que la jeune fille s'aperçoive de son ''état indisposant''. « Je dois t'avouer que les sobriquets ridicules, c'est pas trop mon truc. »

« Moi non plus ! » Heather rit et Remus sourit. C'était une situation gênante, de discuter calmement comme des amis après s'être embrassés comme des bêtes affamées. « C'est que la relation de Peter et Olga est assez tumultueuse en ce moment sans que tu viennes rajouter ton grain de sel. » Elle soupira. « Et puis, vu le boucan que tu faisais, toute la salle commune nous regardait. »

« Tu détestes être le centre de l'attention, » se rappela oralement Remus. C'était au cours d'une de leurs premières conversations, vers décembre, qu'elle le lui avait dit. Elle releva un regard rapide sur lui – elle semblait étonnée qu'il le sache – et il se sentit rougir. C'était une bonne chose, parce que jusqu'à présent, il n'avait jamais rougi qu'avec l'infirmière. Et ce n'était pas sain d'entretenir ce genre de rapport pour une adulte. Il suffisait de voir comment Sirius était anéanti face à la prof Gibbon. Remus ne voulait pas finir comme ça. Il luttait de toutes ses forces. « Mais je ne suis pas sûr que les gens nous aient moins regardé quand tu t'es mise à m'embrasser. »

« La question est de savoir s'ils regardaient parce que je t'embrassais comme une catin ou si c'est parce que tu es un maraudeur, » fit-elle remarquer – bien que son teint à présent écrevisse, preuve qu'elle ne s'était pas entièrement remise de s'être comportée ainsi. « Et puis, je ne les voyais plus, au moins. »

Remus l'observa une demi-seconde, avant d'éclater de rire. Ça, c'était la Heather qu'il connaissait. « Donc, tu as juste fait ça par solidarité pour ta copine et parce que tu es trop timide pour me supporter, c'est ça ? » la taquina-t-il en se relevant pour venir s'appuyer sur le banc, à côté d'elle. Mais le visage de la jeune fille était soudain redevenu sérieux. Elle se retourna vers lui et il savait que ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à dire était des plus importants.

« Peter est sérieux hein ? » demanda-t-elle. « Parce que Olga, elle l'est. »

Remus fronça les sourcils. Il n'avait jamais compris ce que ces deux-là faisaient ensemble. Peter était constamment charrié sur sa relation avec la sixième année et il semblait à Remus qu'il avait même décidé de rompre dans un délai des plus courts. Ce n'était pas vraiment ce qu'on pouvait appeler sérieux, non ?

« Elle veut l'inviter chez elle, pour la pâque, » continua la jeune fille, son regard plongé dans celui de Remus qui, apparemment, ne comprenait pas.

« Ce n'est pas comme si elle attendait de lui une demande en mariage, non ? »

« C'est plus que ça, » souffla Heather, agacée. Elle se mit sur ses pieds, juste devant Remus, entre ses jambes, pour parler très près de son visage. « Réfléchis Lupin. Une grande maison, de l'intimité… » Remus déglutit difficilement. Il avait réussi à se calmer. Avant. « Et Olga qui aime suffisamment Peter que pour lui donner une chose qu'elle ne pourra plus jamais donner à aucun autre garçon. » Elle se pencha, ses lèvres se posant sur son oreille alors qu'elle murmurait : « La première fois est toujours si importante pour une fille. Elle ne mérite pas de se tromper de gars, c'est tout. »

Remus ne savait pas ce qui était le plus horrible : se dire que Peter allait rompre avec Olga pendant qu'elle envisageait de coucher avec lui ou bien la douleur dans la voix de Heather quand elle expliquait à quel point c'était un passage important qu'on n'oublie jamais.

« Pense-y, d'accord ? » termina-t-elle, un peu moins sensuellement, en claquant ses mains sur ses cuisses. Puis elle quitta la pièce. Remus resta assis sur son banc, les jambes pendant dans le vide, encore un long moment avant de rentrer.

oOoOoOoOoOo

« Je peux pas croire que t'as pas rompu. » Sirius enfourna dans sa bouche un énorme morceau de croissant à la confiture de potiron. « Chétais l'occaz ! »

Peter haussa les épaules, ignorant le regard inquisiteur de Remus sur lui. « Elle m'a invité chez elle, pour pâque, » expliqua le jeune homme. Pour une fois, il mangeait très proprement et lentement. Il semblait faire des efforts de maintien et vestimentaires. Il souriait et cachait ses deux incisives, celles qui étaient un peu penchées, derrière sa lèvre supérieure. « J'ai pas envie de rater ça, » précisa-t-il.

Remus toussa bruyamment, comme si il avait avalé quelque chose de travers. « Elle t'a dit ce qu'elle avait l'intention de faire ? » questionna le garçon. Il semblait atterré – et Peter aussi. Chacun se demandait comment l'autre savait.

Peter haussa les épaules. « C'était largement sous-entendu. » Pour une fois, il semblait content, voire heureux dans sa relation. Lily l'avait même surpris plusieurs fois à diriger son regard vers la table des bleus et argenté. Et ce n'était pas comme d'habitude – un regard fuyant. C'était un regard presque admiratif, pour peu, amoureux. Malheureusement, la jeune fille savait que Peter ne ressentait pas ça – plus en tout cas. C'est bien ce qui l'intriguait tant. Elle se demandait ce qui avait pu se passer de si important hier soir.

« Mais tu la supportes à peine quatre soirs par semaine ! » s'exclama James. « Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire toute une semaine entière rien qu'avec elle ? »

« J'ai dans l'idée qu'on trouvera de quoi s'occuper… » C'est là que Lily le vit : le regard lubrique. Remus avait l'air dépité de la conversation.

« Et après, tu la quitteras ? » demanda le loup-garou. La préfète les observait et elle devina très bien qu'il ne sous-entendait pas ''après les vacances''. « Les filles sont sensibles Pete, » enseigna-t-il. « Elles accordent plus d'importance que nous à _ça._ »

C'en fut trop pour Lily, qui, elle s'en rendit compte, émit un drôle de bruit, entre le reniflement et le ricanement. « Merlin, ne me dit pas qu'elle est ce genre de filles, Remus ? C'est tellement ridicule ! »

Remus regarda Lily bizarrement – autant que les trois autres le firent. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Tu ne sais même pas de quoi on parle. »

Cette fois, c'était bel et bien un ricanement. « Sans blague ? Olga est vraiment le genre à penser qu'on a qu'une première fois et qu'il ne faut surtout pas se tromper de gars, c'est ça ? » se moqua ostensiblement Lily. « Franchement, c'est quoi ? Juste du sexe. C'est une expérience en plus. À ceci près que la première fois, on ne l'avait jamais fait avant. »

Un long – très long – silence suivit cette déclaration. Aucun des quatre garçons ne la quittèrent des yeux, et chacun à sa manière, la sondait. Elle se pinça les lèvres et rougit – d'habitude, ils évitaient d'engager ce sujet devant elle, de peur de la choquer. Et là, c'était elle qui les choquait.

Ce fut James qui parla le premier. Du moins, il essaya. Tout ce qu'il parvint à émettre fut un son guttural. Sirius traduit « Qui ? »

« Quoi, qui ? » questionna Lily en les regardant comme s'ils débarquaient de mars. Puis, son franc tomba. Ce qu'elle avait dit pouvait en effet porter à confusion. Elle trouvait cette situation marrante – aussi décida-t-elle d'en jouer à leurs dépens. « Oh, ça ! » Elle fit un geste négligeant de la main. « Personne d'important… »

James émit à nouveau un son guttural et Sirius traduisit à nouveau : « Qui ? »

Remus semblait avoir repris un peu contenance. « Ca ne peut pas être sans importance, Lils. Tu as partagé la chose la plus intime qu'il existe avec ce gars. C'est comme si tu avais lié une partie de ton âme pour jamais à la sienne. » Lily dut se mordre très fort les joues pour ne pas éclater de rire. « C'est… c'est une chose que tu ne pourras plus jamais donné à aucun autre garçon. C'est toujours une chose importante pour une fille ! » essaya-t-il de répéter ce qu'Heather avait dit la veille.

Le fait de savoir que Lily _l'avait déjà fait _les sonnait tous. « Je n'ai lié mon âme à personne, » répliqua-t-elle.

Nouveau son guttural douloureux pour James, et nouvelle traduction pour Sirius. « Mais ton corps, oui. »

« Dis celui qui n'a jamais embrassé une fille, » se moqua-t-elle. « Oh c'est bon, arrêtez ces têtes d'enterrement. C'était une blague. Je suis toujours bonne à marier.» Elle soupira. « L'occasion ne s'est jamais présentée puisque chaque fois que je sors avec un garçon bien, vous vous arrangez pour que ça capote. »

« Mais si l'occasion s'était présentée ? » demanda James – il semblait avoir retrouvé sa faculté à parler. Lily se retourna vers lui, leurs yeux se croisèrent et elle le ressentit parfaitement – le tressaillement, le cœur qui s'emballe,… tout ça. Au fond d'elle, elle savait que l'occasion ne se présenterait jamais qu'avec lui. Ça n'avait pas été encore le cas. Et ça ne risquait pas de l'être avant un sacré moment. Car sa simple décision d'empêcher "l'affaire Grasselet" de se reproduire avait ramené les rêves.

« Oui, » déclara-t-elle. Et la peine dans ses yeux noisette la tétanisait autant que lui. « Mais contrairement à toi, ça n'a pas été le cas. »

« C'est vrai ça Cornedrue ! » s'enjoua Sirius. « T'es le seul vrai homme à cette table ! »

« Raconte, c'était comment ? » s'enquit Peter.

« Il ne l'a pas fait, » contra Remus. « Il s'en serait vanté si ça avait été le cas. »

James semblait ne pas prêter une vraie attention au débat – il restait fixé sur Lily. Ça faisait mal, non ? Elle n'accordait pas d'importance à ce genre de choses. Et elle ne lui accordait pas d'importance, à lui. Ou bien, elle faisait cela juste pour l'obliger à s'éloigner d'elle et il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Parce qu'il savait pertinemment que ce serait mettre sa vie en danger. Les rêves étaient plus pénibles que jamais en ce moment et chaque nuit, il subissait la douleur d'une éviscération par le dragon tout en voyant Lily prendre feu devant lui pendant qu'une voix raisonnait dans sa tête en disant _La malédiction gagne toujours._

« Je ne l'ai pas fait, » déclara-t-il finalement – et la lueur résolue dans le regard de Lily vacilla.

« Mais t'as eu des propositions, non ? » demanda Peter. « T'avais à peine quatorze ans que tu sortais avec une fille de dix-sept ! »

« J'ai toujours cru que tu l'avais fait y'a un bail, » ajouta Sirius. Il avait détourné la tête car voir Lily et James se fixer de cette manière l'ennuyait. A son sens, soit ils étaient ensemble, soit ils ne l'étaient pas. Mais pas à moitié, comme pour le moment. « Quand les filles parlent sur toi, t'entend toujours des trucs du style "sensation incroyable", "meilleur que tous les autres", "carrément vu le ciel"… Je croyais que tu te les faisais. »

« C'est juste parce qu'il embrasse étonnement bien, » expliqua Lily.

« Et comment tu sais ça ? » demanda Sirius en plissant les yeux.

Mais James épargna à Lily le moment de gêne où elle devrait lui expliquer qu'elle avait gentiment appris à James à embrasser pendant les vacances de Noël en quatrième.

« L'occasion s'est présentée, » conclut-il. « L'occasion s'est présentée, mais jamais la bonne personne. »

« Je sens que c'est la bonne personne, » déclara sagement Peter avec un sourire fier. Il allait être le premier des maraudeurs à perdre son pucelage et cette perspective d'en savoir plus que les autres sur le sujet l'enjouait particulièrement.

A ce moment, un hibou se posa dans l'assiette de James, coupant court à la discussion. C'était un hibou officiel de sainte mangouste, reconnaissable à la bague qu'il portait autour de la patte.

_Cher monsieur Potter,_

_Nous sommes dans le regret de vous annoncer que durant cette après-midi du 27 Avril 1976 une attaque commanditée par un groupe terroriste sur le chemin de traverse a blessé vos parents, les Aurors Potter._

_L'Auror Eleonore Potter est actuellement en salle de réveil. Ses jours sont hors de danger, elle sera autorisée à regagner son domicile le 30 de ce mois._

_L'Auror William Potter se trouve actuellement dans un état clinique critique. L'hôpital Sainte Mangouste et son équipe feront leur possible pour s'assurer de son rétablissement._

_Pour de plus amples informations, nous vous conseillons de vous adresser au service des victimes du ministère. Ci-joint les heures de visite de notre établissement et la localisation de la chambre de votre père. Nous vous encourageons à venir le visiter, le soutien des proches est parfois un facteur favorisant à la guérison._

_Nos salutations distinguées,_

_Le service de Liaison_

_Hôpital Sainte-Mangouste_

_My life in ruins, my world torn apart_

_Just floating around in a timeless hole_

_Holding on to my sanity, searching my soul_

_It feels like the end…_

**It feels like the end, Manticora**


	9. Des parents mourants aux coeurs brisés

_**Coucou à tous ! Petites civilités : Joyeux noël et bonne année à tous ! J'espère que vous allez bien ... **_

_**Certains d'entre vous commence à trop me connaître... (Je cite : "le prochain chapitre dans deux mois... On se retrouve à Pâques pour le prochain chapitre... même si on a l'impression que la suite ne viendra jamais ...") Ben ouais, vous avez raison, c'est en titillant qu'on obtient une suite dans la quinzaine... **_

_**Merci à cc **__**Caramelpowa Aaron love-lily-jolie atchoum16 malilite (2) sandrine Chocolatine Catherine Broke millou95 tchingtchong pour vos reviews (blog en homepage pour rar ) **_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

**Trop gentille pour toi, Potter !**

**Chapitre 07 (Partie 1/5)**

**On se serait cru au printemps**

« Ca fait deux jours quand même, non ? »

Lily soupira. Il lui semblait que le sort s'acharnait contre James. Et que tout était de sa faute. Elle était intimement convaincue que tout était de sa faute. Ils ignoraient à quoi ils s'attaquaient ou pourquoi ils s'y attaquaient. Elle ne savait même pas si elle était amoureuse de lui… Le dragon lui avait dit pourtant, non ? La malédiction gagne toujours… Pourquoi avait-elle pris cette mauvaise résolution ?

Si elle ne s'était mise en tête de sortir avec James, jamais les rêves ne seraient revenus et jamais le malheur ne se serait abattu sur eux comme ça. C'est vrai, non ? Ce n'était sûrement pas un hasard que ses parents soient hospitalisés juste _maintenant_. A chaque fois, c'était la même chose. Le sort s'acharnait contre eux. Et il fallait arrêter de le défier.

Il y avait d'abord eu en septembre. James avait tout oublié.

Puis à Noël, au moment où elle s'apprêtait à céder à ses avances, il se réveillait avec l'abdomen découpé.

Et puis maintenant, elle était jalouse d'une fille sans intérêt juste parce que James avait posé les yeux sur elle. Et elle décidait que James ne devrait être rien qu'à elle et paf, deux jours plus tard, ses parents meurent presque. En plus, elle savait parfaitement qu'il n'était pas vraiment intéressé par Grasselet. C'est juste que James ne juge pas vraiment les gens sur leur physique – comme si il lui fallait du recul pour juger de l'apparence de quelqu'un. Et jusqu'à aujourd'hui, il n'avait jamais vu une fille si peu fille qu'elle.

Lily ne faisait pas d'efforts non plus, pour être féminine. Mais Lily était une jolie fille. Lily attirait le regard et l'attention par sa simple présence. Elle n'avait pas besoin de travailler ou de changer pour plaire. Cette pauvre fille n'était pas aussi chanceuse qu'elle. La rousse n'avait jamais adhéré à l'idée populaire qu'elle ne méritait pas d'avoir d'amis. Elle jugeait que tout le monde devrait être entouré par des personnes qui vous aiment.

Elle avait vraiment essayé de se rapprocher de la jeune fille. De ne pas juger sur l'apparence parce qu'elle pensait valoir mieux que les autres. Lily ne voulait pas être une de ses filles qui choisit ses fréquentations selon la mode dans les magazines poeple. Mais, rien à faire, Grasselet était inintéressante et ce n'était pas quelque chose à quoi Lily pouvait remédier.

Et pourtant, elle avait réussi à être jalouse de cette fille seule et inintéressante. Au point d'envoyer les parents de James à l'hôpital… Elle soupira. Tout était de sa faute. Il fallait qu'elle aille s'excuser. Elle ignorait juste où il se trouvait, depuis deux jours. Et les garçons aussi.

« Si ça se trouve, il lui est arrivé quelque chose » Dit Sirius en attrapant son sac pour aller en cours. « si une bande de serpentards lui est tombée dessus… »

« Son père va peut-être mourir » Rappela Remus. Tous les quatre marchait en direction de la salle de défense contre les forces du mal. « Il a sûrement besoin de faire le point »

« Justement ! » Réagit Sirius « On est ses amis. On devrait être avec lui plutôt qu'en cours ! »

« Sirius » Soupira Lily. « Tu vas avancer et aller foutre ton postérieur de gamin têtu sur une chaise de cette classe, écouter et faire ce que le professeur Gibbon te dira et sans la considérer comme autre chose qu'une prof, okay ? »

« Mais …»

« Arrête ! Tu vas en cours, un point c'est tout ! Quand James aura besoin de nous, il reviendra, c'est tout ! »

Lily accéléra le pas et dépassa les trois garçons. Ils la regardèrent s'éloigner avec surprise. La jeune fille semblait tendue et sur les nerfs en permanence depuis la 'disparition' de James. Evidemment, ils s'étaient inquiétés à la base mais tous les matins, le lit de celui-ci était défait- comme une preuve qu'il était toujours en vie. Il était même passé à l'infirmerie une fois ou deux d'après ce que Pomfresh avait dit. Remus secoua la tête.

« Elle a raison Pat » ils rentrèrent « Il faut travailler les patro…. James ! »

Le jeune homme était assis à sa place habituelle, le regard fixé et figé vers le tableau noir. Il semblait complètement mort de fatigue, son teint était pâle et de grandes cernes se traçaient sous ses yeux. Les trois autres maraudeurs s'assirent en silence. Ils ne savaient pas si Lily qui avait repris sa place plus à l'avant de la classe l'avait vu ou pas.

« Bonjour » Le professeur Gibbon entra à son tour et ferma la porte derrière elle. « Levez-vous. On travaille aujourd'hui. Je veux voir de l'argenté partout dans cette classe. »

Remus et Peter échangea un regard et soupirèrent. Le patronus ne leur réussissait pas si bien que ça. Enfin, Remus parvenait quand même à émettre un peu de fumée, au moins… Sirius s'était levé, baguette en main. Il se tenait droit et assuré, faisant quelques exercices du poignet comme échauffement.

A nouveau, Peter et Remus échangèrent un regard, étonné cette fois. Ça faisait longtemps que Sirius n'avait pas mis de cœur à l'ouvrage en DCFM. Les garçons avaient soupçonné longtemps qu'il y ait eu quelque chose pendant les vacances de Noël entre Gibbon et lui. Mais James – à qui Sirius s'était confié- avait affirmé qu'ils se trompaient. Et là, il suffisait d'une retenue avec elle pour qu'il retrouve son sourire en classe ? Tout cela était étrange…

Lévina s'approcha d'eux. « Alors messieurs, montrez moi ça » Elle passa une main sur son visage et les trois garçons perçurent qu'elle était fatiguée. Peter d'abord, la baguette tremblante, murmurant la formule. Qui aboutit à… oh, peut-être une bougie en fin de combustion faisait-elle autant de fumée grisâtre ?

« Hé Pettigrow ? » Demanda la prof en lui faisant un clin d'œil. « Vous m'aviez promis de ne pas faire l'exception de la règle disant que tout le monde peut y arriver, non ? »

Le visage du pauvre Peter se ferma, il ferma les yeux et se concentra sur un souvenir heureux qui lui appartenait totalement. Plusieurs en fait. Son arrivée à Poudlard, son amitié avec trois garçons populaires, sa transformation en animagus (il était _capable_ de faire de grandes choses !), l'intérêt d'Olga pour lui… la promesse des vacances de Pâques en sa compagnie.

« Bravo Peter ! » S'exclama le professeur Gibbon. Remus lui fit une tape dans le dos. Ce n'était pas encore corporel mais c'était déjà fantastique. Un vrai mur de protection vaporeux, de plusieurs mètres de haut ! « Monsieur Lupin, a votre tour ! »

Le silence se faisait peu à peu dans la classe, tout le monde ayant remarqué la prestation de Peter Pettigrow. Un cercle se forma autour de Remus qui à son tour alla puiser dans ses réserves. La soirée de la veille s'imposa à son esprit et devant lui jaillit le même mur de fumée, peut être un peu plus opaque, que Peter. Ses pensées se dirigèrent après vers le jour où James, Sirius et Peter lui avaient dit que l'amitié était plus importante que le fait qu'il soit loup-garou. La première pleine lune ensemble. Tous les moments inespérés qui lui avaient été offerts…

Bientôt, dans le silence le plus respectueux qui ait jamais occupé la salle de défense, la fumée devint un animal. Plutôt grand, dressé sur ses pattes arrière, un ours (qui avait d'ailleurs la tête d'un ours polaire) se tenait désormais au milieu des étudiants.

Peu à peu, le silence disparut pour faire place à une cacophonie de conversation. Tout le monde cherchait à savoir comment une telle chose était possible. C'était pour tous le premier vrai patronus corporel qu'ils voyaient.

Le professeur Gibbon posa sa main sur l'épaule de Remus. « Vous avez un don Remus. La défense contre les forces du mal vous colle à la peau »

« Merci professeur » murmura Remus, l'impression que toutes ses forces l'abandonnaient. Il devint blanc et vacilla. L'ours se volatilisa et Remus tomba. Heureusement, Sirius l'attrapa juste avant que sa tête ne cogne un banc. Il n'était plus capable de se tenir sur ses jambes, il était trop fatigué. Il avait l'impression que toutes ses forces l'avaient abandonné.

C'était comme s'endormir les soirs d'insomnie. Sentir que l'on est au bord d'un gouffre. Se laisser aller donne l'impression de tomber de plus en plus vite, de plus en plus fort, dans un vide sans fond. C'était comme garder conscience du fait que l'on tombe dans l'inconscience. Il n'y a rien de plus effrayant que de tomber ainsi, à l'intérieur de soi-même. Parce que la sensation de chute est plus réelle qu'en montagne russe, mais en même temps, il est facile de localier que cette chute se passe… dans votre cerveau. C'est tellement effrayant que n'importe qui lutte pour ne plus tomber.

C'est exactement ce qui arrivait à Remus en ce moment. Il ouvrait les yeux, puis semblait s'évanouir et les réouvraient dans un sursaut. « _Mobilicorpus_ ! » Se dépêcha de prononcer le professeur. « Miss Evans, vous surveillez la classe. Rogue, Roots vous l'aidez. Retenue pour tous ceux qui n'obéissent pas aux préfets ! » Puis elle disparut avec le corps.

Sirius, toujours secoué d'avoir vu son ami s'effondrer de la sorte, se laissa tomber à côté de James. « Il faut que je te cuisine ou tu vas me dire ce qui t'as pris de disparaître ? »

James secoua la tête, les yeux dans le vide. « J'avais besoin de réfléchir » Il soupira. « J'aurais mieux fait de pas venir » Sirius regarda James quitter la classe avec un regard peiné. Il comprenait que James ait besoin d'un peu de solitude. Mais si dans quelques heures, il n'était pas revenu, il se mettrait à sa recherche. Si Lily et lui combinaient leurs efforts, il le retrouverait sans problème.

D'ailleurs, il aperçut la jeune fille qui discutait avec acharnement avec Rogue. Le jeune homme grimaça. Elle allait pas bien ou quoi ? Il s'approcha mais la conversation semblait toucher à sa fin. Tout ce qu'il entendit fut un 'Merci' et le bruit des lèvres de la jeune fille sur la joue de Rogue.

Stop. Les lèvres de la jeune fille sur la joue de Rogue. Sirius dut s'appuyer contre un banc pour ne pas flancher, ses jambes manquant de se dérober sous lui. Il était au bord de la nausée. Du coin de l'œil, il vit Lily quitter la pièce en courant – sans doute partait-elle chercher James. Ils devaient s'expliquer, à coup sûr.

Sirius se retourna et aperçut Rogue qui fixait l'endroit pas lequel Lily s'était enfuie d'un air extatique. Il était paralysé. Le jeune Black secoua la tête, amusé cette fois, parce que voir Rogue choqué était un fait exceptionnel.

Cependant, le fait que ce soit le bisou de Lily qui l'ait rendu si rigide l'inquiétait. Et jamais Servilus… Non, bien sûr que non, Lily était une née moldue. Cela rassura le jeune homme. De l'autre côté de la pièce, Samantha Roots s'était installée, les pieds sur la table, un chewing-gum en bouche et un magazine sur les genoux. Il était clair qu'elle n'avait pas l'intention de maintenir l'ordre…

Peter vit l'éclair de malice traverser les yeux de Sirius, puis son regard se diriger vers Rogue qui sembla sursauter et, toujours muettement, assassina le maraudeur du regard. Peter sourit. Va y'avoir de l'action pensa-t-il …

Sirius se mit debout sur le bureau du professeur Gibbon. « Qui veut savoir ce que notre parfaite prof cache dans ses tiroirs ? »

¤ - ¤ - ¤ - ¤ - ¤ - ¤ - ¤

« James ! James… attends »

Lily, après s'être assuré que Rogue la remplacerait correctement à la tête de la classe, s'était précipité à la poursuite du jeune homme. Finalement, le garçon s'était arrêté de courir une fois arrivé a sommet de la tour d'astronomie, qui était déserté cette semaine pour cause de nuages obstruant la vue.

Il était assis de dos, les pieds pendant dans le vide. Elle s'installa à côté de lui et posa son bras autour de ses épaules. James enfouit son visage dans son cou et s'appuya contre elle. Ils ne bougèrent pas.

Lily ne savait pas exactement combien de temps ils étaient restés comme ça, tendrement enlacés mais elle savait qu'elle en avait besoin. Et bien plus que ça, il en avait besoin. La jeune fille n'avait jamais perdu et été sur le point de perdre quelqu'un. Elle ignorait ce qu'il ressentait ou pourquoi il avait eu le besoin de se retrouver seul.

Mais les choses avaient changées. Il avait besoin d'aide. C'est pour ça qu'il était revenu en classe, vers eux. Même si il s'était vite aperçu qu'il n'était peut-être pas encore prêt à affronter tant de regards désolés. La nouvelle de l'agression de ses parents avait fait le tour de l'école dès que c'était paru dans le journal, le lendemain matin.

« Je suis un monstre » Murmura-t-il finalement en s'écartant d'elle. Ses yeux restaient résolument fixés vers le bas. « je suis -»

« Ne dit pas ça »

« Je le savais Lil » S'exclama-t-il « Je savais que ça finirait par arriver. Je le leur avais dit! » Il se laissa tomber en arrière, les mains derrière la nuque. « Si tu savais comme je les déteste »

Lily souffla. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à ça. « Tu sais à qui Voldemort s'attaque en premier ? » Il lui lança un regard perplexe. « Les moldus. Mieux encore, les parents d'enfants sorciers. Bien sûr, ils prennent leur pied en tuant les enfants eux même, mais ces horribles moldus à avoir engendré de la magie, c'est un excellent plat de consistance »

Il se redressa et posa sa main sur son épaule, vaguement inquiet de son ton et de la tournure de la conversation. « Il n'y a pas un jour où je ne m'inquiète pas pour mes parents et ma sœur ou mon frère. Chaque fois qu'un hibou que je ne connais pas s'arrête devant moi, mon cœur se serre à l'idée que ça pourrait être un avis du ministère »

« Lily… »

« J'ai appris que mon crétin de père ne trouve rien de mieux à faire que se taper une gamine de quinze ans. Tu ne peux pas savoir ce que j'ai eu envie de le détester, de ne plus lui adresser la parole et de l'engueuler comme il le méritait. Mais » La voix de la jeune fille baissa, elle avait peur qu'elle ne se brise sous le coup de l'émotion « Je n'ai pas le luxe de me permettre de ne pas les aimer. Ils peuvent mourir à chaque instant- de ma faute en plus. »

James acquiesça, la gorge serrée. Lily se retourna vers lui. « Tu comprends ce que je te dis ? Moi aussi parfois, je crève de les détester, comme tous les parents, non ? Ils sont si nuls parfois. Mais, James, ne laisse pas ton père mourir sans lui avoir que tu l'aimes, d'accord ? Il n'y a que là que tu seras un monstre »

Ses bras encerclèrent la taille de Lily et il posa son menton sur son épaule. « Comment tu savais ? »

Elle sourit. « Quoi ? Que tu ne parvenais pas à t'inquiéter pour tes parents parce que tu étais trop en colère contre eux pour ça ? » Elle secoua la tête, un petite sourire sur les lèvres « Je te connais bien, monsieur Potter »

« Tu viendras avec moi ? » murmura-t-il « Tu viendras avec moi le voir ? »

« Non » Elle appuya son dos contre son torse et releva légèrement la tête. « Je ne peux pas faire ça, James. Tout est de ma faute, je ne pourrais jamais croiser le regard de ta mère »

« Ta faute ? » James secoua la tête, tant l'idée semblait idiote « Tu as demandé à une bande de mangemorts de les attaquer ? Parce que tu sais Lily, si c'est parce que tes parents sont moldus, tu es loin d'être la seule sorcière sans ascendance magique que mes parents fréquentent » Il ferma les yeux, semblant vouloir se concentrer – Lily savait qu'il ne voulait juste pas flancher. « Et puis, tout le monde sait à quelles convictions mes parents sont attachés »

« Non » Elle secoua la tête « James, c'est moi… J'ai » Elle se mordit la lèvre et s'écarta de lui, pour pouvoir lui faire face._ Courage, viens à moi. _« Je sais qu'on avait dit que c'était trop dangereux mais ces derniers jours, je – j'ai décidé – enfin, pas toute seule mais…. Je voulais braver le destin, et les rêves et tout le reste »

James lui lança un regard – un de ces regards insoutenables – qui l'embrasa et l'obligea à détourner la tête. « Désolée. Je suis atrocement jalouse et je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de …. Et puis, les rêves et la malédiction et maintenant tes parents- Tout est ma faute. Si j'avais arrêté de penser à toi alors -»

« Alors rien du tout » Un rire étranglé sortit de la gorge du jeune homme, il s'élança et l'enlaça « Tu crois que parce que je suis sortie avec une fille j'ai arrêté de penser à toi ? Lily, regarde moi » Il lui releva le menton des doigts « Jamais je ne pourrai, tout ça était sans importance »

Elle sourit, le serra contre elle et renifla. Tout ça sentait tellement le romantisme, ridiculement guimauve. Il ne manquait plus que l'échange des vœux. « Je viendrai avec toi à l'hôpital » Promit-elle. Elle voulut à son tour s'allonger vers l'arrière, comme James l'avait fait plus tôt.

Elle avait oublié qu'elle était au bord de la balustrade. Lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que son dos ne touchait pas le sol, elle comprit ce qui allait arriver. Elle eut même le temps de dire « Merde » avant de tomber dans le vide et d'attirer James, qui la tenait toujours fermement, avec elle.

¤ - ¤ - ¤ - ¤ - ¤ - ¤ - ¤

« Avez-vous été sujet à des insomnies fréquentes récemment ? »

« Non »

« Avez-vous dormi un minimum de 25 heures au cours de ces trois dernières nuits ? »

« Oui… heu attendez, exactement, hum, dix, neuf et sept ça fait 26, oui »

« A quand remonte la dernière pleine lune, exactement ? »

Remus envoya un regard paniqué à Levina Gibbon qui était debout à côté du lit où on l'avait installé et faisait face à Poppy Pomfresh qui l'interrogeait d'un ton monocorde. « Ne vous en faites pas Remus, les professeurs sont au courant » le rassura la jeune prof

« Douze jours »

« Avez-vous pratiquez une activité sportive intensive au cours de ces cinq derniers jours ? »

« Non »

« Avez-vous pratiqué une activité magique intensive au cours de ces cinq derniers jours ? »

« J'ai fait mes devoirs »

« Quels sortilèges ? »

« Le patronus » Remus réfléchit, pour se souvenir correctement « Transformation d'une tasse en canari, et euh… _Héliocape_ »

« Combien de temps avez-vous exercé votre patronus ? »

Il lança un regard timide à la prof de Défense qui le fixait, semblant réellement inquiète pour lui. « moins d'un quart d'heure » Murmura-t-il, gêné d'avoir tant bâclé son devoir.

« Bien » Pomfresh soupira. « Nous en venons à la dernière question. Etes-vous sexuellement actif ? »

Remus piqua un fard et détourna le regard. Cette situation le mettait foncièrement mal à l'aise. Avait-elle vraiment besoin de le savoir ce genre de choses pour déterminer la cause de son malaise ?

« M'oui » Grommela-t-il entre ses dents.

Un soupir amusé passa la bouche de Levina Gibbon tandis que la jeune infirmière semblait réellement décontenancée. « Ah » Murmura-t-elle. Remus sentit ses entrailles se contracter. Non pas ah. Pas ah quand il s'était réveillé à côté d'Heather ce matin en se demandant pourquoi et comment il avait laissé les choses aller si loin et que sa première pensée avait été pour Poppy (ses rêves aussi d'ailleurs). Quel genre d'horrible garçon était-il ?

Pomfresh secoua la tête, reprit contenance et acquiesça. « Date du dernier rapport ? »

« Cette nuit » Murmura Remus, comme un petit garçon prit en faute. L'infirmière n'ajouta rien et s'éloigna du lit. Il était perdu.

Il fantasmait sur elle, très fort. Il avait même difficile de passer une nuit au cours de laquelle il ne caressait pas ses courbes gracieuses dans ses songes. Cependant, elle avait toujours feint à merveille de ne rien voir et, surtout, elle n'avait jamais semblé y prêter attention.

Remus s'y était résigné. Il était sortie avec d'autres filles, ça lui permettait d'oublier la jolie et sexy infirmière. Et quand la pleine lune arrivait, qu'il savait qu'il allait devoir revoir Pomfresh, resté près d'elle pendant toute une journée, faire la conversation et plaisanter parfois, il rompait avec sa copine. Toujours.

Non seulement, elle aurait pu deviner son 'problème de fourrure' mais en plus, il ne se sentait vraiment pas à l'aise avec le fait d'amener une fille à l'infirmerie. Il lui fallait beaucoup de maîtrise pour se reprendre. Parce qu'elle ne ressentait rien pour lui, n'est-ce pas ? C'était ridicule. Elle était adulte, diplômée, plus âgée. Elle faisait partie du 'corps enseignant' même si, stricto sensu, ce n'était pas son rôle principal.

Non, une relation avec elle dépassait les limites de l'entendement. Mais alors, pourquoi avait-elle pris cet air si étrange quand il lui avait avoué ce qui c'était passé la veille ?

La veille. Remus ferma les yeux et s'appuya contre ses oreillers, un sourire flottant sur son visage. Il déglutit. La veille. Il ignorait exactement ce qui c'était passé. Une minute, il était là, avec Heather, ils s'embrassaient et discutaient. La suivante, il avait passé sa main, dans un moment de folie, sous son chemiser. Et celle d'après, ils se déshabillaient mutuellement et avaient fini par …

Oui, ils l'avaient fait. Il ignorait comment ils en étaient arrivé là, et aussi vite, mais c'était arrivé. D'un côté, il se sentait soulagé. L'épingle du rite de passage de « la première fois » était sortie de son pied – et était même très agréablement sortie. Il était plutôt content, ça c'était réellement bien passer, malgré les craintes qu'il avait déjà eu à ce propos (Est-ce que son côté loup-garou allait changer quelque chose ou pas ?)

D'un autre côté, il se sentait immensément coupable. Il s'était enfui comme un voleur ce matin, redoutant de devoir tenir la « conversation du lendemain matin ». Il l'avait à peine embrassée, prétexté un devoir pas fini et était parti. Pire que ça en fait, il s'était demandé s'il devait faire un tour par l'infirmerie ou pas (n'était-ce déjà pas horrible en soi ?) puis, il avait pensé à Poppy. Et il s'était senti coupable de l'avoir _fait_ avec une autre.

Il soupira encore, de désespoir cette fois. Comment allait-il pouvoir regarder Heather dans les yeux ? Elle ne méritait pas quelqu'un comme lui. C'était une jeune fille géniale – elle aurait dû avoir le droit de tomber sur quelqu'un de vraiment bien. Pas comme Remus qui se cache derrière les apparences pour donner l'impression qu'il est ce genre de personne.

Une personne de confiance.

¤ - ¤ - ¤ - ¤ - ¤ - ¤ - ¤

Levina sut avant même de rentrer dans sa classe que quelque chose clochait. Elle se demandait même comment il était possible que ni Flitwick, trois classes plus loin, ni McGonnagall, deuxième en face, ne soit intervenu pour calmer le chahut. A moins que ce ne soit une sorte de bizutage – ils la croyaient présente en classe et avaient décidé de la laisser se débrouiller.

Léa était pourtant certaine que Evans, jumelée à Rogue, était plus capable de maintenir l'ordre. Encore plus en tenant compte du fait que les plus grands fouteurs de troubles étaient ses amis et qu'ils l'écoutaient relativement facilement. Il devait y avoir eu un problème.

Alors qu'elle n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres du local, la porte de métamorphose s'ouvrit violement et la tête de McGo' comme la surnommait affectueusement la jeune prof, apparut.

« Je suis allée conduire un élève inconscient à l'infirmerie » Se justifia-t-elle immédiatement, se sentant, à nouveau, dans la peau de l'élève prise en faute. McGonnagall acquiesça et retourna dans sa classe.

Depuis leur dernière altercation, moins de deux semaines plus tôt, Minerva lui faisait la tête. Du point de vue de Lévina, cette situation était remarquablement amusante. Car non seulement, elle, Lévina Gibbon, était considérée au même rang que Minerva McGonnagall mais en plus celle-ci n'avait plus le droit de la punir !

Alors qu'elle allait ouvrir la porte de sa classe et crier pour retrouver le calme, le silence se fit. La voix, facilement reconnaissable, de Sirius Black se fit entendre. J'aurais dû m'en douter, songea-t-elle. Elle rentra dans la classe silencieusement et s'appuya sur le mur arrière pour observer la scène en catimini.

Le jeune homme était assis sur son bureau, les objets qui encombraient son premier tiroir éparpillés autour de lui. Il tenait dans la main son album photo.

« Et nous avons ici » S'éclaircit-il la gorge en ouvrant le carnet « Wow, Un joli jeune homme de quoi, quinze, seize ans ? » Des rires fusèrent « Hé oui, chers élèves, notre professeurs adorées doit avoir quelques penchants pervers! »

A nouveau, un brouhaha s'éleva tandis que Sirius continuait de feuilleter l'album photo, violant allégrement son intimité. Du coin de l'œil, elle aperçut Severus Rogue, suspendu les pieds en l'air et figé dans les airs et au fond de la classe, la seconde préfète de serpentard se faire les ongles. Il n'y avait aucun signe d'Evans dans la classe.

Elle ne dit rien, se contentant de remonter les bancs, le silence se faisant peu à peu au fur et à mesure qu'elle s'approchait de son bureau. Elle ne prit pas la peine de se retourner vers ses élèves mais déclara, d'une voix polaire et déçue « Rangez vos affaires. J'attends vos devoirs sur mon bureau pour le prochain cours »

C'était la première fois que si peu de mots étaient échangés alors que les élèves rangeaient leurs affaires et quittaient la pièce. Lévina soupira. Au moins, ils se sentaient responsables, c'était déjà ça. C'est qu'ils l'estimaient un minimum. « Black, mon bureau. Tout de suite »

Il n'y avait pas besoin d'en dire plus.

¤ - ¤ - ¤ - ¤ - ¤ - ¤ - ¤

Les battements de cœur de James ne parvenaient pas à reprendre un rythme normal. A nouveau, le jeune homme regarda en bas et, prit d'une soudaine crise de vertige, releva la tête. Il comprenait à présent pourquoi Peter rechignait temps à monter sur un balai, s'il se sentait aussi nauséeux que James en ce moment.

« C'est la première fois que je te vois aussi blanc » S'amusa Lily. Car elle s'amusait, elle. N'était-ce pas follement ridicule ?

« J'ai vraiment cru qu'on allait mourir » Se défendit James « On aurait pu ne pas s'en sortir ! Tu imagines un peu si on était vraiment tombé de cette hauteur ? »

« Si tu avais lu l'Histoire de Poudlard, tu saurais qu'un sortilège de protection avait été installé autour de toutes les tours suite au suicide de Noa Calen en 1872 »

« Cerveau sur pattes » Grommela le jeune homme. Il souffla, priant pour reprendre plus de contenance, et s'assit sur le sol invisible. Ils étaient tombés de la balustrade et avait atterri trois mètres plus bas, sur une sorte de trampoline invisible qui protégeait la tour la plus haute du château. Et maintenant, ils étaient là, comme deux idiots, assis à cinq mètres de hauteur, attendant qu'on vienne les secourir.

« Reste plus qu'à attendre que quelqu'un passe par là » Relativisa la préfète. James secoua la tête et serra les dents. Il venait d'avoir la peur de sa vie. Il aurait pu mourir, là, à l'instant. La chute avait durant peut-être trois secondes cinquante, mais il avait eu le temps de voir à quel point la vie ne tenait qu'à un fil.

Il devait aller voir son père, embrasser sa mère, les engueuler de se mettre volontairement en danger puis, leur dire à quel point il les aimait et qu'ils étaient des parents fantastiques. Lily avait raison, on ne sait jamais de quoi demain sera fait.

Il se coucha sur le dos, fatigué de ses deux jours où il ne s'était pratiquement pas reposé et déposa sa tête sur les genoux de Lily qui se mit à lui caresser les cheveux comme le faisait sa mère quand il était petit.

« Ton plus grand regret ? » Demanda la jeune fille « Quel aurait été ton plus grand regret si nous étions vraiment tombé jusqu'en bas ? »

_Ne pas t'avoir aimé_. James sourit. Il avait tout le temps de se rattraper maintenant. Il réfléchit, un instant, à une chose qu'il n'avait jamais demandé à Lily. C'était le moment d'obtenir des aveux complets. Même si elle n'en montrait rien, elle aussi avait été retournée.

« Ne pas savoir ce qui c'est passé dans le train en septembre » Murmura-t-il.

Lily éclata de rire. « On va faire d'une pierre deux coups alors. » James se releva et la regarda étrangement. Elle sourit. « Je t'ai dit que j'avais décidé de te récupérer non ? » Elle se pencha. Ses lèvres effleurèrent celles du jeune homme.

Il recula légèrement la tête. « Le rapport avec le train ? »

Elle passa ses bras derrière sa nuque et appuya ses lèvres contre les siennes. Juste avant de murmurer « Mon dernier regret aurait été de ne pas avoir cru au baratin que tu m'as sorti dans le train »

¤ - ¤ - ¤ - ¤ - ¤ - ¤ - ¤

« De quel droit as-tu osé faire une chose aussi ignoble ? » Levina était restée debout, figée, face à Sirius qui jouait nerveusement avec les bords du carnet photo. « Il y a beaucoup de choses que je peux comprendre, mais que – une chose aussi vile… Même moi, je n'aurais jamais osé ainsi étaler la vie privée de quelqu'un – Même Bella ne l'aurait pas fait, pas comme ça. Tu es bien pire que ces serpentards que tu méprises »

« La ferme »

« Pardon ? Je te rappelle que tu parles à un professeur ! »

« Et pourquoi il me tutoie, le professeur ? » Demanda sarcastiquement Sirius « Ou non, j'ai une meilleure question : Pourquoi elle a changé de nom, Léa Maria ? Ou encore mieux : Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle garde précieusement des photos de Mortimer Dubois à portée de main ? »

Levina ferma les yeux, canalisant son énergie. Elle ne voulait pas être accusé d'avoir été violente avec un étudiant. Elle ne pouvait se le permettre, peu importe à quel point il était capable de la mettre à bout.

« Je t'ai déjà dit que ma vie privée ne regardait que moi. Tu ne me feras pas me justifier. Peu importe le nombre de mesures disciplinaires que je devrai prendre -»

« Oublie ça tu veux ! » Sirius sauta sur ses pieds, emporté par la colère et la frustration. « Tu m'as menti ! Tu ne m'as jamais parlé de Bellatrix ! Tu me connaissais ! »

« Te connaître ? » Cria Lévina. Elle prit appui sur son bureau du plat de la main. « Je ne te dois rien, il est temps que tu te mettes ça en tête » Il fit un pas en avant, et, assez violement, lui releva la tête pour la fixer d'un regard plein de reproches « Il ne t'est jamais venu à l'idée que je voulais oublié cette période de ma vie ? » Murmura-t-elle sentant avec horreur des larmes sur ses joues « As-tu seulement imaginé ce qu'était devenu ma vie après… après »

Sirius sentit sa gorge se serrer, des remords – les plus puissants qu'il avait jamais ressenti- l'étreindre et ses bras, avant qu'il l'ait compris, serrer son professeur.

Surprise, elle sauta en arrière et lui envoya un drôle de regard. « Tu ferais mieux de … »

« Non » Déclara Sirius en croisant les bras. Il essaya de calmer le rythme de son cœur et d'éteindre le picotement de ses doigts là où il l'avait touché. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait bon sang ? « Ne me dit pas de sortir »

« Je ne veux plus que tu m'immisce dans ma vie ! » Lévina, d'un geste rageur, essuya ses joues et dirigea un regard noir en direction de son étudiant. Cela la percuta plus fort que si elle avait été fauchée par un camion en pleine autoroute.

La ressemblance entre Mort et Sirius était plus forte qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été par le passé. Il était là, debout, les bras croisé sur le torse et les yeux brillant de colère. Et elle voulait crier – elle avait besoin de hurler son horreur face à la violation de son intimité dont il s'était rendu coupable – mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche.

« Levina » Sirius se passa la main dans les cheveux et fit un pas en avant, se calmant au fur et à mesure qu'il prenait conscience de sa cruauté « Je suis désolé »

Il se tourna. Mais, alors qu'il allait partir, elle l'attrapa par la main. « Attends » Il se retourna et fit un pas dans sa direction. Elle leva la tête. Leurs mains brûlèrent et frissonnèrent là où elles se touchaient. Sirius déglutit et plongea son regard dans le sien.

Ils soupirèrent, presque simultanément, et eurent l'impression d'avoir enfin trouvé ce qu'ils avaient toujours cherché. En hésitant, il posa une main sur sa joue et fit disparaître la dernière trace humide. Elle se mordit la lèvre, rougit comme une adolescente et secoua la tête, luttant pour empêcher cela de se produire.

Sirius, les gestes guidés par un instinct qu'il ne connaissait pas encore, toucha ses cheveux et se pencha, presque inconsciemment.

Et, avant qu'il se soit rendu compte de quoi que ce soit, elle avait happé ses lèvres contre les siennes.

¤ - ¤ - ¤ - ¤ - ¤ - ¤ - ¤

« Je suis désolé » Peter soupira. Pourquoi les filles devaient-elles toujours pleurer ? « Je suis si désolé »

Olga renifla « Va t'en »

« Laisse moi t'expliquer au moins »

« VA T'EN » Elle le frappa « tire toi Salopard ! Au revoir pars d'ici tout de suite ! »

« Mais » Peter leva les mains dans un geste désespéré de se protéger le visage. Elle lui donna un coup de genou bien placé. Il se plia en deux.

« DEHORS sale veracrasse répugnant ! Bouge de là ! Pars ou bien je t'explose ! Crétin ! Menteur ! Profiteur ! »

« OLGA ! » Rugit-il en reculant adroitement vers la sortie, le visage contorsionné dans une sorte de grimace mi-souffrance, mi-colère « Tu voulais que je sois honnête après qu'il eût été trop tard ? » Wow, Peter tu t'améliores en linguistique mon vieux, se congratula-t-il lui-même. Les yeux de la jeune fille se réduisirent à une petite fente.

Mauvaise pioche, réalisa-t-il, elle n'avait peut-être pas envie de savoir qu'il avait songé à peut-être profiter d'elle … Pourtant, elle aurait dû être ravie qu'il tienne assez à elle que pour ne pas, finalement, abuser de sa gentillesse et de son amour … Quoi, Remus l'avait menacé ? N'importe quoi !

Peter s'enfuit. Bon sang, et après ça, les autres continueraient à prétendre que c'était facile de rompre avec une fille ?

Heureusement pour lui, il savait qu'il avait bien fait. Il n'était pas suffisamment horrible que pour coucher avec Olga sans rien ressentir pour elle – ce serait une sorte de trahison, un manque de respect flagrant.

Il était un gentil garçon. Pas de ceux qui détruisent volontairement la vie d'une personne.

¤ - ¤ - ¤ - ¤ - ¤ - ¤ - ¤

« Lily » Murmura James, la main perdue dans ses cheveux, le souffle court.

La jeune fille avait les yeux fermés et les mains passées dans son dos, le tenant étroitement serré contre elle. « Lily je… »

Elle ouvrit les yeux. Le cœur de James fit un bond en avant. Une douce chaleur se répandit dans tout son corps, le faisant flotter dans les airs (notez, il le faisait déjà – véritablement). La jeune fille se passa la langue sur les lèvres pour les réhydratées et tout ce qu elle jeune homme parvint à conclure de ce qu'il voulait dire fut « Tu es magnifique »

Elle lui envoya un sourire étincelant et enserra son cou, le réattirant contre elle. Elle l'emprisonna dans un baiser exigeant, passant sa main dans ses cheveux, mordillant ses lèvres de tant à autre. Il parcourut son visage et son cou de légers baisers, se régalant des frissons qu'il sentait la parcourir et se rendit à l'évidence. Il était au paradis. Jamais rien ne le rendrait plus heureux que d'embrasser Lily, d'être couché près d'elle et de la sentir contre lui.

« James » Soupira-t-elle « James » Gémit-elle « Dumbledore » James s'écarta en sursautant

« Quoi ? » Croassa-t-il en stressant – Pourquoi pensait-elle au vieil homme maintenant ?

« Mr Potter ? Mademoiselle Evans ? »

_In your smile, in your eyes  
I can see so much of my life  
Let your dreams always lead  
I´ll be there for you whenever you need  
(Count on me, Foll's garden)_


	10. De l'hôpital à l'infirmerie

**Coucou les gens !**

**D'abord, merci pour vos reviews ! Je ferai une rar, ou bien je répondrai en direct, maisce sera sûrement pas avant ce soir ... J'ai piqué cinq minutes sur mon horaire pour mettre à jour **

**A propos, d'ici la fin de la fic (les trois parties du 7 et "l'épilogue") la Maj sera d'une fois tous les quinze jours - la plupart est déjà écrit mais si je poste tout en même temps, des mois vont s'écouler avant que je mette la suite - ce qui serait pas drôle ! (Et puis, ça me donnera un peu de temps pour rasp hollow)**

**Bonne lecture à tous ! **

* * *

**Trop gentille pour toi, Potter !**

**Chapitre 7 (2/5)**

**Peut-être pas l'Amérique, mais des découvertes quand même !**

Elle s'était attendue à beaucoup de choses, allant de la plus improbable à la plus surprenante en passant par tout le registre du normal et décevant. Mais jamais, elle ne se serait attendue à ça.

Le métro et un vieux mannequin tout déglingué. Tout bien considérer, il était bien plus impressionnant d'arriver sur le chemin de traverse via le chaudron baveur que d'entrer dans un hôpital.

Et quand elle rentra dans la terre – son étonnement passé (un hôpital sous la terre ? Mais n'a-t-on pas besoin de lumière pour guérir correctement ?) – elle dut se rendre à l'évidence. Sainte Mangouste était moins impressionnant qu'elle ne l'avait espéré.

Ce devait être son côté moldu qui ressortait – elle s'attendait toujours à ce que la magie soit si fantastique, mais finalement, pourquoi les moldus feraient-ils tout moins bien que les sorciers ?

Un sourire sur les lèvres, la main dans celle de James, le regard braqué dans le dos du professeur Dumbledore qui les avait accompagné personnellement après qu'ils aient fait la demande d'aller voir le père de James, Lily regarda autour d'elle. Elle se sentait – c'était bizarre à dire – chez elle ici. Les hôpitaux avaient toujours eu cet effet sur elle.

C'était sa vocation, au plus profond d'elle même elle le savait. Devenir médicomage et soigner les gens. Ou devenir Exploromage, faire de la recherche pour augmenter les chances de guérison et le bien-être des patients. Et même si ses derniers temps elle avait un peu douté de ses capacités à réaliser de telles choses, à mener à bien de telles études, il suffisait qu'elle pénètre ici pour retrouver toute son envie, intacte.

James, quant à lui, ne souriait pas. Il détestait les hôpitaux. Il était toujours si synonyme de malheur, maladie et douleur … En plus, la plupart des médecins qui officiaient ici étaient trop nuls – et il avait peur – très peur- pour son père. Il réaffirma la pression de sa main sur celle de Lily et échangea un regard anxieux avec elle.

« Ca va bien se passer » Assura-t-elle avant de déposer un petit bisou près de son oreille. C'était le genre de petit geste qui le faisait fondre. Il avait eu raison d'insister pour l'amener. Il n'y arriverait jamais sans elle.

« Bonjour » Déclara Dumbledore à l'hôtesse à l'accueil tandis que Lily observait avec intérêt un homme avec un pieu enfoncé dans le bras. « Ces deux étudiants de Poudlard sont venus rendre visite à madame et monsieur Potter. Pourrais-je avoir leur numéros de chambre je vous prie ? »

« Potter, hein ? » Grimaça la femme en mâchouillant un énorme chewinggum « Alors, j'ai un Robert Potter – étage 1 chambre 4. Un Sylvain Potter – étage 10 chambre 29. Une Germaine Potter – service des folies en tout genre, au fond du couloir, salle commune. J'ai- »

« Une attaque de mangemort » Précisa Dumbledore. James grimaça – il détestait avoir un nom si commun. Ce que l'Angleterre comptait le plus était sans doute les Potter, les Smith, les Martin et les Evans. Tout le monde connaissait au moins une personne avec ces noms.

« Chamber Potter ? » James secoua la tête « Oh, j'ai deux Aurors … C'est ça ? » James acquiesça – sa gorge était bien trop sèche pour parler « Eleonore Potter, étage 3- chambre 49. Elle sort dans cinq heures. William Potter, étage 8 – Chambre 18. Prière de ne pas faire de magie à cet étage »

« Pourquoi ? » S'intéressa Lily en ignorant le bras de James qui la tirait vers la droite. « Il y a un problème avec la magie et les appareils ? »

« Les appareils ? » La femme fit une bulle toute rose et arqua un sourcil. « C'est l'étage des soins palliatifs ma petite – la plupart des patients ne sont plus que des légumes, on évite de simuler leurs neurones avec des ondes magiques » Elle se pencha en avant, se donnant un air important « Crois moi chérie, quand ils en sont au huitième étage, plus vite ils meurent, mieux ils se portent »

Lily essaya de ne pas courir sur le chemin qui les menait chez Will Potter. Stupide fille ! Pourquoi avait-elle posé cette question ? Et avec James à côté en plus ! Elle n'en manquait décidément pas une. Au bout du couloir, Dumbledore décréta qu'il les laissait aller et qu'il viendrait les rechercher dans deux heures.

Lily et James acquiescèrent. La jeune fille, prenant les choses en main, les guida à travers les dédales de couloir comme si elle était déjà venue ici des dizaines de fois. Ils ne se perdirent pas étrangement. C'était comme un sixième sens que de se retrouver dans cet environnement.

Ils arrivèrent au dessus des escaliers complètement essoufflés. C'est à ce moment que l'annonce les percuta. « Alerte Survie, Chambre 18. Alerte Survie, Chambre 18 »

Lily attrapa la main de James qu'elle avait lâché en chemin. Il était livide et son cœur à elle battait aussi très vite et pas à cause de la course aux étages. Merlin, pria-t-elle, faite qu'il ne meure pas maintenant.

Les deux adolescents se retrouvèrent devant la porte de la chambre 18, à apercevoir de dos tous les médicomages et aides-soignantes à s'agiter autour du corps inanimé de William. James s'appuya sur le mur opposé et se prit la tête dans les mains.

« Je ne peux pas faire ça Lil » Déclara-t-il « Je ne peux pas »

Elle s'approcha de lui et l'obligea à le regarder dans les yeux. « Bien sûr que tu peux. Tu peux et tu vas le faire » Il ouvrit la bouche pour argumenter « Et ne cherche pas à te défiler. Ton père a besoin de toi. Maintenant. »

James secoua la tête. « Tu sais ce que c'est, les soins palliatifs ? » Questionna-t-il. Lily secoua la tête – chez lez moldus, c'était les soins qui cherchaient à améliorer la fin de vie, quand il n'y avait plus d'espoir. Mais les patients ici semblaient tous déjà morts.

« C'est le service des comateux profonds » Expliqua James « Ceux sur qui ont a appliqué un sort éternel de respiration- pulsation mais qui ne se réveille jamais. » Il secoua la tête « Jamais » Sa voix craqua.

Lily lui caressa doucement le visage pour lui donner du courage. « Il faut que tu lui parles. Même si … même si … » Ses yeux lui piquèrent « même s'il doit ne pas en sortir James. Tu dois lui parler avant qu'il ne soit trop tard »

« Il ne m'entendra pas ! »

« Tu n'en sais rien ! » Défendit Lily « Personne ne peut savoir à quel point un comateux est encore ou pas relier à notre monde. Il faut essayer » Elle essuya ses joues. « Tu le regretteras tout ta vie si tu ne le fais pas »

James acquiesça, essayant de se convaincre qu'elle avait raison. Il leva les yeux vers la chambre. Les médicomages sortaient. Il acquiesça encore, se donnant du courage. Il posa ses lèvres sur celles de Lily « Merci » et entra dans la pièce aux murs blancs.

Lily lui laissa cinq minutes d'avance. Elle surprit une conversation entre deux médecins du père de James. S'il n'était pas réveillé d'ici quinze jours on, comme disaient les moldus, le débrancherait. Du moins, elle pensait que c'était la signification du terme « Désortéligé »

Quand elle rentra à son tour dans la chambre, James était assis au chevet de William Potter, sa main dans la sienne, et des larmes sillonnaient ses joues. Au dessus des lèvres de l'Auror il y avait une petite bulle rose qui gonflait puis relâchait son air dans la poitrine de William tandis qu'une petite bulle bleue au niveau de la trachée récupérait l'air expiré pour le relâcher dans l'atmosphère.

A côté du lit, il y avait un écran transparent lévitant à un mètre du sol – Lily reconnut le tracé rouge d'un cardiogramme qui mesurait le rythme cardiaque du patient et sur un autre schéma le tracé bleu d'un électroencéphalogramme qui mesurait l'activité dans le cerveau du père Potter.

Et, c'était malheureux à dire, mais la courbe était faible, les écarts petits – mais il n'était pas plat et c'était déjà ça. « Bonjour monsieur Potter » Le salua poliment Lily comme si il était éveillé. Elle repéra une tâche de sang sur le bas du lit. James suivit son regard puis le rapporta sur le visage de son père en soupirant.

« Papa » Murmura-t-il. Lily le vit hésiter. Il releva un regard incertain vers elle. « Il faut que je lui parle … Comme s'il m'entendait ? »

La jeune fille acquiesça, faisant un signe encourageant de la tête. « Bien, alors … Papa, c'est moi, James. Ton fils, tu te souviens ? Je heu … il parait que je dois te parler donc … » Il se gratta le bout du nez d'un air concentré. « Je sui un fils horrible tu vois. Tu vas mourir et je ne trouve rien à te dire »

« James ! » S'offusqua Lily « Ne lui dit pas qu'il va mourir enfin ! Tu es censé lui donner envie de revenir avec nous »

James fronça les sourcils, visiblement perdu. « Et tu veux que je dis quoi, exactement ? » S'emporta-t-il – Lily ne s'en offusqua pas. C'était normal qu'il soit perdu et énervé, non ? Il allait perdre son père.

« Monsieur Potter » Déclara Lily en s'approchant du corps sans vie « C'est moi, Lily. Je sais ce que vous vous dites. Que je devrais vous appeler William et pas monsieur Potter… Je vous assure que je le ferai- mais il fait réveiller pour ça d'accord ? »

« Papa » Reprit James, rassuré sur le fait qu'il n'était pas le seul à avoir l'air ridicule en faisant la causette tout seul. « Je t'interdis de mourir ! Tu te souviens, tu m'avais promis que Voldemort n'aurait pas ta peau ! Tu me l'avais juré ! »

Lily contourna le lit et alla s'asseoir dans une des chaises, laissant James à ses retrouvailles familiales. « Tu m'as regardé droit dans les yeux et tu m'as assuré que la maladie ou la vieillesse t'emporterait. Tu n'avais pas le droit de promettre et de mentir ! Tu m'entends ! Tu n'as pas le droit de partir ! Pas comme ça! Pas maintenant ! »

La poigne du jeune homme se raffermit sur la main de son père. « Papa » Lily sursauta. Il lui avait semblé que quelque chose venait de bouger sur l'écran au trait bleu. Elle devait avoir rêvé. « J'ai encore besoin de toi tu sais. Tu te souviens, avant que j'entre à Poudlard ? Tu m'avais dit que le succès et les notes, ça n'avait pas d'importance, tant que je devenais quelqu'un de bien. Et bien papa, je suis un des premiers de la classe. Et je suis un des garçons les plus populaires de l'école »

Lily grimaça. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être présomptueux parfois … « Mais je ne suis pas sûr d'arriver à devenir quelqu'un de bien sans ton aide. Il faut que tu me guides encore » James soupira. Lily reporta toute son attention sur l'écran. Elle était sûre que quelque chose avait bougé à présent.

« Et puis, je te rappelle que j'ai seize ans… J'ai besoin d'un père! Il y a certaines conversation que je ne tiens pas à avoir avec maman si tu vois de que je veux parler » Le jeune homme posa son front sur leurs mains jointes « Papa » Supplia-t-il en redevenant un petit garçon.

Lily sauta sur ses pieds et partit dans le couloir. « S'il vous plait » Elle apostropha un médicomage « Je suis venir rendre visite à monsieur Potter »

« Vous êtes de la famille ? » Questionna celui-ci « Je ne peux donner des informations qu'aux membres de la famille proche »

« C'était juste… Je voulais savoir s'il était normal que son électroencéphalogramme réagisse » L'homme plissa les yeux et la dévisagea.

« Comment ça, réagisse ? » Il secoua la tête, comprenant ce qu'elle voulait dire « Les connections neuronales deviennent plus faible, c'est … un développement normal de la situation. Il s'affaiblit »

« Non » Lily l'arrêta alors qu'il s'apprêtait à aller voir un autre patient « Non, il grandit. J'ai même eu l'impression de voir apparaître un complexe k. »

« Comment Merlin savez-vous ce qu'est un complexe k mademoiselle ? » Demanda l'homme. Il secoua la tête et se passa la main dans les cheveux « C'est ridicule enfin. Ce genre de complexe n'apparaît qu'en sommeil profond. »

« Venez voir, s'il vous plait » L'incita Lily « Juste un coup d'œil pour vous assurer que je me suis bien trompée »

L'homme, qui avait la trentaine bien faite et un visage tiré par la fatigue, céda et la suivit. James sursauta en les voyant entrer et essuya rapidement ses yeux, honteux d'avoir été surpris à pleurer.

« Je ne vois rien d'anormal » Déclara le médicomage

« Attendez » Lily lui pointa l'écran du doigt « James, parle à ton père »

« Quoi ? »

« Fais le ! »

« Papa ? » Tenta le jeune homme « Tu m'entends ? C'est encore moi, James, ton fils »

« Là ! » S'écria Lily avec un sourire « Vous avez vu ? »

« Non » décréta le scientifique. « Mais on va vite vérifier ça » Il sortit sa baguette et l'agita au dessus du panneau en suspension. Aussitôt, comme si une petite imprimante était collée à l'objet, du papier couvert des graffitis représentant l'activité encéphalique du père de James sortit de nulle part.

Les yeux du médicomage s'ouvrirent de surprise « Ca mais bon sang ! C'est qu'elle a raison la p'tite ! » Il sortit dans le couloir, le papier flottant derrière lui « Hé, Gérard ! » Appela-t-il un confrère « Regarde un peu ça »

« Qui est-ce ? » Demanda l'autre avec intérêt, devant James et Lily qui ne manquaient pas une miette « On va peut-être en avoir un qui va se réveiller pour finir ! »

« J'appelle le spécialiste » Décida l'homme que Lily avait été cherché. « Vous » Il la pointa du doigt « Bravo. Vous avez un grand avenir dans la profession jeune demoiselle »

Lily se retint de sauter en l'air. Super, super, super ! Un médicomage avait dit qu'elle pouvait réussir ! Bon, d'accord, ce n'était presque rien – elle avait juste l'habitude de faire très attention aux petits mouvements rapides (copine de maraudeur, ça s'invente pas) … Elle avait vu ce qu'un professionnel de la santé avait loupé !

« Monsieur Potter ? » Questionna un vieux monsieur avec une longue barbe blanche en s'adressant à James « Bonjour, docteur St'Yvon. Je suis neuromage. Pourriez vous parler à votre père pendant que je lui fais passer quelques tests ? »

« Je vais chercher ta mère » Murmura Lily en quittant la pièce. Il fallait reconnaître une chose tout de même : les sorciers étaient rapides. Dans un hôpital moldu, il aurait fallu attendre des heures, si pas des jours, avant que le spécialiste ne se présente. Elle descendit donc au troisième chercher Eleonore qui mourrait d'impatience d'enfin pouvoir voir son mari.

L'Auror qui tardait encore à attendre la quarantaine était assise sur son lit, les pieds pendant dans le vide, un grand bandage sur son bras gauche. Elle fixait le mur en face d'elle avec une hargne qui aurait presque fait reculer Lily.

Dans sa bouche, il y a avait un chewing-gum rose. Elle le mâchait, négligemment parfois, comme si elle voulait le détruire à d'autres moments. Et – cela fit sourire Lily – elle marmonnait contre ces « imbéciles de médicomages qui feraient bien d'aller s'acheter une vie plutôt que de la faire poirauter ici en attendant ses papiers de sortie ».

« Madame Potter ? » Murmura Lily en entrant timidement dans la chambre « Vous allez bien ? »

« Lily ! » La femme sauta hors du lit, se réceptionna gracieusement sur ses pieds avec une jolie génuflexion, balança sa gomme rose dans la poubelle et lui envoya un sourire étincelant. « Je pète la forme ! Ca fait trois jours que je dors »

Avant que la jeune fille ait compris ce qui lui arrivait, Eleonore la tenait serrée dans ses bras et lui collait un baiser dans les cheveux. « Wow! Et moi qui avait peur de vous trouver alitée sachant à peine bouger … »

La femme sourit fièrement. « Merci à mes magnifiques capacités de récupération » Elle attrapa son sac d'une main, Lily de l'autre et se dirigea vers le couloir. « Ils n'auront qu'à l'envoyer par la poste leur fichu papier ! Alors, Lily, comment va ton frère ? »

La jeune fille se laissa entraînée par la bonne humeur de la mère de James et sourit, oubliant la désolation de la chambre du père vers laquelle ils se rendaient. « Bien. Toujours aussi espiègle. Toujours aussi "réserve d'énergie sans fond". Il m'envoie des lettres tout seul par hibou maintenant, vu que ma mère et ma sœur n'ose pas toucher ces oiseaux. Oh, et il maîtrise le sortilège de lévitation à la perfection »

Eleonore lui retourna un regard surpris. « Comment ça, maîtrise le sortilège ? Il est tellement pressé de faire partie du merveilleux monde de la magie qu'il t'a piqué ta baguette pour essayer ? »

« Non » Lily secoua la tête. Elle fronça les sourcils. Elle n'était pas très sûre que l'idée de lui piquer sa baguette ne soit jamais passée par la tête de Tim … « Il maîtrise le sortilège spontané. Pas de baguette, pas de formule. Il y pense, se concentre et tout vole »

« Il deviendra un magicien excellent » Commenta la femme. « C'est très impressionnant de la part d'un enfant une telle maîtrise » Elle rit « Tu imagines un peu « Tim Evans, le Merlin des temps modernes »

« Timothée Harry Evans, Le sauveur de la nouvelle ère » Ajouta Lily en rigolant. Elles rentrèrent dans la cage d'escaliers. « Ca sonne bien »

« Harry ? » Questionna l'adulte « J'avais un oncle qui s'appelait comme ça. Mort en héros en protégeant James de son corps quand il était petit. Ca vous fait un prénom choisit d'avance pour votre premier enfant, ça … »

La jeune fille grimaça « Ne parlez pas de malheur, je vous en prie »

« Oh » Eléonore leva un sourcil « Une nouvelle dispute ? »

« Non, non, tout va mieux que bien » Lily secoua la tête, un petite sourire trônant sur ses lèvres. Tout allait vraiment mieux que bien entre James et elle …. « C'est juste qu'à certains moments je me demande comment je pourrais le supporter _toute_ ma vie »

Eleonore lui jeta un petit coup d'œil et éclata de rire « C'est qu'il peut être tellement le fils de son père parfois … »

Lily eut une moue mitigée. « Ces derniers temps, je crois qu'il a battu les records de la prétention. Il y a des moments où il prend tellement de place avec son ego qu'il n'en reste plus pour les autres »

« Oh » madame Potter sourit en enfonçant une porte battante « Ca passe avec l'âge si ce n'est qu'un peu d'orgueil…. »

« William était comme ça aussi ? » S'intéressa Lily

« Will ? Jamais ! » Eclata de rire la mère « Il avait très peu confiance en lui – c'est comme ça que nous nous sommes rapprochés. Tu vois, il y a tellement peu de candidats Aurors repris qu'on essaye de se soutenir entre étudiants pour que tout le monde réussisse. Et c'est moi qui ait tutorié William »

« Tutorié ? »

« Pris en charge pour le remettre à flot dans certaines matières. Note que je me suis bien vite aperçue qu'il avait les compétences et les connaissances pour réussir mais qu'il n'osait pas répondre aux questions de peur de se tromper »

Lily fronça les sourcils. « Hum… Ce n'est pas un peu … »

« Idiot ? Sûr mais on avait un système où on perdait plus de points par mauvaise réponse que par abstention … Bref, tout ça pour te dire que j'ai vécu pendant trente cinq ans avec mon ego et tu vois j'en reviens vivant »

Lily souffla. « Béni le jour où James Potter se remettra en doute »

« MAMAN ! »

« Quand on parle du loup »

¤ - ¤ - ¤ - ¤ - ¤ - ¤ - ¤

Wow.

Je dirais même plus : Wow Wow.

Notez que ça expliquait beaucoup de choses... Pourquoi tout le monde en faisait un tel foin. Pourquoi Remus et encore plus James passaient leur temps à poursuivre les filles. Pourquoi Peter pétait les plombs quand Olga était dans le coin ...

C'était donc ça, embrasser une fille. C'était ... Bizarre. Mais pas bizarre- mauvais comme le craignait Sirius. Plutôt bizarre- nouveau, tendant vers le bizarre –agréable.

La langue était bel et bien, comme dans ses pires cauchemars, un truc vivant et gluant. Mais ce n'était pas, à proprement parler, désagréable que d'en caresser une. Sirius n'irait pas jusqu'à dire qu'il ne pouvait plus s'en passer tellement c'était cool, mais il pourrait s'y habituer...

Et puis, il y avait le reste : déjà les lèvres. Celles de Levina Gibbon étaient douces, fruitées, délicieuses. Il aurait adoré passé des heures à les parcourir, les mordiller, les caresser. Pourquoi les gens normaux ne se contentaient-ils pas de ça ? Quel besoin animal de se fourrer la langue de l'autre en bouche et parfois si profond qu'il fallait arrêter de penser pour ne pas dégueuler ?

Le jeune homme secoua la tête. Il pouvait s'y habituer, se répéta-t-il en se convainquant. Ce n'était pas si désagréable.

Et puis, pendant ce temps, il avait tout le loisir de la tenir contre lui, de parcourir son corps de ses mains, de la faire trembler (et de trembler), de la découvrir (et d'être découvert). Et cette sensation des entrailles qui se serrent, des frissons qui remontent, du désir qui s'installe... on faisait difficilement mieux !

Sirius s'arrêta au milieu du couloir et regarda son reflet dans une armure. Il fallait qu'il se recoiffe. Il pencha la tête sur le côté, se demandant qu'elle était cette chose qui le démangeait dans le cou, avant d'apercevoir un gros truc rouge – une morsure.

Il fronça les sourcils. Quand avait-elle fait cette marque ? Ses souvenirs étaient bizarres aussi, il n'avait pas l'esprit très clair. Il se souvenait juste qu'il avait passé une heure dans le bureau de son professeur puis que son miroir anti-intrus s'était activé et Sirius avait pris rapidement la poudre d'escampette. L'étape suivante serait de jongler entre le possible et l'interdit avec son prof. Cette perspective était des plus alléchantes.

Alors qu'il passait devant une porte ouverte, il repéra de petits bruits de pleurs et de reniflement. Sirius soupira et secoua la tête en entrant dans la pièce. Il était décidément trop bon avec les autres.

Un étrange de goût de déjà vu le prit au dépourvu quand il rentra dans la pièce avec un tapis sur le sol et des bancs repoussés dans le fond. Sans parler de la jeune fille assise sur une chaise, sans chaussures et toujours le même bracelet en argent super sexy autour de sa cheville (disons que ça rendait la fille sexy d'avoir le bracelet au pied)

La seule chose qui devait avoir changé depuis sa dernière rencontre avec Olga dans cette même pièce était les circonstances – il n'allait pas à une retenue où il surprendrait Levina avec un homme, il revenait d'avoir été son homme. Oh, il n'apportait pas à la brune la mauvaise nouvelle que Peter ne viendrait pas pour leur anniversaire de couple – Peter avait dû faire en sorte lui-même qu'il n'y ait plus jamais d'anniversaire.

« Olga ? » Murmura-t-il en refermant la porte derrière lui. Quelque chose avait toujours frappé Sirius : Depuis qu'il n'avait pas eu droit à des réconforts dans sa famille durant toute son enfance, il se sentait un devoir d'aider ceux qui ne se sentaient pas bien. La plupart du temps, il s'en mordait les doigts après.

« Si tu es là pour me dire qu'il avait ses raisons, je- »

« Je ne vais pas faire semblant de ne pas savoir de quoi tu parles » Dit Sirius avec franchise en s'asseyant à côté d'elle. C'était plus facile avec James ou Remus – être juste présent à côté d'eux dans les moments de blues leur suffisait – mais les filles, il fallait les réconforter. Et leur parler ! « Mais je n'étais pas au courant qu'il l'avait fait jusqu'à maintenant »

« Oh, parce que comme si ça ne suffisait pas » S'écria-t-elle en se relevant « il a fallu qu'il demande conseils à ses amis avant de me _plaquer_! »

Sirius soupira. Il était entré de son plein gré. Il aurait pu ignorer les pleurs. Mais qu'est-ce qui clochait chez lui ? « et bien, tu connais Pet, il est jamais très sûr de lui… »

Olga lui envoya un regard très noir. « Tu dis que je ne devrais pas lui en vouloir parce que c'est vous qui l'avez convaincu de le faire ? »

Hein ? Sirius arqua un sourcil – mais quand avait-il dit ça exactement ? « Ne me dis pas que tu ne savais pas ça allait finir par arriver » Changement de tactique. Mieux valait. « Ce n'était pas exactement tout rose entre vous… »

« Je sais » De nouvelles larmes coulèrent sur ses joues. Le jeune homme s'empêcha de grimacer – décidément, il aurait préféré réconforter Peter avec quelques bonnes tapes dans le dos et des moqueries « Mais ça fait tellement mal ! »

« Oh » S'exclama Sirius spontanément, quoique mitigé. Il n'avait pas pensé à ce détail. Qu'elle soit triste, bien sûr. En colère ou vexé, normal. Mais qu'elle ait mal, réellement blessée et meurtrie par cet abandon, il n'y avait pas songé… Après tout, il n'avait jamais été amoureux, il ne s'était jamais fait plaqué et ignorait ce qu'on ressentait.

Il se remit sur ses pieds. « J'ai l'impression de suffoquer » Murmura la jeune fille. Ça, Sirius le comprenait. C'était comme à chaque fois qu'il voyait James, Lily, Remus et Peter partir en riant avec leurs parents… Il se sentait trahi – n'était-ce pas ridicule ?

« Et le cœur serré » Continua Sirius « L'estomac retourné et une boule dans la gorge qui t'étouffe »

Elle acquiesça. Cela laissait le jeune homme pensif… C'était donc aussi douloureux une rupture ? Mais il supposait que c'était comme pour tout- ça dépendait à quel point on était impliqué. Lui était très attaché aux maraudeurs et ne supportait pas de rentrer chez lui. Olga était entichée de son meilleur ami et ne supportait pas d'être sans lui. Une idée bizarre quand on voyait comme Peter réagissait (évitant tout contact avec elle en trop).

« J'ai l'impression de mourir » Soupira-t-elle, bien que dans son regard résolu on voie qu'elle n'allait pas se laisser abattre. Mais Sirius, rapide comme toujours, se retrouva devant elle et prit sa main.

« Là, tu sens ? » Murmura-t-il en la déposant sur sa poitrine « C'est mon cœur qui bat. Parce que je suis en vie. »

« Je ne suis pas totalement débile tu sais » Remarqua la jeune fille avec une grimace qui ressemblait presque à un sourire.

« Et là » Il déposa la main de la jeune fille, la sienne au-dessus pour la guider, entre ses deux seins, légèrement sur la gauche « c'est ton cœur à toi qui bat. Parce que tu es aussi en vie et que ça va aller mieux. »

Un sourire ému passa sur les lèvres de la jeune fille et à nouveau, elle acquiesça, comme pour s'en convaincre. Elle releva les yeux vers le visage de Sirius qui était légèrement plus grand qu'elle et, sous ses doigts, il sentit son cœur accélérer. Et merde, songea-t-il en comprenant que ce n'était pas son esprit qui lui jouait des tours et qu'elle regardait bien ses lèvres à cet instant.

Sirius tenta de se calmer. Certes, il était beau et irrésistible, mais Olga venait de se faire plaquer par son copain – elle n'allait pas faire ça quand même (Sirius avait réussi à échapper à toutes les filles qui voulaient le faire jusqu'à ce matin !) D'un autre coté, si elle était esseulé, elle aurait peut-être tendance à le faire parce que c'était aussi une manière d'être réconfortée…

Il allait se reculer quand il sentit plus qu'il ne s'en aperçut, deux lèvres sur les siennes. Elles étaient plus douces que celles de son professeur, et un peu plus humides- bien qu'il ne sache pas exactement si c'était des larmes ou un gloss.

La curiosité était un très mauvais défaut. Mais Sirius en était maladivement atteint. Aussi ne résista-t-il pas à celle de comparer la manière d'embrasser des filles. Il aurait dû arrêter ce prémisse de baiser à son origine, mais l'envie de savoir ce qui allait se passer après était trop forte.

Et puis, finalement, peut-être que James avait simplement raison. Les filles, quand on commence à les embrasser, on arrête jamais.

C'est au moment où il passa ses bras dans son dos et qu'il appuya plus fort sur ses lèvres qu'il trouva l'excuse parfaite de son comportement : Olga s'était faite plaquée. Elle avait l'ego en bouillie. Et lui, Sirius Black, n'était pas assez égoïste que pour lui refuser un seul petit baiser …

¤ - ¤ - ¤ - ¤ - ¤ - ¤ - ¤

« Allez mes enfants, il est l'heure » Dumbledore leur envoya un regard complice en regardant leurs mains jointes et leur fit signe de le rejoindre à la sortie. Lily et James prirent la suite du vieil homme, serrés l'un contre l'autre, soulagés de la guérison future des Potter.

Lily appuya sa tête dans le cou de son ami et sourit en passant la vitre magique marquant la fin de l'hôpital. Autour de sa main, les doigts de James se resserrèrent. Arrivés dans la rue, Dumbledore sortit sa baguette et fit un petit geste avec.

« Je vais vous laisser rentrer jusque Pré-Au-lard en bus, j'ai quelques affaires à régler tant que je suis à Londres. Tenez » Il leur tendit de la monnaie pour le trajet et un mot destiné à Hagrid, le garde chasse, qui ne manquerait pas de faire une drôle de tête en les voyant de l'autre côté de la grille de l'école… « Soyez prudents »

Pourquoi pour la première fois de sa vie James en répondait gaiement et Lily n'acquiesçait pas sagement ? Oh, ils étaient sûrement plongés dans l'intense satisfaction d'être blottis l'un contre l'autre et de sentir leurs mains liées. Aussi étrange que cela paraisse, ils avaient tous deux l'impression que quelque chose s'était apaisé en eux, que l'intérieur de leur corps ronronnait littéralement. Et ça n'était pas pour les déranger …

Ils rentrèrent donc dans le bus, en ayant tout de même promis au directeur d'être corrects et demandèrent au chauffeur le trajet jusque Pré-Au-Lard puis s'assirent sur des chaises, dans le milieu de l'unique compartiment.

« Tu as déjà pris le magicobus ? » Questionna James en la regardant avec un petit sourire en coin qui fit presque peur à Lily. Elle secoua la tête « Accroche-toi » Lui conseilla-t-il, et ils démarrèrent.

Après s'être écroulée pour la troisième fois sur le sol, Lily détacha définitivement sa main de celle de James, s'accrocha à son siège et grommela entre ses dents sur « L'incapacité des sorciers à faire des transports dignes de ce nom »

« Oui » Acquiesça James, en se retenant difficilement d'exploser de rire. « Tu as raison… Il doit y avoir quelques 'sous-développés du bulbe' dans les concepteurs » Il se mordit vaillamment la lèvre « A moins que ce soit toi qui aies quelques problèmes d'équilibre »

Lily lui fit une grimace, se déconcentra, le bus fit une nouvelle halte et la jeune fille retourna dire bonjour au plancher. Elle se releva prestement, ignora les rires du chevelu et se dirigea vers les toilettes (espérant que tout ne vole pas comme dans le bus…)

Quand elle voulut revenir, il y avait au moins quinze nouvelles personnes dans le pire moyen de transport qu'elle ait jamais expérimenté et il y avait une blonde à côté de James.

Bien sûr Lily était jalouse et quand elle vit la demoiselle poser la main sur l'avant bras de son petit ami, l'envie de l'étriper ne manqua pas. Mais ce qui la tracassa le plus n'était pas là – elle avait confiance en James pour ne pas la tromper – elle n'était pas surprise.

Depuis le jour où elle avait envisagé de sortir avec son meilleur ami, elle savait parfaitement ce que tout le monde en penserait. Elle n'était qu'une de plus, James avait eu tellement de copines de toute façon, pourquoi serait-elle différente ? D'ailleurs, pourquoi serait-ce différent ?

C'est vrai, James pourrait très bien se lasser d'elle rapidement comme des autres et l'abandonner en étant désolé de ne pas s'être rendu compte qu'il n'était pas aussi sérieux qu'il le pensait- il n'était pas du genre à passer des heures à analyser son comportement et mettre ses sentiments au clair de toute façon. Il ne le ferait pas exprès mais pourrait le faire.

Et alors, tout le monde serait désolé pour elle – la pauvre petite Evans, ex-copine de maraudeur, jadis si fière de résister à leur charme, bafouée par Potter malgré lui- elle serait une victime du charme de son meilleur ami, comme toutes les autres avant.

Et si il y avait bien une chose qui énervait Lily plus que tout autre, c'était la pitié. Il fallait qu'elle fasse quelque chose pour que ça n'arrive pas. Mais il était hors de question de parler à James de ses craintes contre ses sentiments (quoi que, juste pour voir sa tête… Non!, méchante Lily) et il était encore plus hors de question de renoncer à une relation par peur d'être ridicule à la fin de celle-ci…

Oh non, Lily avait une bien meilleure idée, bien plus excitante…

¤ - ¤ - ¤ - ¤ - ¤ - ¤ - ¤

« Allons donc, un peu de courage Lupin »

« Mais c'est vraiment _mauvais_ ! » Se plaignit Remus en retombant sur son oreiller, la gorge en feu « J'ai l'impression que je vais me transformer en dragon ! »

« Un choix crucial sans doute »

« Pardon ? » Demanda Remus, en n'y croyant pas ses oreilles

« Le dragon ou le loup » Clarifia-t-elle ses doutes « Un choix crucial » Le jeune homme resta muet et la fixa silencieusement. Elle lui sourit – un de ses sourires à la Pomfresh _je suis jeune gentille et jolie _qui faisait ses jambes flageoler (Heureusement pour lui, il était couché…) puis elle rougit « Excuse-moi. C'était pas sympa… »

« C'est pas ça » Corrigea Remus en s'éclaircissant la gorge – Elle avait été mal à l'aise ? « C'est juste… Je n'ai pas souvent l'occasion d'entendre des plaisanteries à ce sujet ! »

Alors qu'elle s'était retournée pour 'préparer des potions', il vit son dos avoir un petit tremblement. Elle tourna juste la tête et il aperçut le brillant de ses yeux, et ses lèvres rouges qu'elle mordait … parfait, elle se moquait de lui maintenant.

« Seigneur ! » S'exclama-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel, très_je-me-fous-de-ta-gueule_. « Pauvre garçon incapable de rire de l'inconnu »

« Oh » Remus ne put retenir l'exclamation choquée « Je sais rire de tout et n'importe quoi ! »

« Bien sûr » Accepta-t-elle, condescendante, en se retournant vers sa table de travail.

« Non mais, c'est vrai » Insista Remus, plus sur le ton de la conversation que par besoin réel qu'on le pense avec un sens de l'humour grand comme ça (en réalité il savait honnêtement qu'il était plutôt petit comme ça)

« Bien sûr » Répéta-t-elle d'un même ton neutre. Mais, comme il n'était pas dans le même lit que ses pré-/post- pleine lune, il avait un angle de vue sur la table de préparation. Et ses mains avaient l'air franchement hésitantes…

« Pompom » La reprit-t-il d'une voix sonnant plus comme un avertissement. Cette fois, de réels petits éclats de rire passaient ses lèvres. C'était recta – elle ne supportait ce stupide surnom qu'elle lui avait elle-même conseillé en début d'année. Il ne s'en servait qu'en cas d'extrême urgence …

Un drôle de sentiment étreignait Remus qui se rassit dans son lit. Qu'il était étrange d'être à l'infirmerie dans une ambiance aussi détendue et pas sous le stress ou la douleur de la pleine lune… (ça tourne à l'obsession, se dit Remus). Il se sentait stupidement fier d'avoir fait rire la jeune femme de dix ans son aînée.

« Je ne plaisante pas ! » Plaisanta-t-il

« ça, je sais, que tu ne plaisantes pas ! » Rappela-t-elle la cause de toute cette conversation sans sens

« Ah ah très drôle » Remarqua Remus, avant de grimacer. Il était idiot ou quoi ? Pourquoi dire 'drôle' quand le sujet du rire était sa non- drôlesse ? « Enfin non, pas drôle » Deuxième fois « Enfin… » S'embrouilla-t-il

Elle se retourna vers lui, fit tomber quelque chose par terre et le son mat du métal frappant le sol coupa le sarcasme qu'elle allait forcément lancer. Elle secoua la tête « Moi, je te trouve très drôle » Murmura-t-elle en se penchant pour ramasser l'objet « Surtout drôle malgré toi… »

« Tu sais ce qu'on dit » Répondit Remus sur le même ton « Fille qui rit à moitié dans ton lit » La gorge serrée, c'était le cas de le dire. Vous aviez bien lu. Il avait réussi à articuler une phrase correcte et avec un sous-entendu alors qu'elle _se penchait_ !!

Evidemment, ça n'empêchait qu'il soit rouge comme une tomate et que ses mains soient moites. Merlin, songea Remus, voilà que je flirte avec l'infirmière… il entendit, au fond de la pièce, la porte s'ouvrir. Il n'y prêta pas trop d'importance.

Après tout, Peter était venu après le cours de défense contre les forces du mal lui dire que James et Lily avait complètement disparu (l'inquiétude avait été repoussé pour sa sortie), Sirius devait être en retenue (C'était prévisible. Sans ni James, ni Lily, ni lui-même pour le retenir, Sirius faisait toujours des conneries- mais fouiller le tiroir d'un prof !) et Peter était parti à son cours de soin aux créatures magiques… La visite n'était donc pas pour lui.

Cela n'empêchait que le bruit de la porte les avait distraits un instant et que Remus dérougissait de sa hardiesse précédente et Pomfresh avait les joues rouges d'avoir ri. De lui.

« Bon » Soupira Poppy en se tournant vers lui. Puis, elle se figea avant que son regard ne devienne dangereusement en colère… Il avait fait quelque chose de mal ? « Remus Lupin ! Puis-je savoir ce que tu fais assis dans ton lit ? »

« Ben … » Remus lui envoya un sourire contrit et désolé. Il savait qu'il y avait bien une chose qu'elle ne supportait pas (et devenait un dragon pire que sa mère), c'était quand ses patients désobéissaient à ses ordres de bon rétablissement.

« Tu vas me faire le plaisir de te rallonger dans ce lit immédiatement ! »

« Oui madame » Déclara-t-il sagement en se recouchant. Et comme une mère veillant sur son fils, elle le borda (il soupçonnait qu'elle essaye de l'emprisonner sous les draps)

« Tu finiras par être sage » Murmura-t-elle en lui faisant une pitchenette(1) sur le nez et un sourire complice. Puis, en professionnelle qu'elle était, elle retourna à ses préparations en le laissant coi. C'était agréable, en fin de compte, de ne pas être presque totalement mort à l'infirmerie – ça lui donnait l'impression que Pompom l'aimait bien …

Elle se dégagea donc et derrière son corps apparut… Heather.

Jamais autant Remus n'avait voulu disparaître dans un petit trou. Et très très petit, le trou…

¤ - ¤ - ¤ - ¤ - ¤ - ¤ - ¤

Lily sourit… Elle était géniale quand elle voulait. Le seul problème restait à le convaincre.

Bon, étape 1, se débarrasser de miss Spears-je-drague-ton-copain-sous-ton-nez. Elle avait remarqué avec plaisir que James avait retiré la main de la fille de son bras, puis que celle-ci l'avait mise sur sa jambe d'où il l'avait encore retirée… Il avait besoin d'aide, le pauvre !

« J'ai trouvé une idée pour ne plus tomber » Déclara Lily en revenant. Elle ignora la fille et l'excuse de James d'avoir perdu son siège. Elle s'assit sur ses genoux et passa ses bras derrière sa nuque. « Tu vas nous tenir pour deux »

Il éclata de rire. « On va s'écraser tous les deux sur le sol et tu te feras encore plus mal parce que je serai au-dessus… »

« Oh » Lily haussa les sourcils de manière suggestive « Mais tu sais que j'adore quand tu es au-dessus de moi mon cœur » Déclara-t-elle haut et fort pour la blonde piqueuse de copain d'une voix joliment hypocrite (quoique James était devenu tout rouge… _Je vous jure, les mecs, ils parlent de ça tout le temps et sous prétexte que vous êtes une fille, ça devient tabou_…).

Sur ce, avant qu'il ne se récrie en demandant des explications et foute son plan à l'eau, elle l'embrassa- presque sauvagement. Et quel bonheur de l'embrasser… Jamais elle ne s'en lasserait. Oh non, décidément, elle n'abandonnerait pas l'idée de sortir avec lui sous prétexte de ce qu'en penseraient les autres… Mais un compromis…

Quand ils se détachèrent l'un de l'autre, à bout de souffle, Lily put regagner sa chaise sans difficulté. James avait les yeux fermés et un petit sourire niais qui lui donnait un air très idiot. « Tu aurais dû nous pousser de la tour d'astronomie bien plus tôt » Murmura-t-il.

« Je sais » S'accorda Lily en souriant – elle n'était pas suffisamment de glace que pour ne pas avoir le cœur qui bondissait elle aussi – « J'ai toujours de bonnes idées »

Ils se levèrent et sortir dans le village sorcier de Pré-Au-Lard. « Notre première sortie en amoureux » Chuchota James avec un peu d'ironie car il fallait déjà reprendre le chemin du château. Et puis, l'hôpital, on faisait mieux comme lieu de rencart…

« En parlant de mes bonnes idées » Reprit Lily en ignorant la précédente interruption « J'aurais voulu te parler de… »

« On est ensemble ? » Questionna James en se tournant vers elle « Je veux dire, je sais qu'il y a des filles qui ont besoin d'avoir la discussion « tu as le droit de m'appeler ton petit ami » et tout le truc ou bien que- » Lily le fit taire d'un baiser avant qu'il ne s'embarque dans des explications faramineuses à la Potter.

« On est ensemble » Assura-t-elle en se détachant de lui, l'impression de marcher sur un petit nuage toute rose (Une après-midi et tu deviens déjà ridicule ma fille, ça promet !) « Mais je me disais qu'on pourrait peut-être attendre un peu avant de le dire aux autres »

« Attendre ? » Il se retourna vers elle, l'air intrigué « Et pourquoi on ferait ça ? »

« Ben » Lily haussa les épaules et détourner le regard. James voyait toujours quand elle mentait … « C'est excitant non, une relation secrète ? »

« Ne pas pouvoir te prendre la main dans les couloirs ni te voler un baiser au p'tidéj, super, ouais » grommela-t-il. « On se retrouvera dans la même situation qu'avant, tu sais, quand on était tous les deux très frustrés »

« Mais on pourra se trouver des petits moments à nous » Chuchota Lily au creux de son oreille, coquine au possible. Quand il faut, il faut, non ? Tous les moyens sont bons.

« Pas envie » Grommela-t-il en enfant boudeur « Je te veux tout le temps »

« Mais » Lily regarda le château qui se dressait loin devant, à peine discernable dans la brume de la soirée « On ne sait pas comment ça va se passer »

« Se passer ? » James se retourna vers elle, emprisonna ses bras dans son dos et l'embrassa aussi délicatement qu'une poupée russe. Décidément, son cœur ne tiendrait _jamais_ la distance à ce rythme là… « Moi je trouve que ça se passe plutôt bien »

« Et si le dragon revient pendant la nuit ? » Lily joua sa dernière carte et le vit blanchir. Elle se détestait d'être si couarde, mais ce n'était que pour une ou deux semaines, non ? « je veux dire, il se passe des choses bizarres avec nous. Pourquoi cette fois ce ne serait pas dangereux d'être ensemble alors qu'à Noël… »

James soupira et la prit par les épaules en lançant quelques étincelles devant les grilles de l'école. « D'accord, très bien, Sirius me prenait déjà pour un fou pas besoin de mettre les autres au courant si ça foire »

« Super » Lily lui piqua un bisou sur la joue « Je te promets que c'est juste le temps d'être sûr »

« Tu ne m'en voudras pas si je décide que tu ne vaux pas la peine de me faire arracher les boyaux toutes les nuits ? »

« Si tu ne m'en veux pas de penser que tu ne vaux pas que je me fasse marquer au fer rouge chaque soir »

Ils échangèrent un sourire. Difficile à croire que pour leur couple, l'étape la plus décisive serait leur première nuit en lits séparés…

¤ - ¤ - ¤ - ¤ - ¤ - ¤ - ¤

**1 **: Je suppose que c'est un mot un peu wallon sur les bords, alors j'explique au cas où (et si je me trompe sur l'origine dudit mot vous n'avez qu'à penser que je sous-estime votre intelligence… **Pitchenette :**_Tapoter le bout du nez du doigt, voire claquer les doigts à proximité de la joue de quelqu'un (mais gentiment hein !)_

¤ - ¤ - ¤ - ¤ - ¤ - ¤ - ¤

_Give me a shot to remember  
Ad you can take all the pain away from me  
A kiss and I will surrender_

_(The sharpest lives, my chemical romance)_


	11. De l'amour à la haine

_**Salut à Tous !**_

_**Me revoilà, presque disponible, l'esprit léger et avec un nouveau chapitre !**_

_**D'abord, toutes mes excuses du vite expédié de la semaine passée et puis, de ne pas avoir fait la Rar (Je l'avais faite, le blog s'est planté et je n'avais pas vraiment deux autres minutes à consacrer à autres choses que les examens )**_

_**Ensuite, MERCI à tous ! Je suis en train de vous répondre ... Et bien sûr, aussi, merci à Aaron (Jolie reprise des mots de Sirius !) et mag (Et oui, la fin de l'année approche, les choses s'accélèrent !) , à qui je n'ai pas pu envoyer un mot en direct ! **_

_**Enfin, contrairement à ce que beaucoup pensaient, la suite ne va pas vraiment revenir en détails sur le rêve de James et Lily mais il va y avoir un rêve Plus que décisif bientôt. Et pour ceux qui se posent la question, il reste la partie quatre et cinq du "septième chapitre" qui sont longues (au moins comme ce chapitre) et puis l'épilogue presque entièrement consacré à Sirius (et franchement vu ce qui va lui arriver - enfin, vous verrez !)**_

_**Et puis, si j'ai le temps, j'esseyerai de corriger un peu le chap de la semaine passée et vérifier que celui-ci n'est pas trop horrible ... Et en passant (je suis bavarde aujourd'hui, non?) merci à Ocee qui m'a fait remarqué qu'une "pit'chenette" était un mot provençal !  
**_

_**Bonne lecture à tous en tout cas !**_

_**Note OC: **_

_**Samantha Roots, Préfète de Serpentard **_

_**Katinka Tarakova, Gryffondor de Quatrième, petite amie de James au début de l'année s'étant faite appelée 'Lily' après avoir permis la réconciliation de la rousse et James suite à l'accident du train.**_

* * *

**Trop gentille pour toi, Potter**

**Chapitre 7 (3/5)**

**Chaque bonne chose a une fin**

Dure réalité. Triste vérité.

Il était le pire salopard du monde.

Sirius avait toujours songé que James était limite ignoble avec ses copines, à qui il consacrait très peu d'attention. Mais il venait de se rendre compte qu'il était pire. Dix mille fois, vingt mille fois pire.

Il avait embrassé sa prof.

Pas de quoi être super fier, non ? Surtout qu'ils n'avaient pas vraiment pu en discuter et que Sirius redoutait le prochaine confrontation – elle pourrait très bien faire comme si ce n'était jamais arrivé, une belle erreur quoi, ou bien au contraire se sentir très mal à l'aise face au fait qu'il était son élève mais continuer quand même.

Qu'il est dur d'être un beau gosse quand même, songea Sirius. Il avait échappé aux poules gloussantes pendant quinze ans. Et regardez le, aujourd'hui, avec cette possibilité de relation avec un membre du corps enseignant ! Il n'était pas mieux que Remus qui bavait devant l'infirmière sexy…

Bon, passons. Il l'avait fait, c'était fini. Autre point.

Il avait embrassé la copine de son meilleur ami. Bon, d'accord, l'ex-copine. Depuis cinq minutes quoi… en plus, elle embrassait même pas bien, ça valait la peine de se faire surprendre par le préfet de serdaigle.

Ce n'était qu'un petit bisou, se rassura Sirius, qui a duré même pas cinq minutes. Pas grand-chose en somme… Pas de quoi le dire à Peter, non ? Ca ne ferait pas de lui un mauvais ami… Arght ! Et Lily qui n'était jamais là quand il avait besoin de conseils bordel !

Extrait de ce qu'aurait marqué Sirius dans son journal intime s'il en avait eu un :

_Priorité dans la vie, par Sirius Black : _

_Tirer (très fort) les oreilles de James pour m'ignorer depuis trois jours. Je préfère le consoler lui qu'une fille. _

_Prendre la température de Peter pour envisager la possibilité d'avouer mon méfait. Sinon, menacer le préfet de Serdaigle s'il en disait un mot à quiconque. _

_Discuter avec Lévina/Léa-Maria Gibbon/Silvermann_

… _MANGER !_

_Points positifs de la journée, par Sirius Black : _

_James n'est pas mort_

_Malgré l'échange microbien qui me tracasse toujours un peu, embrasser quelqu'un n'est pas « si pire que ça »_

_Olga a dit « C'était une erreur » ; je suppose que je n'ai plus à me soucier d'elle. (genre : elle aurait cru qu'il y avait un truc entre nous…)_

Sirius secoua la tête et fronça les sourcils. Il avait quand même de drôles de pensées parfois …

¤ - ¤ - ¤ - ¤ - ¤ - ¤ - ¤

« Salut »

« Salut »

Long silence.

« Ca va ? »

« Mieux quand je pourrai me lever. » … « Et toi ? »

« Ca va. J'ai eu peur quand j'ai entendu dire que tu étais ici… encore »

« Hum... ouais » Autre silence tendu. « Je suis maladroit parfois »

« Bien sûr que non » Coup d'œil à la dérobée autour d'elle « Je sais bien _pourquoi_ tu viens une fois par mois Remus »

Le jeune homme sursauta et se dégagea de son drap étouffant. Merde. Elle savait ? C'était encore pire alors. « Depuis quand… »

« Longtemps » Avoua Heather en s'asseyant sur la chaise à côté de la tête de lit. « Je suis désolée »

« Désolée ? » Répéta Remus en la regardant « Tu n'as rien… »

« J'ai été horrible avec toi »

Remus fronça les sourcils, complètement paumé. Comment ça, horrible ? Qu'avait-elle pu bien faire ? Heath avait découvert qu'il était un loup-garou. Passons. Elle était sortie avec lui. Et plus vite qu'il n'aurait pu imaginer cela possible, ils avaient passé une nuit ensemble… Et elle était désolée ? Sans queue ni tête.

« Tu sais » Murmura-t-elle en lui prenant la main- il enlaça leurs doigts sur les draps. « Je ne suis pas comme ça normalement. Je veux dire, le genre de fille qui te saute dessus, te saute tout court et puis s'excuse et tout mais… »

« Mais ? » Insista Remus, en se sentant légèrement anxieux. Elle semblait avoir vraiment quelque chose de dur à dire- et si elle avait dit la vérité à tout le monde ?

Elle prit une longue respiration. « Quand j'ai découvert la vérité, tu sais, la pleine lune et tout ça, je- attends » Se stoppa-t-elle soudain en relevant le regard sur lui « Je ne me suis pas trompée au moins ? Je veux dire, tu es un… »

« Loup-garou ? » Murmura Remus, si bas qu'il se demanda comment elle aurait pu entendre. Elle acquiesça, et lui la recopia. Elle paraissait … soulagée. Ça, c'est une première, pensa le jeune Lupin, comment peut-on être soulagé que je sois un monstre ?

« Bien, bien » Elle secoua la tête, clarifiant ses idées « Tu m'as intriguée. Je veux dire – je suis à Serdaigle, c'est pas pour rien et tout ce que j'avais lu… Je veux dire, bête sanguinaire, comportement rustre, même sous sa forme humaine un véritable prédateur… Enfin, tu m'intriguais, parce que tu étais _ça_ et en même temps, tu avais l'air tellement gentil, tellement sensible… »

Remus comprenait, doucement et sûrement, où elle voulait en venir. Et il n'aimait pas ça du tout.

« Je suis désolée » répéta-t-elle « Mais je n'ai pas pu retenir ma curiosité et… Je voulais savoir » Elle se mordit la lèvre en relevant un regard inquiet sur lui « je voudrais tellement tout savoir Remus, j'ai une curiosité horrible et à toute épreuve et… »

Remus retira sa main et se redressa un peu pour pouvoir la toiser froidement. Sa voix était glaciale quand il demanda « Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? »

« Je… J'ai fait en sorte qu'on se rapproche. Je veux dire, devenir ami et tout… et, merlin, je croyais que c'était une façade mais tu es vraiment quelqu'un de gentil et prévenant… Et, enfin, quelqu'un de normal ! » elle était au bord des larmes à présent « Tu es vraiment appréciable Remus, je m'en veux de… » Elle renifla

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? » Répéta Remus de son air dégagé et distant le mieux mimé. En réalité, il n'avait plus envie d'être gentil ni condescendant. Il avait envie de se lever et lui foutre une baffe. Mais il ne le ferait pas parce que depuis qu'il avait été mordu, il vivait dans la hantise de devenir violent. Aussi n'était-il jamais violent. (Encore moins avec une fille, comme sa morale l'exigeait)

« J'ai voulu aller plus loin… » Murmura la jeune fille. Elle semblait vraiment sincère dans ses regrets « juste savoir si… si ça changeait quelque chose »

C'était si ridicule que ça semblait presque marrant. Mais Remus n'était pas amusé- il avait l'impression d'avoir été utilisé pour une sorte d'expérimentation animale. « Tu as fait… Tu es sortie avec moi pour savoir si… » Il avait beaucoup de mal à y croire. « Tu as couché avec moi pour savoir si c'était différent avec un loup-garou ?! »

Elle flancha et de réelles larmes s'échappèrent de ses yeux « Excuse-moi. » Elle essuya ses joues et tenta de reprendre sa main « Remus, je t'en prie… Pardon »

« Alors ? » Questionna-t-il hautainement en l'empêchant de joindre leurs mains. « C'était comment ? » Elle releva la tête – il avait décidé d'être aussi cruel qu'elle. « C'était le but, non ? Tu voulais savoir si ça changeait quelque chose, non ? Alors, j'attends. Partage tes résultats Heather. Je suis curieux »

« Remus » Supplia-t-elle d'une petite voix. Malheureusement pour elle, toute à sa froide colère, rien ne l'atteignait.

« Je me suis demandé aussi, tu sais, si ça changerait quelque chose ou pas à _la_ chose. Alors, dis-moi ? c'était comment ? »

« Remus… » Il fixa un regard plus qu'insistant et intimidant sur elle. Elle renifla à nouveau « C'était très bien » Finit-elle par murmurer.

« Tu m'en vois ravi » soupira-t-il, acceptant l'énorme poids lui tombant sur la poitrine. « Ecris un livre là-dessus. _Comment se faire un loup-garou autrement qu'à la marmite_. Que, au moins, avoir réalisé mon pire cauchemar serve à quelque chose… »

« Je m'en veux tellement… »

« Tu peux, ouais » Soupira Remus en se recouchant totalement. « Ca a pris des années à mes parents et mes amis pour faire oublier que je n'étais pas comme les autres. Arrange-toi avec eux quand ils s'apercevront que tout leur travail à été réduit à néant en cinq minutes »

Il lui tourna le dos et ignora tout ce qu'elle supplia et quémanda le pardon. Il n'écouta pas plus quand elle avoua qu'elle ne voulait rien lui dire et juste oublier cette bévue. Il ne lui demanda pas pourquoi elle avait été honnête. Il parvint même à ne pas s'énerver quand, lasse d'être désolée, elle asséna que de toute façon, il ne tenait pas à elle mais à l'infirmière.

Typiquement féminin, songea Remus quand la porte claqua. Elle vient pour s'excuser et part en donnant l'impression que vous êtes le fautif de la farce.

Il s'endormit rapidement après ça. Ce n'était jamais qu'un autre cauchemar réel… Il y en avait eu tellement.

Au moins, il avait échappé à l'ardue rupture et aux 'T'étais géniale mais pas pour moi'. C'était du temps de gagner.

¤ - ¤ - ¤ - ¤ - ¤ - ¤ - ¤

« Tu n'as pas de copine au moins ? » Lily et James marchaient dans les couloirs du château, retournant dans leur salle commune après avoir loupé les cours de la journée. Difficile à croire que seul Peter les avait suivis en fait…

C'était une question en l'air, mais importante aux yeux de la rousse. En fait, plus que ça. Cruciale. Avec James, on ne pouvait jamais savoir… Il était tellement rarement célibataire !

Evidemment, comme souvent avec lui, elle venait d'ouvrir une porte à beaucoup de dérives. Ça explique sans doute pourquoi, moins d'une minute plus tard et pas de réponse (donc, Lily stressant qu'il ait eu une copine quand elle faisait sa déclaration) il la tira derrière un rideau qui cachait un passage (censé secret)

« Qu'est-ce que… » Fut les seuls mots qu'elle eut le temps de prononcer avant qu'il n'écrase ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle s'accrocha à sa chemise, la chiffonnant sûrement du même coup. Elle aimait bien ce genre de réponse finalement.

« Oui » Murmura-t-il en délaissant ses lèvres pour son cou. Lily laissa glisser ses mains jusque dans sa nuque et sentit sa tête partir vers l'arrière. « J'ai une adorable petite amie, juste là » Confia-t-il en parcourant le chemin de son oreille à sa clavicule de bisous.

Sa tête tournait. Lily le constata quand elle essaya de réfléchir à quoi répondre. Sa tête tournait réellement. Ce n'était pas une image pour décrire à quel point il était merveilleux d'être dans ses bras. Elle avait l'impression véritable que si elle le lâchait, elle ne garderait pas l'équilibre.

Elle ne répondit donc rien, et fit une chose qu'elle avait toujours, longuement, rêvé de faire. Elle enfouit sa main dans ses cheveux désordonnés, puis, profita du baiser qu'ils échangeaient pour les retourner. Ainsi, c'était lui qui se retrouvait bloqué contre le mur humide.

« Peut-être que cette veinarde de fille » murmura Lily contre la peau sensible de sa gorge « aimerait savoir à quand remonte ta dernière aventure ? » Elle mordilla un petit coin de peau particulièrement fine. « Elle aimerait vraiment savoir » Précisa-t-elle.

« Vile manipulatrice » Chuchota-t-il, conscient qu'elle le titillait uniquement dans le but d'obtenir une réponse. Il comprenait bien sûr, si elle avait été avec un garçon avant de monter le rejoindre sur la tour d'astronomie, il l'aurait eue mauvaise aussi. « C'était il y a plusieurs semaines »

« Bien » dit-elle contre ses lèvres.

« Bien » Répéta-t-il.

Il y a certaines choses dont vous êtes sûrs de ne jamais vous lasser. Embrasser Lily en faisait partie.

_Qu__elques minutes « … ? » Okay, Quelques longues minutes plus tard (hum) Oui bon … Une demi-heure plus tard_

« Vous étiez où ? » Sirius mâchait un chewing-gum, allongé dans un pouf de la salle commune, les yeux concentré sur un parchemin avec des traits griffonnés dans tous les sens.

« heu »

« Ben »

James et Lily, qui s'étaient rapidement lâché la main avant de passer le portrait, échangèrent un regard et rougirent. Sirius arqua un sourcil. « Quelque chose que je devrais savoir ? »

« Lily a sauvé mon père » déclara James en se passant une main dans les cheveux. La jeune fille leva les yeux au ciel. Elle s'installa sur un fauteuil, à côté des garçons ;

« je ne l'ai pas sauvé, j'ai juste vu un truc »

« Un truc qui lui a sauvé la vie » Insista James

« Okay » Les interrompit Sirius en les regardant alternativement – ils faisaient peur parfois. « Donc, vous êtes allés à Londres. Ensemble. »

« Mais c'est la seule chose qu'on a fait ensemble » S'empressa de corriger Lily avec un sourire tendu. Sirius secoua la tête, les trouvant définitivement bizarres.

« Si vous le dîtes »

Lily et James échangèrent un regard. Ce n'était pas si facile que ça, de mentir à ses propres meilleurs amis. Même si le jeune homme ne semblait être d'humeur à la curiosité. James soupira. Il n'allait certainement pas faire en sorte que cette situation dure longtemps, il serait incapable de la tenir.

La conversation reprit, normalement, entre les trois amis. Lily les ennuya jusqu'à ce qu'ils acceptent de faire leurs devoirs. Sirius leur expliqua son idée : faire un plan complet de Poudlard. Lily suggéra que ce serait marrant de pouvoir mettre aussi les personnes de Poudlard sur la carte de l'école.

James s'accommoda de les entendre parler et fit le point sur la journée. Ses parents allaient bien. Son père allait guérir. Il sortait avec Lily. Personne ne devait savoir. Il se sentait bien, comme il s'était rarement senti. En paix. Calme. Tout était bien.

Remus revint plus tard ce soir là, il passa devant eux sans un mot et alla s'allonger sur son lit. Après un regard échangé, James, Sirius et Lily montèrent dans le dortoir pour savoir ce qui se passait.

Remus leur dit tout – de ce qui s'était passé la veille et la raison de son épuisement à la conversation qu'ils avaient eu, Heather et lui et cette horrible façon dont tout s'était terminé.

Lily essaya de rassurer le jeune homme comme elle put, puis quitta la pièce. Tout le monde comprit vite à la recherche de qui elle était partie. Peter rentra dix minutes après le départ de Lily, complètement déboussolé.

Il s'assit sur le lit et regarda ses mains avec attention, prit sa respiration à plusieurs reprises puis déclara dans un souffle, sans lever les yeux sur ses amis « J'ai rompu avec Olga, suis certainement devenu infertile et j'ai réussi à suivre et réussir tous mes cours sans vous »

James, Remus et Sirius échangèrent un regard et éclatèrent de rire. Quand Lily rentra cinq minutes plus tard, elle les trouva en pleine bataille d'oreillers. Ils se disputaient pour savoir lequel d'entre eux était le plus homme.

Peter avait pris ses responsabilités.

Sirius avait avoué avoir embrassé une fille – bien que pas laquelle.

Remus avait passé un grand cap dans sa vie d'adolescent.

James était revenu à la raison.

Et Lily les regarda s'amuser en songeant que des amitiés comme celle-là étaient indestructibles.

C'est ainsi qu'une des plus longues journées de l'année s'acheva dans les rires et la bonne humeur…

¤ - ¤ - ¤ - ¤ - ¤ - ¤ - ¤

Sirius marchait en sifflotant, direction la salle de défense contre les forces du mal. Il avait repéré que Levina n'était pas à la table de déjeuner. Il fallait qu'il lui parle. Attendre le cours de l'après midi n'avait pas semblé une bonne idée au jeune homme.

Pourtant, quelque chose clochait. Il jeta un coup d'œil dans son dos, rien. Il continua à avancer. C'est alors qu'il aperçut l'ombre sur le carreau. Faisant comme si de rien n'était, il continua sa route en sortant doucement sa baguette.

Il tourna à l'angle du couloir de métamorphose et se cacha dans un recoin, baguette brandie. Quand « l'ombre » passa, il sortit en criant « Expelliarmus »

Le jeune homme attrapa la baguette au vol et regarda, avec un sourire entendu, Rogue faire la tête. « Tiens tiens tiens » Siffla Sirius en jouant avec les deux baguettes « Qu'avons-nous là … »

« Rends-moi ma baguette » Gronda Severus, en ne quittant pas des yeux Black qui lui tournait autour tel un prédateur autour de sa proie

« Sois gentil Servilus » Le reprit de volée Sirius « Ou je risquerais de m'énerver » il sourit – un sourire tel qu'on lui en avait appris à les faire dans sa digne éducation – un de ceux qui faisaient froid dans le dos. Il se pencha vers Rogue, la baguette effleurant sa cible « Tu n'as pas envie que je me fâche, pas vrai ? »

« Tu n'es qu'un… »

« Tss » Coupa Sirius avec un geste de la main. Une gerbe d'étincelles jaillit de la baguette de Rogue et l'animagus éclata de rire. « Tiens donc, elle est réactive dis-moi »

« Tu ne paies rien pour attendre »

« C'est étrange » marmonna Sirius en regardant avec attention la baguette de son ennemi. Pourquoi réagissait-elle aussi fort dans sa main ? Il n'y avait franchement aucune raison ! A moins que … A nouveau, un sourire froid étira les lèvres de Sirius « La magie noire, bien sûr » Murmura-t-il

Rogue plissa les yeux, tout en se concentrant sur une manière de reprendre son bien. Il détestait être désarmé, démuni comme ça. Surtout devant Black. « ne parle pas de ce que tu connais pas » Lui conseilla-t-il en sifflant.

Sirius éclata de rire. « Dis-moi Rogue, entre nous, lequel, de toi et moi, en connaît le plus sur ce rayon … » A nouveau le jeune homme se pencha vers lui « Allons le graisseux, je suis un Black. J'ai été élevée par ça »

« Tu ne le mérites pas ! »

« Certainement » Acquiesça Sirius avec une moue pensive. Il colla le bout de sa baguette à celle de Rogue.

« Qu'est-ce tu … »

« Prior incantatum » Chuchota le jeune homme. Un sortilège qu'il ne connaissait pas sorti du bout de bois. « Ah ah » gagea Sirius « J'adore découvrir de nouveaux sortilèges ! »

« Black » Marmonna Rogue avec hargne « N'y pense même pas »

« Oh, mais j'y pense » Sirius s'avança, et Rogue recula. Il brandit sa baguette. « Et bien quoi, Roguinou… on a peur de ce que tonton Sirius pourrait te faire en te renvoyant ton propre sortilège ? » Sirius secoua la tête « Pas marrant la vie, non ? Les choses finissent toujours par se retourner contre vous… »

« Black » Murmura encore le préfet de Serpentard en faisant plusieurs pas vers l'arrière « Fais pas le con »

« Le con ? » S'amusa Sirius en faisant tourner l'autre baguette dans sa main gauche « Pourquoi me suivais-tu ? »

« Ma baguette » Exigea Rogue

« Mes condoléances » Présenta Sirius « Levicorpus »

Rien ne se passa. Rogue eut une grimace moqueuse. « fabuleuse démonstration de ta puissance … »

Les yeux de Sirius se rétrécirent alors qu'il gardait le serpentard en joug. Cette fois, il ne dit pas le sort, se contentant de le penser. Ce fut à son tour d'être amusé… « Wouah, merci du coup de main, Servilus, c'est un sacré sort ça »

Sirius laissa tomber la baguette de Rogue par terre, dépassa le serpentard qui semblait pendu les pieds en l'air et continua son avancée dans le couloir. Au moins, il était plus détendu maintenant…

« Black ! » Levina Gibbon apparut au bout du couloir « Dans mon bureau. Immédiatement ! » Rogue lui fit un signe de tête, apparemment ravi qu'il ait des problèmes, et se dégagea des mains de la prof qui l'avait remis debout.

Sirius haussa les épaules et entra dans la pièce. Il devrait remercier Servilus en fait. Maintenant, personne ne se demanderait pourquoi il venait voir une prof… à compter que quelqu'un l'ait vu, bien sûr

« Tu n'arrêtes donc jamais ? » Demanda la jeune femme en fermant la porte derrière elle « Jamais personne ne m'a autant rendu visite que toi ! » Sirius, appuyé contre son bureau, ne dit rien et la regarda s'avancer avec un sourire en coin « et ne prend pas cet air avec moi ! Je devrais te donner une retenue pour ça »

« Quand tu veux, où tu veux »

Levina se figea la bouche ouverte, la main en l'air. « Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? »

« Quoi ? » questionna Sirius en se remettant sur ses pieds « Tu croyais vraiment que j'étais du genre à faire comme si rien ne s'était passé ? » Murmura-t-il en remettant une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille

« Ca n'aurait jamais dû arriver »

« Non » Acquiesça Sirius « ça n'aurait pas dû arriver. Mais c'est arrivé. » Son cœur pulsa dangereusement contre sa poitrine et le jeune homme fit un grand effort pour rester calme. « Et maintenant que c'est arrivé » Il déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Elle eut un vif mouvement de recul. « J'ai pensé que c'était une erreur » Déclara-t-elle en se retournant. Elle alla chercher quelque chose dans le tiroir de son bureau. « Puis, je me suis dit » Soupira-t-elle « Qu'il valait mieux ça que mourir »

« Mourir ? » Sirius arqua un sourcil. Qu'est-ce que c'était censé vouloir dire ?

Levina mit la clé qu'elle venait d'aller chercher dans la serrure et ferma la porte de son bureau, avant de se retourner vers Sirius avec un sourire « Et bien, tu sais, la malédiction du poste. Je suppose que ce qui peut m'arriver de moins pire, c'est d'être renvoyée pour avoir flirté avec un élève… »

Ce sourire mutin à croquer, jamais Sirius ne s'en passerait …

¤ - ¤ - ¤ - ¤ - ¤ - ¤ - ¤

_Une semaine plus tard_

« J'en ai marre » James entra dans son dortoir en claquant la porte derrière lui « j'en ai marre ! »

« Y'a un lac si tu préfères » Remarqua Sirius en se tournant vers son meilleur ami, qui lui tira la langue… ? oh, il en avait marre à ce point de bêtise là ?

« Rogue me suit. Tout le temps. Je l'ai déjà vu deux fois depuis le début de la semaine »

Sirius fronça les sourcils. Sans déconner ? mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait, au graisseux, exactement ? « Je l'ai attrapé derrière moi trois fois » Intervint Lily en sortant de la salle de bain – tiens, Sirius ne savait même pas qu'elle était là. Quoique, elle était presque toujours avec eux …

« J'ai senti que quelqu'un me suivait aussi » Dit Remus. Sirius se tourna vivement vers lui… Voilà qu'une conversation arrivait à sortir Lunard de son bouquin – il devait franchement être dans la lune… Remus, dans la lune …

« Pourquoi tu ris ? » Tout le monde se retourna vers Sirius qui riait tout seul dans son lit. Les autres le regardaient bizarrement

« Remus … Dans la lune » Sirius éclata de rire

Lily fronça les sourcils « Ca fait longtemps qu'il est comme ça ? »

James haussa les épaules « Faut dire que depuis une semaine, il est pas trop net »

« Levicorpus » Déclara Sirius en s'asseyant sur son lit, encore amusé de sa blague interne- il intériorisait beaucoup de choses depuis une semaine. Et il se sentait bizarre aussi. « Rogue me suivait l'autre jour » Expliqua-t-il « Et comme je suis le plus fort » Lily leva les yeux au ciel « j'ai réussi à lui piquer sa baguette »

James fronça les sourcils. « Patmol, concentre-toi. Toi expliquer à nous. Nous ne pas entendre la voix dans ta tête »

« Attends » Sirius se mit debout, excité comme une puce. Il sortit sa baguette et, choisissant sa cible au hasard (Peter franchit la porte du dortoir à cet instant précis, c'était pas fait exprès …) appliqua l'imprononcé comme Rogue le lui avait malgré lui appris.

Peter se retrouva pendu la tête en bas « Hey ! » S'exclama-t-il, en ne sachant pas pourquoi il avait été attaqué comme ça « Rogue m'a fait la même chose l'autre jour »

Tout le monde soupira de concert et Sirius laissa retomber Peter qui secoua la tête en essayant de se remettre les idées en place. « Mais qu'est-ce qu'il veut à la fin ? » Grogna James

« Il est persuadé qu'on cache quelque chose » Expliqua Peter. Rogue l'avait désarmé puis menacé pour qu'il livre son secret. Le jeune homme s'était retrouvé secouru par un drôle de préfet de Serdaigle qui lui avait présenté ses condoléances quant à la mort des maraudeurs – il n'avait pas tout suivi. « Quelque chose de tellement gros que ça pourrait nous causer de graves ennuis »

« Et pourquoi il pense ça ? » James envoya une boulette de papier sur le mur qui rebondit et atterrit aux pieds de Lily.

« A cause de moi je suppose » Remus avait l'air affligé « Il m'a vu quitter l'infirmerie avec Pomfresh la dernière fois »

« Il veut simplement faire de nos vies en enfer » Coupa Sirius « Servilus n'a pas besoin de raison pour ça » Une idée germa dans son esprit « Qu'est-ce que vous diriez de prendre une petite vengeance … ? »

« Patmol j'adore quand tu as ce genre d'illuminations ! » Se réjouit James. Discrètement, Lily ramassa la boule de papier et sourit en y voyant l'heure d'un rendez-vous. Ils étaient rodés.

« Je vais sortir » déclara Lily « avant que ma conscience de préfète ne soit mise à rude épreuve »

Les garçons acquiescèrent et s'assirent en rond, dans le dortoir, préparant leur farce. Lily soupira. Beaucoup de choses changeaient en ce moment. Sirius était bizarre, James et elle ensemble, Remus qui s'isolait, Peter qui ne se cachait plus d'Olga …

C'était étrange. La préfète attrapa ses affaires et partit travailler à la bibliothèque. D'ici quelques heures, elle irait voir James dans ce couloir là tout là-haut et oublierait, une fois de plus, ses obligations scolaires.

¤ - ¤ - ¤ - ¤ - ¤ - ¤ - ¤

_Par un jour de mai _

« Reviens ici Pettigrow ! » Peter jeta un coup d'œil derrière son épaule et aperçut les trois serpentards lui courir après… stupide Rogue et ses foutes idées de les emmerder ! A bout de souffle, le jeune homme envisagea de se transformer- mais ce serait trop risqué qu'on le voit. Tant pis, il avisa d'une cachette parfaite.

En se tenant les côtes, Peter tourna et entra dans la première pièce. Les toilettes des filles. Jamais ils ne penseraient à venir le chercher ici. Heureusement pour lui, elles étaient vides. Par acquis de conscience, sait-on jamais, il s'enferma dans une des cabines et remonta ses jambes pour ne pas que ses pieds soient visibles de sous la porte.

Il allait attendre cinq minutes puis reprendre la route vers la salle commune. Ça valait mieux. Quand même, où étaient-ils tous passé soudain ? James, Lily et Sirius passaient leur temps à disparaître et Remus ne parlait presque plus !

Peter avait même été obligé d'aller à la bibliothèque ! Et seul avec ça… Comme son deuxième nom était lapoisse, il était tombé sur Rogue, Avery et Roots (frère)…

La porte s'ouvrit, il retint son souffle. « Non mais de toute façon, je l'avais toujours dit » Une voix de fille résonna. Peter avisa intelligemment de verrouiller sa porte … « Non mais franchement… Pettigrow »

Le pauvre garçon se figea, la main à deux centimètres du verrou. Il n'aimait pas particulièrement le dégoût à la prononciation de son nom. « Olga n'est pas comme ça » Dit une autre fille.

« Mon œil » Coupa la première en riant. Peter essaya de se concentrer sur autre chose – par exemple, pourquoi venaient-elles aux toilettes si elle n'avait pas besoin d'aller à la toilette ? « Je te l'ai toujours dit, non ? Elle ne sortait avec lui que pour se rapprocher des trois autres » Il y eut un petit soupir et Peter essayant de ne pas abattre son poing dans la cloison « La pauvre. Comme si les maraudeurs pouvaient s'intéresser à elle »

« Techniquement, Peter est un maraudeur » Rappela la deuxième fille- Peter l'aimait bien celle-là « Et puis, quand je sortais avec James, j'ai dîné avec eux un soir et je te jure qu'Olga n'avait pas l'air du tout intéressé par quelqu'un d'autre »

La première fille eut un reniflement – elle trouvait cela ridicule. « Si tu veux mais » Déclara-t-elle en ouvrant un robinet « Il n'empêche que Jonh- tu sais, le préfet de Serdaigle » Peter se concentra. Etait-ce le même qui lui avait présenté ses condoléances quant à la _mort des maraudeurs _? « Il dit qu'il a trouvé Olga en train d'embrasser … Sirius Black »

« Non » Gloussa la deuxième « Elle cachait bien son jeu, t'as raison ! »

« Et elle voulait qu'on la plaigne de s'être fait plaquer ! »

« mais » Reprit l'autre fille « Pourquoi il n'a rien dit avant, ton John ? Si ça se trouve il est simplement jaloux » Peter n'avait jamais cru en dieu. Pourtant, il pressa les mains l'une contre l'autre, effrayé à l'idée que le préfet ne soit pas jaloux en réalité. Ca ne pouvait pas être vrai… Il n'avait pas fait ça ? Pas Sirius !

« A ton avis ? » Questionna la première « Black lui a fait du chantage pour son silence » La porte s'ouvrit à nouveau, et les deux filles sortirent.

Peter descendit de sa cuvette, l'esprit complètement embrumé. Il passa sa main dans sa poche, et caressa sa baguette du bout des doigts. Il devait rentrer à la salle commune, tout de suite.

¤ - ¤ - ¤ - ¤ - ¤ - ¤ - ¤

« Embrasse-moi encore »

James leva les yeux au ciel et caressa le dos de Lily « Tu es insatiable, tu sais ça ? »

« C'est bientôt les buses » Expliqua Lily avec un sourire amusé « On n'aura plus beaucoup le temps de se voir… » Elle toucha sa joue avec ses lèvres. Le sourire de James s'agrandit « Et puis, je veux être sûr que tu sois fatigué »

« Sans blague ? » James leva un sourcil et recula son visage pour observer celui de son amie « Ne me dit pas que tu penses toujours à … Tu vois, j'ai déjà oublié son nom »

« N'empêche qu'elle t'a demandé de sortir avec elle » Rappela Lily avec une moue contrariée

« Et que j'ai dit non » Termina James en la poussant contre le mur du couloir désert « De toute façon, si tu acceptais _enfin_ de dire la vérité aux autres, ça n'arriverait pas ! »

« Oh » Lily le regarda, choquée. « Tu me fais du chantage ? »

« On le dit aux autres » Murmura James. Il embrassa son nez « On le dit aux autres » Son oreille « Allez, Lily » Le creux si sensible dans son cou « C'était juste pour le début, le secret » Son menton « On le dit » sa bouche.

Lily se mordit les lèvres, amusée. « Je ne suis pas encore tout à fait convaincue, monsieur Potter… » James sourit, l'attrapa par la taille et la porta jusque sur un petit meuble recouvert de poussière. Lily secoua la tête « C'est malin, je vais être toute sale »

Il ne prit pas la peine de répondre. Il s'empara de ses lèvres et termina de la convaincre qu'il était temps de se révéler au grand jour après plus d'un mois de cachotteries.

Puis, alors qu'il se demandait ce qu'était cette petite protubérance à l'intérieur de sa joue, il se sentit poussé en arrière « J'ai le nez bouché » Lily inspira une grand bouffée d'air « J'arrivais plus à respirer » Elle expira. James éclata de rire.

« C'est d'accord alors ? »

« On fait un deal » Proposa Lily en appuyant son front contre le sien. « Demande-moi pour sortir avec toi d'une manière originale et je dirai oui »

« Mais je sors déjà avec toi » remarqua James en se penchant pour attraper le bout de son oreille entre ses lèvres. Il adorait faire ça. Lily se cambra. Elle aimait bien aussi…

« Oui, mais Sirius va encore nous faire la tête si il apprend qu'on lui a menti » Lily l'embrassa tendrement du bout des lèvres « Et puis, il faut que toutes ces filles comprennent que tu es pris »

James la regarda, se demandant si elle était sérieuse ou pas, puis éclata de rire. « Gagné. Je te demanderai devant tout le monde. Mais si les mecs posent une seule question, je leur dit la vérité »

Lily scella leur accord d'un autre baiser avant de jeter un regard à sa montre. « Merde ! La réunion de préfet ! » Elle lui piqua un bisou sur la joue, descendit du meuble, attrapa son sac et se mit à courir vers la sortie du couloir, une auréole de poussière sur les fesses de son uniforme.

James se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas rire. C'était une mode … Il s'appuya contre le petit meuble et soupira. Il était heureux. C'était difficile à expliquer réellement, mais il avait l'impression d'être bien. Vraiment bien.

Il avait des amis géniaux qui s'entendaient bien entre eux. Un meilleur ami qu'il n'échangerait pour rien au monde. Et Lily … Lily qui était enfin avec lui. Et plus aucun rêve. N'était-ce magnifique ? A croire qu'il suffisait qu'ils se mettent d'accord, en même temps, pour être ensemble pour que ceux-ci disparaissent !

Clac. Clac. Clac. Des applaudissements retentirent au bout du couloir. James se figea, sentant une sueur froide lui couler dans le bas du dos. Non, par merlin, il n'y avait pas quelqu'un …

« Tellement mignon » La personne s'avança. Et James comprit à quel point sa chance avait tourné quand elle apparut devant lui. « Vous êtes à croquer, tu sais ? »

« Katinka » La salua James froidement, en essayant de reprendre le dessus sur ses émotions. Il n'aimait particulièrement pas la lueur dans ses yeux. « Ca fait longtemps que tu es là ? »

« Joli baiser d'adieu » Se contenta de prononcer la jeune fille avec un sourire amusé

« Tu ne dois le dire à personne » La prévint James en faisant un pas dans sa direction « S'il te plaît »

La jeune fille sourit. « Et j'y gagne quoi ? » Elle leva les yeux au ciel, faisant semblant de réfléchir puis imita un rire cynique plutôt raté. « La dernière fois que nous avons eu un arrangement, tu n'as pas vraiment respecté ta part » Lui rafraîchit-elle la mémoire « Tu te souviens ? »

James déglutit. Bien sûr. Elle allait parler à Lily pour que celle-ci arrête de lui en vouloir et en échange il sortait avec elle… ça avait bien marché – jusqu'à ce qu'il dise le nom de Lily au mauvais moment … « A propos de ça » James se passa une main dans la nuque, mal à l'aise

« Oublié » Kat lui sourit et continua à avancer vers la sortie « Je suis gentille, je n'ai rien vu » Déclara-t-elle « Mais tu m'en devras une Potter »

James souffla. Ben, c'était pas passé loin… Il ne l'avouerait jamais à Lily mais il n'avait pas du tout envie de révéler à quiconque des maraudeurs leurs petits mensonges ; il ne savait pas pourquoi mais si il apprenait que un des gars était sorti avec une fille sans lui dire, il se sentirait trahi. Il n'avait pas envie que ça arrive.

Il ne leur dirait donc rien, Lily et lui commenceraient une vraie relation sur des bases saines, et tout serait bien. A condition que Kat tienne sa langue… On pouvait toujours espéré, non ?

Non seulement, Sirius bouderait de ne pas avoir été mis dans la confidence, mais Remus, qui semblait toujours ne pas se remettre du choc de la vraie nature d'Heather, s'enfermerait encore plus dans sa bulle et Peter .. James fronça les sourcils puis haussa les épaules. Bah Peter ferait semblant d'être fâché deux secondes.

Peter n'avait jamais été réellement en colère. Du moins, James ne l'avait jamais vu.

Cependant, quand il rentra dans la salle commune, il fut bien obligé de croire que Peter était capable d'être fâché. Il avait sous les yeux une superbe démonstration de ce fait.

Debout au milieu des autres étudiants, lui et Sirius étaient face à face, hurlant tous deux. Tout ce que James put comprendre fut Peter crier « Tu as embrassé ma petite amie ! » Puis Sirius faire une sorte de grimace 'T'es bête ou tu le fais exprès ?' et rétorquer « Vous aviez rompu ! » Et enfin, Peter abattre son poing sur le joli minois de son meilleur ami avant de monter rageusement au dortoir.

Fabuleux, songea James, il ne manquait plus que ça. « Ils avaient vraiment rompu » Répéta Sirius à Remus cette fois, car celui-ci le regardait avec un de ces regards 'je ne peux pas croire que tu aies fait un truc pareil'. Ensuite, Patmol sortit de la salle en ne s'arrêtant même pas près de James.

Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de leur dire qu'il avait menti pendant un mois avec Lily …

¤ - ¤ - ¤ - ¤ - ¤ - ¤ - ¤

« James, tu veux bien demander à Black de me passer le beurre ? »

« James, dis à Pettigrow que mon nom est gravé dedans »

« James, rappelle à Black que je ne fais que le recopier en lui prenant ce qui lui appartient »

« James, tu voudras bien expliquer à Pettigrow que j'ai attendu que son nom soit effacé pour prendre ce qui était à lui »

« James, si tu pouvais juste- »

« James vous emmerde les gars » Soupira le jeune homme en secouant la tête désespérément. Merlin, quel monde de fous.

« Remus, le beurre » Peter remercia son ami d'un signe de tête. « Et pourrais-tu dire à Bl- »

« Non ! » Cria presque Remus, refusant de prendre parti dans la dispute infantile de ses amis. Surtout parce qu'il risquerait de défendre Peter, qui, selon lui, avait plus que raison dans l'histoire. D'ailleurs, Sirius devrait être en train de s'excuser et pas râler !

« Lily, dis à Peter qu'il pourrait écouter ma version des faits »

« Sirius, ne m'oblige pas à te dire le fond de ma pensée » grinça Lily en terminant son verre de jus d'orange. « Tu sais ce que je pense de ton attitude ? »

« Trop Potter-esque pour toi ? » Questionna Patmol avec un sourire innocent. Lily grimaça. Pour tout avouer, quand Remus lui avait dit qu'un des garçons avait embrassé Olga dans le dos de Peter, elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de penser à James. Heureusement que Sirius était arrivé en insultant Peter avant qu'elle n'ait fait une scène à son petit ami …

« Très bien, les gars » Déclara Lily « J'y vais. Et que je n'ai pas à me répéter : quand je reviendrai, je veux que vous vous parliez. En direct »

« En attendant, tu voudrais pas demander le bol de céréales à Pettigrow pour moi ? »

Lily répondit aux yeux de chien battu de Sirius par un regard sévère « Tu n'as pas vraiment envie que je me mette en colère, n'est-ce pas Sirius ? »

Le garçon déglutit difficilement et secoua la tête. « A tout à l'heure Lily »

La jeune fille se leva. Des fois, ça a du bon que vos amis redoutent vos colères ! « Je t'accompagne ! » James se leva juste après elle.

Remus émit un son, entre le soupir de pitié et le soupir de désespoir. Son regard allait de Sirius à Peter puis de Peter à Sirius « Vous n'allez pas vraiment me laisser seul avec ces deux-là ? » Supplia-t-il

James et Lily changèrent un regard et … quittèrent la grande salle. « Tu sais » James se frotta la nuque, ce qui fit sourire Lily. C'était un signe infaillible qu'il était mal à l'aise. « Enfin, je me disais… On devrait attendre un peu avant de lâcher la bombe, je veux dire… »

« Pas sympa de s'afficher ensemble quand ils ne se parlent plus ? » Il acquiesça. « N'oublie pas que ma patience a des limites, Potter… »

James jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule, puis piqua un rapide baiser sur les lèvres de Lily « Et bien, ils sont censés reparler pour ce soir non ? » Il l'attira dans le creux du mur, laissé libre par une statue partie en vadrouille « Tu es effrayante quand tu veux »

« Je n'aurais jamais cru ça de Sirius » murmura Lily en se blottissant dans ses bras « Il était très convaincant quand il grimaçait à l'idée d'embrasser quelqu'un »

James grimaça. « Devine à quoi je pense »

Lily haussa les épaules, refusant d'admettre qu'elle était amusée. « Peut-être qu'il avait raison, qui sait ? » Chuchota Lily dans son oreille « On devrait peut-être arrêter de s'embrasser quelques mois pour voir si on est moins malade… »

« Ouais » Grommela James. « Si un jour l'un de nous deux a l'horrible idée de plaquer l'autre, tu mettras ça en pratique »

« Oh » Lily arqua un sourcil et leva la tête vers lui « Parce que monsieur est déjà jaloux des copains que je n'ai pas encore eus ? »

« Et que tu n'auras jamais » Conclut James en écrasant ses lèvres contre les siennes. Mais Lily dut mettre son formidable don du « je remarque tout » en œuvre, évidemment.

« Sirius ! » Glapit-elle en se reculant brusquement. James se figea. Oh non. Non non non non non. Remus allait devenir complètement barje si Sirius arrêtait de parler à lui et Lily aussi …

Doucement, James se retourna… Pour s'apercevoir que la couloir était vide. « Ahahah » Gronda-t-il avec ironie « Très drôle »

« Il est passé » Lily l'attrapa par la main et l'emmena dans le couloir « Il n'a pas fait attention »

James plissa les yeux, en se laissant emporter vers le couloir de métamorphose/défense/enchantement « Tu ne fermes jamais les yeux quand on s'embrasse ? Tu vois toujours tout »

« Chut » Lily le poussa dans un coin.

James sourit « J'aime mieux ça » Susurra-t-il en enlaçant sa taille. Mais il aperçut, tout au fond du couloir, une scène qui valait tous les bisous échangés avec Lily… Enfin pas tous mais – bref…

« Patmol est plein de ressources » Siffla James en voyant son ami attraper la prof de défense par la taille, la faire voler dans les airs puis l'embrasser. Lily pencha la tête. Puis dans l'autre sens.

« C'est à ça que ça ressemble, un prof qui flirte ? »

¤ - ¤ - ¤ - ¤ - ¤ - ¤ - ¤

Lily somnolait à moitié, assisse dans un rocking chair, et essayant de se convaincre qu'il fallait qu'elle monte et dorme – dans son lit, pas ici en bas. Mais pour cela, elle devait réunir le courage de se mettre sur ses pieds, et de gravir les escaliers, et c'était une chose qui lui semblait énormément difficile. Confortablement installée, elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de quitter la chaleur du petit fauteuil et de monter dans son dortoir où il ferait froid – parce qu'une des filles avait entendu dire que le froid conserve mieux la peau.

« Salut ! » La jeune fille tourna la tête, essayant de se secouer pour se rendre maître de la fatigue qui poussaient ses yeux à rester fermés, et aperçut Katinka Tarakova qui s'était assisse dans le fauteuil d'en face et lui souriait.

« 'Lut » Bailla la rousse. Elle bougea un peu, puis s'aperçut que l'autre fille avait arrêté de sourire et paressait réfléchir. « Ca va ? »

« Tu as entendu parler de » Commença-t-elle « Non, excuse moi, tu le sais forcément »

« Je sais quoi ? »

« Non, excuse moi, je suis idiote » se reprit Kat en regardant le feu, évitant soigneusement les yeux de sa compagne. « Tu es forcément au courant, après tout, ce sont tes amis » Elle haussa les épaules et lui jeta finalement un coup d'œil. « Tu sais, cette histoire de pari stupide a fait le tour de l'école »

Lily se redressa, complètement réveillée. « Quel pari ? »

La brune assisse en face d'elle la regarda avec étonnement « Celui entre James et Sirius » Puis, comprenant que Lily ne savait pas, elle ajouta « Tu sais, à propos que personne n'oserait dire 'non' à James s'il s'abaissait à inviter une fille lui-même »

La rousse ne dit rien, restant un instant interdite. Sa pensée avait été anesthésiée, elle n'arrivait pas entendre ce qu'elle pensait et même, ne le comprenait pas. « Il…Ils ne feraient pas ça » Murmura-t-elle, essayant de juger de la gaminerie de ses amis, puis se rendant à l'évidence- ils pourraient tout à fait l'avoir fait.

« Je sais, je croyais aussi » Elle eut un petit rire crispé, puis dit, en toute innocence « Je l'ai appris par hasard tout à l'heure, quand j'ai vu James quitter cette fille – une poufsouffle je crois, je ne la connaissais pas bien »

Lily se redressa, s'éjectant par la même occasion de son fauteuil. Elle fixa sa camarade avec un air effrayé et en même temps, concerné. Celle-ci s'exclama « Lily, ça va ? » On ne pouvait pas manquer que la jeune fille était soudain devenue très pâle.

« Oui » Sa voix fébrile – presque tremblante lui fit peur. Elle reprit, se calmant – James n'était pas _ce_ genre de garçon- « Qu'est-ce que tu as v- »

« Oh » Kat fit un geste vague, ne lui laissant pas terminer sa phrase. « Tu sais, rien d'inhabituel pour James – il lui a dit que ça avait été marrant avec de sortir avec elle, mais qu'il avait ce pari à honorer et- Lily tu es sûre que ça va, tu n'as vraiment pas l'air bien »

« Ca va je te dis » S'énerva-t-elle légèrement. Non, il y avait une erreur, il devait y avoir une erreur. « Continue » La pressa-t-elle

« Bien, cette fille » Reprit la seconde gryffondor d'une voix moins assurée, se questionnant vraiment sur cette attitude bizarre « lui a dit que ce … ce pari allait encore brisé le cœur d'une fille et je me suis renseignée pour savoir de quoi ils parlaient et en fait, beaucoup de gens sont au courant, je pensais que tu le saurais aussi.»

« Qu'est-ce que tu as entendu exactement ? »

« Tu sais, qu'il allait demandé à une fille de sortir avec lui devant tout le monde et que la fille de toute façon n'oserait pas dire non, puisque tout le monde regardera et... enfin, c'est un peu flou mais »

« Et cette fille » coupa-t-elle, voulant faire accélérer les choses – il lui fallait de vraies réponses- « Celle avec laquelle il était- je veux dire, qu'est ce qu'il faisait avec elle ? »

« Enfin Lily ! » S'exclama l'autre, en riant – comme si c'était parfaitement évident, et en fin de compte, c'était évident pour tout le monde ce que James Potter pourrait faire avec une fille. « Tu réagis comme si tu ne voulais pas – oh Merlin, tu n'es pas amoureuse de lui au moins ? »

« Bien sûr que non » Coupa Lily d'une voix acide « Je pensais juste que James – rien, laisse tomber »

Elle se tourna et se dirigea vers l'escalier, sentant ses yeux se remplirent de larmes. C'était la deuxième fois que son cœur se brisait à cause de James Potter – à chaque fois, il parvenait à tout briser, même involontairement. « Lily ! » S'exclama Kat, ne se rendant apparemment pas compte de son état « Il va le faire demain au petit déjeuner – tu seras aux premières loges ! »

Lily ne dit rien, monta et s'écrasa contre son matelas. Elle lutta de toutes ses forces, sans grand succès, pour ne pas pleurer. Cette fois, c'était décidé. Jamais plus, elle ne ferait confiance à James. Jamais.

_Nothing to say, Nothing at all  
I don't know you  
I don't want to  
And here I am fighting  
Yes, I'm fighting not to cry_

_(You're the reason I'm leaving, Franz Ferdinand)_


	12. Des erreurs aux conséquences

Avant de commencer : Merci à tous pour vos reviews ! Ca continue encore et toujours à me faire super plaisir !

Je termine vite la rar : merci à **Aaron** (ah mais, cana va pas ? Lire des fics au boulot, non mais ! oki, continue parce que moi ta review m'a bien fait rire quand j'avais besoin de décompresser un peu! )** Mag** (mais si ils resteront enseble... dans euh, quelques années !Et pour les chapitres, en général, ça fait entre 10 et 15 pages, mais le chapitre 7 de cette fic faisait plus d'une centaine de pages, voilà pourquoi j'ai fait 5 parties d'à peu près 20 pages ! et encore, ça reste de gros chapitres ... Pour dire vrai, je ne sais pas trop combien de temps ça prend, c'ets variable. quand je suis bien inspirée, je dirais que je peux écrire un chapitre en trois quatre heures malheureusement, je ne suis motivée que vers minuit, donc j'abandonne toujours avant la fin .. et pour les fautes, je susi désolée ! je l'ai relu trois fois pourtant, c'est dingue ! je vais essauyer de refaire plus attention!) et **cc** (tsss, rejeter des personnages qui vont ruiner la vie des autres, quelle drôle d'idée !)

Ensuite, Comme je l'avais déjà dit dans les deux chapitres précédents, je sais qu'il y a beaucoup de fautes (atroces). Le truc, c'est que j'ai vraiment très peu de temps, alors j'écris dès que je peux (le nuit en général et je tape souvent à côté de la bonne lettre…) Bref, pardon, même en relisant je ne les vois pas vraiment, simplement parce que j'ai écrit le texte seulement quelques jours plus tôt.

Enfin, pour terminer, une note qui, je pense, **est importante** pour ne pas que vous vous mettiez tous à penser d'un seul homme 'Lily est une pauvre fille'.

Je vous rappelle donc que le père de Lily a trompé sa mère, puis sa belle-mère, en prenant comme excuses devant ses filles qu'il n'était qu'un homme. Pendant des années, la mère de Lily l'a élevée en n'ayant cesse de la prévenir contre les hommes, car ils étaient tous les mêmes et que même si un jour ils paraissaient parfaits, ils finissaient, tous, un jour, par vous briser. Enfin, James était un don juan au début de cette fic (et à la fin de we were friends). Il changeait régulièrement de copine et se préoccupait peu de leurs sentiments. Et Lily, en fille intelligente, pense légitime de demander pourquoi il changerait d'attitude, radicalement, juste pour elle. C'est loin d'être facile de faire confiance à un coureur !

Voilà. Maintenant, je vais finir rasp hollow en vous souhaitant : Bonne Lecture !

**Trop gentille pour toi Potter**

**Chapitre 7(4/5)**

Le lendemain, Lily se réveilla avec une impression humide et de fatigue intense. Elle se passa la main sur le visage, pour se rendre compte qu'en effet, sa peau était encore légèrement mouillée, ainsi que son oreiller. Sa conversation de la veille avec Kat lui revint en tête – de même que la façon dont son soi-disant ami, et accessoirement soi-disant petit ami, s'était moqué d'elle. Elle avait mis longtemps à trouver le sommeil, et il avait été agité. Repoussant ses couvertures, elle se leva, sans prêter attention au soleil qui inondait la pièce, tentant vaillamment de la réchauffer malgré les gros murs du château qui l'en empêchait.

Une fois de plus, elle maudit Shaïni et son idée ridicule d'interdire de chauffer la pièce pour la conservation de leur 'capitale beauté' et se précipita dans la salle de bain, où une température agréable régnait, soufflant la place sous le nez de Fagnes qui attendait depuis dix minutes déjà que Persée en sorte.

Elle s'habilla en vitesse, et se passa longuement le visage sous l'eau, cherchant à effacer toutes traces de la veille. Les yeux rouges n'étaient pas vraiment à la mode. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé que les choses se passeraient ainsi. Quand elle sortit, elle s'aperçut que toutes les filles étaient descendues sans attendre Fagnes qui, allongée sur son lit, attendait patiemment que Lily libère la place.

« C'est sympa » Grogna la jeune fille en avançant vers la salle de bain « Maintenant, je vais devoir aller déjeuner toute seule »

Lily, même si elle ne le faisait jamais d'habitude, s'aperçut que c'était de sa faute - et même si elle ne trouvait pas normal que ses copines lui faussent compagnie aussi facilement – s'assit sur son lit, et attendit sa compagne de chambre. Il ne lui fallut pas plus de cinq minutes pour ressortir, coiffée, lavée, maquillée – un tour de force que la rousse ne serait jamais capable de réaliser.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là ? » Demanda la jeune fille en la dévisageant « Tu n'es pas partie rejoindre les maraudeurs ? »

Lily sentit un poids tomber dans sa poitrine mais ne réagit pas. Elle devait absolument anesthésier son cœur et ses sentiments pour éviter de sauter sur James et de l'écrabouiller de rage. « Je me suis dit que je n'allais pas te laisser aller déjeuner toute seule »

« Oh » Fagnes sembla très surprise « C'est gentil à toi » Les deux filles attrapèrent leurs sacs et se dirigèrent ensemble vers la grande salle.

« Alors » Commença la brune, jouant avec la lanière de son sac « il s'est passé quelque chose ? »

« Quoi ? » Lily fut surprise, et regarda devant elle.

« Je veux dire, avec les garçons » Fagnes remit une de ses mèches derrière son oreille. « C'est étrange, d'habitude, tu te précipites à leur rencontre »

« Je suppose que j'ai besoin de m'éloigner un peu » Esquiva Lily. Elle souffla doucement, se sentant bizarrement stressée.

« Parfois, j'ai l'impression que tu ne te souviens même pas de nos noms » Fit remarquer l'autre jeune fille en jetant un coup d'œil au temps par la fenêtre « C'est à peine si tu nous adresses la parole une fois par semaine »

« Désolé » Dit rapidement Lily « Et je ne peux pas oublier vos noms : Briz, Hanz, Paralina, Samouka »

Fagnes rit « Tu vis dans un conte de fée Lily ? »

« Oh tu connais l'histoire des sept poux et la princesse ? » s'agita Lily en se retournant vers sa camarade « C'était mon histoire préférée quand j'étais petite ! »

« Non, tu ne peux plus dire ça après avoir lu Cajamulca et le maçon doré ! » Contra Fagnes en souriant, puis elle ajouta « Merlin, la dernière fois que j'ai parlé de ça je devais avoir onze ans »

« Je me souviens, Shaïni t'avait dit qu'on avait passé l'âge des conte de fées ! » Lily se souvint de cette conversation, qu'elle avait rangé dans la catégorie 'raisons pour lesquels je n'aime pas les filles'.

Les deux filles passèrent les portes de la Grande salle en souriant allègrement. Le poids sur les épaules de Lily semblait s'être allégé pour un moment.

« Alors maintenant, tu vas les rejoindre et moi, je vais par là » Remarqua Fagnes en pointant du doigt les autres filles Gryffondors. Lily acquiesça, stressée par le simple fait d'aller vers les garçons – et faire face à ce stupide Potter qui l'avait empêché de dormir de la nuit.

« Je suppose » Souffla la rousse, elle se retourna vers sa camarade, cherchant désespérément quelque chose à ajouter avant le moment fatidique.

« Bien » Fagnes sourit, un peu tendue, puis questionna « Tu es sûre que ça va Lily ? On dirait que tu vas monter sur l'échafaud »

« Ca se voit à se point ? »

« Oh, et puis zut… On mange ensemble ? »

« Ok » Lily suivit le pas décidé de Fagnes et elles s'installèrent ensemble au milieu des deux groupes, sans prêter attention aux regards étonnés des garçons d'un côté, et des filles de l'autre.

« Alors, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » Fagnes se servit légèrement- un thé et une pomme en tout. Elle retint de justesse le 'cette fois' qui avait voulu sortir.

« Tu as entendu parler d'un pari entre Sirius et James ? » la surprit la rousse, qui fixait obstinément son assiette vide.

La brune se mordit la lèvre avant de chercher une réponse correcte mais Lily l'interrompit « C'est bon pas besoin de répondre » Elle haussa les épaules. « J'aurais dû m'en douter après tout… »

« Si je peux faire quelque chose pour toi » Fagnes releva les yeux vers Lily et lui fit un geste encourageant « N'importe quoi, dis le »

Lily sourit, touchée. « Pourquoi ? Je veux dire- on se parle à peine toi et moi … »

« C'est grâce à toi que » Fagnes se mordit la lèvre et jeta un regard vers Shaïni et compagnie « Si je suis revenue à ma couleur naturelle » avoua-t-elle en se montrant les cheveux « Je t'ai vu résister au pouvoir absolu de Shaïni et ça m'a inspirée… Je veux dire, tu lui as dit non et elle n'a rien pu faire contre toi… »

« Elle est à ce point effrayante ? » Questionna la jeune fille, amusée par la situation.

« Et bien, elle a réussi à convaincre Kessy et Persée de devenir blonde en moins d'un an… Moi aussi, bien sûr, mais après, je me suis reprise quand j'ai vu à quel point ses menaces étaient veines… Je veux dire, Kessy, Persée et Shaïni sont des chouettes filles mais… »

« Elles sont _très_ filles ? » tenta Lily en esquissant un sourire. Discuter avec Fagnes de sujet sans importance était relaxant. Elle ne sentait presque plus sa poitrine se serrer douloureusement ou les larmes qu'elle retenait à grand mal de gagner ses yeux.

« Un peu trop, ouais… » Les deux filles se sourirent, perdue dans leurs souvenirs de Shaïni Smith, miss SS « Mais elles sont assez sympas dans le fond »

« Wouh… ça doit être très profond alors ! » Ne put s'empêcher de s'exclamer Lily « Et Swann dans tout ça ? »

« Swann ? Oh, elle est très gentille, sympa et tout – C'est juste, je sais pas, elle est tellement timide et en même temps, ça lui réussit » Lily arqua les sourcils « Regarde-la, elle est brune aussi mais contrairement à moi, elle a pas à affronter les regards énervés de SS tous les matins- on dirait presque que ça effraie Shaïni de contraindre une fille à quelque chose en sachant parfaitement qu'elle est incapable de lui résister »

Lily soupira « Ca me donne mal à la tête d'essayer de comprendre ce qui trotte pas droit dans celle de miss SS »

Fagnes s'apprêtait à répondre quelque chose quand son regard fut happé par une personne qui se tenait debout derrière le siège de Lily. La jeune fille déglutit et, plutôt que de se retourner, se servit du jus.

« Lily, on peut parler ? » Questionna la voix de James Potter et son ex-soi-disant petite amie sentit une vague de nausée la traverser. C'était très douloureux de se rendre compte que c'était bien son James qui l'avait trompée et avait fait un pari et en définitive… ne tenait pas à elle.

« Non »

« Mais… »

« J'ai dit non Potter » Asséna-t-elle d'une voix tranchante, déglutissant difficilement. C'était quoi cette boule dans sa gorge l'empêchant de juste avaler du jus de citrouille ?

« Oh, tu ne vas pas rendre ça facile, c'est ça ? » Sa voix amusée faillit marquer sa fin, mais, heureusement, Lily savait se contrôler. Elle n'allait pas sauter sur lui et le ruer de coups jusqu'à ce qu'il ressente ce qu'elle ressentait « D'accord, on va jouer, _Evans_ »

Elle aurait dû rester sur son impression première : Potter n'était qu'un sale gamin arrogant et prétentieux. Il se recula, et elle crut que sa session de torture était finie pour aujourd'hui, mais c'est là que le véritable cauchemar commença.

« Lily Evans » S'exclama-t-il d'une voix forte et assurée, faisant se retourner au moins la moitié des gryffondors et des pouffsouffles qui étaient la table la plus proche. « Accepteriez-vous de sortir avec moi, James Potter, je vous promets de vous - »

Mais le pauvre garçon n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'une furie rousse s'était retournée, l'avait giflé comme jamais sa mère n'avait osé le faire et était partie en courant de la grande salle.

James déglutit et porta doucement sa main sur sa joue qui devait être très rouge. Jamais Lily ne l'avait frappé comme ça. Comme si elle évacuait toute sa rage et son dégoût contre lui. Mais il n'avait pas rêvé, hein ? C'est elle qui lui avait dit de faire une demande publique. C'est elle qui voulait qu'ils ne se cachent plus. C'est elle qui n'était pas venue manger près d'eux, l'obligeant à venir là, au milieu des autres années, au milieu de ces semi inconnus…

Il soupira et retourna à sa place sans soutenir les regards des autres. Certains moqueurs, d'autres surpris et surtout, des choqués- principalement les filles qui avaient dû se démener pour sortir avec lui et à qui il ne serait jamais venu à l'esprit de refuser de sortir si il s'était abaissé à demander…

« C'était quoi, _ça _? » S'enquit Remus à peine se fut-il rassit.

James planta rageusement sa fourchette dans un pancake « J'en sais fichtrement rien. »

¤ - ¤ - ¤ - ¤ - ¤ - ¤ - ¤

La semaine qui leur restait avant les buses passa à une allure folle. Lily se plongea dans ses révisions à fond, refusant de penser à autre chose que ses cours. Refusant de laisser son esprit être accaparé par le comportement abjecte de James.

Non seulement, il la trompait, il faisait un pari sur le dos d'une pauvre et stupide fille, mais en plus il voulait lui faire endossé à elle le rôle de ladite fille. Et dire qu'à peine trois semaines plus tôt, il jurait que jamais – jamais – il ne chercherait à la blesser.

Lily s'était donc plongée dans les cours, s'était rapprochée de Fagnes et un peu des autres filles. Elle passait parfois la soirée en compagnie de Sirius, Remus et Peter – mais uniquement quand James était soit déjà dans le dortoir à ruminer, soit dehors à jouer au Quidditch bien que la saison soit clôturée.

A la veille de la première épreuve, elle ne doutait plus qu'elle serait première de classe. Et elle décida de ne pas s'arrêter d'étudier une minute, car chaque minute où son esprit n'était pas occupé, elle pensait à James – et elle avait mal. Très mal.

James, de son côté, préparait non seulement ses examens (un peu quand même) mais surtout divers moyens de demander à Lily de sortir avec lui. Il n'avait toujours pas compris pourquoi elle avait réagi si violemment ce matin-là, mais il savait pourquoi elle avait dit non.

Elle lui avait demandé de l'inviter à sortir d'une manière originale. Et il n'y avait pas grand-chose d'original dans le fait de faire une ridicule déclaration devant dix personnes. Il avait donc décidé de se montrer plus inventif. Il savait que Lily ne se contenterait pas de peu- et même qu'elle allait tout faire pour lui rendre la tâche compliquée. Mais il était prêt.

¤ - ¤ - ¤ - ¤ - ¤ - ¤ - ¤

L'examinateur était un petit homme maigre et sec, dont la barbiche blanche frôlait la baguette inspectée à chaque mouvement. Des petits yeux sournois qui firent couler une sueur froide le long du dos de James quand il la lui rendit. Ce n'était pas gagné qu'il réussisse tous ses enchantements avec un tel pervers le fixant.

« Bien monsieur Potter » Et une voix couinante avec ça… Les yeux du bonhomme se levèrent sur la porte et il commença à tapoter du doigt sur le bureau, sans adresser un mot de plus au pauvre James qui se demandait bien dans quoi il venait de se fourrer… s'il avait imaginé que les Buses ressemblerait à ça…

Qu'est-ce qu'il était censé faire maintenant ?

Puis, après plus ou moins dix minutes de tambourinage de doigts et de silence tendu, la porte s'ouvrit, révélant Lily. « Miss Evans ! » S'enjoua l'homme, faisant frissonner James de dégoût. Il n'aimait pas du tout sa manière de dévisager la rousse. Rousse qui déglutit péniblement en le voyant assis face au bureau.

« Monsieur… veuillez excuser mon retard, le professeur Flitwick avait mélangé ses fiches »

Le petit homme parcourut la silhouette de Lily du regard, s'attardant d'une telle manière à certains endroits qu'un peu plus, et James enfonçait son poing sur la tête de l'examinateur pervers.

Il essaya de capter le regard de Lily à plusieurs reprises mais la tentative fut veine. Elle tendit sa baguette à l'homme – qui ne manqua pas de baisser le regard sur la poitrine de la jeune fille quand elle se pencha en avant.

A nouveau, il inspecta la baguette dans tous les sens, et la lui rendit, sortant une petite boîte en fer de son tiroir. Ce fut seulement à ce moment que James réalisa qu'il allait au moins avoir un O à cet examen.

Il passait un examen de pratique de la magie avec Lily. Et sa magie était décuplée quand la jeune fille était là… Cool, au moins, ça allait être facile !

Lily, elle, il ne savait pourquoi, semblait stressée, tendue. Elle gardait le regard fixe, braqué sur l'examinateur- pervers et refusait de lui jeter un coup d'œil. A croire qu'il lui avait fait une chose horrible.

« Monsieur Potter » Couina l'homme à la barbiche « Tirez un papier je vous prie » James leva les yeux sur lui et prit un morceau de parchemin, en faisant attention à ne pas frôler la peau sirupeuse de l'homme.

« Elle est belle mais petite. La première étape de votre collaboration sera de trouver cette piqueuse de vêtements. La deuxième sera de la rendre maniable à l'ogre » Lut James à voix haute avec un froncement de sourcils. C'était quoi, cette blague ?

« Bien, je vous observe jeunes gens » Déclara simplement l'examinateur sans plus d'informations. James haussa les sourcils et se retourna vers Lily qui gardait obstinément les yeux fixés vers le sol. Juste fabuleux.

« Lily ? » L'appela James « Je crois que le papier parlait de collaboration … »

« Idiot » Grinça-t-elle en levant sa baguette « Accio aiguille à coudre » La petite pointe argentée sortit d'un pot de fleur et atterrit dans sa paume ouverte. Elle releva les yeux sur lui. « Alors quoi, t'as besoin d'une invitation pour l'agrandir ? »

Cette fille est formidable songea James en sortant sa propre baguette. Bon, un sort pour agrandir … voyons voir. Il y avait celui de – non, pas sûr que ça marche. Mince, c'était quoi le mot encore ? Le contraire du reducto… Amplificare ? non, il y avait un um au bout… amplifum ? Non, ça sonnait mal…

« Et bien quoi Potter ? » L'interrogea Lily avec un regard agacé « Tu ne sais plus lancer un amplificatum ? »

« Amplificatum » répéta James sans même regarder ce qu'il faisait… Pourquoi Lily l'appelait-elle par son nom de famille ? Il n'avait rien de fait de mal qu'il sache ... Et elle était si agressive !

« Bien » Se réjouit le petit homme en lorgnant sur la chute de reins de Lily qui émit un son agacé. Au moins, elle s'en apercevait. « A vous miss Evans, un papier »

« Me faire apparaître, il vous faudra. Au dos de l'interdit je figure. Au feu il vous faudra me jeter. Mes mots dans l'air vous ferez flotter » récita-t-elle.

James se retourna, cherchant dans la pièce quelque chose d'interdit… Mais il s'agissait d'une bête classe, non ? Qu'est-ce qui pourrait bien être – Lily tenait dans sa main le parchemin des « Choses interdites au cours d'étude des moldus » qui était affichée sur la porte un instant avant.

« Tu es géniale » S'exclama gaiement James en posant sa main sur son bras. Elle fit un bon en arrière.

« Ne me touche pas »

James se passa une main dans les cheveux… cette fille était tordue, c'était la seule possibilité. Il soupira, pointa sa baguette sur le parchemin et dit « Aparecium »

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, des mots commencèrent à se tracer au dos de la feuille. James lut dans le dos de la préfète avant qu'elle ne dépose la feuille sur une table et y mette le feu avec un « lacarnum inflamare » à peine murmuré.

C'est de la triche, se rendit compte James. On n'a même pas besoin de songer aux bons sortilèges qu'ils s'exécutent tout seul… C'était dingue – comme en mars, en défense contre les forces du mal, il s'était mis à côté de Lily et en trois secondes, leurs deux patronus étaient apparus, avec un souvenir à deux noises – effrayant même.

Il pointa sa baguette vers le ciel… héhé, la bonne blague. Comment on écrivait des mots dans l'air ? Ce n'était pas dans le programme ça ! « Ecritum » Chuchota James en y allant au petit bonheur la chance. De toute façon, même sans la bonne formule, ça marcherait !

_Ici l'examen s'arrête, dans votre salle retournez étudier, candidats de premier choix._

_Ps : Lily, voudrais-tu sortir avec moi ?_

James se précipita hors de la salle, juste avant que le sortilège chauve-souris de la rousse ne l'atteigne. Au moins, l'examinateur saurait qu'ils étaient doués !

« Potter ! » Oups… Un sort pour faire disparaître McGo ?

« Pardon madame » S'excusa James en arrêtant de courir net. Le professeur lui envoya un regard sévère qui en aurait fait pâlir plus d'un et continua sa route. Derrière lui, Lily arriva. « Lil » L'appela James. Elle l'ignora. « Lily » Continua-t-il en lui emboîtant le pas. Silence. « Liloune »

« Evans » Cracha-t-elle avec une sorte de hargne, comme si il l'insupportait.

« Quoi ? » Questionna-t-il très intelligemment.

« C'est Evans pour toi, à partir de maintenant »

« Mais, Lily… » Se plaignit-il. Elle sortit sa baguette, se retourna vers lui et le plaqua au mur. James se sentit mal à l'aise – quand Lily était en colère, elle faisait des trucs idiots parfois.

« C'est Evans » Dit-elle nerveusement « je ne veux plus jamais t'entendre m'appeler autrement » Elle regarda autour d'elle, avant de se faire encore un peu plus menaçante « Je ne veux plus jamais t'entendre m'appeler du tout d'ailleurs ! »

Elle remit sa baguette dans sa poche et … reprit sa route ! « Et bien Potter, on se fait remettre à sa place par une fille ? » Susurra la voix de Rogue, qui semblait avoir définitivement élu domicile à leur suite. Il faudrait qu'ils fassent quelque chose à ce sujet, absolument

« J'ai pas le temps, là, Servilus » Grommela James en partant à la poursuite de Lily. Deux mètres plus loin, il s'arrêta, se retourna et « J'ai oublié tiens. Rictusempra. Arrête de nous suivre ! » Il se remit à la suite de la rousse « Lily, dis-moi au moins ce que j'ai fait de mal ! »

« C'est Evans ! » Gueula-t-elle.

C'est ainsi que, quand, dix minutes plus tard, Sirius passa dans le couloir, il trouva James suspendu dans les airs.

¤ - ¤ - ¤ - ¤ - ¤ - ¤ - ¤

« Non mais sans blague, Pat » James s'écrasa dans un fauteuil de la salle commune. « Elle a complètement pété sa case. Elle veut que je l'appelle _Evans _! »

« Et t'as rien fait ? » James secoua la tête « Je veux dire, vraiment rien ? »

« Mais non ! »

« Parce que tu vois, je considère que je n'ai rien fait de vraiment préjudiciable à Peter et il continue à m'ignorer… »

James leva les yeux au ciel. « C'est moi ou il avait l'air bizarre au déjeuner ? »

Sirius eut un rictus méprisant. « C'est sa nouvelle technique pour m'ennuyer. Il se figure que je fais un complexe d'infériorité sur toi » James faillit s'étouffer dans sa propre salive. « Alors il a décidé de t'adorer et d'adorer tout ce que tu fais et dis »

« D'accord » Prononça doucement James « C'est le monde entier qui est devenu fou »

« Hey ! » Se vexa à moitié Sirius « Je me sens très bien »

« Tu as embrassé Olga » Remarqua James

« Elle était triste » Asséna Sirius, comme si cela suffisait à tout expliquer et pardonner.

« Et tu méprises Peter parce qu'il est en colère alors que c'est toi qui a embrassé sa copine »

« C'est sa réaction que je méprise »

« Tu sors avec Lea-Maria » Ajouta James. Sirius tomba de son siège. « Et même, il n'y a pas que toi, Lily et Peter. Remus passe son temps à lire, il nous adresse à peine la parole ! Rogue nous suit partout … Et tout à l'heure, j'ai failli faire tomber McGo en lui fonçant dedans et elle ne m'a pas donné de retenue ! »

« En parlant de Rogue » se reprit l'animagus chien « Il faut qu'on fasse quelque chose. Ca devient insupportable »

« Dur dur les rendez-vous secrets avec un espion dans le dos ? » Interrogea moqueusement James, qui avait bien remarqué le changement de sujet de son ami.

« Sans blague » Grogna Sirius « J'ai l'impression qu'on se laisse marcher sur les pieds par ce cornichon » Il dégagea un sixième qui essayait de lui piquer le fauteuil d'en face d'un regard « regarde ça, on effraie même les plus grands et on dirait que Rogue, on se contente de se défendre quand il nous approche ! »

James sourit « On se montre un peu plus agressif ? » Proposa-t-il

« Servilus va regretter d'être né… » Sirius se frotta les mains « La fin de l'année s'annonce bien mon vieux »

« Tu crois qu'il fait vraiment tout ça pour savoir pourquoi Remus quittait l'infirmerie avec Pomfresh ? »

« Y'a pas intérêt » Grinça Sirius « Sinon je l'envoie vraiment chez Remus une nuit de pleine lune – on verra ce qu'il en dit »

James leva les yeux au ciel « t'es con »

« Ouais, mais ma copine a vingt deux ans… »

¤ - ¤ - ¤ - ¤ - ¤ - ¤ - ¤

Sirius se laissa aller, le dos appuyer contre les jambes de Levina. Il adorait quand elle laissait ses doigts se promener sur sa tête comme ça, et jouait entre ses cheveux. C'était étrange, parce que jusque là, Sirius n'avait jamais supporté qu'on touche ses cheveux.

« Qu'est-ce que tu peux me dire de 'Salveo maleficia' ? »

Le jeune homme soupira. Quelle bonne idée de sortir avec une prof ! Vous vous retrouviez à passer l'après-midi à … étudier ! « range ça, je t'ai dit » Râla-t-il « Je sais déjà tout »

« Et bien, dis-moi » Murmura-t-elle à son oreille « Il me tarde de savoir à quel point tu vas te planter mon cœur »

« ah ah ah » Grimaça Sirius. Ce n'était pas du jeu de toute façon. Elle le déconcentrait en lui caressant le visage comme ça. Sans parler de ses lèvres dans son cou !

« Sirius, réponse » Lui conseilla-t-elle en se relevant « Ou je risque de me rappeler fâcheusement cette pile d'examen à corriger … »

Manipulatrice ! Devoir répondre à des questions pour avoir droit à un peu de tendresse ! « Voyons voir… Salveo Maleficia… » Oh, c'était particulièrement sensible là, dans le cou. Se concentrer. « De salve, sauveur, et maleficia, maléfice, en latin je suppose »

« Tu supposes ? » Murmura Levina, à deux millimètres de son oreille.

Sirius inspira grandement. Son esprit était franchement ralenti par sa proximité… « Ouais, latin. Pour se protéger contre les envoûtements et les maléfices d'incantation »

Elle soupira. « Les maléfices et les incantations » Il appuya sa tête sur ses genoux et leva les yeux vers le ciel pour voir son visage « Les maléfices d'incantation, ça n'existe même pas »

« Embrasse-moi »

« Tu t'es trompé »

« Embrasse-moi »

« Tu es persuadé que je vais le faire. Mais figure-toi que je sais parler aussi… »

« Embrasse-moi »

« Je peux même tenir longtemps, rien qu'avec des mots »

« Alors explique-moi ce qui s'est passé à la fin de tes études » Demanda Sirius en changeant de registre, son envie de savoir ce qui l'avait poussée à changer de vie ne l'ayant jamais vraiment quitté.

Elle se pencha en avant et l'embrassa. Sirius se laissa emporter par l'élan, lui répondant avec ferveur – surtout que la position, lui la tête à l'envers sur ses genoux et elle penchée au-dessus de lui, permettait de nouvelles expérimentations – mais il arrêta après un petit temps et vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle dans le canapé de son appartement de professeur.

« Raconte-moi » Insista Sirius en lui prenant la main « Léa… »

« Ne m'appelle pas comme ça » Le stoppa-t-elle. Elle secoua la tête « Qu'est-ce que ça change ? »

« Ca change que je tiens à toi » Répliqua Sirius avec mauvaise humeur « Que je t'ai parlé de ma famille et que tu as prétendu qu'ils étaient inimaginables alors que tu les connaissais ! Ca fait un mois et demi qu'on » Sirius fit un signe de la main, les désignant eux, et la pièce « je veux dire- tu ne me fais même pas confiance ? »

Un sourire absent étira les lèvres de la jeune femme. « Tu sais que je ne suis jamais restée aussi longtemps avec un garçon – à part Mortimer, bien sûr »

Sirius haussa les épaules « Moi non plus »

« Tu m'étonnes » Ricana-t-elle « Laisse moi deviner… Monsieur Black est un séducteur qui plaque ses copines au bout de la semaine ? »

« Nope » Il se pencha vers elle « Tu es la première personne que j'ai embrassée de ma vie » Confia-t-il. « Par contre, toi… »

Levina le regarda, légèrement coi. Elle ne se serait jamais attendue à un tel comportement de sa part, lui qui semblait toujours si sûr et confiant – comme si il avait l'expérience d'un trentenaire ! « Quoi, moi ? »

« je veux dire- tu ramènes des types à Poudlard sans même leur dire ton nom… »

« Quoi ? » Elle se redressa, interloquée « Je n'ai jamais … Tu parles de … de Kingsley ? » Elle éclata de rire « j'aurais dû me douter que tu sauterais sur les mauvaises conclusions… »

« Les mauvaises … ? » Se rétracta Sirius « je te rappelle dans quelle position compromettante je vous ai trouvé tous les deux, toi et ce black ? » Sirius fronça les sourcils « Je veux dire, ce type avec la peau noir »

Levina l'observa un instant avant d'éclater de rire « C'est le plus mauvais jeu de mots que j'ai jamais entendu ! »

« J'ai pas- » Voulut se défendre Sirius, puis il abandonna l'idée. Dingue que son nom l'ennuie même dans une stupide et bête conversation sur quelqu'un avec la peau colorée- un black comme il les appelait, alors que lui s'appelait comme ça et qu'il était blanc et… Bordel, il devait arrêter de penser. Ça lui filait mal au crâne

« C'est un ami » Finit par expliquer Levina en se blottissant dans ses bras. « Et non, ne pose pas la question, je n'ai pas pour habitude de traiter mes amis comme ça, et je ne suis pas non plus une sorte de croqueuse d'hommes »

« Explique alors » la poussa Sirius en se rendant compte qu'elle avait habilement détourné le sujet de son passé.

« Kingsley Shackelbott- c'était un des amis de Mortimer » On en revient toujours à lui, songea Sirius « C'est le seul de Poudlard avec lequel j'ai continué à avoir des contacts… Il est devenu Auror et il m'a aidé à passer mes Aspics au ministère. » Elle jeta un coup d'œil furtif à un de ses diplômes sur le mur « C'est lui qui m'a poussée à faire une licence en défense et protection contre les forces néfastes »

« Pourquoi il t'a demandé ton nom ? » La questionna Sirius – s'ils étaient si proches, ça n'avait rien de logique !

Lévina soupira et se cala contre lui en étendant ses jambes par dessus l'accoudoir « Quand Dumbledore m'a proposé ce poste, il m'a conseillé de prendre un pseudonyme, tu sais, ça fait pas si longtemps que j'ai quitté l'école, il avait peur que si des élèves se souvenaient de moi à leur place, ils ne me respectent pas vraiment »

Sirius retint un petit rire « Regarde où ça m'a conduit de l'apprendre »

« non, toi tu ne respectais déjà pas mon autorité avant » Elle enfouit son nez dans son cou et Sirius l'entoura de ses bras. C'était bizarre, elle réagissait comme si elle avait besoin d'être protégée… Peut-être qu'elle allait se confier un peu à lui finalement ?

« Ca ne me dit toujours pas pourquoi cette image de toi et ce type m'a poursuivi jusque dans mes cauchemars »

La jeune femme se mordit les lèvres – c'est du moins ce qu'il sentit ou bien elle lui avait donné un bisou dans le cou, il n'était pas sûr.

« Ca faisait plusieurs mois qu'on ne s'était pas vu » Expliqua-t-elle « On a prit un pot à Pré-Au-Lard pour fêter mon poste et tu ne sais pas comment ça va mais tu l'apprendras – enfin, on a sûrement bu un coup de trop et il m'a expliqué que sa femme l'avait viré de chez lui puis j'ai voulu lui montrer ma classe et on s'est laissé emporté… Heureusement que tu es arrivé, je ne me serais jamais pardonné d'avoir briser leur mariage. »

« Et pour ton nom ? » Demanda une fois de plus Sirius qui ne voyait toujours pas le point

« Et bien, pour lui j'étais toujours Lea-Maria Silvermann… Il voulait juste savoir mon pseudonyme de prof. C'est plus que ça- j'ai décidé de reprendre un nouveau départ en venant ici. C'est une nouvelle vie. C'est pour ça que je me force moi-même à ne plus m'appeler Léa »

Sirius soupira en l'attirant plus près « Moi aussi certains jours, j'aimerais bien changer de nom … »

« Je te fais confiance, tu sais » Elle se laissa glisser contre son torse, finissant avec la tête sur ses jambes. « je voulais que tu le saches »

Étrangement, ces quelques mots firent l'effet à Sirius d'une déclaration d'amour complète. « Raconte-moi »

« Il n'y pas tant à dire » Murmura-t-elle en fermant les yeux. « Je suis tombée enceinte, Mortimer a promis qu'il m'aiderait dès qu'il aurait fini ses études, j'ai arrêté les miennes, il a disparu de la circulation, on ne s'est jamais revu, fin de l'histoire » Sirius laissa ses doigts courir sur la peau fine de son visage, qui semblait tellement tendu. Il sentit ses entrailles se serrer quand il comprit pourquoi ça lui était si dur d'en parler – c'était loin d'être fini … « Je ne sais même pas ce qu'il est devenu »

« Et Bellatrix ? » Questionna encore Sirius, en se promettant que c'était la dernière question « je veux dire- ça me semble toujours horrible mais… c'était ta meilleure amie, non ? »

Lévina sourit « Presque autant que toi et James » Le jeune homme retint la grimace d'horreur. A ses yeux, Bella était incapable d'éprouver le moindre sentiment…

« Un jour, un peu avant de quitter l'école, je lui ai avoué que ce n'était pas à cause de mes parents que je n'avais pas avorté mais parce que je ne voulais pas tuer un enfant… Et elle s'est réellement montrée sans cœur, m'insultant presque, trouvant que j'étais idiote de gâcher ma vie pour une môme et… On s'est insultées, disputées, battues, elle a déclaré que si jamais j'avais des problèmes, il ne fallait surtout pas que je compte sur elle. » Elle soupira « Bella n'avait pas la fibre très maternelle »

« Et toi bien » ne put s'empêcher de murmurer Sirius. Il ne s'était même pas rendu compte de ce qu'il disait, ni à quel point c'était horrible. C'était sorti tout seul, sans réfléchir. Au fond, il le pensait sûrement – une vraie mère ne laissait pas son gosse tout seul avec les grands-parents toute une année, mais de là à le dire !

Lévina Gibbon sauta hors du fauteuil et se remit sur ses pieds en deux secondes. Sirius se frappa mentalement. Idiot, bon sang ! « Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire ! » S'exclama-t-il tout de suite.

« Bien sûr que si ! » Elle secoua la tête. Elle n'avait même l'air en colère, juste profondément blessée. « Toi comme tous les autres »

« Je ne le pense pas »

« Et ne me mens pas ! » S'insurgea-t-elle sur le ton de la prof stricte qu'elle était « Bien sûr que si, tu le penses. Quelle affreuse mère je fais ! Laissant ma fille aux mains de mes parents, m'occupant à peine d'elle depuis sa naissance ! »

« Lévy » Murmura Sirius en faisant un pas vers elle « excuse-moi »

« Tu penses comme les autres » Soupira-t-elle « juste, comme tous les autres »

Si Sirius se demandait parfois ce qu'elle trouvait de si spécial chez lui, il ne se posait plus la question. Il venait de comprendre. Il était différent – aussi différent que l'avait été Mortimer en acceptant de sortir avec une Serpentard. Sirius Black était juste la pièce de remplacement. Un Gryffondor mignon comme le père de sa fille et un Black comme son ancienne meilleure amie.

« Si Mortimer était là aujourd'hui, c'est vers lui que tu irais » Chuchota irasciblement Sirius en quittant la pièce.

L'impression d'étouffer encercla la poitrine du jeune homme. Qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait ? Il se dirigea vers la sortie, le cœur sur la bouche, et ne se retourna pas pour lui dire au revoir. Il viendrait s'excuser plus tard. Là, il en était juste incapable.

Une fois dans le couloir, Sirius entendit la porte claquer derrière lui et la sensation de ne plus pouvoir respirer se transforma en rage. Contre lui, contre elle, tous les évènements des derniers jours. Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait à la fin ! Toujours hantée par son passé – son foutu passé qui l'empêchait d'avancer et de revivre – Et lui, lui qui…

Un bruit retentit derrière lui.

Ah non, pas ça en plus ! « Je te préviens Rogue si c'est toi » Cracha Sirius sans se retourner, la colère coulant à flot en lui comme jamais avant « je te dis qu'il suffit d'appuyer sur le tronc pour pénétrer sous le saule cogneur lors de la pleine lune et on n'en parlera plus jamais »

Sirius avança rageusement dans le couloir sombre. Quelques centaines de mètres plus loin, il se figea, réalisant la portée de ses mots. Merlin, non, supplia-t-il le ciel, Faite qu'il n'était pas là…

Précautionneusement, Sirius se tourna. Il fut si soulagé quand il ne vit personne derrière lui qu'il en oublia presque la rancœur envers son professeur.

¤ - ¤ - ¤ - ¤ - ¤ - ¤ - ¤

« Plus que cinq minutes ! » S'exclama le professeur Flitwick, en passant près de James. Celui-ci se concentra, et mit son point final, avant de relire une dernière fois. Il rentrait tout pile dans la longueur demandée, comme d'habitude. Juste parfait. Cet examen était d'une facilité déconcertante. Il bailla et s'étira.

Après avoir vérifié que le professeur ne regardait pas, il se retourna vers Sirius qui était assis quelques sièges derrière lui. Il ne put retenir un sourire quand il s'aperçut que quelques filles autour de lui le fixaient attentivement. Elles allaient vraiment finir par lui demander s'il n'était pas intéressé par les garçons à force qu'il les snobe comme ça.

Sirius leva le pouce et se balança sur sa chaise. Quelques bancs plus loin, Remus terminait sa rédaction en se grattant le menton avec sa plume – même s'il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas avoir raté. Si Remus ratait en défense contre les forces du mal – et avec des questions pareilles ! – alors, personne ne pouvait avoir réussi.

Encore un peu plus loin, il aperçut Peter qui, comme d'habitude, se rongeait les ongles et battait le sol de ses pieds. Il faudrait qu'il contrôle son stress. Après, il allait encore se comporter comme un parfait idiot – sursautant et s'émerveillant pour rien, juste à cause de la pression qui diminuait. Sans parler de sa nouvelle fascination pour James qui rendait Sirius dingue, quoi qu'il en dise…

James se retourna, et jeta un coup d'œil de l'autre côté. Lily semblait avoir fini depuis longtemps, ses mains mimaient quelque chose à Fagnes, deux tables plus loin, qui lui répondit par un éclat de rire qu'elle camoufla aussi vite que possible. Il sentit ses entrailles se contracter. C'était horrible. Ne plus voir Lily, ne plus l'avoir, ne plus lui parler… alors qu'elle était juste là, à côté, et qu'elle semblait s'amuser autant avec les filles qu'elle ne le faisait qu'avec eux, avant.

Si seulement, il comprenait ce qu'il avait pu faire de mal. C'est vrai, un jour, elle lui demande de lui proposer de sortir en public et quand il se lance enfin, elle l'insulte et crie, comme si c'était un goujat de la pire espèce !

La vérité était que Lily lui manquait horriblement, mais que pour rien au monde il ne s'excuserait – parce qu'il n'avait rien fait de mauvais – et que plus que ça, il refusait d'abandonner. Il savait que Lily tenait à lui – il savait qu'elle l'aimait, même si elle n'en était pas encore vraiment consciente. Et après longuement réfléchi, il en était venu à la conclusion qu'elle voulait jouer à la fille inaccessible et qu'il devait insister.

De toute façon, cette histoire se tasserait. C'est ce qui se passait toujours.

« Posez vos plumes, s'il vous plaît » Couina le professeur Flitwick en levant sa baguette « Cela vous concerne également Stebbins ! Veuillez rester assis pendant que je ramasse les parchemins ! _Accio_ »

James baissa les yeux sur son parchemin et s'aperçut avec horreur qu'il avait encore griffonné 'LE' sans s'en rendre compte. Cela arrivait fréquemment ses derniers temps. La plupart du temps, les initiales de Lily étaient entourées d'un nuage, d'une auréole ou d'un vif d'or, comme aujourd'hui. Il raya rapidement le dessin, et se leva quand le professeur leur en donna l'autorisation. Il balança son sac sur son épaule d'un air négligent et attendit que Sirius vienne le rejoindre.

Ils décidèrent de paresser un peu dehors en attendant l'heure du dîner.

« Ca t'a plu la question dix, Lunard ? » Demanda Sirius, quand ils parvinrent dans le hall. James remarqua le groupe de filles derrière eux. Quelle nouvelle technique allait-il pouvoir mettre en place pour que Lily dise oui ? ça devenait compliqué de faire preuve d'originalité.

« J'ai adoré ! » Répondit vivement Remus « _Donnez cinq signes permettant d'identifier un loup-garou_. Excellente question »

« Tu crois que tu as réussi à les trouver tous ? » S'enquit James, d'un ton faussement inquiet. Ils se séparèrent de la foule d'élèves et arrivèrent enfin dans le parc ensoleillé de cette fin de matinée de juin.

« Je pense que oui » Répondit le loup garou d'un ton sérieux et concerné. « Premier signe : Il est assis sur ma chaise. Deuxième signe : Il porte mes vêtements. Troisième signe : Il s'appelle Remus Lupin »

Les trois garçons rirent, Peter seul resta sérieux, et c'était à craindre qu'il allait dire une bêtise – comme toujours après avoir overdosé le stress.

« Moi, j'ai mis la forme du museau, les pupille des yeux et la queue touffue » Dit-il, comme pour confirmer leurs craintes « Mais je n'ai rien trouvé d'autre »

« Tu es donc tellement bête Queudver ? » James ne put pas s'empêcher d'être un peu irrité. Il ne comprenait pas comment il faisait- la veille encore, il connaissait toute sa matière ! « Tu fréquentes pourtant un loup garou une fois par mois »

« Pas si fort » Implora Remus en jetant un coup d'œil autour de lui. Ils arrivèrent finalement près du lac et se rapprochèrent du saule autour duquel ils avaient l'habitude de s'asseoir.

« Moi, j'ai trouvé que c'était du gâteau cet examen » Fit remarquer Sirius « Je serais étonné si je n'obtenais pas un optimal »

« Moi aussi » ajouta James, en sortant le vif qu'il avait emprunté à l'équipe serpentard la veille. Il n'était pas pour le sabotage, mais tout ce qui ennuyait les serpentards faisait son bonheur…

« Où est-ce que tu as eu ça ? »

« Je l'ai piqué » C'était détendant de jouer avec la petite balle, et il n'y avait rien de mieux pour aiguiser ses réflexes. Il avait attrapé cette habitude après avoir été obligé de jouer aux attrapeurs dans le dernier match de la coupe – Morrigan était à l'infirmerie, et ils avaient juste pu trouver un poursuiveur remplaçant alors James s'était sacrifié à changer de poste. Cela avait été une bonne expérience.

Ils s'installèrent sous l'arbre. James jeta quelques coups d'œil aux filles en face qui avaient retiré leurs chaussures et laissaient leurs pieds tremper dans l'eau du lac. À côté de lui, comme il l'avait prévu plus tôt, Queudver sursautait et applaudissait dès qu'il rattrapait la petite balle dorée, et il prenait un malin plaisir à la laisser partir de plus en plus loin.

Le plus drôle n'était pas tant la réaction de Peter – due en partie au stress qui le faisait agir comme un idiot, en partie parce que ça ennuyait Sirius – mais bien ce dernier qui semblait faire de réels efforts pour ne pas égorger Peter à chaque couinement

De toute façon, même si elle s'enfuyait, ce ne serait pas une grande perte. Ça n'appartenait jamais qu'aux serpentards ! Il remarqua alors Lily qui partait dans un grand éclat de rire. Il adorait la voir rire, voir son visage s'illuminer.

Sirius observait les gens autour de lui avec un air de nonchalance, hautain et ennuyé. Le charme qui se dégageait de lui en chaque instant, même parfois malgré lui, avait toujours frappé James. Lui se passait la main dans les cheveux, fréquentait d'autres sphères de Poudlard, faisait rigoler et impressionnait – c'est comme ça qu'il s'était fait apprécié. Mais Sirius non. Il refusait ne serait-ce que de voir une fille en peinture, il restait toujours uniquement avec les maraudeurs et quand il s'en prenait à quelqu'un, c'était par ennui seulement.

«Range ça tu veux ? » S'énerva finalement Sirius, alors que Peter couinait peut-être un plus fort cette fois. James s'ébouriffa une fois encore les cheveux. « Sinon, Queudver va tellement s'exciter qu'il finira par s'oublier »

James sourit – son ami était peut-être un peu dur, et surtout à bout de nerf. Quoique ça aurait été marrant de voir jusqu'où il pouvait pousser Sirius avant qu'il n'explose, James décida de ranger le vif d'or, n'ayant aucune envie de se prendre la tête avec Sirius. « Si ça te gêne »

« Je m'ennuie » se plaignit Sirius « J'aimerais bien que ce soit la pleine lune »

« Espère toujours » Grogna Remus, plongé dans la lecture de ses révisions « Si tu t'ennuies, on a encore l'épreuve de métamorphose, tu n'as qu'à me faire réviser. Tiens …»

Sirius repoussa le livre d'un geste dédaigneux. « Je n'ai pas besoin de tes idioties, je sais déjà tout »

James regarda encore une fois les filles, se demandant comment il pourrait forcer Lily à s'approcher de lui sans que ça paraisse calculé. C'est alors qu'il aperçut Rogue sur le côté, le nez plongé dans son questionnaire – qui devait avoir quelque chose de passionnant – et qu'une idée germa dans son esprit. De toute façon, Patmol et lui n'avaient-ils pas récemment décidé de passer à l'offensive ?

« Tiens, voilà de quoi t'amuser un peu, Patmol » Murmura-t-il à voix basse « Regarde qui est là »

Sirius tourna la tête et s'immobilisa en voyant son ennemi de toujours. James s'était souvent demandé – au début surtout – pourquoi Sirius et Rogue se détestaient à ce point et déjà avant de se rencontrer. Puis, il avait abandonné la question et avait détesté Rogue lui aussi. « Parfait, Servilus »

Rogue rangea le questionnaire dans son sac, et sortit de l'ombre des buissons. James et Sirius se levèrent également. « Ca va Servilus ? » Lança James d'une voix forte, s'attirant quelques regards curieux.

Avec cette rapidité surprenante qui caractérisait si bien le Serpentard, il sortit sa baguette, mais James, qui s'y était attendu – à force, c'était devenu habituel, lui cria un _expelliarmus_ directement, faisant voler sa baguette quatre mètres plus loin. Celle-ci retomba dans un bruit mat, pendant que Sirius éclatait de rire.

L'autre jeune homme songea que depuis qu'ils étaient devenus animagus, le rire de Sirius s'approchait de l'aboiement, mais il arrêta de rire et lança à son tour un '_Impedimenta_' sur Rogue qui fut bloqué dans sa tentative de récupérer sa baguette.

Ils s'approchèrent un peu, dégageant la vue pour les élèves qui étaient venus regarder, certains avec amusement, d'autres inquiets – va savoir pourquoi. À nouveau, James jeta des petits coups d'œil aux filles, se demandant quand _elle_ allait intervenir – parce qu'elle allait forcément intervenir. Il sentit dans son dos le regard de Remus, qui toujours assis derrière son livre, les fixait sans approuver.

« Alors, comment s'est passé ton examen Servilo ? » Demanda-t-il

« Chaque fois que je le regardais, son nez touchait le parchemin. » Répondit à sa place Sirius avec un air mauvais. « Il va y avoir de grosses tâches de gras sur toute sa copie, on ne pourra pas en lire un mot »

Des rires s'élevèrent d'un peu partout. Ce qui est bien, avec Servilus, songea James, c'est que son cas est tellement désespéré que personne ne cherche à l'aider. Il se débattait, cherchant à se défaire de ses liens invisibles – mais James parfaitement qu'il n'y arriverait pas, ayant déjà eu la douloureuse expérience de se retrouver ainsi ficelé aux pieds du serpentard. Il avait une petite revanche à prendre non ?

« Attends… un peu » Haleta-t-il en le fixant avec haine « Attends… un peu »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il faut attendre ? Qu'as-tu l'intention de nous faire, Servilo, t'essuyer le nez sur nous ? » S'exclama Sirius d'une voix froide.

Le serpentard laissa échapper un flot de jurons et tenta de lancer des sorts, mais sans sa baguette, la tentative était vaine. « Qu'est-ce que c'est ces grossièretés, Lave toi la bouche ! » Dit à son tour James d'un ton glacial ; il n'appréciait pas du tout les sorts qu'il venait d'essayer de lui lancer.

Aussitôt, des bulles de savon roses s'échappèrent de sa bouche, le faisant tousser.

« Laissez le TRANQUILLE » Rugit une voix derrière eux, ils se retournèrent et comme il l'avait prédit, Lily se tenait là, en colère et prête à se battre pour qu'il le laisse tranquille.

« Ca va Evans ? » Demanda James d'une voix plus grave que tout à l'heure. Il évita de ne pas respecter la consigne 'Maintenant, moi c'est Evans pour toi' ; Lily avait déjà l'air assez énervée comme ça.

« Laisse le tranquille » Répéta-t-elle en le fixant directement dans les yeux, et avec une sorte de … dégoût ? « Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ? »

« Et bien voilà, le plus gênant chez lui » Répondit James, semblant y réfléchir très fort « c'est le simple fait qu'il existe, si tu vois ce que je veux dire… »

A nouveau, il y eut des rires autour d'eux. James remarqua tout de même qu'elle n'avait pas tressailli, pas plus que Remus en fait… ce n'était pas le meilleur plan qu'il ait eu pour l'obliger à lui reparler…

« Tu te crois très drôle » reprit-elle d'un ton très froid et distant, cette voix que James détestait qu'elle prenne. « Mais tu n'es qu'une abominable petite brute arrogante, Potter. Laisse le tranquille ! »

James évita de sentir le nœud qui s'était formé au creux de son ventre, de moins en moins convaincu que c'était une bonne idée, mais il devait tenter sa chance. « C'est d'accord » La surprit-il. « À condition que tu acceptes de sortir avec moi, Evans » Il fit un pas en avant, cherchant une faille dans son regard. Mais Lily paraissait vraiment lui en vouloir pour quelque chose. « Allez… sors avec moi et je ne porterai plus jamais la main sur le vieux Servilo. »

La lumière qu'il vit s'allumer dans ses yeux n'inaugurait rien de bon, et il se serait bien tapé lui même. C'était la pire technique de drague qu'il aurait pu inventer ! « Je ne sortirai jamais avec toi, même si je n'ai plus le choix qu'entre toi et le calmar géant. »

« Pas de chance Cornedrue » Rigola Sirius, il paraissait ne jamais s'être demandé pourquoi James et Lily avait du jour au lendemain cessé de s'entendre, s'appeler par leurs noms de famille et se harceler mutuellement. « Oh attention ! » Cria-t-il, mais trop tard.

Rogue avait pointé sa baguette droit sur James, et celui-ci sentit comme si un chat géant venait de le griffer sur la joue, et le sang éclaboussa sa robe. Il se retourna instantanément, et un jet de lumière plus tard, Rogue pendait dans les airs, comme soulevé par une cheville. Impossible de manquer le_Levicorpus_, c'était l'informulé le plus facile qu'il connaisse.

Le plus était que ce sort lui avait été appris par Sirius qui le tenait de Rogue lui même …

Des acclamations s'élevèrent dans la foule, alors que la robe de Rogue retombait, laissant voir des jambes maigres et un caleçon grisâtre. Cette fois, il avait bel et bien vu une ombre de sourire sur le joli visage de son … amie ?

« Fais le descendre ! »

« Mais certainement » Accorda James, alors que Rogue retombait la tête en avant sur le sol, il continua de fixer Lily avec un sourire en coin.

Le serpentard se releva, baguette en main, mais Sirius le stoppa en le pétrifiant.

« LAISSEZ LE TRANQUILLE ! » Hurla Lily en sortant sa propre baguette. Du coin de l'œil, James vit Sirius déglutir. Il avait facilement le contrôle sur Lily en classe, quand James était assez loin. Mais comme à chaque fois que James et Lily étaient proches, la magie avait tendance à exploser…

« Ah, Evans, ne m'oblige pas à te lancer un sort » menaça James avec gravité, sachant qu'il était le seul capable de la stopper en cet instant.

« Alors libère le du maléfice ! »

James poussa un profond soupir, se demandant pourquoi il s'était entiché de quelqu'un d'aussi borné, et chuchota le contre sort. « Et voilà, Tu as de la chance qu'Evans ait été là, Servilus »

« Je n'ai pas besoin de l'aide d'une sale petite sang de bourbe comme elle » Se défendit celui qu'on surnommait amicalement _le cafard graisseux_

Lily resta interdite un instant, cligna des yeux, puis asséna d'une voix froide « Très bien. Je n'en mêlerai plus à l'avenir. Et, si j'étais toi, je laverais mon caleçon, Servilus » Sur ces mots, elle rangea sa baguette et fit demi-tour. Mais aux yeux de James, Rogue venait de franchir la frontière entre souffre-douleur et homme à abattre.

« Fais des excuses à Evans » Rugit-il d'une voix menaçante, sa baguette, pointée sur lui.

« Je ne veux pas que tu l'obliges à s'excuser ! » S'écria Lily en se retournant vers James. « Tu es aussi mauvais que lui. »

« Quoi ? » Protesta le jeune homme. « JAMAIS je ne t'aurais traitée de … tu-sais-quoi ! »

« Tu te mets les cheveux en bataille parce que tu crois que ça fait bien d'avoir toujours l'air de descendre de son balai, tu te pavanes avec ce stupide vif d'or, tu jettes des maléfices à tous ceux que tu n'aimes pas simplement parce que tu sais le faire… ça m'étonne que ton balai arrive encore à décoller avec une tête aussi enflée. Tu me fais VOMIR ! »

Lily s'éloigna à grande foulée, sans prêter attention aux cris de James derrière elle. Elle ne le supportait plus. Comment avait-elle pu être amie avec lui ? Il l'avait tellement blessée, et deux fois déjà, et puis, il se voulait pourfendeur de son honneur ? Peut-être devrait-il jeter un coup d'œil à son miroir, et regarder ce qu'il lui avait fait – se jouer d'elle puis la tromper – avant d'en vouloir à Rogue pour une insulte qui, à la base, était fondée.

Ses pas la menèrent vers la salle commune. Elle ne fit pas l'erreur de monter dans le dortoir des garçons, car en ce moment, rien ne la rassurerait là-bas. Qu'est-ce qui arrivait à James ? Ou plutôt, depuis quand était-il comme ça ? Lily se souvenait de cette après-midi, l'année précédente, chez elle, quand Sirius lui avait assuré son entière et totale amitié. Elle avait confiance en Remus et Peter aussi.

James aurait très bien plus se moquer d'elle depuis le début. S'apercevoir en quatrième année, après ce premier baiser digne des anales, qu'il l'avait chamboulée, et en profiter un jour qu'il s'était ennuyé. Oui, il était horrible. Et maintenant, Lily avait enfin enlevé ses œillères. Elle voyait le vrai Potter. L'arrogant, le prétentieux, l'insupportable James Potter. Elle avait eu raison de s'exciter sur lui de cette manière, peu importe qu'elle ait exagéré ou pas.

Il y avait cet amour propre blessé en elle, cette rancœur et cette blessure. Il méritait de se faire insulter – et peu importe le prétexte qu'elle avait choisi. Jamais plus, elle ne ferait confiance à James Potter.

D'un geste rageur, elle saisit un parchemin, une plume et de l'encre et se mit à écrire, écrire et écrire. Jamais avant le besoin de se vider n'avait été si fort. Elle écrivit tout - de la manière dont elle avait été sous le charme de ses baisers jusqu'à la façon sournoise dont il l'avait trahi et ne s'en sentait même pas coupable. Elle relata la scène du lac, et la promesse qu'elle venait de se faire. Puis, pour éviter que ses secrets, presque honteux à ses yeux, tombent entre de mauvaises mains, elle mit feu au parchemin, sans même se rendre compte que l'encre avant coulé sous les larmes qu'elle avait versées.

Un hibou toqua à sa fenêtre à ce moment. Elle respira à fond, se vidant des ses soucis par cette technique, et prit l'oiseau aussi doucement qu'elle put. Ses mains tremblaient de rage, son souffle était saccadé et elle avait mal – comme si on venait de la poignarder. Elle n'avait jamais qu'un cœur brisé pouvait faire physiquement mal.

_Salut Lily ! C'est Petty. Comment vas-tu ma puce ? Et cet amoureux dont tu m'as parlé la dernière fois, les choses avancent ? --_

Lily froissa le parchemin et le jeta au pied de son lit. Arght ! ne pouvait-on pas la laisser tranquille avec cette histoire ? Se sentant à nouveau devenir agressive, presque autant que lorsqu'elle avait vu Jam- Potter reluquer Shaïni et qu'elle s'était forcée à en rire avec Fagnes. Quel immonde personnage.

Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle ramène tout à lui ? Elle était forte, elle était grande – elle n'était même plus amoureuse, alors pourquoi ? Ce n'était quand même pas une simple question de fierté et d'humiliation qui la chiffonnait comme ça ? Non, il était son ami avant tout – et vous aimez vos amis autant que vous pourriez aimer un garçon.

Ne plus penser. Il ne fallait plus qu'elle pense à ça – Jamais.

Elle attrapa une serviette et se rendit compte avec horreur que c'était un de _ses_ cadeaux, de l'année précédente. Elle la jeta et prit un autre essuie, un horrible orange et plucheux, qui allait lui laisser des traces sur la peau. Après tout, ce n'était pas comme si quelqu'un se souciait de ses rougeurs – non, ne pas penser à lui, se reprit-elle à l'ordre en rentrant dans la salle de bain.

D'un geste évasif de la baguette, elle alluma la radio, l'eau et puis se déshabilla. Les paroles du refrain la remplirent, et emportée, tandis qu'elle se glissait sous l'eau fumante, elle commença d'abord à fredonner puis à hurler en cadence avec le chanteur de… était-ce du métal ?

_And what's the worst you take From every heart you break And like the blade you stain I've been holding on tonight What's the worst that I can say ?_

Le présentateur annonça que le groupe – tout nouveau tout frais – venait juste de sortir son premier single, qu'il rencontrait un franc succès mais que les ventes étaient sérieusement ralenties à cause de Nous- Savons- Tous- Qui qui s'amusait à tuer ou enlever ou menacer ceux qui osaient vendre le disque – le groupe se vantait de ses origines moldues- sur les 5 garçons, il y avait 1 sang mêlé et 4 sorciers d'origine moldue. D'ailleurs, leur manager était un moldu plongé dans le monde sorcier.

Lily leva les yeux au ciel et sortit de la douche en éteignant le poste. De toute façon, elle ne donnait pas trois mois de survie aux _Muggleplay_ Avec Voldemort à dos et de la musique New Age tout pile inspirée de la culture moldue, ils étaient déjà six pieds sous terre.

Lorsqu'elle sortit de la pièce, elle se rendit compte que toutes les autres filles étaient assisses sur le lit de Fagnes et qu'elles la cuisinaient sur ce qui était arrivé entre Lily et les maraudeurs pour qu'il y ait une telle rupture. Le sang de la rouquine ne fit qu'un tour, et tout l'effet bénéfique de l'écriture, de la douche et du chant disparurent en un instant.

« Mêlez vous de ce qui vous regarde ! » Hurla-t-elle aux quatre filles, avant de se retourner et sortir précipitamment du dortoir. Sans pouvoir retenir son geste, elle attrapa un livre qui traînait sur une table et le lança sur le sol sans parvenir à retenir un cri de rage.

« Mademoiselle Evans ! » La voix du professeur McGonagall la figea. Elle releva doucement les yeux et s'aperçut que sa directrice de maison était dans la salle commune, et la dévisageait. Lily respira, sa calmant, avant de s'apercevoir qui le professeur était venu chercher – c'est-à-dire Jam – Potter.

Il était devant la femme, les mains dans les poches, dans une pose qui le rendait atrocement attirant. Sa cape traînait sur un fauteuil plus loin, près de Remus, elle l'aperçut du coin de l'œil, et ce pull noir moulait d'une façon déconcertante et attirante les muscles fins mais présents du joueur de Quidditch. Ses lunettes étaient légèrement – Arght, ne pas penser.

Lily sentit cette douce chaleur habituelle la gagner, celle, réconfortante et chaleureuse, qui l'empoignait toujours quand elle se prenait à observer comme pour la première fois un de ses amis. Mais aussitôt le sentiment de bien être passé, elle s'aperçut avec horreur et dégoût qu'elle fixait James Potter – l'horrible et prétentieux sans cœur coureur de jupons. Bien, c'était un surnom qui le décrivait bien.

Une boule se forma dans la gorge de la préfète, et elle eut l'envie de pleurer, de s'apitoyer sur son sort, de se coucher et de dormir jusqu'au jour prochain, jusqu'à la semaine suivante, jusqu'à l'année d'après. Elle ne voulait plus jamais sentir cet amour gonfler en elle – et se briser sur le roc de la tromperie dont elle avait été la victime.

Elle détourna la tête du jeune homme, au bord des larmes, et essaya de déglutir calmement. « Pardon madame » Murmura-t-elle.

Remus s'approcha alors d'elle, sans rien dire, et la fit monter jusqu'à leur dortoir. À peine la porte fermée derrière elle, elle s'effondra contre le torse du loup-garou et ne put retenir le torrent de larmes qui déferla sur elle.

D'un geste rassurant et rythmé, il lui caressa le dos et la tira sur un des lits, puis l'aida à retirer ses chaussures et à se coucher. Il resta un long moment à veiller sur elle, lui caressant doucement les cheveux, jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme. Il ne doutait pas qu'elle allait passer une nuit horrible.

Il fallait qu'il parle avec James.

_And what's the worst you take  
__ From every heart you break  
_And like the blade you stain  
_I've been holding on tonight  
What's the worst that I can say ?_

_(My Chemical romance, Helena)_


	13. Des rêves à la nuit

**Bonsoir à tous !**

Ah, je déteste quand je touche à la fin d'une fic ! Surtout cele-ci, alors que je sens que vous allez m'incendier en voyant la fin... Donc, je vous conseille quand même de LIRE CECI pour un peu plus de renseignement sur la suite (pas de l'histoire, mais des updates !)

Donc, je ne sais pas si vous avez remarqué, mais cette fic est classée "drama", si ça peut vous mettre la puce à l'oreille pour l'épilogue, qui viendra la semaine prochaine. il concernera principalement Sirius mais attention, les fan d'introspection et remises en question seront déçu, c'est juste la continuation de la gangraine engagée dans ce chapitre -lisez après essayer de deviner comment on peut faire pire)

Autre précision (on incendie pas l'auteur svp) La suite de cette fic s'appelera Wonderwall (chanson de brian adams (oassis aussi) écoutez là, c'est uen magnifique chanson !) j'ai déjà commencé à l'écrire et elle se déroulera durant la septième année. ce qui veut dire qu'il y a un trou durant la 6e et que les personnages auront évolué (autrement dit, les réponses aux questions qui restent à la fin de l'épilogue n'auront pas de réponses direct dans le premier chapitre) elle ne devrait pas mettre trop de temps à arriver

Moins important maintenant, il y a un passage dans le chap (sans vous dévoilez trop) qui est un essai d'un autre style, on verra si ça passe ou pas, hein... Bien, maintenant je vous laisse enfin découvrir LE rêve tant attendu !

Et merci à tous pour les reviews ! Je vais y répondre tout de suite ! Et pour les anonymes : mag (¤ bave ¤ de l'argent pour tout le temps consacré à l'écriture... dommage ! mais bon, tu comprends mieux que je fasse des parties de chapitres quand j'update, non ? héhé, imagine lire les cinq derniers chapitres d'un coup, faudrait presque réserver trois heures de ton après midi ! C'est vrai, tu trouves la prof un peu antipathique ? c'est marrant (note que ca risque pas de s'arranger tout de suite...) Enfin, Merci ! ca m'a fait bien plaisir cette review) Aaron (mon côté futur médecin devrait te dire : comment ça tu lis un chapitre quand tu es malade au lieu de te reposer ! Mais mon côté littéraire te dira : merci ! je vais finir par croire que tu l'aime vraiment beucoup cette fic !)

Bonne lecture à tous et à la semaine prochaine !

**

* * *

**

Trop gentille pour toi Potter 

**Chapitre 7 (5/5)**

**On sait qu'on est amoureux quand on est capable de regarder l'autre dormir pendant des heures**

¤ - ¤ - ¤ - ¤ - ¤ - ¤ - ¤

Le lendemain, dès qu'il ouvrit les yeux, James sut que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il entreprit alors d'examiner les choses une par une. La logique était la clef de l'efficacité. Surtout le matin.

Sa baguette était toujours à coté de lui. Ses lunettes sur son nez (tiens, il avait oublié de les enlever ?). Il n'avait pas perdu ses vêtements au cours d'un rêve agité. Sa tête tenait toujours en place. Et il avait toujours tout ce qui faisait de lui un homme.

Donc, ce n'était pas physique. Il se risqua à ouvrir un œil et s'assit dans son lit, observant sa chambre. C'est là que la vérité lui sauté à l'esprit. Il y avait quelqu'un dans son lit.

Il se souvenait être rentré de sa retenue très tard. Ne pas avoir pris le temps de se changer et plonger directement sur le matelas souple, sans allumer de lampe pour ne pas réveiller les autres. Et il avait vaguement senti que quelque chose occupait _déjà_ son lit. Mais il était trop fatigué pour s'en inquiéter (merci qui ? Merci McGo !)

Il se retourna vers la personne- intrus et piqua un fard quand tout ce qu'il aperçut sortir de sous la couverture était une main féminine. Il avait dormi dans le même lit qu'une fille. Et il ne savait même pas qui elle était ou pourquoi elle était là.

Se décalant légèrement sur le côté, James bâilla et tira doucement sur l'édredon, découvrant le visage de la demoiselle. Et rien n'aurait pu le préparer à voir Lily, profondément endormie et blottie contre son oreiller. Dans ses draps. Dans son lit.

James soupira, et se recoucha, juste face à elle, pour l'observer dormir. Elle n'avait jamais été si belle. Adorable, livrée, ses cheveux de feu étalés autour d'elle lui donnant l'air d'être auréolé de bonté. Un ange. Son ange.

Ses lèvres étaient légèrement ouvertes, avec un petit sourire discret, et ses mains se cramponnaient aux draps comme s'ils étaient le dernier rempart à la noyade. Elle était juste touchante et magnifique à la fois. Juste Lily.

Ce qui inquiétait James était sa petite mine, ses traits tirés et puis, son visage donnant l'impression d'avoir beaucoup pleuré. Il se demandait qui avait osé la faire pleurer. Et pourquoi elle le détestait autant aussi. La scène du lac était très présente – et douloureuse encore – dans sa mémoire.

Il s'installa plus confortablement, pliant son oreiller pour qu'il soit plus épais, et passa un long moment comme ça, à regarder calmement Lily dormir. Les choses qui s'étaient passées ces derniers jours étaient dures à emmagasiner. Et à accepter.

Il ignorait combien de temps passa ainsi. Dehors, le ciel passa de sombre à clair en prenant des nuances rosées et orangées. Les hiboux volaient déjà dans le ciel, ils rejoignaient la volière en attendant le petit-déjeuner. Le soleil tapait dru, déjà, et la chaleur se faisait sentir.

C'est au cours d'une opération de rafraîchissement que James souleva sa couverture pour l'envoyer par terre. Ses yeux ne purent s'empêcher d'observer le corps de Lily – elle portait aussi son uniforme et sa jupe était remontée sur le haut de ses cuisses. Sa peau était si blanche… presque transparente. C'était dur de ne pas la toucher, mais il y parvint bien. S'il la réveillait, elle risquait de s'énerver un peu trop pour son propre bien.

C'est alors qu'il aperçut la marque sur sa cuisse droite. C'était comme si, juste à cet endroit, la peau avait été brûlée. Cette tâche l'hypnotisait. Bien qu'il lutta longtemps contre cette envie, les doigts de sa main gauche se posèrent sur la cicatrice – il lui semblait que rien ne pouvait empêcher ses doigts de se poser là. À peine eut-il frôlé la tâche que les yeux de Lily s'ouvrirent – comme si elle était réveillée depuis longtemps.

Mais James ne parvenait pas à enlever sa main de cuisse. Et Lily ne cria pas. Ils étaient dans un de leurs transes 'James/Lily' et ça ne dépendait plus d'eux, ce qui allait se passer à cet instant. Sans qu'elle se maîtrisa mieux que lui, les mains de Lily détachèrent la ceinture du jeune homme, puis extraire la chemise du pantalon et la soulevèrent. Les doigts de la main gauche de Lily se posèrent sur la cicatrice qu'il avait sous le nombril – celle que le dragon lui avait faite.

Il savait désormais que la cuisse de Lily avait bel et bien été brûlée- par le dragon de leur rêve. Au moment où les doigts de Lily entrèrent en contact avec la peau tendue de son ventre, un éclair de douleur les traversa tous les deux, et ils s'évanouirent.

¤ - ¤ - ¤ - ¤ - ¤ - ¤ - ¤

C'était une grande plaine qui s'étendait jusqu'à l'horizon. L'herbe était d'un vert plus pur qu'ils n'en avaient jamais vu. Et l'horizon était d'un ciel plus bleu que ce qu'ils pensaient possible. Même les nuages – ils semblaient presque compacts tant leurs contours se dessinaient parfaitement dans l'azur du ciel. Il y avait du vent sous le soleil de plomb qui les inondait – juste ce qu'il fallait pour qu'ils se sentent bien : ni affaibli par la chaleur, ni ralenti par le froid.

« Où sommes-nous ? » Demanda James. Il tourna sur lui-même. Lily était debout à côté de lui – elle portait une robe blanche de mariée moldue. Lui était affublé de l'uniforme réglementaire sorcier pour le mariage devant un mage d'office. Tout comme lui, Lily regardait autour d'elle, se demandant comment ils étaient arrivés là.

Ils se trouvaient au centre d'un cercle – le cercle était délimité par d'énormes pierres, des menhirs ou des mégalithes. En fait, c'était plus que simplement un cercle – il y en avait plusieurs, qui se succédaient. Pour chaque cercle, la pierre utilisée semblait de nature différente.

Il était perdu et effrayé. Mais il s'en sortirait. Ils s'en sortiraient tous les deux. Parce qu'ensemble, ils étaient invincibles. Il avait aperçu que Lily était au bord des larmes, et posa une main sur son épaule. Comme près de deux mois plus tôt, elle enfouit sa tête dans son cou. Il semblait que dans cette position, elle se sentait protégée. James serra ses bras autour d'elle.

« Oho regarde ça, ils sont rapides ceux-là ! » S'exclama une voix féminine, qui semblait venir de nulle part et partout à la fois. Aussitôt, les deux adolescents se séparèrent et jetèrent des regards effrayés autour d'eux.

« Tu leur as fait peur ! » Gronda une autre voix – celle d'un homme d'âge mur. James détermina alors d'où venait exactement les voix… du ciel.

« On… on est mort ? » Demanda Lily d'une petite voix en regardant les nuages. Il semblait qu'elle aussi avait déterminé la source des voix.

Deux grands éclats de rire lui répondirent. « Non Lil » Reprit la femme, d'une voix plus douce, en utilisant le surnom de Lily « pas encore »

« Qui… qui êtes vous ? » Questionna James, la voix tremblant tout autant que celle de son amie. Ils échangèrent un coup d'œil. Tant qu'on est ensemble, on est indestructible, se rappela James.

« Oh, c'est vrai » Reprit la voix de l'homme. A ce moment-là, deux silhouettes se dessinèrent près de la troisième rangée de pierres – des pierres bleues. « Je me présente : Merlin »

Lui, il était vieux – son visage était ridé très profondément, ses yeux, d'un bleu très électrique, étaient cachés derrière des lunettes en demi-lune, ressemblant à celles de Dumbledore à ceci près que la monture était d'un brun brillant- comme si elle était en fer brut. Il avait une longue barbe blanche parsemée de fils argentés, qui lui arrivait jusqu'à la taille. Ses cheveux étaient longs et parfaitement blancs et lisses, ils lui arrivaient un peu en dessous des épaules. Une longue robe brun foncé l'habillait, elle était ample et reprise à la taille par ce qui ressemblait à une corde de ballot de paille.

C'était en effet la parfaite caricature de Merlin.

« Y'a pas besoin de te présenter, vieillard » Coupa la fille « Tout le monde te connaît d'où ils viennent »

« Pas pour ça qu'ils me reconnaissent » Argua le vieil homme « et je vous présente Annya Svo »

« Svokovitch ! » Coupa-t-elle encore. Il était perceptible que ce n'était pas ce qu'il avait voulu dire, mais les adolescents ne prêtèrent pas attention à ce détail.

Elle, elle était jeune- moins de vingt ans et pas une ride sur sa peau hâlée. La différence était encore plus flagrante qu'elle se tenait si près du vieil homme. Ses cheveux étaient longs et bouclés, bruns avec des reflets cuivrés. Ses yeux étaient les exactes répliques de ceux de l'homme- bien que son nez était plus fin, sa bouche plus rouge, ses cils plus épais. Et puis, quelque chose dans son visage la rendait fière et distinguée. Charmante aussi – elle semblait capable de pouvoir charmer n'importe qui. Elle était habillée exactement comme l'homme.

« Et vous qui êtes vous ? » Demanda celui qui prétendait être Merlin. Il lui semblait normal d'être ici, à discuter gaiement avec eux, comme si de rien n'était.

« James et Lily Potter » Répondit la fille, Annya Svo- quelque chose. « Enfin, peut-être qu'elle s'appelle encore Evans pour le moment » Elle lui adressa un clin d'œil auquel Lily ne répondit pas du tout. Parce qu'elle ne trouvait pas cela drôle du tout. C'est à ce moment là que la jeune fille, avec un frisson d'horreur, découvrit sa tenue de jeune mariée.

« Ils sont jeunes » remarqua le vieil homme, en dirigeant un regard interrogateur vers les nouveaux venus. « Quel âge avez-vous ? »

« Sei -»Commença James

« Dix sept » coupa Lily. « nous sommes majeurs » Précisa-t-elle. Ce n'était qu'un petit mensonge finalement. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle avait menti, mais cela lui semblait moins dangereux de le prétendre

Le vieil qui prétendait être merlin les regarda bizarrement « 17 ans ? Ce n'est pas un peu jeune ça ? » Il passa une main dans sa longue barbe. « De quel siècle êtes-vous ? »

Lily déglutit et échangea encore un regard inquiet avec James. « Le vingtième » répondit pour eux le jeune homme. Dans sa poitrine, il lui semblait que son cœur allait exploser. « Où sommes-nous ? »

« L'arcade d'intronisation tiens ! » S'exclama Annya comme si cela coulait de source. « Quelle année, exactement ? »

« Juin 1976 » Lily respira, espérant calmer son angoisse. Elle sentait, dès à présent, son souffle lui manquer et l'impression qu'un étau lui enserrait la gorge. Il fallait qu'elle reprenne le dessus. « Qu'est-ce que c'est cette 'arcade' ? Et qu'est-ce qu'on fait là ? »

« Vous devez vous introniser, tiens ! » Réagit celui qui se faisait passer pour Merlin au quart de tour « vous verrez, vous vous sentirez mieux après »

Annya acquiesça d'un air encourageant. « Je vous interdis de nous toucher ! » Cria James, en se plaçant devant Lily, pour la protéger. Loin de trouver ça héroïque, elle le tapa à la base de la nuque

« Potter ! t'es inconscient ou quoi ? On n'a même pas de baguettes ! »

« Vous avez besoin de baguettes ? » Questionna Merlin, d'un air intrigué « Vous devez être faibles »

« Ils ignorent encore qui ils sont si tu veux mon avis » Précisa Annya « Vous en faites pas, nous, on est juste là pour vous dire quoi faire »

« 17 » Répéta le vieux « c'est jeune ça »

« pfiu » Souffla la jeune fille « tu te répètes, papy. Et puis, on en a eu des plus jeunes non ? Regarde Nobuo et Kendra ! Ou encore Roméo et Juliette ! Et je te parle même pas de Tristan et Yseult »

« Et Spirou et Fantasio, tant que vous y êtes ! » Se moqua Lily d'une voix énervée. Puis, elle se retourna vers James, qui se massait toujours la nuque « Qu'est-ce que t'as fait ? Si c'est encore une de tes stupides blagues, c'est pas drôle du tout ! »

« Spirou et Fantasio ? » Demanda l'homme qui croyait être Merlin « C'est qui ceux-là ? Ils vont bientôt venir ? »

« Mais j'ai rien fait » Assura James « Je te jure Lil, j'ai autant la trouille que toi ! »

« Deux personnages de bande dessinée – c'est des espèces de romans illustrés moldus » Expliqua la jeune brune « deux hommes de toute façon »

« C'est EVANS ! Combien de fois je dois te le dire ? »

« deux hommes » Songea Merlin « Je me demande pourquoi on n'a jamais eu deux hommes… Ce serait marrant pour une fois, de changer un peu le rituel un homme avec une femme »

« Arrête de gueuler comme ça ! C'est pas ma faute, ok ? On devrait penser à une solution pour se tirer d'ici au plus vite… Aïe mon oreille » Couina James quand Lily l'attrapa

« Marvin, sombre crétin ! » Rugit Annya « Et comment ils vont faire, tes deux hommes, pour avoir le gosse réglementaire ? »

« Fais nous rentrer à Poudlard ! » Rugit Lily, le visage prenant une dangereuse teinte pourpre « Tout de suite »

« C'est Merlin, Anna, combien de fois je te l'ai dit ? » Soupira le vieil homme « Et arrête de m'insulter, je suis le sorcier le plus vénéré de la galaxie je te rappelle »

« Mais puisque je te dis que j'y suis pour rien ! » Répliqua James, qui se mettait à son tour en colère. « t'as qu'à leur demander à eux ! »

« Seigneur » Soupira Annya – dite Anna – Svo quelque chose « tu es peut-être super puissant et intelligent mais t'as beau connaître l'avenir, tu as décidé de laisser cette folle de Viviane te tuer d'amour ! c'est pas la plus belle preuve de ton crétinisme, ça ? »

« ne me crie pas dessus ! » Intima Lily- en lâchant quand même le jeune homme « Cherche une sortie avec moi ! » Ordonna-t-elle en se mettant à chercher autour d'elle- mais il n'y avait que la plaine, encore et encore.

« Pour un esprit avisé, la mort n'est qu'une aventure supplémentaire » Souffla le vieil homme un air sage et réfléchi. « Et laisse Via en dehors de ça »

« Eh ! Lily ! » S'écria James en lui faisant de grand signe. Il était près d'une des pierres du premier cercle (Granith) « regarde ! On dirait des dessins érotiques ! »

« Seigneur tu parles comme mon grand-père » Soupira Annya complètement dépitée. « Bon, je crois que nos madusiècles ont besoin de notre aide, ils ne semblent pas s'aimer beaucoup »

« C'est EVANS ! » gueula Lily en le rejoignant tout de même au trot. Lorsqu'elle passa à côté du couple vieil homme- jeune fille, un mot lui parvint, la fit se stopper et se retourner vers eux. « Qu'est-ce que vous venez de dire ? »

« Que pour un esprit avisé » commença celui qui se prenait pour Merlin, mais Lily coupa court en faisant un geste à James pour qu'il les rejoigne

« Pas vous » déclara-t-elle d'un ton peu aimable « elle »

« Que James et toi aviez besoin de notre aide pour vous introniser ? »

« Non, le truc à propos des madusiècles »

« Qui a parlé de madusiècles ? » Questionna James en se rapprochant du groupe.

« Mais tout le monde en parle jeune homme » déclara le vieux sage « vous êtes sans aucun doute le maduhomme le plus imbu de vous-même que j'ai rencontré depuis longtemps ! Comment me parlez-vous sur ce ton ? »

« je ne suis pas imbu de.. et puis, laissez tomber. C'est quoi un maduhomme ? »

« Le contraire d'une madufemme »

« … »

« Les madusiècles sont deux parties d'une âme réparties dans deux corps : une femme – la madufemme – et un homme – le maduhomme » Expliqua-t-il finalement.

Lily le regarda comme s'il débarquait de mars. « James et moi ne sommes pas des… nous ne sommes pas _ça_ » mais sa voix était hésitante. Elle commençait à vraiment ne plus trouver ça drôle du tout.

« Bien sûr que si ! » répliqua Annya « Seuls Merlin et moi pouvons pénétrer dans l'arcade sans en être. Si vous êtes là, c'est que vous êtes des madusiècles, les jeunes. Et maintenant vous allez nous faire le plaisir de coucher ensemble en plein centre des sept cercles de magie et comme ça, on n'en parlera plus et vous aurez tous les pouvoirs qui reviennent en votre possession »

« C'est hors de question ! » Cria Lily, mais cette fois, elle était au bord des larmes « jamais je ne coucherai avec ce… cet … ! »

Merlin haussa un sourcil. « C'est ce que vous faisiez il y a dix minutes, non ? » Il soupira « A moins évidemment, que ce soit un viol… C'était le cas ? »

« Non ! » se récria Lily « je n'ai aucun sentiment pour lui. Jamais je ne ferai ça »

« Il n'y a pas si longtemps, tu prétendais que c'était l'occasion et pas la personne qui faisait tout ! »

« Et bien je suis revenue sur ma décision. Il faut aimer pour coucher et jamais plus je ne serai capable de t'aimer Potter »

« Cependant, » reprit merlin « l'Appel pour l'intronisation ce fait toujours au moment de la jouissance. Si vous êtes ici, c'est que vos étiez en pleine consommation »

« Non ! » Assura James, peut-être un peu trop vivement. « j'ai touché une tâche sur sa cuisse et elle une cicatrice sur mon ventre et on s'est retrouvé ici »

Annya haussa les épaules. « Tant pis. Il faut que vous le fassiez. De toute façon, vous ne pourrez pas partir tant que ce ne sera pas fait- même si ça vous prend des années »

« Mais » S'exclama James

« je refuse » Dit Lily « Je refuse de coucher avec lui, sous pression dans cet endroit sordide. Et encore moins devant vous ! Et même, jamais je ne coucherai avec lui, vous m'entendez ? »

« Tu n'as pas le choix Lily » Dit doucement Annya « Si vous avez été appelé à vous introniser, c'est qu'un grand danger plane sur votre pays. Je suppose que Voldemort commence à s'intéresser aux Potter – et donc à James. Dès que la vie des madusiècles est menacée, d'une manière ou d'une autre, ils sont appelés à s'introniser »

« mais »

« Il n'y a pas de mais » Coupa Merlin « je suppose que ces traces sur le corps vous ont été infligées par un dragon durant votre sommeil ? » Ils acquiescèrent. « c'est un portail vers les eaux supérieures. Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas vu ça. Cela signifie simplement que vous n'êtes pas que des madusiècles, vous êtes le début d'un règne. Vos prédécesseurs sont morts avant de s'introniser ou de s'être reproduits. Vous êtes plus puissants de par ce fait, c'est tout »

« Couchez ensemble, et on en parle plus » Ajouta Annya « Ca vous sauvera la vie »

« Mais »

« D'accord » Affirma Lily avec une voix assurée et déterminée qui surprit James. Était-elle devenue folle ? « Mais je refuse que vous regardiez ou écoutiez ! »

Un sourire entacha le visage du vieil homme. « Cela n'a jamais été nos intentions. Au revoir »

« A dans une heure » Précisa Annya, et ils disparurent tous les deux.

James déglutit – jamais il ne s'était senti aussi perdu ou nerveux de toute sa vie. « je n'ai aucune intention de faire quoi que ce soit de ce genre avec toi Potter » Asséna Lily, quand il amorça un mouvement vers elle « La simple idée que tu me touches me dégoûte »

« Je refuse de rester ici des années »

« Ne me touche pas ! » Lily se retourna vers lui. Elle avait clairement déjà établi de quelle manière ils s'en sortiraient. « Tu vas aller derrière ce gros rocher, et moi, à l'opposé. Tu te déshabilles puis te rhabilles le plus vite possible et puis on courra autour des cercles pour avoir l'air fatigué et débraillé. Ça suffira à faire semblant »

« Ca ne marchera pas » déclara James- seulement, sa bouche n'avait pas bougé. Mais Lily l'avait bel et bien entendu. Il regardait un point dans son dos, fixement. Elle soupira et se retourna. Il y avait deux nouveaux venus. Un homme – le portrait craché de James – et une femme – qui lui ressemblait étrangement fort. C'était ce James là qui avait parlé, et il avait l'air beaucoup plus vieux. Peut-être dix ans, ou un peu moins.

« Tu aurais pu te présenter avant de parler, Potter ! » Siffla la femme. Son ventre était rond et rebondi, comme si elle était enceinte. Elle semblait avoir quelques griefs contre le vieux James qui lui sourit effrontément, comme habitué à ses sautes d'humeur.

« je ne vois pas comment ils ne nous reconnaîtraient pas, Potter ! » Répliqua-t-il sur le même ton, bien qu'il jouait et qu'elle était sérieuse. « j'étais vachement mignon à seize ans quand même… Comment ça se fait que tu ne m'étais pas encore tombée dans les bras ? »

James et Lily échangèrent un regard. Cette fois, c'était sûr. Ils devenaient fous. Complètement. « Oh, bien » continua la femme, bien qu'elle ne lâchait pas la Lily plus jeune du regard – elle l'observait avec une certaine compassion et bizarrement, Lily se sentait comprise comme elle ne l'avait jamais été. « Tu devrais leur expliquer tout leur futur tant que t'y est »

« On est censé être venu ici pour coucher ensemble et en finir avec cette foutue cérémonie d'intronisation » Lui fit-il remarquer « Ca n'ira pas si tu n'arrêtes pas de me bouffer le nez »

« Comme si tu ne l'avais pas mérité »

« Peu importe » Il se rapprocha de Lily – la jeune – et l'observa avec tendresse. « j'avais oublié à quel point tu étais jolie »

Un bruit offusqué sortit de la bouche des deux jeunes filles en même temps, et le jeune James Potter sourit. « Ca veut dire quoi, ça ? Que maintenant que je suis enceinte et ronde comme un ballon … »

« Tu n'es pas ronde comme un ballon » jugea utile de préciser le mari

« Moi je vous trouve resplendissante » Ajouta le jeune James.

Les deux Lily soupirèrent. La plus vieille s'approcha de l'autre et dit : « Je vais coucher avec James, le mien je veux dire. Pendant ce temps là, vous deux devez vous tenir bien en dehors du cercle magique, d'accord ? Dans trois quarts d'heures, revenez. J'obtiendrai d'Annya qu'elle nous laisse repartir tous les quatre sans problème. Quand tu te réveilleras à Poudlard, tu auras tout oublier »

« comment… »

« Je l'ai vécu avant toi » Se contenta de dire la femme. « Écoute Lily, je ne sais pas si ça sert à quelque chose de te le dire mais je sais à quel point c'est dur en ce moment. Je sais que James vient de te trahir mais tu verras, ça va passer ; avec le temps, les choses iront mieux, de mieux en mieux » Elle jeta un coup d'œil aux deux James – qui escaladaient les pierres et se jetaient dans le vide. On ne mourrait pas à l'arcade alors le sol faisait effet trampoline.

« Il m'a trompée ! » S'insurgea Lily « Comment je pourrais pardonner ça ? »

« Tu pourras. J'ai pu. » Elle lui sourit tendrement, comme une mère l'aurait fait à sa fille « la trahison est ce qui t'- nous insupporte le plus. On ne s'habitue jamais à être trahie »

« Vous – tu dis ça comme si c'était une habitude récurrente »

La Lily adulte soupira en lançant un regard amoureux à son James « Pas vraiment. Je ne peux pas t'en dire plus. Discute-en avec madame Potter, elle s'y connaît sur ce rayon ; d'accord ? Promets-moi que tu essayeras de ne pas oublier ce que je viens de te dire, Lily et promets-moi que tu passeras le plus de temps possible avec Tim et ton père cet été. C'est important »

« Il va leur arriver quelque chose ? » S'inquiéta Lily

L'autre soupira. « je ne peux pas te dire ça non plus. Mais profite d'eux d'accord. Et dis à Pétunia de profiter de son Aubrey le plus possible aussi. Et puis, soutiens Peter. Il a besoin de soutien pour s'en sortir »

« Se sortir de quoi ? »

« Et quoi qu'il arrive dans ta vie, même si tu te dis que jamais tu ne pourras sourire, rappelle-toi de moi. Je suis heureuse. Tu peux y arriver aussi, d'accord ? Rappelle-toi en ».

« Il faut y aller Lil ! » Cria James de la troisième rangée de pierre.

Lily sourit à son aînée et, d'une voix moins convaincue que plus tôt, ré-établit que « C'est EVANS ! » Elle le rejoignit en courant.

Derrière l'autre Lily apparut l'autre James. Il encercla la taille de sa femme de ses mains, et l'embrassa dans le cou. « Tu aurais pu lui dire la vérité »

« Elle le découvrira bien assez tôt »

« Pendant des années, elle va lui reprocher de l'avoir trompée et lui n'en saura rien. »

La vieille Lily soupira. « De toute façon, elle finira par être trompée, non ? Alors qu'elle s'y prépare dès maintenant »

« Je ne t'ai pas - »

« Je sais. Ça faisait quatre heures qu'on avait rompu quand tu as couché avec cette autre fille. Oublie ça tu veux. On a une tâche à accomplir »

¤ - ¤ - ¤ - ¤ - ¤ - ¤ - ¤

« POTTER ! » Le cri réveilla les trois garçons de Gryffonfor qui sursautèrent et qui dans un parfait ensemble : tomba du lit pour l'un, se cogna la tête pour l'autre et cria en écho pour le troisième. « Enlève tes sales pattes de là ! »

« Lily, Attends ! J'ai pas » mais la jeune fille avait sauté hors du lit, s'était emparée d'un oreiller et s'était mise à le frapper « Aie, mais ,non- oh »

« C'est EVANS ! » Rugit-elle. Puis, elle expira, releva un regard assassin sur James et déclara : « Tu ne me parles plus ; tu ne m'approches plus ; tu oublies que j'existe c'est clair ? Nous ne sommes plus amis, à partir de maintenant, nous ne nous connaissons plus, Potter ! »

« Mais, Lily »

« J'ai dit qu'on ne se parlait plus ! » Cria Lily « Je t'interdis de m'approcher ou de m'appeler par mon prénom ! Je ne te laisserai pas gâcher ma vie, Potter ! Alors, si un seul jour dans ta misérable existence, tu as ressenti quelque chose pour moi fais ça, tu veux ; Oublie-moi. »

« Lily, attends » Lily passa la porte du dortoir, le cœur remonté dans la gorge. Elle avait l'impression que quelque chose s'était passé – quelque chose de grave et elle était incapable de se souvenir quoi.

Elle ferma les yeux. James lui attrapa le poignet alors qu'elle arrivait au bas des escaliers. « Lily, s'il te plait » Plaida-t-il « Dis-moi ce qui t'arrive. Je… je suis là pour t'aider, peu importe ce -»

« Vraiment ? » Demanda-t-elle « Tu veux vraiment m'aider, James ? » Il acquiesça. Elle leva vers lui un regard rempli de larmes contenues « Alors cesse de me parler. Arrête d'être aussi acharné à me pourrir le vie »

« Je croyais que »

« Tu t'es trompé. Ça ne marchera pas. Jamais »

Elle remonta à son dortoir. Et tous deux comprirent que quelque chose venait de se finir entre eux pour toujours.

¤ - ¤ - ¤ - ¤ - ¤ - ¤ - ¤

« Je le dirai une fois et pas deux : pardon » Sirius soupira et se retourna. Merlin, ça lui écorchait vraiment la bouche en plus. Mais il avait fait un effort, pour Peter, c'était à son tour maintenant.

Mais Peter ne dit rien. Il se contenta de détourner la tête et de tirer la cape un peu plus sur lui. James, pressé entre ses deux amis, soupira. La tension devenait insupportable. Sans parler du fait qu'ils devenaient forts grands pour tenir à trois sous la cape …

« Dis, Pet » Suggéra-t-il doucement « Et si tu te transformais ? »

« Génial » Sirius sauta sur l'occasion avec un sourire féroce « Je ne ferai qu'une bouchée de toi ! »

Peter blanchit et s'arrêta. « J'ai changé d'avis, je ne viens pas » Murmura-t-il très vite en faisant demi-tour. James le rattrapa par la manche.

« Arrête ça tu veux »

« C'est pas toi qui va te retrouver minuscule et démuni face à cet enragé » Râla-t-il en pointant Sirius du menton.

« Sirius ne te fera rien » promit James en se retournant vers son meilleur ami. « N'est-ce pas ? » Insista-t-il avec un coup d'œil appuyé. Le jeune homme haussa les épaules en guise de réponse.

« Hey, c'est pas Rogue ? » Demanda soudain Peter, en pointant du doigt le saule cogneur. D'un seul homme, les deux autres maraudeurs se tournèrent vers leur destination, juste à temps pour voir le préfet figer l'arbre à l'aide d'un grand bois et se jeter dans la gueule du loup. Littéralement.

Les trois garçons regardèrent l'ombre noire et voûtée du jeune homme disparaître par le trou, complètement figés, sans réaction. Ce fut James qui se réveilla de sa transe le premier. Il jeta un coup d'œil paniqué aux deux autres, leur hurla d'aller chercher un professeur et se précipita vers son ennemi.

« Comment a-t-il pu savoir ? » Questionna pensivement Peter en se retournant. Il se mit à courir vers le château, obéissant aux ordres de James, laissant Sirius seul derrière lui, au milieu du parc et toujours sous la cape d'invisibilité.

Le jeune homme se sentait figé, enterré, ensorcelé, incapable de bouger ou simplement penser. C'était lui qui avait fait ça. C'était lui qui avait dit à Rogue comment … Tout était de sa faute – comme d'habitude, juste parce qu'il laissait toujours ses émotions parler avant lui.

Sirius essaya de respirer, de faire un mouvement. Aider James à sauver Rogue, retenir Lunard, s'excuser, n'importe quoi. Mais rien ne lui vint. Il resta au milieu du parc, figé sous la cape d'invisibilité de son meilleur ami, dans l'impossibilité d'initier le moindre mouvement.

Il était toujours là, quand, dix minutes plus tard, l'infirmière, Dumbledore et McGonagall accoururent et que, deux minutes après, le directeur, James et Rogue ressortirent de sous l'arbre.

Il ne vacilla en voyant le sang couvrir la face de son frère de cœur, ne se réjouit pas en voyant la pâleur de Servilus. Il ne ressentit rien quand son regard croisa le bleu pétillant de Dumbledore, qui semblait remué par flot intense d'émotions intérieures.

Sa gorge ne se serra pas plus qu'elle ne se desserra quand il perçut la colère et l'inquiétude des deux enseignantes, ni même lorsque Pomfresh mère arriva en secours à la fille. Il ne put même pas suivre la procession du groupe remontant vers le château des yeux tant il était retourné.

Le vent se leva et la cape s'envola. Sirius sentit, plus qu'il ne décida de le faire, ses doigts attraper le bord du tissu. Sa cape volait autour de lui, et toujours, encore, ses yeux restaient fixés à la racine de l'arbre.

Il ne pouvait détourner son regard. Il était la cause de tout cela. Il était celui qui l'avait fait. Une telle action. Si peu de réflexion. Le bout de ses doigts toujours agrippé à l'étoffe translucide de tissu devint bleu, ses lèvres mauves et la pluie apparut, rajoutant un côté tragique à l'âme solitaire qu'il représentait.

Ainsi, sa famille avait toujours eu raison. On ne changeait pas sa véritable nature. On reste ce que l'on est né, et cela peu importe les efforts fournis.

Glacé de l'intérieur. Figé de l'extérieur. Paralysé par la réalisation de ce qu'il avait fait. Ce qu'il avait dit. Ses agissements. Le masque était tombé. Il ne restait plus rien. Plus rien que les remords et les doutes.

Il avait tant espéré que jamais ce jour n'arrive… Celui où tout le monde comprendrait. Celui où chacun serait en mesure de voir la noirceur profonde de son être. Il savait pertinemment qu'il n'avait mérité ce qu'il avait reçu jusqu'à présent. La confiance de ses amis.

Il avait ignoré son bon sens. Son âme qui lui criait qu'il n'en était pas digne. Il avait compris ce qu'était l'espoir. Mais ce qu'il était réellement le rattrapait finalement. Enfin. Son nom n'était pas qu'une question d'éducation, de carapace. Il était Sirius Black. Et même en luttant de toutes ses forces contre cela, il le resterait à jamais.

La réalité l'avait rattrapé.

Il ne sut jamais combien de temps il resta ainsi, les yeux fixés sur l'endroit où Rogue et James avaient disparu, les doigts agrippés à la cape qui volait à côté de lui et la pluie s'abatant sur lui comme la matérialisation de son fardeau.

Seule la douleur de se découvrir un autre visage, celui qu'il avait tant espéré dissimuler à jamais, resta, tétanisante.

¤ - ¤ - ¤ - ¤ - ¤ - ¤ - ¤

Lévina sortit de la douche, une serviette enroulée autour du corps et un essuie dans la main pour frotter ses cheveux. Quand elle croisa son regard dans le miroir, elle ne put s'empêcher de soupirer.

Elle n'avait pas changé depuis le temps. Peut-être le temps l'avait-il rendue plus mature et sûre d'elle, mais elle restait toujours la même jeune fille de seize, effrayée à l'idée de devoir assumer une vie qu'elle n'avait pas choisie.

La journée, c'était facile de prétendre que Léa-Maria et Lévina étaient deux personnes différentes. La première était arrogante, manipulatrice et maquillée à l'outrance. La seconde était douce mais ferme, dans la fleur de l'âge et sûre d'elle.

Mais une fois le soir venu, sa peau débarrassée de tout artifice, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser à toutes ses années perdues en voyant son regard dans le miroir. Elle n'avait définitivement pas changé. Et il avait fallu attendre qu'un adolescent de quinze le lui fasse remarquer.

« Si Mortimer était là, à côté de moi, c'est lui que tu choisirais, encore maintenant ». Sirius avait-il la moindre idée de ce qu'il disait ? A quel point, de simples mots comme ceux-là pouvaient la toucher ? Cette question la hantait depuis le jour où elle avait compris qu'il ne viendrait pas, jamais, l'épauler. Et si Mort revenait, que ferait-elle ?

Elle soupira. Non, elle n'avait pas changé. Elle restait cette jeune fille éblouie par ce garçon, le seul à avoir pu découvrir la Lévina que Lea-Maria avait toujours caché sous une épaisse couche de fard à joue. Cette gentille fille, cette Levy, celle que ses parents avaient si ardemment désirée qu'elle avait eu peur de devenir une jeune fille respectable.

Mais maintenant, le problème se corsait. Parce que Sirius n'était pas simplement un étudiant. Il prenait de plus en plus de place. Elle avait pensé pouvoir se débarrasser de lui facilement, juste le temps qu'il se rende compte qu'elle n'était pas si intéressante que ça. Il fallait juste que ce garçon comprenne que ce qui l'avait tant attiré n'était que le goût de l'interdit.

Mais Sirius Black s'était révélé être bien plus qu'un ado de 15 ans un peu paumé par ses hormones. Il prenait de plus en plus de place et Lévina s'en rendait compte. Elle pensait à lui parfois, elle se sentait étrangement bien avec lui et, aussi incroyable que cela paraisse, elle avait l'impression de pouvoir lui faire confiance.

Elle ne pensait pas être jamais capable de faire confiance à un homme.

Une fois qu'elle eut enfilé sa tenue de nuit, elle retourna dans sa chambre, et ses yeux furent attirés par une enveloppe sur la table de chevet. Une lettre de sa mère. Sa chère maman lui donnant des nouvelles de sa fille.

Sa fille. Cette enfant pour qui elle était une étrangère. Et elle osait se dire responsable et mature ? De quel droit osait-elle ainsi abandonner sa fille ? Lévina ouvrit les couvertures de son lit, se promettant qu'une bonne nuit de sommeil l'aiderait à y voir plus clair dans le tourbillon de sa vie actuelle.

Mais quelqu'un tapa à sa porte. Elle se releva donc pour découvrir un Sirius Black ruisselant, trempé jusqu'aux os et tremblant devant elle. Elle voulut lui demander ce qui lui était arrivé, mais le désespoir et l'infinie tristesse qu'elle lut dans ses yeux l'en dissuadèrent.

Doucement, sans le heurter – il avait l'air si choqué – elle le laissa entrer et referma derrière lui. Tendrement, elle écarta ses cheveux humides de son visage et l'aida à retirer sa robe trempée. Il était transi de froid. Et il ne bougeait pas, ne semblant même pas la voir ou se rendre compte de ce qui lui arrivait.

Elle était inquiète pour lui, quel genre de malheur avait bien pu arriver pour qu'il se mette dans un état pareil ? Elle lui dit de rester là, et alla chercher une serviette avec laquelle elle essuya doucement son visage et frotta ses cheveux ébène.

Il pleurait. Elle ne s'en était pas aperçue avant avec la pluie le couvrant, mais elle pouvait à présent observer ses larmes silencieuses s'échapper de ses yeux écarquillés et fixes. Elle lui retira sa chemise, ses chaussures et ses chaussettes, avant de le faire s'asseoir dans le lit.

Il ne broncha pas, se laissant faire comme un automate. La jeune femme passa une main sur sa joue, bouleversée par ce spectacle, et essuya ses larmes.

« Sirius » Murmura-t-elle d'une voix emplie d'émotions intenses.

Cela parut lui faire l'effet d'un électrochoc. Sa tête se releva, il la regarda, et doucement, déclara « Ce n'est ma faute ». Elle acquiesça, incapable de faire plus. Comment peut-on se prétendre inquiété de quelqu'un lorsqu'on se retrouve si démuni face à son désespoir ? « Ce n'était pas ma faute ! » Cria-t-il.

« Je sais »

Elle ignorait de quoi il parlait, mais au plus profond de son cœur, savait parfaitement qu'il était incapable de faire du mal. Sirius, si différent, lui ressemblait tellement. Elevé dans un milieu qu'il détestait, perdu entre ce qu'il voulait être et ce qu'on attendait de lui qu'il soit. Puis se réveillant un matin en réalisant qu'il s'était trompé et qu'il avait échoué à changer.

« Je ne l'ai pas fait exprès » Chuchota-t-il en la serrant dans ses bras. Levina se laissa faire, lui apportant le réconfort qu'elle pouvait en lui caressant calmement les cheveux. Dans son dos, elle sentit la main du jeune homme s'accroché à elle comme à une bouée de sauvetage. « Ce n'est pas ma faute » Répéta-t-il.

Doucement, elle les fit basculé sur le lit, remonta la couverture sur eux et resserra son étreinte sur étudiant. Elle ne pouvait faire que ça, lui apporter le refuge qu'il était venu chercher.

Le premier sanglot qui passa sa gorge sembla à un râle douloureux. Puis le second suivi et le troisième. La tête enfouie dans son cou, les mains accrochées à ses vêtements, Sirius se laissa lentement bercé par la chaleur que diffusait en lui le corps de Lévina. La dernière personne vers qui il pouvait se tourner.

Il lui fallut longtemps pour se calmer, freiner ses sanglots et finalement s'assoupir contre elle, en murmurant une nouvelle fois qu'il n'y était pour rien.

¤ - ¤ - ¤ - ¤ - ¤ - ¤ - ¤

Lily quitta la volière en observant l'oiseau s'envoler haut dans le ciel. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais le besoin d'écrire à son frère s'était soudain fait pressant. Elle avait l'impression qu'une chose horrible allait se produire, bien qu'elle ignorait quoi.

C'est en rentrant dans le château qu'elle se rappela que la pleine lune avait eu lieu la veille. Il irait faire un tour à l'infirmerie. Ce n'était pas parce que sa mère avait eu raison de la mettre en garde contre les attitudes méprisables des hommes qu'elle devait en oublier ses amis.

Remus avait toujours été là pour elle, prenant soin d'elle comme d'une sœur. Il n'y avait aucune raison qu'elle l'oublie sous prétexte que – non, elle devait se forcer à ne pas penser à _lui_. C'était encore bien trop douloureux.

Un coup d'œil à sa montre la convainquit de se rendre au chevet de son ami. Après tout, à cette heure, le reste des maraudeurs devait encore être plongé dans un profond sommeil, compte tenu du fait que depuis le mois de Novembre ils avaient toujours l'air aussi fatigué que Remus.

Si les circonstances avaient été différentes, elle aurait sans doute fait une petite enquête là-dessus, car elle avait la nette impression que ses amis lui cachaient quelque chose. Mais elle ne le ferait pas. James l'avait trahi, c'était déjà bien assez comme découverte.

Lily repositionna son sac sur son épaule en passant devant la grande salle. Elle aperçut Heather y entrer, accompagnée d'Olga, son amie de toujours. La jeune rousse ne put retenir son envie d'envoyer son meilleur regard meurtrier aux deux Serdaigle de sixième, qui blanchirent et pressèrent le pas, comme si elles avaient le diable aux trousses.

Bien, songea Lily, elles ont compris le message au moins. À certains moments, ses colères étaient une vraie force. Elle avait toujours été ainsi, un caractère de feu dans un corps débordant de magie. Ça impressionnait toujours. James disait que quand elle se mettait en colère « en mode tigresse » tout le monde déguerpissait.

Le sourire qui jouait sur ses lèvres se figea. Ouais, James le disait. James disait beaucoup d'autres choses aussi. Et il lui faudrait beaucoup de temps pour ne plus y penser.

En quittant les escaliers, Lily soupira en se demandant comment se passerait l'année suivante. Demain matin, ce serait les vacances d'été. Qu'elle passerait chez elle, avec sa mère, sa sœur et son frère. Elle verrait son père à qui il faudrait sans doute une fois de plus remonter les bretelles.

Et puis… Il faudrait revenir à Poudlard. Assumer sa position de préfète de Gryffondor. Voir James Potter se faire, sans aucun doute, élire capitaine de Quidditch et même le soutenir quand il remporterait ses matchs. Il faudra croiser son regard et ne plus sentir son cœur se serrer quand il tiendra sa nouvelle petite amie dans ses bras – ses bras où elle s'était sentie si bien.

_C'était ça_, se rendit compte la jeune fille en tournant à l'angle du couloir, non sans saluer le tableau de la rosette, _c'était exactement pour ça que je n'aurais jamais dû tomber amoureuse de mon meilleur ami. Je savais parfaitement comment tout se terminerait. James est un coureur de jupons, et ni moi, ni personne ne le changera. _

Mais elle ne pouvait s'en rendre compte que maintenant. Elle n'avait pas seulement perdu un petit ami, mais aussi son meilleur ami.

« Vous me mettez dans une situation inconfortable » Lily se figea à l'audition de la voix du professeur Dumbledore. Elle l'aperçut, qui se tenait au bout du couloir, Sirius et le professeur Gibbon devant lui.

« Professeur, je comprends parfaitement que vous- » Levina Gibbon avait l'air d'être aussi en faute que Sirius, ce qui étonna particulièrement la jeune préfète. Mais que c'était-il passé ?

« Professeur Gibbon » Coupa le directeur d'une voix tranchante, il avait l'air agité, fait rare « Je me suis permis de venir vous réveiller car il me semblait que votre présence aux côtés de monsieur Lupin, au vu des évènements de cette nuit, pouvait s'avérer favorable »

Au vu des évènements de cette nuit ? Lily fronça les sourcils. Le directeur, d'habitude si jovial, si serein, avait l'air réellement énervé. Elle ne pensait pas l'avoir un jour vu ainsi. _Ce doit être grave_. Sans parler du fait que Sirius ne bougeait pas, ni se défendait. Il restait là, face aux deux enseignants, le dos voûtés et les yeux fixés sur le sol. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas du tout.

« Il m'avait semblé » Continua imperturbablement Dumbledore « que vos encouragements seraient nécessaires à monsieur Lupin, car il faudra du temps pour accepter les évènements fâcheux qui se sont déroulés. » Lily aperçut son professeur de défense baisser la tête, comme acceptant ses torts. « Il est inadmissible de trouver un professeur et un de mes élèves partageant le même lit »

Si elle n'avait pas été aussi inquiète pour Remus et 'les évènements fâcheux', Lily aurait sans doute ri. Il n'y avait que Sirius pour se mettre dans une telle situation quand même ! Et Dumbledore avait le don pour dénicher les couples ! Elle se souvenait encore du jour où il les avait découvert, elle et James. Il les avait simplement libérés du maléfice, leur permettant de retrouver le plancher des vaches, et avait souri en murmurant « Il vous faudra être plus discrets » avec un clin d'œil.

Evidement, la situation actuelle était visiblement moins amusante. Cela n'empêchait que quelque chose de vraiment grave avait dû se produire, car jamais elle n'avait vu Sirius Black aussi silencieux – presque victime.

« Vous avez raison » Décréta le professeur Gibbon en relevant la tête vers son supérieur. « Mon comportement n'est pas admissible. Il ne l'a jamais été, peu importe mon âge. Vous le saviez parfaitement en m'engageant. Vous prendrez les décisions disciplinaires que vous aurez à prendre, monsieur, mais je ne regrette rien »

Dans un joli ensemble, Dumbledore, Sirius et Lily laissèrent échapper un « oh » de stupéfaction. Les deux élèves étaient pantois de voir une personne s'adresser avec tant d'agressivité au vieil homme, lui-même surpris de cet élan de caractère.

« Tout est de ma faute, monsieur » Finit par déclarer Sirius, le visage toujours braqué vers le sol. C'est une chose qu'on ne pouvait que remarquer, car Sirius avait toujours regardé tout le monde dans les yeux pour parler, avant aujourd'hui.

« Tais-toi » Le coupa Lévina dont les yeux étaient toujours braqués sur Dumbledore. « J'ignore ce qui s'est passé cette nuit monsieur, mais mon travail consiste également à aider les élèves qui en ont besoin. Même s'il s'agit de protection et d'amour. Je n'ignore pas que cela ne rendre pas dans mes attributions, mais je n'éprouverai jamais de regrets à suivre mon cœur et à soutenir ceux qui en ont besoin. Maintenant, si vous m'excusez, j'aimerais savoir ce qui est arrivé à monsieur Lupin pour pouvoir l'aider, lui aussi, de mon mieux »

« Hier soir, vers vingt deux heures, Severus Rogue s'est introduit dans la cachette de monsieur Lupin » Expliqua le directeur d'une voix calme et posée, bien que la tension était encore palpable dans le couloir. « James Potter s'est précipité à sa suite et l'a sauvé, les ramenant tous deux dans un état de santé précaire. Vous aurez compris que Remus aura besoin de soutien pour arriver à se convaincre qu'il n'est pas un monstre »

« Qui » Murmura la jeune prof, avant de se figer. Lily était sous le choc de la nouvelle, mais compris également ce que Sirius avait dit juste avant. _Tout est de ma faute._ C'était on ne peut plus clair.

« Monsieur Black » Décida le directeur « Vous m'attendrez dans mon bureau. Il semble que nous ayons à discuter » Sirius hocha la tête et s'éloigna, les yeux toujours fixés à ses pieds. Lily eut pitié pour lui. Pour eux tous. Il semblait bien que cette année serait la dernière des maraudeurs, finalement.

« Il y a un autre problème » Ajouta Dumbledore une fois que le jeune Black eut disparu de vue « Monsieur Rogue a refusé de garder secret la nature de monsieur Lupin. Il semble que même moi soit incapable de le persuader, sur ce point »

« Et que veut-il ? » Chuchota Lévina d'une voix éteinte, perdue dans ses pensées.

« Le renvoi de monsieur Lupin »

Lily se redressa. Elle ne s'était même aperçue qu'elle était tombée à croupi sous le poids des découvertes. Qu'allait-il arriver à Sirius ? Et à Remus ? Elle avait peur. Tout semblait vouloir se finir ainsi, comme un drame.

La jeune fille se redressa. Elle devait agir. Peut-être tout espoir était-il vain entre elle et James, mais elle avait vu l'amitié des garçons fleurir pendant cinq ans. Il était hors de question que tout finisse ainsi, si inutilement.

Première étape. Rogue.

¤ - ¤ - ¤ - ¤ - ¤ - ¤ - ¤

« Je ne peux pas » Remus soupira et détourna les yeux « Je ne peux croire qu'il … »

« Moi non plus »

James était allongé dans son lit d'infirmerie, les poings serrés sur ses draps. Comment Sirius avait-il pu faire une telle chose ? Les trahir à ce point ? Il avait livré Remus, il avait failli tuer un homme ! Et il était resté sans réaction.

James ne savait pas ce qui le chiffonnait le plus. Que celui qui se prétendait son meilleur ami soit capable d'un tel acte, d'une telle cruauté, ou qu'il n'ait rien fait pour s'en défendre ? Merlin ! Il n'était même pas venu l'aider à sauver Rogue. Il n'avait rien fait ! Il…

« Ne le jugez pas trop durement » les deux adolescents se tournèrent en même temps pour apercevoir Levina Gibbon devant leurs lits, les bras croisés sur la poitrine « Il s'en veut énormément »

James, rongé par la colère, ne dit rien, et se retourna. Pourquoi elle était là, elle ? Et Sirius, il faisait quoi ? Il ne venait même pas s'excuser ! Mais peut-être … peut-être ne regrettait-il pas son acte ? Après tout, même si il s'était entraîné à l'oublier, il était Sirius _Black. _Certaines choses faisaient partie de son éducation, même si chacun tentait de l'oublier. Peut-être Sirius avait-il menti toutes ces années ?

De plus, cette fille qui venait plaider sa cause. Léa-Maria Silvermann. La meilleure amie de Bellatrix Black. Tout était lié. Jamais il n'aurait dû …

Non, se reprit mentalement James, il ne faut pas perdre espoir. Sirius est quelqu'un de bien. Peut-être y a-t-il eu un quiproquo ? Après tout, c'était son meilleur ami, non ? Il aurait dû le voir si quelque chose était arrivé, non ?

« Lorsqu'il est arrivé devant ma porte, hier pendant la nuit » Reprit la jeune femme en observant les deux garçons « il était trempé. Dans un état réellement pitoyable. Et en larmes. J'ignore autant que vous ce qui a cautionné cet acte, mais visiblement, il s'en veut énormément. Il n'avait pas réalisé »

« On aurait mourir » S'exclama soudain James en se redressant. Il pointa du doigt le lit où Rogue avait été, avant de pouvoir déjà sortir « Rogue, moi, nous aurions pu y laisser notre peau. Et Remus aurait été condamné au baiser des détraqueurs si il avait touché un seul de nos cheveux- Et vous osez l'excuser ? »

« Non » Levina soupira. « Rien n'excuse ce qui s'est passé. Mais ce qui est fait, est fait. Et il sera puni en conséquences. Ne lui imposez pas une punition supplémentaire en refusant de lui accorder votre confiance. Sa conduite a été »

« Digne d'un Black » Cracha James avec hargne

« Et c'est là son plus grand cauchemar devenu réalité » Pomfresh arriva dans la pièce et s'immobilisa face au conciliabus « Que croyez-vous ? Il s'est battu des années contre son nom, et aujourd'hui, il vient de réaliser que cela avait été inutile. En effet, il s'est conduit comme un digne héritier des vertus de sa famille, et cette idée le rendra malade des années encore. N'est-ce pas une assez grande punition que de perdre la confiance qu'il avait dans le fait qu'il était une autre personne ? Ne pensez-vous pas que ses propres démons ne suffiront pas comme punition ? Vous allez lui imposer la perte de ses amis aussi ? »

« Il nous a trahi » Remus jeta un coup d'œil à James qui venait de parler, et détourna les yeux. Il n'en voulait pas tellement à Sirius. S'il n'était pas un loup garou, rien de tout ceci ne serrait arrivé

« Et il s'est trahi lui-même. Si vous êtes incapables de lui pardonner, comment voulez-vous qu'il se pardonne un jour à lui-même ? »

« Lévina » Murmura Poppy en posant une main sur son épaule « Calme toi »

« Je vais faire mes valises » Décréta la jeune prof en se retournant « Réfléchissez-y. Je n'avais jamais vu quelqu'un aussi perdu de toute ma vie »

Il se passa un long moment silencieux, seulement interrompu par la préparation des dernières potions que Pomfresh mère préparait. Elle quitta la pièce, et les garçons en pleine réflexion. Remus tourna la tête pour apercevoir le profil de James, un bras replié sur ses yeux. Son corps entier transpirait la frustration de l'acte de Sirius. Il était sans doute celui qui ressentait cela comme la pire des trahisons.

« Je ne peux pas lui pardonner » Déclara le loup-garou au bout d'un moment. Il vit la poitrine de James se soulever et s'abaisser, comme s'il faisait des exercices respiratoires pour s'exhorter au calme. « Je ne peux pas simplement effacer ce qui s'est passé. Mais j'essaierai quand même »

« Il ne le mérite pas » Cracha James en serrant les poings « Il ne mérite pas que nous fassions des efforts pour lui »

« Sirius a été mon ami pendant cinq ans » murmura Remus « je ne veux pas le perdre. Pas lui aussi. Il a peut-être trahi notre amitié mais je le considère toujours comme mon ami. Je le ferai toujours. Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher »

« Dans ce cas, tu te débrouilleras tout seul avec lui »

« Après tout ce qu'il a fait pour moi » Continua Remus, comme s'il réfléchissait à voix haute « les risques qu'il a pris. Une simple erreur de parcours ne justifie pas qu'il- »

« Arrête de réciter des jolies paroles de romans » Le coupa James d'un ton agressif « Nous ne sommes pas dans un conte. Il nous a trahi, Remus. Il ne mérite plus d'être notre ami »

« Et moi je ne mérite pas de perdre mon ami ! » S'énerva l'autre jeune homme en se redressant dans son lit « Je ferai comme si rien n'était arrivé. Pas pour lui, mais par égoïsme. Je n'ai pas mérité de perdre un ami » Répéta Remus. James se répondit rien. « Et si je ne le fais pas, tu ne le feras pas »

« Je ne le ferai pas » Se borna le jeune homme en retirant son bras de ses yeux. Pourquoi sa vie partait-elle en lambeaux en ce moment ? Il y a à peine une semaine, il se serait cru au paradis…

« Alors tu perdras ton meilleur ami et Lily en même temps » Chuchota Remus d'un ton neutre, dans le seul but, évident, de le faire réagir. James ouvrit les yeux en grand d'un coup. Il semblait seulement réaliser la portée de son refus. « Tu crois que tu supporteras ta vie comme ça ? »

Les mâchoires contractées, le jeune sauveur sentit le poids de la nuit lui tomber soudainement sur les épaules. Sirius… l'avait abandonné. Agir égoïstement. Garder son amitié. Ignorer les actes de Sirius. Faire comme si rien ne s'était passé. Il en était capable ?

« En parlant de ça » Se remémorant Remus « Que s'est-il passé avec Lily ? »

James gémit de frustration. Non, ni Lily, ni Sirius. Aucun n'avait le droit de le laisser. Il tenait trop à eux bon sang ! « je n'en sais rien. Elle s'est soudain mise à me détester et elle refuse d'en parler »

« Elle a évoqué un pari… » Glissa doucement Remus.

« Quoi ? » James fronça les sourcils et se tourna vers Lunard « Le seul pari que j'ai fait dernièrement c'est avec Shaïni Smith. Elle prétendait avoir plus d'admirateurs que moi. On a juste décidé de faire un décompte ! »

Remus retint difficilement l'envie de lui jeter un oreiller dessus. Un pari sur qui était le plus admiré ? C'était quoi ces idioties ? Bien que la plupart des 'admiratrices' de James devaient être des ex ou futures copines, il ne voyait ce qui aurait pu mettre Lily dans un tel état.

« C'est à toi de choisir Cornedrue » Conclut Remus « Tu veux reconquérir Lily seul ou avec l'aide de tes amis ? »

James tiqua. Il ne perdait pas le nord, Rem, même dans ce genre de situation ! Mais quand même… Ce qu'avait fait Sirius. James ne voyait pas comment l'accepter. « Alors ce sera comme ça ? » Demanda-t-il « Tu vas juste le laisser s'en sortir sans aucune explication ? Comme s'il n'avait strictement rien fait. Comme si on le soutenait. »

Remus éclata de rire. « J'ai jamais dit ça. Tu crois quoi ? Il a plutôt intérêt à s'écraser et faire des efforts si il veut regagner ma confiance. Mais je lui en laisserai l'opportunité, c'est tout. »

Lui en laisser l'opportunité… Ses propres démons sont une punition suffisante…

« Je suppose que l'expérience qu'il avait eu avec sa prof pourrait m'être utile pour récupérer Lily » Finit par soupirer James. Il aurait deux mois de vacances pour se convaincre de ce qu'il disait. Il pourrait commencer par recréer des liens avec Sirius par courrier, sans le voir. Ce serait un début moins douloureux sans doute.

A côté de lui, Remus s'étouffa dans sa propre salive. Au moins, il comprenait pourquoi Levina Gibbon l'avait défendu maintenant ! Sacré Sirius…

¤ - ¤ - ¤ - ¤ - ¤ - ¤ - ¤

« Qu'est-ce que tu me veux, Evans ? » Lily ferma la porte de la salle dans laquelle elle avait traîné le serpentard de force. Rogue alla s'asseoir à la fenêtre et ricana « Si tu crois que tu parviendras à me convaincre de protéger ton copain avec un joli discours… »

« Quand James, Sirius et Peter l'ont appris, je les ai convaincus avec un discours » Déclara Lily en s'asseyant sur un bureau « Mais je me doute que rien ne te fera changer d'avis. Un monstre est un monstre, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Quelle intelligence » railla le jeune homme en se retournant vers la préfète « C'est tout ce que tu as à me dire ? »

« Tu m'a traitée de Sang-de-bourbe, avant-hier » Reprit Lily en le surprenant « C'est la première fois que tu le faisais »

« Ce n'est que la vérité »

« Hum » Lily sembla en intense réflexion un instant « Je ne pensais pas que tu le dirais, toi. Ce n'est pas tant l'insulte qui m'a choqué. Mais le fait que tu sois celui à l'avoir utilisée. Tu sembles avoir oublié quelques détails de ton passé, Severus »

Le jeune homme fut choqué de l'entendre parler de la sorte. Que lui voulait-elle exactement ? C'était quoi, ce cirque sur les valeurs morales ? « Tes parents sont moldus, tu ne mérites même pas que je te parle »

Lily rigola. Le jeune serpentard écarquilla les yeux. Cette fille était folle. « Je me souviens, quand j'étais petite. On avait des voisins bizarres, le garçon ne parlait jamais à personne à l'école primaire » Le teint du préfet blanchit dangereusement « C'est pas de chance pour toi que je m'en souvienne si bien »

« Oh, j'étais seul et toi aussi populaire que ce satané Potter. Que crois-tu pouvoir faire avec ça ? » Se reprit-t-il avec appréhension. Il y avait certaines choses de passé qu'il ne tenait pas vraiment à révéler.

« Le point n'est pas là, Severus » Elle insista sur son prénom. Une vraie démone, songea-t-il « ce qui m'intéresse est le fait que cette école était moldue. » Lily se tourna entièrement vers lui et le regarda droit dans les yeux « Tout comme ton père »

« Tu… tu mens »

« Bien sûr que non » Lily haussa les épaules. « Tu étais toujours enfermé dans ta chambre, mais ta mère et la mienne s'entendaient bien avant votre déménagement. Et quand j'ai appris que j'étais une sorcière, c'est Eileen Prince en personne qui est venu expliquer à mes parents l'existence du monde magique. J'étais dans les escaliers quand elle a expliqué la réaction qu'avait eu ton père en l'apprenant. Triste histoire »

Rogue sentit le sang battre à ses temps. De quel droit cette sale sang de bourbe osait-elle parler ainsi de sa famille ?!

« Ce serait fâcheux » Déclara Lily en se relevant « Que les Serpentard apprennent les origines de ton père, n'est-ce pas ? »

Rogue ferma les yeux. Elle avait gagné. Personne ne pouvait survivre à Serpentard avec des parents moldus, surtout avec le climat politique actuel. La laisser sortir de cette classe sans la promesse que cette information resterait confidentielle était du pur suicide. « Tu me fais du chantage ? »

« C'est donnant- donnant » Esquiva la jeune fille « Tu ne dis rien pour Remus, je ne dis rien pour ton père. Réfléchis bien, Rogue. Peut-être que tu parviendras à faire renvoyer Remus, mais ta vie à toi deviendra un enfer » Elle ouvrit la porte « Sans parler de la réaction qu'auront les autres maraudeurs, c'est évident … »

Rogue soupira. Comment une fille cumulant les tares d'être une sang de bourbe et gryffondor était-elle parvenue à être si … serpentardesque ?

¤ - ¤ - ¤ - ¤ - ¤ - ¤ - ¤

« Je suis désolée Sirius » Lévina soupira et passa sa main sur la joue du jeune homme « C'était génial entre nous, mais ça devait bien finir un jour, tu sais. C'est mieux ainsi. »

« Mieux… ? » S'insurgea-t-il. « Comment tu peux… »

Sirius ferma les yeux et ignora la douleur sourde qui prenait vie dans son thorax. Il savait au ton qu'elle avait employé dans le couloir en le croisant cette après-midi que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il savait évidemment que la fin de l'année sonnait la fin de beaucoup de choses. Il savait qu'eux deux, ça n'irait pas plus loin.

Pourtant, cette nuit, quand elle l'avait réconforté si tendrement, à la manière d'une mère qu'il n'avait jamais eu, il y avait cru. Mais comment quelqu'un pourrait-il jamais accepté son côté sombre ?

« Je suis désolée » Répéta-t-elle. Ses lèvres se posèrent sur celles du jeune homme qui se laissa faire. Il était trop sonné pour reculer de toute façon. « Je dois retourner dans ma famille. »

« Non » Murmura-t-il « tu ne peux pas me laisser »

C'était la première fois qu'il se faisait plaquer. C'était la première fois qu'il réalisait qu'il le savait depuis le début. Qu'il n'appelait pas sa « liaison » avec l'enseignante une « relation » parce que ça resterait une liaison, une bagatelle sans importance, destinée à finir.

« Il est grand temps que j'assume, que je m'assume » Elle soupira. Ils étaient assis dans un fauteuil, dans ses appartements. Elle le serait contre elle, et cela mit un peu de baume au cœur du jeune homme de savoir qu'elle souffrait aussi, même si c'était moins que lui, de la séparation. « Merci, Sirius. Merci d'avoir été là pour moi ces derniers mois. Sans toi, je n'aurais jamais pu prendre cette décision »

Elle inspira profondément, l'embrassa sur la joue et déclara « Je vais rentrer à la maison. Je vais m'occuper de Noémy et trouver un travail et un foyer. Il est temps que Léa-Maria Silvermann assume ses actes et devienne adulte. Et tout ça, c'est grâce à toi »

Le jeune homme sentait sa gorge se serrer. Était-ce normal que ce soit si douloureux ? « On pourrait rester ensemble » Proposa-t-il en désespoir de cause. C'était ridicule, et il le savait.

« Non » Souffla-t-elle doucement. « Crois-moi, si tu savais comme je m'en veux »

« non » Il se dégagea de ses bras et se releva. « Tu t'en fous. Tu te fous de moi depuis le début. J'ai vu la photo de Mortimer dans ton portefeuille. Tu ne peux pas l'oublier ! Je n'étais que la pièce de rechange »

Lévina, au bord des larmes, secoua la tête. « C'est faux ! … Je t'en prie Sirius ne rends pas ça plus compliqué que ça ne l'est »

« Ce n'est pas compliqué pourtant » Murmura le garçon. « Tu es tombée enceinte, il t'a abandonnée et pourtant si il se pointait là maintenant, c'est vers lui que tu irais » Répéta-t-il la conclusion à laquelle il était déjà arrivé la semaine dernière. Mais tellement de choses s'étaient passées qu'il avait préféré l'ignorer.

« Non » Les larmes coulèrent sur son visage. Sirius fit un pas vers elle, releva son menton de deux doigts et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, voulant savourer cette sensation une dernière fois. C'était la fin de l'année. La fin de leur idylle. La fin de son amitié avec Lily. La fin de la confiance qu'avaient les garçons en lui. Combien d'autres choses allaient finir avec ce mois de juin 75 ?

Il rouvrit les yeux. Elle était si belle, il ne voulait jamais oublier son visage. Il savait qu'il n'avait plus aucune chance. Qu'il n'avait jamais eu de véritable chance en fait. Parce que Léa avait déjà rencontré l'amour, bien avant lui. Et que cet amour-là n'était pas de ceux qu'on oublie.

« Regarde-moi » Ordonna-t-il avec bien plus de contrôle qu'il ne se croyait capable « Et dis moi, en me regardant droit dans les yeux, qui si Mortimer était là, c'est vers moi que tu viendrais ? »

Il attendit longtemps. Elle détourna les yeux. C'était aussi simple que ça.

Tout était fini. Tout.

Mais dans quelques jours, quelques semaines, quelques mois, d'autres choses recommenceraient. Il tourna les talons et partit sans se retourner. Il n'aimait pas les aux revoirs.

Voilà un autre souvenir à ajouter à la liste maudite. Il finirait par mourir seul et à moitié fou, rongé par toutes ces années où sa famille, ses amis, puis son premier amour avaient tourné le dos. Et il l'aurait bien mérité. Depuis l'affaire Rogue, son estime de lui-même avait baissé en flèche.

C'est comme pour tout, se dit-il. On finira par oublier. On finira tous par tout oublier.

¤ - ¤ - ¤ - ¤ - ¤ - ¤ - ¤

Sur le quai de la gare, Sirius ne dit pas 'au revoir' à James parce qu'il avait trop honte, pas à Remus parce que celui-ci serait trop déçu, pas à Peter parce qu'il avait été un mauvais ami avec lui et pas à Lily non plus, parce que elle s'était enfuie dès le train arrêté.

C'est avec amertume qu'il rejoignit ses parents. Il ignora les félicitations de sa mère, qui jugeait qu'il avait enfin eu un comportement respectable en se débarrassant de cette manière de ses amis et de son ennemi.

Il n'était pas surpris. La seule chose que sa mère pouvait voir de positif en lui était ce qui lui faisait le plus honte.

Il espérait qu'un jour tout redevienne comme avant. Parce que, pour l'instant, ça sonnait comme la fin d'une ère.

_I dream ahead to what I hope for  
__And I turn my back on loving you  
How can this love be a good thing  
When I know what I'm going through  
This world falls on me_

_[Let me go, 3 Doors Down)

* * *

_

La musique est en homepage, comme d'habitude, même si ce n'est pas la meilleure version


	14. Du passé à l'avenir

Coucou

Voici donc la fin toute fin de la fic. Pour une fois, je n'ai pas grand chose à dire d'autre que : Merci à tous pour vos reviews ! Je suis vraiment heureuse que vous ayez suivi cette histoire avec attention ! La suite s'appellera donc bien Wonderwall et je devrais commencer à poster d'ici deux-trois semaines ...

Note : je me suis réferrez à l'arbre généalogique des Black de l'encyclopédie Hp et excusez moi d'avance si je me suis plantée dans les liens familiaux mais c'est vraiment tordu comme truc

Bonne lecture et A Bientôt

* * *

**Epilogue **

**Histoire de Black et autres contes**

« NON, TU M'ENTENDS ? JE REFUSE ! »

L'homme qui criait avait une quarantaine d'années, ses cheveux noirs de jais, légèrement grisonnant aux tempes, encadraient un visage dur et sévère qui était à cet instant précis déformé de fureur.

« Tu es ridicule. Tu sais que c'est la meilleure chose à faire pour notre famille » La femme était un peu plus jeune. Elle portait une robe somptueuse, ornée de fils d'or, et un chignon serré dans le bas de son cou. « Il en va la préservation de notre rang, nous ferrons ce que nous avons à faire »

« TAIS-TOI ! QUI ES-TU POUR ME PARLER AINSI ? JE SUIS ORION BLACK. SEUL CHEF DE CETTE FAMILLE. ET JE REFUSE DE TE LAISSER ENTRAINER NOS FILS DANS UNE TELLE - »

« ARRETE DE CRIER ! » La voix aiguë de la femme fit sans doute sursauter la maison entière et prit son mari de court. Il ferma la bouche, atterré qu'elle ait osé élever la voix contre lui. « Les enfants vont nous entendre »

« Est-ce là un mal ? Ne sommes-nous pas en train de les condamner, ces mômes ? Nous devons-nous de montrer une telle cruauté face à notre propre chair ? Allons, réfléchis ! Même nos parents n'avaient pas fait preuve d'une telle inhumanité en t'imposant à moi »

Elle ne chercha même plus à le contrer sur le point que leur mariage avait été loin de faire partie d'un de ces consentements mutuels supportables. Elle ne chercha même pas à lui faire remarquer qu'il avait choisi seul sa femme et non pas avec une obligation, comme cela avait été le cas pour elle. « Ca n'a pas tué Bellatrix de l'avoir fait »

« Cette fille est folle, nous le savons tous deux, Walburga »

« Notre nièce, Orion ! Quel respect de la famille te reste-t-il ? Tu dénigres ton mariage, tu bafoues la mémoire de tes parents… tu ne voudrais pas faire un culte à Sirius aussi ? Nous sommes des Black ! Nous nous devons de - »

« Tu es pathétique. Tu te rends compte au moins ? » Un rictus déforma les traits de l'homme. « tu as tellement peur de retomber dans la misère où tu te noyais avant que je t'en sorte que tu es prête à tout pour la pureté d'une famille qui n'a jamais voulu d'une souillon comme toi »

« Tais-toi » Cette fois, il avait visé juste, une veine se mit à se tendre dans le cou de Walburga Black et son visage tantôt si sûr et serein exprimait le dégoût et … la peur. « N'ose plus jamais » Elle sortit sa baguette devant le nez de l'homme dont le sourire moqueur s'élargit « mettre en doute ma dévotion à notre famille »

« Ta dévotion à l'honneur, oui ! » Il s'avança d'un pas vers elle et avec plaisir, la vit reculer contre le mur. « Ta dévotion au pouvoir. A la puissance, Walburga. Pas à la famille. Ne jure pas sur ce que tu ne comprends pas »

« Je suis leur mère ! » se défendit-elle, déglutissant avec difficulté et pour une fois dans sa vie, l'inquiétude se lisant dans ses yeux, alors qu'il sortait lui aussi sa baguette. « Je les ai mis au monde… je, je »

« Les aime ? » Un rire ironique remplit à peine la pièce avant que la voix froide et cruelle du magistrat s'élève à nouveau. « Ne te moque pas de moi, ne te moque pas de moi comme tu te moques d'eux ! Tout ce qui importe, c'est la renommé qu'ils donneront à ce foutu nom de Black ! »

« Ne jure pas sur ton nom ! »

« N'essaye plus jamais » Il s'avança encore, le corps de son épouse collé contre le sien, tremblante de peur à présent, la baguette sous la gorge. « De prendre une décision contre mon gré »

Orion rangea son arme aussi prestement qu'il l'avait sortie et tourna le dos à sa femme qu'il sentait frémir de fureur et de honte d'avoir eu peur de lui. Mais, même une femme telle que Walburga, aussi aveuglée soit-elle par la mesquinerie, savait qu'il pouvait la blesser et le ferait s'il était poussé trop loin.

« Il fut un temps » Ajouta-t-elle alors qu'il passait le seuil de la cuisine où venait d'avoir lieu une de leurs disputes des plus virulentes. « Il fut un temps Orion, où nous partagions les mêmes convictions »

« Et il en fut un autre où ton âme n'était pas aussi sèche que ton corps » Répliqua-t-il en la quittant. Il entendit distinctement le verre frapper la porte derrière lui et les éclats passer à quelques centimètres de lui seulement.

Il n'avait jamais eu peur de sa femme, jamais peur d'une femme en fait, et depuis leur mariage, il n'avait jamais permis que les décisions soient prises à sa place. Mais il y avait aujourd'hui quelque chose de différent. Elle s'opposait à lui.

Il l'avait épousé alors qu'elle n'était rien et elle était prête à tout pour se plier à ses exigences. Tout ce qui importait à Walburga Black était de lui satisfaire pour qu'il consente à la prendre en mariage. Pour rejoindre le côté de sa propre famille qui avait su conserver prestige et grâce bien plus sûrement que sa branche de l'arbre. Peut-être même avait-elle été amoureuse de lui à une époque. Il y a longtemps. Mais plus le temps passait, et plus cette femme venue de rien prétendait jouer un rôle important dans la famille Black. (et il entendait par là la vraie famille des Black, son côté, pas celui d'où elle venait, tous plus ou moins déshérités). Avait-on jamais vu cette chère mégère arrêter de ruminer les salissures d'une famille aussi vieille que prestigieuse ?

Sans doute la vie de Walburga avait été difficile : difficile d'être une Black avec un oncle qui s'appelle Potter et un frère qui rêve de faire carrière dans la bourse moldue, n'est-ce pas ? Orion se souvenait encore du dégoût dans la voix de son père quand celui-ci évoquait son cousin Pollux, aujourd'hui son beau-père. Et le regain d'espoir que l'essoufflement de tout un côté de la famille n'était pas inévitable quand il avait annoncé ses fiançailles avec sa propre cousine.

Le grand-père d'Orion, Sirius Black, avait réussi tout ce qu'il avait entreprit. Il était le fils aîné, il avait l'héritage de ce cher Phineas Nigellus. Et l'héritage d'un ancien directeur de Poudlard, ce n'est pas rien ! Ensuite, ce cher Sirius avait tant et si bien détesté les Moldus qu'il avait créé un groupe de résistance contre l'entrée des sang-de-bourbe et autres dans le monde sorcier, groupe contre-révolutionnaire qui avait facilement provoqué quelques centaines de morts durant la grande guerre moldue en Europe. Ce devait être un peu avant les années 20 s'il se souvenait correctement.

Et Sirius Black avait élevé ses enfants dans le respect de l'honneur du rang et du sang. Acturus, son fils aîné, avait lui-même élevé ses enfants de cette manière. Et Orion en était le résultat.

Le frère de Sirius, Cygnus, avait eu moins de chance. La maladie l'avait touché et sa part de fortune fut dilapider rapidement dans les frais de médecins. Sans compter sur le petit côté joueur et insouciant de sa femme. La maladie l'ayant entamé très jeune, il avait peu d'autorité et les questions morales que la moldutisation du monde sorcier le regardait fort peu. Lui et Violetta avaient fait du mieux qu'ils avaient pu, mais à leur fils aîné, Pollux, ils ne donnèrent qu'une faible rente (et madame Crabbe, sa femme, arriva avec une faible dote). Pollux lui même vécu dans la demi-misère et y éleva Walburga, dans le souvenir de l'ancien prestige Black.

Un jour, Acturus Black (non plus son père mais son grand-oncle) organisa un rassemblement de tous les Black restant en Angleterre. Orion y rencontra sa cousine et la suite ne fut que pression de la famille pour que soit rééquilibré son côté de l'arbre, merveilleux et prestigieux, avec l'autre côté, les descendants de Cygnus. Voilà comment il en vint à se voir épouser Walburga, pour le meilleur et le pire.

Tandis que l'âge conférait puissance et vanité à la mère, il donnait maturité et recul au père. Orion avait toujours été réfléchi, manipulateur et soucieux de bien paraître. Et le temps ne pouvait rien contre cela. Il se savait intelligent et puissant. Les gens se pliaient à son autorité. Toujours.

Jusqu'à Sirius. Le garçon avait été turbulent durant l'enfance mais gérable. L'adolescence – mais plus encore la fatidique rentrée à Poudlard- avait changé les choses. Orion ne saurait peut-être jamais pourquoi son aîné avait tourné le dos à la tradition et à l'autorité mais il avait bravé les interdits. Jamais monsieur Black ne s'était senti trahi et sali de cette manière.

Mais comme toujours, il était resté posé et maître de lui-même. Au contraire de sa femme dont il ne comptait plus les beuglantes envoyées au château. Chacun selon son origine avait réagi en aristocrate ou en petite excitée ruminante…

Orion avait décidé de voir la manière dont l'enfant allait évoluer et se développer. Peut-être cette incursion chez l'ennemi allait-elle renforcer la conviction que les moldus étaient des pourritures sous-développées.

Les étés et les années passaient. Sirius devenait indépendant et, aussi fou que cela paraissait, il était heureux et épanoui de _l'autre côté_. Puis, un an auparavant, il avait haussé le ton, pour la première fois, sur son père. Il lui avait jeté, avec cette incroyable prestance du futur chef de clan qu'il aurait dû devenir '_Tu ne peux pas juger ce qu'ils sont. Tu t'es toujours contenté de suivre les dogmes familiaux sans chercher à savoir, à comprendre pourquoi. Il n'y aucune différence entre eux et nous'_.

Ce fût la première fois qu'Orion remarqua que son fils aîné l'avait toujours tutoyé alors qu'il vouvoyait sa mère. Ce fut la première fois également qu'il remarqua que la lueur de fierté qu'il lisait dans les yeux de Regulus face à ses parents était du dégoût dans ceux de Sirius. Et pour la première fois, Orion accepta la critique. Il savait son fils promis à un grand avenir.

Une clairvoyance sans faille chez le jeune Black avait forcé son père à user de son esprit critique sur son éducation et celle qu'il avait donnée à ses enfants.

Ce jour-là, tout avait changé. Les disputes et les oppositions avec sa femme avaient commencé et Regulus ne lui apparut plus comme sa plus grande fierté.

* * *

Sirius attrapa sa plume et un nouveau parchemin avec un sourire amusé aux lèvres. Décidément, même en vacances dans sa famille, il y avait toujours moyen de s'amuser … Dire que son frère avait été malade – littéralement – en voyant la bannière de Gryffondor collée au-dessus de son lit ! Bénies soient les bonnes idées de James.

Sirius se souvenait de l'émotion qu'il avait ressentie en trouvant le tissu dans le paquet que son meilleur ami lui avait envoyé. C'était comme si par ce cadeau, James lui signifiait clairement que tout n'était pas fini entre eux. Que les maraudeurs n'étaient pas morts. Cela le soulageait grandement car cela avait été très douloureux d'écrire une lettre d'excuses à chacun des garçons. Sirius n'avait vraiment paspour habitude de s'excuser.

Mais, comme pour taire ses craintes, chacun d'entre eux avait répondu à sa façon. James lui avait envoyé un nouveau moyen de rébellion contre sa famille, Remus lui avait offert un livre (le parfait petit manuel du farceur anonyme) et Peter … Ah, Peter, ça avait été le meilleur ! Il lui avait envoyé un modèle réduit de la nouvelle 380 GT. Quel bonheur, franchement. Ses amis le connaissaient si bien.

Ce jour-là, Sirius s'était senti reconnaissant que son anniversaire tombe pendant les vacances. Il n'était pas vraiment sûr qu'il aurait été capable de leur faire face, déjà. Mais James l'avait ensuite invité chez lui et Sirius avait décidé qu'il était temps de mettre la cinquième, désastreuse année, derrière lui et de continuer à avancer.

Il avait essayé de décrocher les photos verglacées que Léa-Maria Silvermann lui avait donné des années plus tôt, avant même qu'il la connaisse, mais son sort de glue perpétuelle était bien trop puissant. Alors il était condamné à voir ces photos et sentir cette drôle de sensation dans son estomac à chaque fois qu'il regardait ses murs.

Mais, de jour en jour, il y pensait de moins en moins.

_Comme prévu, j'essayerai de me libérer vers la mi-Juillet. Mère n'a toujours pas perdu son idée de me garder coincé à la maison mais mon père semble se ramollir un peu sur l'autorité qu'il a sur moi. Il doit penser que je suis sans espoir… il a sûrement raison !_

_Et si je n'arrive pas à sortir, je t'envoie un mot, comme d'hab'. Et je pense à quel genre de cadeau je peux offrir à ta mère pour_-

« Sirius ? »

Le jeune homme sursauta et d'un geste rapide, sans céder à la panique, recouvrit le parchemin qu'il était en train d'écrire à James d'un livre de potions. Son père entra dans la chambre de son aîné et s'assit à côté de lui, devant le bureau, après avoir fait apparaître une chaise.

Sirius déglutit péniblement quand il aperçut le regard du paternel voguer dans la pièce, puis sur le bureau avant de se bloquer sur un tas de lettres. La plupart des maraudeurs mais aussi un certain nombre de filles. Inintéressantes, certes, mais sang-de-bourbe ou sang-mêlé pour la plupart.

« Cesse de te conduire comme si j'allais fouiller dans tes affaires personnelles voyons. Un Black se doit de savoir cacher son émoi. »

« Excuse-moi »

Orion soupira et s'appuya sur le dossier, se laissant aller quelques instants à l'abattement. Une semaine était passée depuis sa dispute avec Walburga. Elle ne lui adressait simplement plus la parole. Et elle avait invité son frère et sa belle-sœur le soir même.

« Ta mère a organisé un banquet familial pour ce soir, tiens toi correctement »

Sirius râla quelque chose entre ses dents, faisant soupirer son père qui trouva cette technique pour ne pas sourire. Lui aussi détestait les formalités à 16 ans, même si ce n'était pas pour les mêmes raisons.

« Je serai parfait » Le surprit-il « Si j'ai l'autorisation d'aller chez James après » Evidemment.

Sirius Black était comme son aïeul homonyme : tout lui réussirait dans la vie, Orion en était certain. Son fils était presque encore plus manipulateur que lui. Il était prêt à parier que s'il lui refusait cette sortie, la soirée serait un véritable enfer.

« Sirius » Le jeune homme lança un regard méfiant à son père mais également surpris. Car pour ce qu'il le connaissait, le chef du clan Black n'hésitait jamais. Il était toujours seul maître et un ou deux ans plus tôt, il aurait très certainement été corrigé pour avoir osé discuter. Son père se ramollissait. « les Potter ne rentrent que la semaine prochaine »

« Comment tu- » Le jeune Black se reprit, cachant l'étonnement que son père sache les dates de vacance des Potter et reprit d'un ton neutre « je n'ai pas dit que je voulais quitter la maison directement derrière Druella »

Un sourire flotta sur les lèvres de l'ancien. « Quatre optimum aux buses et tu as quartier libre »

Et ce qui devait arriver devant tant d'humanité chez un Black arriva : Sirius tomba de sa chaise.

« Pardon ? »

« Dans moins d'un an, tu seras majeur mon fils, je te fais confiance pour te prendre en charge » Cette fois-ci, Sirius ne chercha même plus à cacher son trouble. Son père avait l'air abattu et découragé, un peu comme si tout ce en quoi il avait toujours cru venait de s'effondrer. « N'oublie jamais Sirius que tu es avant tout un Black » Il se leva et posa la main sur la porte « Et que je serai toujours fier de toi mon fils, si tu restes fidèle à ce en quoi tu crois »

Il sortit dans le couloir. « Et ce, quelque en soit le prix »

Toujours sonné, Sirius se rassit et reprit sa plume.

Je ne pense pas qu'il y aura besoin de mot pour finir. Je crois que mon père vient de me donner l'autorisation de quitter la maison.

Et je crois qu'il a laissé sous-entendre qu'il était fier de moi…

* * *

« Vous auriez vu ma tête, Tante, à ce moment. J'ai crû que j'allais tomber malade. Tellement de romantisme et de sentimentalisme, c'en était écœurant »

« Les sentiments font partie de la vie, Bellatrix » Enseigna Orion.

« Heureusement pour lui, j'ai été conciliante. Nous avons tous nos défauts, n'est-ce pas ? » La jeune fille blonde laissa échapper un rire discret, amusée elle-même de sa propre gentillesse. « Mais Rudolphus est un bon parti. J'en discutais ce matin encore avec mère… Je suis reconnaissante de la chance que j'ai eue qu'il se soit épris de passion pour moi »

« Et qu'en pense la famille Lestrange ? »

« Heureusement que vous avez redoré le blason familialn mon oncle. Sans nul doute se seraient-ils opposés à cette union s'il n'y avait eu un descendant du grand Sirius Black dans une lignée proche de la mienne »

« Et bien, je suis heureux d'entendre que mon mariage avec Walburga aura au moins fait une heureuse » Plaisanta cyniquement Orion. Un silence pesant s'établit sur la table tandis que les convives se servaient en toute sorte de nourriture.

« Tu es malade, cousin ? » Narcissa finit par briser le silence, en jetant un coup d'œil intrigué au garçon assis face à elle. « Je ne t'ai pas entendu plaisanter odieusement sur la ressemblance entre toi et notre merveilleux arrière grand oncle »

« Que veux-tu ma chère Narcisse, tous les Sirius Black de notre noble famille sont promis à de grandes choses, je n'ai pas besoin du passé pour savoir cela »

« On n'a pas eu un arrière- arrière- grand- oncle s'appelant Sirius Black aussi ? » Interrompit Regulus avec des yeux ravis de trouver quelque chose d'intéressant à dire. « Mort à 8 ans ? »

Sirius sourit. « Merci Reg', j'allais justement y venir. Le martyr de la famille. Je suppose que tu ignorais qu'il était mort pour protéger Phineas de son corps. Sans son sacrifice, nous n'aurions pas eu de directeur de Poudlard dans la famille. » Puis, il ajouta à voix basse de telle manière que les adultes ne l'entendent pas « Et peut-être les Black auraient-ils su fermer le col de leurs chemises alors »

Andromeda, qui était à sa droite, retint un rire discret qu'elle couvrit de sa main. Sirius échangea un regard avec elle et c'est avec consternation qu'il la vit lui sourire. Sa famille était malade aujourd'hui. D'abord son père, ensuite elle. Peut-être devrait-il tenter de demander à sa mère d'inviter Alphard la prochaine fois ?

« Si Sirius Black ne s'était pas sacrifié pour sauver Phineas Nigellus, aucun de nous ne serait là. Dois-je vous rappeler qu'il a été le seul de sa génération à avoir des enfants ? »

« Faux » La mère de Sirius devint blanche au moment même où il lui coupa la parole. Elle jeta un regard furieux en sa direction et son père semblait essayer de l'avertir de ne pas dépasser les bornes.

« Sirius le vilain petit canard de retour… ça me manquait, enfin un peu d'action » S'exclama Druella d'un air ravi. Les disputes familiales l'avaient toujours fortement amusée. Le meilleur morceau était quand le garçon était renvoyé dans sa chambre avec l'assurance d'être puni une fois les invités partis.

« Exprime-toi Sirius, nous sommes tout ouï » Renchérit son mari, Cygnus Black, dernier du nom.

« Isla Black, leur sœur, elle a eu des enfants aussi » Murmura-t-il.

« Isla ? » Narcissa fronça un de ses parfaits sourcils dans une courbure parfaite. « Nous n'avons jamais eu d'aïeul avec ce nom. Tu veux que nous allions vérifier sur la tapisserie en haut ? »

« Mais Mère a pris grand soin de l'en retirer Narcisse. Mère déteste les traîtres. Et il y a fort à parier que je subirai le même sort, n'est-ce pas, mère ? »

« Vas-tu te taire, petit -»

« Voyons Walby, laisse le parler le gamin… il est amusant » la reprit son frère. « Qui était Isla, Sirius ? Je crains manquer de mémoire en ce moment »

De mauvaise grâce, il s'exécuta, détestant être employé par son oncle et sa tante pour provoquer une dispute. Ces gens étaient tellement étranges. « Elle a épousé Marcus Hitchens mais comme il avait des arrière- grand- parents moldus, elle s'est faite bannir du clan. »

« Oh par Merlin, c'est une blague ? » Narcissa lui lança un regard effrayé (et parfait aussi) « Tu veux dire que nous avons des liens du sang avec cette bande de… de sauvages de Hitchens ? » Elle se retourna vers les adultes qui les écoutaient avec attention. « Il y avait un Bernarus Herber Hitchens dans ma classe à Poudlard. Je crois qu'il avait un problème d'arriération mentale »

« Il faut être arriéré mentalement pour aimer les Moldus non ? C'est ce que tu penses Narcisse ? » Demanda Sirius avec un visage grave, démenti par un sourire provocateur.

« Arrête de m'appeler ainsi ! C'est Narcissa, _A_ tu entends ? »

« Narcissa ! Assieds-toi et ne nous fait pas honte je te prie ! » La reprit sa mère d'une voix glaciale.

Le visage pâle, la jeune fille se rassit, serrant les poings en fixant Sirius d'un regard mauvais.

Lui se contenta de lui sourire encore plus, puis tourna la tête vers Andromeda. Celle-ci était devenue plus pâle qu'un fantôme encore et fixait son assiette, les yeux dans le vide, les mains se cramponnant à la nappe. Sirius lui toucha l'épaule en lui demandant si elle allait bien. Elle releva la tête vivement, lui laissant apercevoir les larmes contenues dans ses yeux et quitta précipitamment la table en articulant difficilement 'pardon'.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait ? » Voulu s'énerver sa mère mais sans lui laisser le temps, Sirius se leva à son tour et partit à la recherche de sa cousine.

Quelque chose n'allait pas avec Andy ce soir. D'abord elle avait l'air… douce. Fragile et compréhensive, tout le contraire de sa froideur habituel. Ses boucles brunes, d'habitude d'un brun glacé, étaient aujourd'hui plus sauvages, lui donnant presque l'air aimable. Puis, ses yeux batifolaient comme si elle cherchait à tout graver dans sa mémoire, à s'approprier le Square Grimaurd une dernière fois.

Son attitude était étrange. Puis elle avait ri à une de ses remarques et elle était presque en pleurs à l'évocation des

Moldus…

« Tu crois que c'est douloureux ? »

Et il avait fini par la retrouver dans la bibliothèque, face à la grande vitre qui montrait un beau et grand jardin vert et entretenu par les elfes. « Tu crois que c'est douloureux de se faire rayer de l'arbre généalogique ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? » Sirius se positionna derrière elle, regardant dans la même direction à travers la baie vitrée. « Le seul qui risque ça ici, c'est moi »

« Tu ne sais pas, n'est-ce pas ? » Elle se retourna vers lui, les yeux rougis et l'air perdu. « Tu ne sais rien de la vraie vie Sirius. Tu es à l'abri à Poudlard. A part quelques Serpentards, tu n'as pas la moindre d'idée à quel point le monde est hostile et cruel envers ceux qui se révoltent. Les ennemis des révolutionnaires sont nombreux. »

« Andy… De quoi tu parles ? »

« De quoi ? De quoi ? … » Les larmes se mirent à dégringoler sur ses joues « Je parle du ministère, des Moldus, la moldutisation de la société… du Seigneur des Ténèbres et de mes sœurs ! »

« Andro -»

« Je ne peux pas, je ne peux pas Sirius … » Elle s'effondra contre lui, ne retenant plus le torrent de larmes de s'échapper de ses yeux. Pour la première fois, Sirius prit conscience que ses cousines, bien qu'elles soient toutes les trois des bâtons de glace, étaient aussi des êtres humains doués de sentiments. « Comment il a pu… comment il a pu me faire ça… comment- »

Doucement, il la tira vers un fauteuil où ils s'assirent alors qu'elle se calmait un peu. « Je l'aime, tu comprends, je l'aime ! » Il acquiesça, ne sachant trop que faire face à la crise quasi-hystérique « Je ne suis pas toi ! »

« Je n'ai jamais dit le contraire »

« Je ne peux pas tout plaquer comme ça ! Je ne peux pas quitter ma famille, je n'en ai pas la force Sirius… comment je suis censée faire ça ? Tout abandonné pour lui… toute ma vie »

« Heu… tu veux en parler ? » Demanda-t-il idiotement, ne comprenant rien à son charabia. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ? Andromeda avait toujours été une Black exemplaire : froide à souhait, Serpentard, bonne élève, détestant les Moldus… et il se souvenait encore avec horreur du jour où elle avait coupé elle-même la tête de son elfe. Qu'est-ce qui avait pu arriver à la fille si forte qu'il avait côtoyé pendant seize ans ?

« Il m'a demandé en mariage ! » Hurla-t-elle en se remettant debout. Il lui tendit un mouchoir. « Il m'a demandé en mariage et ses parents sont Moldus »

Définitivement, cette journée était étrange.

* * *

« papa, il m'a promis de m'emmener au zoo pour mon annif de neuf ans ! »

« Tim, comment ça se fait qu'à ton âge, tu parles toujours comme un bébé ? »

« Parce que tu trouves ça mignon, grande sœur ! » Il releva la tête vers Lily qui lui tira la langue. Ils rirent. « Et après, Lily, on y ira ? » La main tenant fermement celle de l'enfant, Lily traversa la route les emmenant vers la maison. « On ira voir les petits chevals ? »

« Oui, Tim, on ira » Soupira-t-elle pour la quatrième fois de la journée. « Attends, les quoi ? »

« Les chevals » Répéta-t-il avec innocence et un sourire. Elle fronça les sourcils.

« Les quoi ? »

« Ah oui, les poneys ! » S'écria-t-il en partant en courant vers la maison. Derrière elle, elle entendit un rire. Elle se retourna et se retrouva avec surprise face à un jeune homme qui devait avoir l'âge de Pétunia, à la carrure et au nez impressionnants.

« Il a de la ressource le gamin »

Lily acquiesça avec un sourire fatigué. Elle détestait le baby-sitting forcé pendant deux jours de suite. Elle avait besoin de dormir ! Même en vacances. « Un peu trop parfois »

« Vernon Dursley » Se présenta-t-il en tendant la main « je suis le meilleur ami d'Aubrey. »

« Bonjour » articula Lily surprise. « Lily Evans, la sœur de Pétunia »

« Je sais oui, vous êtes dans un internat n'est-ce pas ? j'ai aussi fait mes études dans un internat, un collège hautement réputé pour son éducation ferme et quand je vois les mômes avec lesquels je travaille, franchement, je ne me plains plus d'avoir été parfois corrigé. Au fait, je travaille à l'usine de perceuse là-bas en bas mais je suis un cours de management le soir, j'ai bon espoir d'être promotionné… et toi, c'est comment ton école ? »

Lily resta sans voix un moment, scotchée par tant d'informations en si peu de temps. Comment un être quasiment aussi large que haut pouvait-il parler si vite et s'agiter autant ?

« Heu… sainte Madeleine » répondit-elle au hasard. « Tu veux entrer ? »

« Oui, Pétunia doit m'attendre, on va rejoindre Aubrey pour sortir ce soir, un sacré brin de fille de ta sœur, n'est-ce pas ? » Mais avant que Lily n'ait pu répondre, la dite sœur descendait de l'escalier, habillée d'une robe d'été lui allant parfaitement bien. « Un sacré brin » Répéta Dursley, le regard braqué sur la jeune fille qui descendait.

Lily grimaça. Elle refusait de voir ce type baver pour sa frangine. Et elle espérait ne pas voir ce Vernon trop souvent pendant les vacances.

« Tiens, Lily, tu es revenue. Il y a un hinou - oh Vernon ! » S'exclama-t-elle en voyant le garçon (mais comment ne l'avait-elle pas vu avant ? se demanda la rousse) « Il y a du courrier qui t'attends en haut. Je crois que ça vient de James »

« Je sais » Marmonna-t-elle d'un air maussade « J'attends juste qu'il parte »

« Quoi, mais… » Essaya Pétunia

« Ce serait pas plus pratique de le jeter au feu que d'attendre que le courrier parte tout seul ? » Damanda bêtement Dursley

Les deux Evans échangèrent un regard et soupirèrent. Apparemment, Lily n'était pas la seule à trouver Vernon à la limite du supportable …

* * *

« Il s'appelle Ted Tonks, il était à Serdaigle à Poudlard »

« Attends, ça dure depuis Poudlard ? »

Dire que Sirius était choqué était peu. La vie de ses cousines était sensée être parfaite : elles étaient des Black, en accord avec la famille, riches et belles. Et maintenant, il découvrait avec horreur que quelqu'un était amoureux de Bellatrix et que Andromeda avait un cœur !

« Ca a commencé en sixième, il était un an plus jeune que moi. Bella était au courant mais- »

« Bellatrix t'a laissé sortir avec un… un sang-de-bourbe ? »

« N'utilise pas ce mot Sirius, pas toi » Elle lui lança un regard sévère à travers ses larmes. « Même si tu ne le penses pas, ne l'utilise pas. » Il acquiesça, surpris. « Je lui avais promis que c'était juste comme ça, pour l'expérience. Pour comparer avec un sang pur… Mais ça a duré, encore et encore. À la fin de presque deux ans il m'a demandé… de l'attendre, le temps qu'il fasse sa septième. Il voulait qu'on… qu'on reste ensemble et je crois… »

« Que tu voulais dire oui ? » L'aida-t-il

« J'étais sur le point de le faire quand Bella et Cissa l'ont appris. Elles m'ont remis sur le droit chemin avec les remontrances d'usage. » Un rire étranglé traversa la jeune fille qui essuya ses yeux, à nouveau. « Puis j'ai travaillé au ministère et j'ai… j'ai oublié – je croyais l'avoir fait et … - je ne suis jamais ressortie avec quelqu'un d'autre. »

« Tu étais amoureuse de lui »

« Oui » Androméda leva les yeux sur Sirius et tenta de sourire, de se montrer forte. Mais il voyait parfaitement qu'elle n'était pas prête – pas prête à tourner le dos à toute sa vie pour ce Ted. « Il y a un peu plus d'un an, il a été muté dans mon service et on a dû travailler ensemble. Je… je lui avais dit des choses tellement horribles en le quittant, toutes ces insultes, j'avais tellement honte. Je... je me suis rendue compte que je ne pouvais pas, pas être sans lui et- »

« Vous vous êtes remis ensemble » Comprit-il

« On ne l'a dit à personne, pour ne pas que mes sœurs ou pire, mes parents, le sachent. Pour notre anniversaire d'un an, il m'a… demandé de l'épouser. Et j'ai dit oui. Oui Sirius! Je ne saurais pas me passer de lui. Mais… mais il faut que »

« Dis-le-lui Andy » Il la coupa, avant qu'elle ne refonde en larmes. « Dis-lui que tu as besoin de quelques semaines, voir quelques mois pour abandonner toute ton existence pour lui. S'il t'aime vraiment, il comprendra que tu ne peux pas pour le moment »

« Il a déjà été tellement patient »

« Ca va changer ta vie. Tu n'auras plus rien – plus d'argent, plus de travail, plus de famille, plus tes sœurs de qui tu es si proche. Il peut comprendre ça, non ? »

Andromeda acquiesça, résolue. Elle inspira, se lança un sort pour nettoyer son visage des traces de larmes et lui sourit. « Merci Sirius »

« Je sais que… qu'on n'est pas très proche mais si – enfin, quand tu quitteras tout le monde, je serai là, si tu as besoin de revoir quelqu'un -–je veux dire, besoin de savoir que ta famille n'est pas toute pourrie »

Ils se levèrent et retournèrent dans la salle à manger. Personne ne leva les yeux sur eux.

« J'ai quelque chose à vous annoncer » Déclara Andromeda en attirant toute l'attention de la famille sur elle.

Là, Sirius fut très surpris. C'était rapide.

« Je pars un an aux États- Unis, travailler dans un centre spécialisé dans la VAS » Expliqua-t-elle « On m'a proposé le poste il y a quelques semaines et je pense qu'il est opportun pour moi d'accepter »

Ses parents ne parurent pas plus surpris que ça, presque comme s'ils étaient déjà au courant de l'offre, mais ses deux sœurs eut l'air d'avoir avalé de la nourriture moldue…

« La quoi ? » Répéta Narcissa, une grimace apparaissant dans ses traits.

« La variole secrète antique » Elle soupira. « C'est une promotion, je pars avec un collègue et -»

« Qui ? » Interrompit Bellatrix en fixant Sirius d'un air mauvais, comme s'il était responsable de la décision de sa sœur.

Androméda respira à fond, échangea un regard avec Sirius puis affirma, avec conviction : « Ted Tonks. Nous partons un an et quand je reviendrai, nous aurons à parler. »

* * *

Lily,

Encore une fois je m'excuse. J'ignore ce que j'ai fait de mal pour que tu me détestes ainsi et je te promets que ceci est la dernière lettre que je t'écris. Pardonne-moi, d'accord, pardonne-moi ce que tu veux, je regrette tout ce que j'ai fait, sauf être sorti avec toi, ça c'était la plus belle des choses à faire.

Je veux que tu reviennes vers moi. Tu me manques. Et si tu ne veux pas me pardonner alors dis-moi au moins ce que j'ai fait. Que je sache de quoi je dois me racheter. S'il te plaît Lily. Je tiens à toi. Je refuse de te perdre.

Et si c'est impossible pour toi d'être avec moi, alors reviens vers nous, les maraudeurs. On peut redevenir amis si c'est ça le problème. Toute cette histoire, à la fin de l'année, a semé le trouble dans nos cœurs. Mais Peter, Remus et moi avons décidé de pardonner à Sirius tu sais. On fait des efforts pour que tout redevienne comme avant. Mais sans toi, ce ne sera jamais la même chose.

S'il te plaît Lily, exprime-toi, envoie moi quelque chose, n'importe quoi, j'ai besoin de savoir où on en est tous les deux.

Avec tout mon amour, James Potter

* * *

Pas dans la bibliothèque. Pas dans le bureau, pas – stop, un tiroir fermé à clés.

Sirius respira fermement, jetant un coup d'œil dans le couloir. Personne. Il attrapa la baguette de son père qu'il lui avait discrètement emprunté un peu plus tôt et murmura un sort d'ouverture. Il tomba sur la carte des maraudeurs, chose pour laquelle il fouillait le bureau de son père après se l'être faite confisquer.

En dessous du parchemin qu'il fourra dans sa poche, il y avait un tas de photos. Son père, avec une femme. Une femme sui n'était pas sa mère. Une femme qui portait des habits moldus. La respiration du jeune Black se bloqua. Il tomba assis sur le fauteuil, ne cherchant plus à ne pas se faire prendre. Il y en avait des dizaines. Des photos. Des photos de son père avec cette femme. Une quarantaine d'année à peu près, le visage asiatique.

Le pire n'était pas cela. Le pire, croyait-il, était que ces photos étaient figées. Des photos moldues ! Il continua à avancer dans le paquet. Cette femme et Orion dans une auberge polonaise, cette femme et son père à un dîner en tête à tête, cette femme et le chef des Black se tenant par le bras.

Le visage de son père n'était pas comme d'habitude. On y lisait de la réticence dans les premiers clichés, qui peu se transformait en un visage calme, impassible, pour finir par être souriant. Jamais Sirius n'avait un sourire tendre comme celui-là sur les lèvres de son père avant aujourd'hui.

Toute la série de photos semblait avait été prise au cours du même voyage, sûrement une escale diplomatique en Pologne. Sirius avait du mal à se remettre du choc. Son père avait eu une aventure, rien de réellement choquant jusque là, mais avec une _Moldue _! Ou au moins, une sorcière d'ascendance moldue…

Le dernier cliché était différent. Ce n'était pas une photo à proprement parler, c'était noir et rempli d'ombres blanchâtres, dans une sorte de demi-cercle étrange. Le papier était un peu comme celui que les sorciers utilisaient pour les résultats d'analyse médicaux. Un petit mot en polonais accompagnait cette étrange image noire et blanche. Il n'avait pas moindre idée de ce que cela pouvait être, juste qu'il y avait le nom d'un hôpital au dos.

Son père avait rendu cette femme malade ou-

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » La voix tonitruante le fit sursauter. Sirius se releva le plus vite possible, en rage lui aussi. Et certainement pas désolé que son père l'ait surpris.

« Je découvrais ta double vie ! » Il lui balança au nez le tas de photo et sa baguette, prêt à se tirer. Le plus vite. Le plus loin possible. Il devait partir. Respirer de l'air. Son père l'attrapa par le bras

« Sirius ! Attends, laisse-moi t'expliquer »

« M'expliquer quoi ? Que toutes ces punitions, tous ces préceptes sur le sang impur, tu t'en fous ? Que tu voulais juste tester une technique d'endoctrinement sur nous ? Que ça ne te dérange pas plus que ça de te taper une _Moldu_ ! » Cracha-t-il d'un ton dégoûté.

« Une sang mêlé » Corrigea machinalement Orion avec une grimace à la simple idée de toucher une Moldue. « Laisse-moi t'expliquer Sirius »

« Va donc la rejoindre, cette femme ! Tu as l'air tellement à plus heureux avec elle qu'ici ! Et ce truc, c'est quoi ? » Termina-t-il en tenant à bout de bras la forme noire et blanche indistincte.

« Ta demi-sœur » Déclara son père d'une voix sombre, coupable, mais quelque part émerveillée. Sirius aurait juré que c'était la première fois qu'il évoquait oralement l'existence de l'enfant.

L'impression de se trouver en dessous des chutes du Niagara acheva Sirius. Il ne savait pas comment il tenait encore debout. Son père … une sœur… un étau lui enserrait la poitrine.

« Je n'ai jamais eu l'intention… Son amour des Moldus m'a toujours rebuté. Jusqu'au jour… » Orion soupira et lui lâcha le bras « Je suis désolé fiston. Je n'ai pas pensé que… mais tout est si facile de son côté. Elle semble si insensible à mon nom, tout le contraire de cette maison. Je m'en veux énormément, Sirius, écoute-moi. Je n'ai jamais voulu ceci, jamais voulu jeter la disgrâce sur notre famille, tu dois me croire »

Sirius ne dit rien. Les poings serrés. Les larmes au bord des yeux. Qu'y avait-il à rajouter ? C'est lui qui avait dit à son père que les Moldus étaient des gens normaux, lui qui avait dit que s'il était si sûr de ses convictions, il ne devrait pas craindre d'approcher le sorciers aimant les Moldus. Lui qui l'avait poussé vers cette femme.

« Comment elles s'appellent ? »

« Tsuki. Et... Isla » Dit-il en montrant l'étrange nuage noir et blanc qu'il tenait toujours. Sirius déglutit. Orion _sourit_, c'était presque indécent dans cette maison. « Fils, je n'ai pas l'intention d'abandonner mon rôle au sein de notre clan, je t'assure. Tu devrais oublier ceci »

« Mais il t'es bien égal de ne pas l'assumer auprès d'elle » Remarqua-t-il perfidement.

Et il vit le regard d'Orion Black changer. Et il sut ce que cela signifiait.

« Mais tu ne les as pas abandonnées » Comprit-il. Son père eu la décence de paraître gêné. « Alors quoi, tu vas vivre une double vie, c'est ça ? » L'agressa-t-il « M'envoyer des sorts au visage pour que j'arrête d'être amis avec James et les gars puis aller rejoindre tes catins de sang mêlé sans une explication ?! »

« Maîtrise ton langage ! »

Cet été, Sirius prenait enfin conscience que même dans sa famille, il y avait des secrets honteux. Mais jamais il n'aurait imaginé que son propre père les trahirait. Il aurait dû se réjouir. Orion rejoignait son camp. Orion le soutenait dans sa démarche antiblack.

Mais si son père, l'effigie même de la famille aristocratique sorcière, trahissait les valeurs ancestrales, alors contre qui se battait Sirius ?

« Ta mère… ta mère va » Orion Black semblait presque aussi perdu que le jour où Sirius s'était retrouvé dans le dortoir des Gryffondors. « Il ne faut jamais qu'elle sache. Elle pourrait… »

« Te tuer » Déclara la voix derrière les deux hommes.

* * *

Ne m'ecris plus. Je ne lis pas tes courriers. Fous-moi la paix ou je tue ton satane oiseau, et je suis suffisamment en colere pour le faire. Je ne crois pas en tes promesses stupides et en tes excuses bidons.

Je ne sais meme pas ce qu'il y a dans tes lettres, rien ne peut excuser ce que tu as fait. Ce que tu m'as fait. Je te deteste Potter. Jamais plus, n'ose jamais plus, me faire croire que tu as ressenti la moindre chose pour moi.

Toi et moi c'est fini. Et s'il faut que je ne voie plus aucun de mes trois autres amis pour te le faire comprendre, je le ferai.

Si tu as un jour ressenti la moindre chose, la moindre amitie ou le moindre respect pour moi, alors s'il te plait, laisse-moi tranquille. J'ai besoin que tu m'oublies.

Adieu James Potter. J'aimerais ne plus jamais te revoir mais surement que mon répit s'arretera en septembre, en attendant, je savoure ma liberte. Jamais plus tu ne me blesseras.

Sans aucun amour. Lily Evans

* * *

La voix les fit sursauter tous les deux. Ils se retournèrent simultanément. Walburga était plus rouge que sa robe. Et pourtant, elle s'exprima calmement.

« Tu vas prendre tes affaires et disparaître de cette maison, Orion. Je ne dirai rien aux garçons. Tu resteras sur l'arbre généalogique. Personne ne saura, jamais. Tu disparais tout de suite et je ne toucherai pas un cheveu de ces excréments de Sang mêlé »

Le père de Sirius acquiesça. _Il acquiesça_. Ça allait se passer ainsi alors. Son père allait l'abandonner, lui préférer l'autre famille. Et être heureux avec eux. L'abandonner à sa folle furieuse de mère. « Papa ! » Le mot échappa de la bouche de Sirius avant qu'il ait pu faire quelque chose.

Orion s'approcha de lui et glissa discrètement quelque chose dans sa poche. « Pardonne-moi mon fils. Et n'oublie jamais : n'abandonne sous aucun prétexte ce en quoi tu crois »

« Suffit ! » Gronda Walburga. Orion embrassa le crâne de son fils aîné et partit. Sirius ne le reverrait jamais. « Bien » reprit sa mère « Maintenant c'est moi qui dirige ici. Et tu vas te plier aux ordres. »

« Jamais ! »

« Ton père a peut-être toujours voulu suivre la loi Sirius, mais ne crois pas que je ferai de même » Elle s'avança d'un pas « oppose-toi encore une fois à moi, et tu le paieras »

« Je ne plierai jamais devant toi ! Plutôt mourir »

Les yeux de Walburga se rétrécirent et, d'un coup de baguette, elle envoya sa progéniture s'écraser contre un mur. Elle mit le feu aux photos, dernière preuve de l'infidélité, et se retournant vers Sirius murmura : « Oubliettes »

* * *

London Times, le 17 Août 1976

**L'EFFONDREMENT D'UN PONT CREE SCANDALE !  
LE TEMPS D'INTERVENTION DES POMPIERS SUR PLACE EST MIS EN CAUSE**

La chute du pont de Silver Creek crée l'émeute à proximité de la petite ville de Capel. Alors qu'il avait été interdit à la circulation suite à des tremblements d'origine inconnue, les tourments de la circulation provoquent un carambolage en série causant la mort de cinq adultes et d'un enfant fêtant son neuvième anniversaire aujourd'hui même.

La répartition inadaptée du budget est mis en cause dans cette catastrophe humaine alors que les autorités tente de dissimuler le nombre de vies qui auraient pu être épargnées si les secours n'avaient pas tant traîné.

_Suite page 3_

* * *

« Je ne comprends pas. Tu la laisses te frapper… Tu saignes Sirius, ça ne peut pas continuer comme ça ! » Regulus posa un mouchoir imbibé d'eau sur le front de son frère. « Accepte »

« Jamais. Je ne servirai jamais cette pourriture »

« Elle te tuera »

« Peut-être que père reviendra alors »

Les deux garçons se turent. Le départ de leur père, dont ils ignoraient tout, était un sujet douloureux pour eux. « Il y a un papier dans ta robe »

« Donne » Grommela Sirius en s'essuyant le visage.

Il détestait son père de l'avoir abandonné pour il ne savait quelle obscure raison. Il savait parfaitement que ça se passerait comme ça, que sa mère deviendrait folle. Peut-être avait-elle même tué Orion, il s'opposait lui aussi à son enrôlement dans Mangemorts, après tout … Il baissa les yeux sur le papier.

_Le jour où tu ne la supporteras plus, Alphard m'a promis qu'il t'aiderait – financièrement au moins – à t'en sortir. N'oublie jamais que ce qui fait la fierté d'un Black est de se battre envers et contre tous pour ses idéaux. Veille sur ton frère__. OPB._

_Sometimes when I'm alone  
I wonder is there a spell that I'm under  
Keeping me from seeing the real things  
Love hurts ...  
But sometimes it's a good hurt and it feels like I'm alive  
I only want the truth_

**Love hurts, Incubus**


End file.
